


Logically Passionate Intuition

by MrsEclipse9856



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Female James T. Kirk, Multi, Other, T'hy'la, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 127,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsEclipse9856/pseuds/MrsEclipse9856
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were all different... but in a way, they were all the same. How a logical scientist, a passionate doctor and an intuitive leader found their way to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write McSpirk fics but someone suggested it so I decided to give it a try with a our favorite brilliant beauty, logical looker and gorgeous grump. As always, I don't own them.

" _I grieve with thee,_ " she uttered the phrase in Vulcan. Jim wished she didn't have cause to use it but she knew better than most that wishful thinking doesn't get you anywhere. When she received no response, Jim continued, "I'm sorry… for what I said on the bridge about you not loving your mom. I know you do. Anyone with eyes knows it. I needed to get you listen to me and the only way through was… to be mean. I'm sorry, Spock."

"There is no need to apologize. You did what was necessary to save Earth. My… feelings were irrelevant in the matter."

Jim chuckled, "You know, you're only half Vulcan… you're allowed to feel for her. I never met my dad but that doesn't stop me from crying over his death every once in a while. Some days, it just hits me that everything would be different if I knew him. My mother wouldn't hate me and my brother would still be alive."

Jim rarely talks about any of this stuff with anyone, even Pike and Bones. It's hard being a dead man's daughter, people are under this crazy delusion that her life was easy but it's been anything but. Her mother blames her for her father's death and her brother ran away when she was eleven after one too many beatings from their step-dad. James Kirk has basically been alone her whole life. At least, that was the case until three years ago when she flirted with a pretty girl, got into a bar fight, was recruited by a friend of her father's and met her best friend, all within eight hours.

"It is illogical for your mother to have such feelings towards you as your father was killed due to his own actions ninety-six seconds after your birth," Spock said as he gave her a look.

"You're preaching to the choir."

"An idiom to indicate that you have the same feelings on the matter," he said.

"Yea," she nodded. "I've been saying the same thing for years but no one ever hears me. Too busy comparing me to George."

"A mistake I have also made," Spock admitted. "I now understand what you were attempting to accomplish with your Kobayashi Maru. I have already submitted a withdraw of the charges I filed against you."

She smirked, "All it took was me saving the world, huh?" Jim knew he would answer that, so she put her hand up before he could speak, "Rhetorical question, Spock." He nodded and the pair continued to stare at each other. Jim broke the silence with a chuckle, "Well, I should go find a place to sleep before Bones hypos me half to death."

"You can share my quarters."

"And give your girlfriend another reason to hate me?" she asked with a chuckle. "Thanks but…" 

"I will speak with the Lieutenant. You need to rest, Captain," he said. When Jim opened her mouth to argue, he continued. "As Vulcans do not require as much sleep as humans, it would be illogical not to utilize my quarters."

"Okay. Thank you," Jim said after taking a breath. He nodded and told her the code to his room before instructing her to get some rest. Jim left the observation room and made her way through the banged up ship to get some sleep.

* * *

Well, Pike's not dead and Earth is safe. Leonard was calling that a win on so many levels. He couldn't wait until he got a chance to talk to his little girl. He'd bet anything that his family was freaking out over him… and Jim. That woman rolled into his world like nothing he's ever seen before. Brilliant, brash and breathtakingly beautiful, he wonders all the time about why she's friends with him. He's not a people person, neither is Jim, but she could have you eating out of the palm of her hand without you realizing it until it was too late.

Maybe that's why they're friends… or maybe she means it when she says that she loves him to death. He still doesn't know why but he loves her back. Leonard can admit that he wasn't sure about her being the acting captain but he knew that Jim wasn't the kind of person to give up without a fight, even when it looks hopeless, she fights. He's always known that she didn't tell him everything but he could see behind those otherworldly cerulean blue eyes of hers that she's seen some things that no twenty-five year old should ever see. He knows he owes her an apology for not backing her up on the bridge. Part of him doesn't want to admit it but that's kinda how he ended up divorced, not acknowledging when something needed to be said. Leonard refuses to let Jim think he doesn't believe in her, he's one of the only people who does.

When Leonard joined Starfleet, he was pissed at the universe and Pike talked him into doing something good to prove to his daughter that he wasn't the man her mother tried to convince the world he was. Sitting next to Jim on that shuttle probably saved his life. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have made it through the academy. It wasn't even the work that got to him, it was the space, flying, fighting stuff; stuff that Jim excelled at. She made a deal with him that first day, she'd get him through the stuff that scared him and he'd help her through basic medical. Of course, he figured out that she didn't really need his help but she still kept her end of the bargain.

Then, slowly, she dragged him out of his self-imposed isolation. She always said it was for his own good but he figured out that she needed it too. She needed someone who didn't want anything from her and he was happy to be that someone. So he went with her and somewhere along the way, it became less about needed to be among the living and more about hanging out with his friend. The same friend he can't find at the moment.

"You should ask Lieutenant Commander Spock."

He glanced at Nurse Chapel, "Why would he know? They hate each other."

"I don't think they actually hate each other," the nurse smiled. "Besides, he's her first officer, he'll know."

* * *

"It was logical, Nyota." She let out a huff but did not reply for a moment. Spock does not understand why Nyota has such an issue with Kirk.

"Logical. She insulted you on the bridge and started a fight."

"I initiated the altercation on the bridge," Spock reminded his girlfriend. "Kirk attempted, on multiple occasions, to appeal to my sense of logic and I ignored her. She did what was necessary to receive a response from me. If I had only listened to her, she would not have taken the actions she did. I am aware that you do not like her, however, she is the Acting Captain of this vessel and she gave the captain and chief medical officer's quarters to my father and the other Elders. She has to sleep somewhere."

"She gave up Pike and Puri's quarters?" Nyota asked.

Spock nodded, "She did."

"I still don't like it but it's already done. And I bet you'll end up with McCoy in your room too," she sighed. Spock was aware of that possibility as McCoy and Kirk were roommates at the academy and, like Kirk, McCoy didn't have quarters either.

"She is not all she seems, Nyota," he said quietly. She looked at him.

Spock had a glimpse of the real James on the bridge. His fingers on her skin and his lack of control gave him a quick look into her mind. Pain, not physical but the emotions of someone who has lost everything and still fights so that others don't have to. The emotions of an orphan who was never allotted time or space to grieve the father she never had the chance to know. And brilliance that rivaled his own, covered by a carefree attitude.

"What does that mean?" Nyota finally asked.

Spock took an unnecessary breath, "Her life is not as easy as you seem to believe it was."

"She told you that?" 

"No… she did not," he told her. Nyota is a brilliant woman and it only took a moment for her to realize what he meant. 

"Was it…? What are we talking about here?" she asked. He gave her a look. She was well aware that he wouldn't tell her. Spock doesn't speak of his mind melds with anyone and he was not going to discuss this one either.

"We are not talking about it. What I saw in Kirk's mind is just a sacred as what I saw in your mind and I will not share it. Just know that you may need to reexamine your attitude towards her."

"Okay," she said with a nod before giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room.

Spock could admit that he was more human than he realized. His reaction to Kirk's Kobayashi Maru and his refusal to listen to her arguments against going to the Laurentian System were not logical. Both actions amounted to being a temper tantrum, as his mother would phrase it. Even after his actions almost led to Kirk being kicked out of Starfleet and marooning her on an ice planet, she still apologized to him for her behavior. She was doing the right thing, the logical thing and she still sought him out. The human he would've called emotional and illogical only a day ago confounded him. He was not sure what to expect from her.

Outside of attending the academy, he has rarely shared his living space with another. When he entered his quarters, he noticed that Kirk was asleep on his bed. Her boots were neatly placed at the foot of the bed and a fresh uniform was folded and sitting on the chair near the bed. She had showered, the only indication of which was the moisture that was still in the air. Spock did a quick assessment of her person, having heard Doctor McCoy express concern for her lack of seeking out medical attention. Her breathing was strong and unhindered, there was discoloration on her neck from multiple attempts to strangle her and there were lacerations on her face. He would have to insure that she ate something in the coming hours but she was otherwise in good physical health.

Spock knew he should meditate but a notification on his PADD stopped him, it was a message from Doctor McCoy seeking the location of their young Acting Captain. He replied to the message and requested that the doctor allow her a few hours of sleep, barring an emergency. The doctor agreed and promised to 'stop by' later. Spock sat the PADD on his deck and took a meditative position.

* * *

"Jim… Jim, wake up." She glared at the owner of the voice that just pulled her out of her sleep. As much as she loves Bones, he was a pain in her ass. Of course, he says the same thing about her all the time.

"Better be good, Bones. How'd you get in here anyway?"

He chuckled, "Spock let me in. And it is good, Pike's awake."

"He's awake?" she smiled. Bones nodded and Jim could see the relief in his eyes. Her friend was king of the grumps to everyone else but Jim, his mama and his daughter, Joanna, could see right through him.

"He's even asking to speak with Acting Captain Spock. I didn't think it was my place to drop that bomb on him," Bones told her. Jim didn't even realize that Spock was in the room until he spoke.

"That was wise, doctor," her first officer said. "It would be best if Captain Kirk and I informed Captain Pike ourselves."

"Yea… I guess I should get up and get dressed," Jim said with a shrug. Spock, being the logically awesome creature he was, handed her the uniform she stopped by the quartermaster's to get before she went to bed. Jim was eternally grateful that she showered before she went to sleep and she was wearing standard undergarments.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bones grumbled. She looked at her friend as she stepped into her pants. Her bumps and bruises weren't even that bad but Bones was a worrier.

"Which time? In the last day I jumped on a drill and fought a bunch of Romulans, then something on Delta Vega tried to eat me, then a fight with Spock, than Nero and some more Romulans. I'm…" She stopped when she realized that Spock was staring at her back. "Those scars are part of a very long story that I'm too sober to tell." His eyes flicked up to meet hers and she smiled, "I might get around to telling you one day but we've got work to do."

She pulled the shirts over her head, glad that she thought enough to get the unisex uniform just in case she ended up climbing around Engineering, and pulled on her boots. She quickly made the bed before they made their way to medical. Jim pulled her hair into a messy bun as Spock to filled her in on the repairs that still needed to be done and if they had the power to do them without the core. Jim would be the first to tell people that she wanted her own command but not like this, especially, with Pike unable to walk on his own power. That man was family, despite the dumb rumors that she was sleeping with him. Never happen… not in a million years.

Sickbay wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be but that's because Bones is awesome. He rolled his eyes when she said as much but she caught the hint of a smile that crossed his features. "Lieutenant Commanders, how's my ship?"

The trio looked at each other and Bones slapped Jim and Spock on the back, "I'll leave ya'll to it."

"Wimp," she whispered. Bones just laughed as he walked out of the room muttering about being an alive wimp.

"Acting Captain Spock. Report," Pike ordered.

"I am not the Acting Captain, sir," Spock told their CO.

Pike looked at Jim, "I'm assuming there is a good reason for that, Acting Captain Kirk."

"Yes, sir," Jim said. She took a deep breath, "Vulcan was destroyed and Spock's mother was one of the billions of casualties." She had never seen the look that Pike had on his face before. He looked at Spock and uttered the same phrase she had the night before. His Vulcan not nearly as good as hers but Spock didn't seem to mind. He thanked the older officer and the pair of them filled Pike in on the condition of the ship.

"Jim," Chris said as she was about to leave the room, stopping her.

"I will speak to Doctor McCoy," Spock told her before leaving her with her mentor. She looked at Pike and waited for whatever he was about to say.

"You did good, kid."

She smiled, "I had a good teacher."

"Oh please, you barely listen to me."

"I always listen," Jim chuckled. "I might not always do something but I always listen to what you tell me. Are you really okay?"

"According to your grumpy sidekick, I'll be fine," Chris shrugged and Jim could could see how awkward it was. "I now understand your relationship with him a little more. You hate hospitals as much as I do and I think he gets off on hypospraying the crap outta people."

"I told you," she laughed.

"You did. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Not even a little. Nero was gloating about killing my dad and how he was gonna end my life the same way. And I was more worried about you in that moment that I didn't think about it until last night but I can't ignore the fact that he almost won… I wish we could've figured it out faster."

"That's not on you, kid," Chris sighed "You did everything you could've done. I'll deny it if you tell anyone but... I wish I could've left you in command in the first place."

Jim smirked, "I won't tell."

"You have a ton of work to do, Captain. Hop to it."

"Yes, sir. I'm glad you're okay, Chris," she said with a chuckle.

"I'm just glad you didn't give up on me."

Jim shrugged, "You never gave up on me."

* * *

"Man, am I glad he's okay, she can't take another loss."

Spock looked at the doctor, "Am I to assume that they have some form of relationship?"

"Not a sexual relationship like the rumors… they're more family than anything," McCoy said. "Pike's listed as her next of kin. I don't know how much you know about her mama but they are barely on speaking terms. That woman had better stay far away from Jim. My mama might kill her."

"I do not understand," Spock said. "I was aware that Kirk's mother blames her for George Kirk's death."

"I wish it was just that," McCoy sighed. "Her mama blames her for every bad thing that's happened since she was born. Her father's death, her stepfather's… _actions_ , her brother running away and his death, the list is as long as my arm. I don't even have the words for Winona. Met her once… I never wanted to break my oath to do no harm more than I wanted to that day. I don't know how Jim does it. I'm pretty sure that my mama and Pike are the closest thing to parents Jim has ever had. It's so unfair. My dad and your mom would never harm anyone, least of all us and they're both dead but Jim's mother is still hurting that kid. The crazy part is that Winona is missing out. Jim's one of the best people I know. I don't know where I'd be without her."

Spock assessed McCoy for a moment, "You love her." It wasn't a question, just an observation.

McCoy shrugged, "Give it time, you'll love her too."

"Love who? Uhura?" They both turned at the sound of Kirk's voice.

"Nope… nosey," McCoy said.

"I'm not nosey," she said as she rested her arm on the doctor's shoulder. "It's not my fault that you and Spock are having a conversation outside Pike's room." McCoy rolled his eyes but he didn't respond to her comment. "Come on, Spock, we have work to do."

The first officer looked at his captain, "You have not eaten since we've been aboard the ship. I would be remiss in my duties as the first officer of this vessel if I did not insist that you find sustenance before engaging in your duties."

"I'm not helping you," McCoy chuckled when Kirk gave her friend a look. "I agree with him. As a matter of fact, you both need to eat. I'll walk with you."

"Doctor, that is unnecessary," Spock said.

"He needs to eat too," Kirk laughed. "That's why he's tagging along. He wants to make sure we both eat… like we're children."

McCoy looked at her as they walked, "Sometimes, I'm not sure you aren't a child."

"Hey. Me and Spock saved the world… that makes us awesome," Kirk said proudly. Spock wasn't sure why, but her phrasing brought a sense of belonging that he'd never had before. The doctor and the acting captain bickered between themselves until they reached the galley. "Are you gonna pick our food too?"

McCoy looked at her, "Depends, what are you gonna have?" Spock informed the doctor that he would have plomeek soup and tea. He was not expecting Kirk to say the same. McCoy looked at her, "Really?"

"Yea. I like plomeek soup," she told him.

"How is it that I didn't know that?" McCoy asked as they went through the line.

"Because the cafeteria at the academy can't make it worth a damn," Kirk shrugged. The doctor laughed as they found a table. Spock had to agree with her, the academy's version of plomeek soup was lacking. McCoy watched Kirk eat for a moment before he ate his own morning meal. Spock would have to ask him about it at a later time.

* * *

"So, she called us all here. Where is she?" Leonard asked.

They'd already been limping home for a few days and he was not happy about it. The only thing that made it better was the conversation he got to have with his mama and his daughter. They both talked to Jim for a few minutes as well. Leo and Jim were both sharing a room with Spock. He wasn't sure if the Vulcan cared but Uhura certainly had her panties in a bunch about it. He's been telling her for years that Jim isn't as bad as she thinks but nothing seemed to be getting through. Maybe Jim would have to talk to her. Wherever Jim was.

"She was in Engineering when I spoke to her three minutes and thirty-four seconds ago," Spock said from across the table. The doctor looked at the Vulcan and rolled his eyes. He was gonna reply but he was interrupted by Jim and Scott in an argument.

"Not gonna happen, Scotty. Find another way," Jim said.

"We'd get home faster," the engineer told her. 

"I will not sacrifice food for speed," Jim declared. "If we divert the power from the replicators that's exactly what we'd be doing. It won't matter how fast we're going if we all starve to death before we get there."

"As acting CMO, I'm with her on that one. Too many people on the ship as it is," Leo jumped into the conversation. They had refugees and everyone they could beam up from the damaged ships, there were almost six hundred people aboard the ship built for less than five hundred. They were cramped on space and while their food would last, it was gonna be tight. He could understand where Scott was coming from but Jim made the better argument. Spock seemed to agree.

"Perhaps we can assess another method of achieving the same amount of power without disrupting the replicators," the first officer added. 

"Works for me," Jim sighed. "The three of us can brainstorm it." She took her seat at the head of the table and started with Spock, "Alright, fill me in." They went around the table giving her reports from the different areas of the ship. Jim listened, she asked questions when she had them and took notes when she needed to. She ended with Leonard, "Medical?"

"Almost empty. I have seven critical patients and the handful that Engineering sends over the course of the day but they aren't there long," he reported to his best friend.

She nodded, "Alright, we should be home in six days. Let me know if you need anything or you have an idea that might help."

 "A memorial and maybe a movie night," Leo offered. Jim gave him a look and he continued. "The list came in when comms came back, we all know people on it. And then there are all the Vulcans. I think we need to take a moment and acknowledge... all of this. As for a movie night, we've been out here for three days, with six more on deck… the crew is starting to feel it now that the adrenaline is gone. I'm sure we got movies all over the ship, maybe we can do that one day."

Chekov caught on, "Da… or karaoke."

"A friendly sparring match between senior staff members," Sulu piped up.

"Up for a rematch, Spock?" Jim asked with an actual smile.

"I would not be adverse to such a match. I am aware that you only used defensive blocks on the bridge," Spock answered. So, someone else noticed that she didn't fight him back, she just blocked. Jim shrugged but didn't say anything.

"I'm just saying, other than you and Pike, most of us have never been through something like this. It might help," Leonard added.

Jim nodded, "You and… Yeoman Rand can put that together, add Sulu and Chekov's ideas to the list. Coordinate with Spock on asking the Vulcans if they want to join our memorial service. I'm guessing I have to say something?"

"Who else is gonna do it?" he asked her. Jim glanced at Spock.

"I will ask my father if he wishes to join you," the Vulcan told her.

She nodded, "Thanks, Spock. If that's all, you guys are free to go."


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard was warm… like really warm. Rooming with Spock meant that the temperature was a bit warmer than even the southerner was used too but neither he nor Jim complained about it. This was different; there was a body against him. Leonard shifted and mumbled, "You're warm, Jim."

He heard a laugh from behind him, "I'm not even in the bed, anymore."

The doctor slowly opened his eyes and found himself wrapped around the ship's first officer. He bolted upright and Jim laughed harder as Spock looked at him. "Damn it. Why didn't you wake us up?"

"Why would I?" Jim asked with a shrug. "You guys are just too cute to disturb." Jim was getting a kick out of this.

"Oh yea?" Leonard stalked towards her.

"Bones… don't…" she tried but it was too late. He grabbed her around the waist and started to tickle her. Spock made no move to help either of them. When Jim got free from Leonard, she ran to Spock and hid behind him.

"He's not gonna help you, darlin'," Leo warned.

"Actually, he will. He's the first officer of the ship and I'm the acting captain, my safety and welfare are part of his job and he's very good at his job. Right, Spock?" Jim looked up at her first officer with those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Spock looked at Jim, then Leonard before he spoke.

"You are correct, Captain. However, I must point out that the chief medical officer can overrule my authority and yours if he deems it necessary," Spock deadpanned. Leonard laughed as the realization dawned on Jim's face that Spock was siding with him.

"Shit," she muttered and tried to sprint away from them both but Leonard caught her and resumed tickling her. "I give, I give… Bones. Come on." He took mercy on her and let her go. Jim pulled on her boots, mumbling about mean doctors and Vulcans that don't help before she checked her hair and grabbed her PADD, "I got a shift on the bridge and a sparring match later so I'm gonna go. You two make a cute couple… I think I might share the holos." She didn't... did she?

He looked at her face as she blew them a kiss and ran from the room. "You think she really took holos of us?" 

"I do not know, nor do I wish to find out. I do not understand why you have an issue. It is only logical that..." Spock started and Leonard realized that he might've hurt the younger man's feelings.

"Don't. Just... I don't have a problem… not really. Just wish I would've known who I was cuddled up with, that's all."

* * *

Two more days and they'd be home, Jim was thrilled. She was making the most of her rapid promotion just in case they kicked her out of Starfleet. Spock told her it was unlikely but she wasn't convinced. Alpha shift done and Beta shift underway, Jim walked the ship like she'd been doing it her whole life. Checking in with people and making sure that everyone was a comfortable as they could be.

Jim walked into an observation room that had been converted to living space. It was mostly empty, a handful of Vulcans in the room. She spotted a lone figure on one of the couches, "Ambassador Sarek, how are you and your people?"

"We are as well as can be expected, Miss Kirk," Spock's father replied.

"Good," she smiled. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

He looked at her in almost the same way that Spock does, "You have not disturbed me. Please, join me." Jim walked further into the room and sat next to the Vulcan Elder. He looked at her, "My son is fond of you. I did not understand why until I observed you in engineering helping to repair the ship. Another captain would have left the work to be completed by others, however, you assist the crew in any way you can. It is very… Vulcan of you."

" _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few,_ " she recited. Sarek looked at her with what appeared to be amusement. She liked him… in the he's your first officer's dad kinda way.

"The philosophies of my people are not lost on you," he said. It wasn't in that condesending tone that many Vulcans took when dealing with her, he seemed pretty impressed.

"I rather enjoyed reading many of Surak's teachings," Jim smiled. "I didn't always agree but I can understand them. I didn't fit in with most kids so I spent a lot of time reading and learning."

"My son has always had a difficult time fitting in, I believe the term is," Sarek told her. She nodded and he continued, "I am pleased to see that he has found friendship with you and Doctor McCoy."

"I know how he feels. There's some saying on Earth about children carrying the weight of their fathers actions. You married a human and he grew up being seen as less than because of his mixed heritage. I grew up in my father's shadow and being judged against his example. In some ways, I understand Spock more than he understands himself. It's odd that we've only known each other for a week but I feel like there's a connection there. I can't explain it."

"His mother would say 'do not try to.' She was always wiser than I." Jim smiled at the reference to Lady Amanda. Spock's father was not shy about talking about her and Jim liked hearing where Spock came from. He and Bones had their little chats too, so she knew that he's heard more than a few stories about her.

It would've been easy to ignore the Vulcans on the ship but that wasn't Jim's style. After the memorial, which many Vulcans and crew members attended, she spent time interacting with everyone when she was off duty. Uhura didn't like her anymore than usual but at least she wasn't being openly hostile, so that was a good thing. If she had to guess, Spock, and maybe Bones, talked to her about it.

Jim and Sarek sat in peaceful silence for what seemed like hours before Rand entered the room, "Captain, your match with Commander Spock is next on the list."

"Thank you, yeoman," Jim smiled. She looked at the Ambassador, "It's for morale. We even have a referee this time."

"Perhaps, I will watch," Sarek said.

"You are more than welcome to, Ambassador." They talked more as they walked to the gym where Sulu and Hendorff, one of the security officers and the guy she calls 'Cupcake', were going at each other hard. "Who's winning?" she asked Spock as she and Sarek stood next to him.

"Lieutenant Hendorff has a notable size advantage. However, Lieutenant Sulu has more mobility, skill and speed. He is currently winning."

Bones rolled his eyes, "You know, you could've just said 'Sulu'."

"Who's a grumpy doctor?" Jim asked in a baby voice. "You are. Do you need another cuddle, Bonesy?" The crew members closest to them chuckled and Jim swore she saw the hint of a smile on Spock's face.

"You know, Jim… I hope Spock kicks your ass," her best friend groaned.

"He might but I'm fighting back this time," she shrugged.

As the lieutenants finished their match, Jim pulled her uniform tunic and undershirt off, leaving her in the black tank top she wore beneath them both. She ignored the murmurs and whispers she heard about the scars on her back as she folded her shirts and placed them both next to Spock's. Jim stepped out of her boots, peeled off her socks and placed them under the bench where Spock left his. Scotty, who was refereeing the matches, announced that Sulu was the winner and looked in their direction. The two officers walked to the mats.

"Alrighty, lads and lasses, now for tha main event. Coming in at… tall and Vulcan, our ever stoic first officer, Mister Spock. His opponent, coming in as… not as tall and human, our badass acting captain, Miss Kirk. I don't have to explain the rules because they're the ones that wrote them." Everyone chuckled as he continued, "Bow to each other." They did, "Bow to me." They did that too. "Take your stances. Good luck. GO!"

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Leonard said to no one in particular as Scotty moved out of their way and the two idiots went at it. He got a reply from the one person he didn't expect.

"It may seem that way, Doctor, but it is not. My son and Miss Kirk have contemplated the outcome of a friendly match and determined that it would best serve the morale of the crew."

Leonard looked at the Ambassador, "And I'm guessing that Spock just asked you to come watch him beat her up?"

"Actually, Miss Kirk invited me," Sarek said. Of course she did. "Do not discount her abilities, Doctor. She may not be as strong as Spock is physically, however, that is not the only factor when engaging in a combative situation as you witnessed in the match that just concluded. Spock fights the way he thinks, with logic. Miss Kirk also fights the way she thinks, with instinct. One is not better than the other, they are merely different approaches to the same goal."

He nodded at the Ambassador and watched his two roommates closely, Sarek was right. Spock's movements were calculating while Jim's were more on feeling. They were both skilled at hand-to-hand, Jim was even the assistant instructor for the advanced class. Most people thought that it was because Pike was the instructor but anyone who's ever watched her fight, really watched, could see that she knew what she was doing.

"Get him, Jim," Sulu called from the bench in front of Leonard. The pilot wasn't alone, the crew was eating this up. Everyone but Uhura, it seemed. She watched with mild interest. The doctor turned his attention back to the match to see Spock get a good hold around Jim's shoulders from behind. Anyone else would've thought she was done but Leo has seen her break this hold before. She jumped in Spock's arms as high as she could go, curled into a ball and used her body weight and downward momentum to drop herself and flip Spock over her head at the same time. It was a pretty cool move.

"OHHH!" The crew was loving this, maybe Jim and Spock were right about this one.

"People try that on me all the time, sorry," Jim chuckled. Spock nodded and they continued to go at each other.

"I can't believe he agreed to this." Leonard, Sulu and Sarek all looked at Uhura.

"Was it not logical for the commanding and first officer of this vessel to engage in an activity that would bolster the crew's morale?"

"It is," Uhura admitted as she looked at the Ambassador. "They should've chosen something else." Leonard would've laughed but he didn't want to embarrass her any more than she already was.

"Oh… OH!" someone exclaimed. Leonard looked towards the fight as Scotty was counting it down.

"And we have our winner," the engineer called. "Congratulations, Miss Kirk." Jim chuckled as she bowed towards the Vulcan, who returned the gesture.

"How the hell did you win?" Leonard asked as he tossed her a towel.

"I may be small but I put up one hell of a fight, Bonesy," Jim smiled. "I gotta spar with Spock again... he almost had me a few times."

Leonard smiled, "I like that jump thing you did."

"My brother taught me that when I was a kid. I was really little back then," Jim said as she wiped her face off.

Uhura looked at her, "You have a brother?"

"Had," there was a flicker of something in Jim's eyes but it only lasted for a second. "He died three years ago." 

"That night in the bar in Riverside?" Uhura asked.

"That was the day after his funeral. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna relieve Chekov from the con. Come on Sulu," Jim said as she picked up her stuff and the pair of command officers walked out of the gym.

"I didn't know," Uhura whispered.

"You didn't want to know,' Leonard told her. He'd been telling Uhura for years to have an open mind about Jim but she was more stubborn than he was. "It's always funny to me that no one ever asks about her brother, I mean, he had their father's name for crying out loud. George Samuel Kirk junior. She still can't talk about him… says it hurts too much."

He knew. He knew a lot about Jim. It wasn't even what she said, it was what she doesn't say that gives him a glimpse into what she's thinking. He wasn't going to tell Uhura what he knows but even the bits and pieces he has aren't pretty. He chanced a look at Spock, he seemed just a worried about Jim as he was. It's wasn't impossible to see, just difficult.

* * *

The news of Kirk's brother was not a surprise to him, Spock has read Kirk's file in great length. What was surprising was the way in which people appeared to have forgotten George Kirk's only son. Spock looked at the doctor as they walked out of the room, "She will speak of him when she is ready, Doctor."

"I know," McCoy said with a nod. "It's just… usually when she's in pain I can fix it and this is something I can't do anything about. It's worse than her father. Her brother practically raised her even though he was only four years older than her and people forget he even existed."

"What do you mean her brother raised her?" Nyota asked.

"It's not my place to say but I'll give you some info that's public record. Jim was born January fourth, twenty-two-thirty-three, everyone knows that. Her mother went back on active duty in twenty-two-thirty-six. If her father was dead and her mother was in space, where was three year old Jim?" McCoy asked. The doctor raised a valid point. It was a question that he wanted the answer to as well. Nyota was about to answer but she stopped to contemplate for a moment.

"With family?" the lieutenant offered but it was more a question then an answer.

McCoy shook his head, "What family? She's the last biological Kirk. Her mother is the only person on the Davis side of the family and that woman don't deserve to be called a mother." 

"I don't know," Nyota whispered.

"Nobody does," McCoy said. "Nobody ever bothers to ask they just assume. My mama always told me 'Don't judge what you don't know'."

"Wise words, Doctor McCoy." Spock knew the doctor well enough that a retort would be forthcoming. However, as Sarek was the one to make the comment, the doctor just nodded.

"I have my moments."

"Did you know?" Nyota asked as she looked up at him.

Spock thought about the question, "I was aware that her childhood was difficult. I have not been made aware of the extent."

"Don't hold your breath. She doesn't talk about it. I only know because her mother brought it up in front of me. She was bitching about Jim testifying at her step-dad's parole hearing and Jim refused," McCoy said. That was interesting information. Spock began to understand some of the memories he saw in Kirk's mind. He did not understand why he felt the _need_ to seek her out.

"You will understand," his father told him. Spock must've broadcast his thoughts. Nyota and McCoy looked at the two Vulcans.

"He'll understand what?" Nyota asked.

"It is none of _your_ concern, Lieutenant," his father said before he left them standing in the corridor. Nyota looked at Spock for a moment before she too made her exit.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" McCoy asked.

Spock looked at the doctor, "I do not know."

* * *

Home, sweet home. Well, sorta. Jim didn't really call anywhere home. She knew they'd all get kicked out of the dorms eventually and the Enterprise was a mess. She owned the house in Riverside but she was in no mood to go anywhere near it right now. Bones' mother had offered to let Jim spend her leave there but she was probably gonna stay close to Pike. He was still in the hospital and she was the closest thing to a child he had.

It has been two weeks since they returned to Earth as a bunch of banged up heroes. Jim kept as low a profile as they let her. She bounced between debriefings and finishing classes and checking on the ship, it was exhausting. The last thing she wanted was to talk to whoever was buzzing the door. Bones answered it the next thing she knew, she was being yelled at.

"What the hell did you do?"

Jim pushed herself off the bed, "Uhura…"

"Don't 'Uhura' me. What did you do?" the other woman asked again. Jim just looked at her. "Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I don't," Jim said with a confused shrug. "I've been with the admirals and in class since we got back. I've gotten less than ten hours of sleep in four days. I don't even remember the last time I got something to eat. I have stuff to check on the ship and a report to file with the Vulcan Embassy. I really have no idea what you're talking about. Ask Bones."

Her best friend nodded. Uhura's posture didn't change, "So you're telling me that you didn't know that Spock ended our relationship?"

"I didn't know. Why would you think I did something? That's insulting," Jim said. Uhura glared at her and she shrugged. "What? It is. I've been working my ass off, I don't even have time for my own life let alone yours. I lost friends up there too but I haven't had a chance to mourn. I've seen Pike twice since we've been back. I have a list of stuff as long as I am and you think that I stopped all that and did what? Told your boyfriend to break up with you. And you think he'd listen to me. I haven't talked to Spock in three days, it was about the refugees… and the commendations, you were mentioned in passing but there are a ton of people on that list. He messaged me a ship status update this morning but that's it. I'm sorry it didn't work out but don't blame me for it. Now, are you done yelling at me because I'm really tired, I have a meeting with the brass in two hours and I'd like to take a nap?" Uhura didn't say anything else as Jim crawled into –what she later realized was Bones'- bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"She really didn't know?" Uhura asked him.

"I don't see how," Leonard sighed. "I can't believe she's still standing. Take everything you've had to do since we've been back. Subtract family, add Admirals and then multiply by five. That's what she's dealing with. Officially, she's still the acting captain, so the Enterprise is still her responsibility. She's also worried about Pike but she doesn't have enough time to see him, I had to sneak her into his room the other day. Imagine my surprise when I walked in and she was asleep in the chair next to him. That girl is a wreak." He took a breath, "Look, I'm not the sappy type but I am sorry."

"I just don't get it," Uhura whispered, her brown eyes brimming with tears that she wouldn't let fall.

The tired doctor didn't know what to tell her, "Don't ask me, I suck at relationships."

"You and Kirk seem to do alright," she pointed out.

"We're not a couple but all relationships work kinda the same," he shrugged. "We fit because don't want anything from each other, we are who we are. I know I grumble at the stuff she pulls but she wouldn't be Jim without it. I know it annoys the crap out of her when I go 'mother hen' on her but she lets me. We never try to be anything other than who and what we are. From the little I've seen of your relationship with Spock, you always seem to want more humanity from him than he was willing to give."

"Yea. I guess you're right. Tell her I'm sorry I yelled at her."

"Oh please, she already forgave you."

Uhura seemed taken aback by that, "What? Why?"

"You've known her as long as I have. Other than people who have come after one of her friends, have you ever seen Jim stay mad at anybody?" he asked. "You might not like her most of the time but she respects you and she cares even if you don't."

"I still don't see why," she sighed.

"Because she's Jim. She's not perfect but she's always tried to be the best she could be. To be someone her father could respect," Leo looked over at his sleeping best friend, the girl really was something else.

"She really isn't that bad… don't tell her I said that."

He nodded, "Cross my heart."

"I should probably go." She stepped over some PADDs, "She really needs to clean her side of the room."

"This is my side. That's her side," he pointed. Jim's half of the room was neat, clean and clutter-free. If she had the energy, his side would be too.

"But…?"

"She's on my bed," he smiled, "I don't even think she noticed, she's that worn down. I'm doing research for Pike's condition and got a little carried away. Pike says that the few times he saw her growing up, she was always neat." He didn't mention that Jim's step-dad would beat the crap out of her if she wasn't.

"Thanks for talking to me. I am sorry I barged in here."

"Not a big deal. I told you, she forgave you already and so do I."

* * *

"Father?" Spock was in the shuttle bay after returning from spacedock. The Enterprise's repairs were progressing as planned, however, Acting Captain Kirk could not oversee them herself as she had multiple engagements on Earth to attend to. He agreed to go in her stead. Spock did not expect his father to be here when he returned.

"I am not our father." The Vulcan looked and seemed oddly familiar. Spock realized that he was looking into his own eyes. "There are so few Vulcans left we cannot afford to ignore each other," the older man said to him. Kirk's accounting of the meeting the older man replayed in his mind and a question rose to the surface.

"Why did you send Kirk aboard when you alone could have explained the truth?"

The other him smiled, "Because the three of you need each other. I could not deprive you of the revelation of all that you can accomplish together. Of a relationship that will define you all in ways you cannot yet realize." The three of them? Spock still did not understand but he refused to as the question for which he was not certain he wanted the answer to.

"How did you persuade her to keep your secret?"

The older Spock smiled again, "She inferred that universe ending paradoxes would ensue should she break her promise."

"You lied?" Vulcans do not lie.

"Oh. I implied." This older version of himself appeared to be pleased with his actions.

"A gamble?" Spock asked.

"It was an act of faith. One I hope you will repeat in the future in Starfleet." Spock had already decided that he needed to stay with his father. Sarek had not asked either way but it was the best course of action.

"In the face of extinction it is only logical I resign my Starfleet commission and help rebuild our race."

His older self chuckled, "And yet you can be in two places at once. I urge you to remain in Starfleet. I've already located a suitable planet on which to establish a Vulcan colony. Spock, in this case do yourself a favor... put aside logic, do what feels right. Since my customary farewell would appear awfully self serving, I shall simply say good luck. Take care of them, Spock."

Them? He watched the older Vulcan walk away. Perhaps he was meant to find his place with more than just one person. Such relationships were common on Vulcan and on many other worlds. It was undeniable that there was a connection between Spock and Kirk. Many would attribute it to battlefield camaraderie. Who was the other person he was supposed to take care of? It could stand to reason the McCoy and Kirk were inseparable. Was he meant to belong with them? Spock could not be sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard was standing in front of this apartment door almost willing it to open. He didn't want to be here but Jim was stressing herself out and this was one thing he could try to help with. "Doctor McCoy." 

"Hey, Spock. I'm sorry to just show up like this but… You got a minute?" Leo asked. The other man nodded and stepped aside so the doctor could enter his apartment. Leonard looked around as he walked into the room, mostly out of habit but also a bit of curiosity. His eyes landed on a holo of a younger Spock with a woman. "She's beautiful."

He didn't mean to say that out loud but Spock didn't seem to mind, "My mother."

Leonard smiled as Spock handed it to him, "You have her eyes." He tilted his head in that way he does and the doctor knew what he was thinking, "It's just a saying. Means your eyes look alike."

"I am familiar with the expression," Spock told him. "It is just odd that Captain Kirk made the same observation when she saw a holo of my mother." Leonard nodded as he handed the holo back and watched Spock sit it where it was.

"So, I guess you heard that they've promoted Jim and they're giving her the Enterprise?" Leonard asked. Spock gave a nod at the question. Everyone on the ship was informed in the last few weeks. "I'm also guessing that she knocked on your door and asked to be her first officer?" Spock gave another nod. "I know she's hell bent on asking everyone on the crew herself and I know she told you to think it over. I'm here to ask you to do it. Be the first officer. I know you think that you need to join your people. No one has any delusions on that but you're one of best officers in Starfleet. She's gonna need someone like you on the ship to challenge her. I can push Jim so far but that kid is so much smarter than me, so outside medical she usually has me beat. You may not have seen what I saw when you got back from the Narada but you two flow. I was actually scared for Nero when you two ran out of the transporter room." He took a breath and continued, "You make sure she doesn't do every stupid thing in the book, I'll make sure she doesn't get herself killed and maybe, together, we can get her through being tossed a starship at twenty-five years old. As much as I hate space, I'll go anywhere she goes because she's my friend. And I'm thinking… that maybe she's becoming your friend too."

If he was going to be on the ship, he needed backup. Pike wasn't going to be out there and while they may not have started off on the best foot, Jim and Spock did respect each other. Spock didn't respond. Well, that was a bust. Leonard nodded and made a move to leave.

"Doctor… Leonard, you are correct that I have considered staying with my father and assisting with the rebuilding of our race. However, you are not the first to suggest that I remain in Starfleet. I have yet to inform the captain of my decision, however, it should comfort you to know that I will be on the Enterprise when she departs for her upcoming mission."

"So, you let me rant just to tell me that you were gonna stay anyway?" Leonard asked with a chuckle. "Gee thanks." Spock gave him that 'Vulcan amusement' look he does and Leonard rolled his eyes, "Great, I got you to help me with Jim but who's gonna help me with you?" It was a rhetorical question but of course, Spock answered it.

"Captain Kirk."

Leonard shook his head, "Just what I need, to be trapped on a tin can with a pair of smartasses."

* * *

Security in this place was tight. Given all that the Vulcans have been through in the last few months, she didn't blame them. It was a tad annoying to have to explain why she was at the embassy four separate times but Jim just went with it.

"Captain Kirk." She smiled at the Ambassador as every person turned their attention to them, she has no idea why.

"Ambassador Sarek, it's good to see you."

"And you. Are you here to see Selik?" Sarek asked.

"Yes, he sent me a message," she answered and he made a motion for her to walk with him. They couldn't call the older Spock by his name in public, so they gave him an alias. Sarek and his aides walked through the embassy lobby with her and she could hear some of the Vulcans discussing the chance -9.321 percent- that she was his replacement for Lady Amanda.

She actually laughed and faced the Vulcan she heard give the statistic, " _Nine point three two one percent? On what information is that figure based?_ " Everyone looked at her and Sarek looked at the man.

"The Captain's query is genuine," the ambassador said. The Vulcan told her a bunch of information based on their ages, intellect, societal standing, Sarek's affinity for humans and some other stuff, Jim could admit the man a point and she told him as much. If she was a bit older and the ambassador's wife didn't just die, she could sorta see where they're going with that thought. Jim and the Ambassador's group stepped into the turbolift.

"Have you talked to Spock? I think he might leave Starfleet," she said now that they no longer had an audiance.

"For many years, my relationship with my son suffered because he chose Starfleet as opposed to the Vulcan Science Academy. I am now grateful that he chose his own path. Do not worry, Captain, Spock may surprise you." She looked at him, he could see through her. She was worried.

If Jim was being honest, she wanted Spock on the Enterprise. There was something about the way he sees the universe that captivated her. She would always be the person who leaped without looking, as Pike put it. For Jim it was simple; there were lives, there was danger and she would stand between the two like no one did for her growing up. Thinking on her feet has always been her best weapon. Her best friend would just call her an idiot but she had him pegged.

Bones was the kinda person that went all in, it's what makes him such a good doctor. He puts his heart into what he does. Yes, he was grumpy but it was only an attempt at keeping people from getting to close to that soft underbelly that makes Leonard who he is. If anyone bothered to ignore the attitude, they'd see a man who really cared. Spock… She doesn't fully get him yet. She saw the war in his eyes when she challenged him on the bridge but she didn't have time to dig deeper. His father might be right, at least, she was hoping he was.

* * *

"This assembly calls Captain James Teresa Kirk."

Spock was standing among the other instructors during the ceremony that marked the graduation for the academy's class of 2258. He turned his head to watch as Kirk walked past him to stand in front of Admiral Barnett.

The older officer looked at her for a moment, "Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service and reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew and the Federation. It is my honor to award you with the Starfleet Medal of Valor." Kirk smiled as the admiral pinned the third highest medal in the fleet to her uniform. "As per Starfleet Order two-eight-four-five-five, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Christopher Pike, USS Enterprise, for duty as his relief."

Kirk nodded and performed a perfect 'about face.' The captain walked to their former commanding officer and looked at him, "I relieve you, sir."

"I am relieved," the admiral said with a smirk. Everyone watched as they shook hands. Most of those in attendance couldn't hear what they said to each other, however, Spock clearly heard Kirk thank her mentor and Pike offer his congratulations. "Your father would be proud of you, kid."

If he had not been paying attention to her, Spock would have missed the hitch in her breathing. During her academic review board the mention of her father angered her, however, in this context she seemed saddened by it. As the room erupted in applause, Captain Kirk looked around at the other officers. She was surprisingly unaccustomed to the attention.

One by one, many of the officers in attendance spoke with her, Spock was unsure as to what he should address with her. Mentions of her family and of lost classmates brought an insincere expression to her face. Spock noted that the Captain seemed especially eager to depart the assembly area. Her face brightened as Doctor McCoy approached her.

"Bones," she called as she gave him a hug.

"You should go over there. According to McCoy, she's the first to tell everyone that she didn't save the world alone." He didn't notice that he was no longer alone. Spock looked at Nyota. She smiled, "I realize that I placed you in a difficult position. It took some thinking, a yelling match with Kirk and a talk with McCoy to see that I was being unreasonable... and not just with you. I'm sorry. Perhaps, over time, we can be friends."

Spock had no wish to cause Nyota harm but in the wake of all that has transpired, he knew that their relationship was not meant to last. He would always be thankful for the time they shared but it was time for them both to find their place. He nodded, "Indeed, Nyota."

"Go," Nyota smiled. "She'll be happy to see you." He nodded and walked to the small group that had formed around Kirk. Nyota was correct, the captain smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, Spock."

"Congratulations, Captain."

"One of these days, I'm gonna get you to call me 'Jim'," she chuckled. Spock would think that unlikely, however, the older version of himself referred to her as such.

"Good luck with that, darlin'," McCoy chuckled. She smiled at her friend and turned her attention back to Spock.

"So, some of us are going out tonight to celebrate. They're all saying that it's because I got promoted but I'm choosing to celebrate Pike being out of the hospital. Anyway, you're more than welcome to join us." Spock had chosen not to engage in social interactions while in the academy and focus on his coursework. This appeared to be different. They were no longer cadets and, in some cases, they were no longer junior officers, either.

"Don't make me go out with the kids by myself, man." They all looked at McCoy and laughed.

Kirk nudged him, "First, Scotty is five years older than you. Second, you're three years older than Spock. Just F.Y.I."

* * *

"I would've figured you be three sheets to the wind by now, kid."

Jim shrugged at him, "Nope. Taking my time, I'm a responsible adult now." He knows she's not drunk, not really. Leonard gave her a look, "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine. Chekov might need help, though." Everyone at their table looked over at the young officer.

"Don't worry, I'll get him," Sulu smiled.

He looked at her again, "Stop, Bones, you're creeping me out. I'm serious, I'm not drunk. It didn't seem fair since I invited Spock and he can't really get drunk."

"Do not deprive yourself on my account, Captain," the Vulcan said.

"Jim," she said. Spock looked at her. "We're off duty, you can call me 'Jim.' I should make that a rule."

"Here she goes," Leonard rolled his eyes. "We're not even on the ship yet and she's already making up rules."

"I could make a whole bunch of them. That one seems pretty tame, even by my standards," Jim smiled. "Maybe I'll think about it while you're all on leave."

Uhura looked at her, "You're not taking leave?"

Leonard knew that Jim was planning to stick around San Francisco during the month that they were all getting off. She shrugged, "Not really. I'll be off like you guys but I'll be here."

"I told you that you could come to Georgia," he reminded her. "You know my mama loves you more than she loves me and Jo's gonna kill me if I don't bring Miss Jimmy home."

His family loves her and his mother practically ordered him to bring her home but Jim was being stubborn. She gave him some lame excuses but he knew that she just wanted him to spend time with his family without her.

"With you gone, someone has to keep an eye on Pike and his girlfriend is off-planet. Besides, Sulu will be here, too," she told him. Leo shook his head. Anyone who paid attention knows she loves Pike and she was scared to let him out of her sight. The man was practically her dad. He was the person who challenged her, believed in her and fought for her when no one else did.

Leonard looked at his friend, "Sulu's family lives here. Be honest, you're worried about Pike."

"I know what it's like to get hurt like that. The physical stuff isn't as hard as the mental stuff." Man, was that an understatement. Wounds heal but the emotional scars stick around. Pike was tortured and there's no easy way to deal with that, Jim knew that from experience. They all looked at her as she took a drink of her beer. "It's not a big deal, Bones. I still have to find an apartment, check on the ship and I might even get some sleep."

"You… sleep, ha. You have to be exhausted before you admit it."

She leveled him with a look, "I am exhausted. I haven't been this tired since…" She trailed off but he knew what she was talking about.

"Since when, lass?" Jim smiled at Scotty's question.

"Nothing, it was a long time ago."

Spock looked at Leonard and the doctor could see the question in those dark eyes. Leonard shook his head and whispered, "Don't ask her here. She doesn't like telling that story. Took me two years to get it out of her." He knew that the Vulcan could hear him.

"Alrighty, let's get this party started, lads and lasses," Scotty said as he sat shots in front of everyone but Spock.

"Who has the toast?" Jim asked. Chekov mumbled something in Russian that caused Jim and Uhura to chuckle. Uhura responded in Russian with a smile. Jim took a breath, "I'll do it." They all looked at each other. She took a breath, "To all the people that are no longer here with us."

* * *

Where the hell was she? Jim looked around the unfamiliar room. It was nice but she just doesn't remember how she got here. There was an arm wrapped around her waist, luckily, she knew those hands. Bones was cuddled up against her. She sighed in relief that she didn't go home with some random stranger. She looked down and realized that she was still dressed, her boots and jacket weren't in the room.

As her eyes adjusted, she realized that she knew where she was. Spock's place. They were in Spock's apartment. How? And why? She slipped from Bones' arms and quietly made her way out of the room. Spock was sitting at the counter drinking tea. "How did we get here?"

He looked up from the PADD he was reading, "You and the doctor became highly intoxicated. I intended to return you to your dorm room, however, I am unaware of its location and the code to enter."

"You didn't have to take care of us… but thank you." 

"As your first officer, it is my duty to insure your safety."

"Anyone else would just say 'you're welcome, Jim,' but that works too," she smiled. "We didn't do anything really dumb, did we?"

"You did not. You expressed sadness towards your father and a wish that he could 'be here to see you.' You also expressed a wish to meet my mother. Doctor McCoy stated that they and his father were all 'looking down on us'. Your actions were subdued in comparison to Mister Chekov's. Lieutenants Sulu and Uhura ensured his safe return to campus."

Jim nodded, "Please tell me that you haven't been up all night watching over us." He looked at her but didn't say anything. She smiled, "I'm sorry, Spock. I didn't invite you out with us so that you could take care of me and Bones."

"There is no need to apologize." She watched him for a minute as a question crossed her mind, "What did you see?"

Spock's eyes met hers, "You must be more specific."

She saw more in his eyes than she thought he would, "On the bridge. When you had your hand around my throat… you saw something. What was it?"

He looked at her for a moment, "I do not know. A young girl, presumably yourself. A man, tall, brunette, angry. A boy who appeared to be related to you leaving you with the man. Another man harming you. Pain. Hunger. Hope."

"Oh." Jim knew what he saw: a beating from Frank, Sam running away and the fun that was Tarsus Four. None of which were really her favorite topics of discussion.

"Do you wish to discuss it?"

She shook her head, "Just some life events: bad, sad and tragic. Nothing to talk about." If she didn't know any better, she would think that Spock just gave her the 'yea right' look that Bones does. "I'm sorry the kids were mean to you on Vulcan." He looked at her and she smiled, "I saw that. I think your shields were down… I guess that's the best way to say it." 

"You are correct, my mental barriers were not at full functionality during my emotional response," he told her.

"That's really what you're calling it?" Bones asked as he walked into the room.

Spock looked at him, "It is."

Jim chuckled as the doctor kissed her cheek, "Bones, it that really you?"

"Watch it, kid," he said with a playful scowl. "How'd we get here?" She relayed the information that Spock gave her and then asked Bones about Chekov, "He was dancing on the table and talking about Russia this and Russia that. It was hilarious." Jim smiled and knew that someone somewhere had holos of it. She was gonna have to put out that fire later. They all talked for a little while longer but Bones had to get ready to go on leave.

"Captain." She gave Spock a look. "Jim, you mentioned last night that you needed to procure an apartment. There is an empty one down the hall. If you would like, I can contact building management on your behalf."

She smiled, "You don't have… That would be nice, thank you… for everything." He nodded. Living in the same building would with someone she knows would be pretty cool. "Come on, you got a shuttle to catch," she said to Bones as she pushed him towards the door. "Thanks again, Spock. I'll talk to you later."

He nodded, "Very well."

* * *

"Hey, Spock. What brings you to my door?" He was not sure. Spock just knew that he needed to see her. He looked at the young captain.

"I wished to welcome you to the building."

Jim raised an eyebrow, "How very human of you. Come on in." She stepped aside to allow him entry into her apartment. Spock forwarded her information to the building manager shortly after she and Leonard left his apartment three days ago. Her belongings have been moved in and she was in the process of unpacking and arranging them.

"I did not intend to disturb you." 

"You didn't," she smiled, "I was just figuring out where to put some of this stuff. Not that I have much but I finally got everything from storage in Iowa." She pulled an old leather jacket from the case in front of her and smiled. "My dad's… and my brother's." Spock watched as she sat in the chair closest to her with the jacket in her arms. "I know it's… illogical to place sentimental value on clothes but this… I have a holo of my dad wearing it. And a bunch with my brother. After I found him… He was walking down the street and the look on his face…" He could smell the tears that she refused to allow to fall. "You have a brother, right?"

Spock nodded. It has been four years since he last spoke to Sybok. Their relationship was not as strained as the relationship with their father; however, it was not without its difficulties. Sybok was Sarek's first son; their father was not made aware of his existence until his mother, T'Rea's, death. Sybok followed the path of his mother seeking to embrace his emotions rather than suppress them, leading to difficulties between the brothers as Spock followed the logical teachings of Surak and Sybok did not.

"We do not interact often. I was informed by our father that he is at the Vulcan Embassy."

She looked at him, "Why don't you talk to him? God, I would give anything to see Sam for a few minutes." He contemplated her question. Surely, the destruction of Vulcan offered him the chance to reconcile with his brother as he was attempting to do with his father.

"We are… different." 

"Piece of advice: life is too short to waste it on pettiness. Whatever your differences are, you're family. You're lucky, you still have a chance to have a relationship with him, don't waste it."

"That is similar to what my mother told me."

Jim laughed as she stood and placed the jacket on the back of her chair, "As the saying goes, 'great minds think alike'."

"Does your relationship with your mother fall into the same category?"

She stilled, "No. Winona... she was supposed to protect me. She was supposed to love me. She did neither." Spock didn't speak and she continued, "That guy you saw in my mind, the big angry one... that was Frank, my step-dad. I'll spare you the details but he almost beat me to death when I was a kid. My mother blames me. He got twenty years in a penal colony but my mom pops up every time he's up for parole. She doesn't check on me or ask about me, she just tells me that it's my fault and I have to help him."

Spock now understood why those memories appeared on the bridge. As tough as she appears, James hides a history of child abuse and his actions brought those memories to the surface. He also understood why Admiral Pike is so important to her, he gave her a family when she had no one. "I am... sorry that I attacked you."

"Don't be. I didn't give you much choice and that's not even close to the worst beating I've ever had," she chuckled. Spock found himself saddened by that fact, he would have asked what she meant but she changed the subject back to her task at hand. He offered his assistance and she gladly accepted.

* * *

"You should comm her."

Leonard looked at his mother, "Who?" 

"Jim… unless that's not who you're thinking about." Damn woman can always see right through him. He was thinking about Spock. It was crazy but there was something... he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm not just thinking about Jim. She's fine. It's this guy we know." Eleanora McCoy sat next to her son on the porch steps.

"Tell me about him."

He chuckled, "I don't know that much, Spock mostly keeps to himself. Though, he did let me and Jim room with him on the ship."

"His mom died on Vulcan… he's grieving but he's keeping it bottled up. I think Jim helps but…"

"You're worried about him." He nodded. His mama chuckled, "I think he'll be fine. From the sounds of it, he has Jim on his side and you. If I know anything about you it's that you help people, especially those you care about."

He looked at her, "I didn't say that…"

"You didn't have to. You're just like your papa… it's written on that handsome face of yours. You like him."

"The green-blooded hobgoblin almost got Jim kicked out of the academy, got into a fistfight with her on the bridge. He marooned her on Delta Vega and she almost got eaten. And…"

She smirked, "And you like him. Sounds like she's not holding any of it against him and it sounds like you're looking for a reason not to like him."

He shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know." But he did know. He and Jim had a rule as old as their friendship, no matter what happened, they don't go after the same people. Jim likes Spock… she won't admit it but she's drawn to him. Who is he to stand in the way? Of course, there was also Uhura. She's appears to be getting over their breakup but it's only been six weeks.

"Invite him out here, Jim too. I wanna see my girl before you all run off to parts unknown." Leonard smiled and pulled his communicator out of his pocket to comm his crazy friend.


	4. Chapter 4

"She's gonna get sick and I'm gonna get stuck taking care of her." Leonard and Spock were watching Jim sit in the rain.

"Oh, stop your whining, Leo. That girl has been to hell and back, a little rain ain't gonna kill her."

He almost glared as his mama but he knew better. She was a small woman but she'll whack the hell outta ya if you're disrespectful. His mama was right, there are plenty of things that could've killed Jim in her life, the rain ain't gonna do it. He comm'ed Jim and told her to bring herself –and Spock- out to Georgia, it took 'em a week but they showed up.

"I'll get her some towels." He nodded as his mama walked past him.

"Has she done this before?" Leonard looked at Spock, if he didn't know any better, he'd think that the Vulcan was worried.

"Once."

That was the day he found out about Tarsus Four. They were taking Federation history and the topic of the massacre was introduced. Jim turned as white as milk, made an excuse and slipped out of class. It took him and Pike three hours to find her. She was leaning against the Starfleet Memorial Wall under her father's name asking him why he didn't just let her die. It broke Leonard's heart.They took her back to Pike's and, after getting her dry and warm, Pike told him about the three year gap in her records. After her step-dad almost killed her when she was eleven, her Uncle James, George's older brother, took custody of her and she moved to Tarsus Four where he lived with his wife and young son.

Everything was fine for the two years she lived there, then the crops started to die and Kodos killed half the colony. Jim was on the keep list but the handful of friends she had weren't. Her Uncle and Aunt were killed but she hid her cousin and a bunch of other kids in the woods outside the colony. She never explained how but she was captured, chained to a post, whipped within an inch of her life and left in the middle of the square for four days as an example.

Fortunately, Starfleet showed up and rescued everyone. She told him that she wouldn't let anyone except Pike near her. The then-Lieutenant Commander did his dissertation on the Kelvin and even visited their house the few times her mother was there. She recognized him when the away team approached her in the square. They went to save the kids but her cousin died. He was sick just listening to it, the fact that she lived it only made it worse.

"The day I found out where the scars on her back came from… was a bad day," Leonard whispered. Spock looked at him. Leonard doesn't know what set her off but he knew she'd tell him eventually. He knew he was gonna hate this part but he opened the door and walked right to her. Leo grabbed his drenched friend around the waist and hauled her inside. Once they were in the foyer, he started to pull off her wet clothes.

"You know if you wanted to get in my pants all you had to do was say so," Jim muttered. Usually he'd be a jerk but he knew better when she got like this, she would just push him further away.

He looked at her and smiled, "You think you could handle me, kid?"

"You saying that I can't, Bonesy?" she asked as his mother wrapped towels around them both. It came out disjointed because she was shivering.

"Maybe," he winked. She smiled but didn't say anything as Leo tried to warm her up.

"Maybe I should hug Spock… he's warmer than you," Jim told him. Vulcan's don't usually touch other people, Spock wasn't any different. It was part of being touch-telepaths, you didn't know what you were gonna get if you touched someone you weren't close to. Leonard was fully expecting Spock to say no when the Vulcan wrapped his arms around Jim's shoulders and let her rest her wet head on his chest. He gave them a look, whatever happened while they were in San Fran had brought them closer. Jim said that they just hung out but he wasn't convinced.

"What has caused your distress, Jim?" Spock asked her. Leo watched as she took a breath against the Vulcan's chest.

"My mother comm'ed, she wants to see me. The brass is making me see her," she replied in a tiny voice and explained that she couldn't get out of it. Well, that would drive her into the rain.

It has been five months since they saved the world and her name and face were everywhere. Leonard knew that whatever Winona wanted, it wasn't gonna end well and Jim was usually the one that got hurt. She had tried to avoid her mother but the woman used the chain of command and a few owed favors to force a meeting with her.

"If you would like, Leonard and I will accompany you. She has found a way to force your attendance; however, you do not have to go alone."

Leo smiled as he dried his head, "What he said."

"My heroes. I would like that… She makes me feel like a kid when I talk to her. Like I owe her something," Jim let out a shaky breath.

"Well, now she's gotta get through us." Leonard might kill her mother and judging by the look Spock gave him over her shoulder, so would he.

* * *

"This is my favorite spot on the property." Spock looked at Leonard as he sat next to him.

"I am aware, Jim informed me."

The doctor chuckled, "That's because she knows her way around." Spock had deduced as much when it was revealed that Jim had her own room in the house. Spock watched the man next to him fidget.

"Is there something you wish to discuss?" Spock asked. Leonard looked at those eyes that reminded him of chocolate and shook his head.

"No. I'm good."

They sat in silence for thirty-nine minutes before Jim joined them, "Hey… this is where you guys disappeared to. Can I join the love fest?" She sat beside Leonard as he nodded. Jim looked at them both, "So… whatcha doin'?"

"Just sittin', Jim. You should try it," Leonard told her.

"Nope… no fun," Jim shook her head. "You gotta live a little."

"You live enough for all of us, darlin'," Leonard chuckled.

"If you'd have seen what I've seen, you wouldn't say that," she said quietly. "Life is short… like really short. I chose to live in the moment because tomorrow isn't a sure thing. You're a doctor, you should know that."

Spock watched as the pair bickered back and forth. "She is correct, Leonard." They both looked at him. "Given the information I have regarding Jim's life, it is logical that she chooses not to dwell on insignificant things."

"See… even Spock agrees with me," Jim nudged the doctor and smiled before she reached over and wrapped an arm around Leonard. Spock noticed that, although he feigned annoyance, Leonard allowed her to touch him.

Most people would not attempt to touch the doctor or Spock as both men would usually not allow it but Jim didn't seem to have boundaries. She touched everyone. He noticed what Jim would often rest her hand on the doctor's leg or lean against his shoulder. As a scientist, Spock understood that Jim required the closeness that she failed to receive as a child and Leonard required the physical contact as well. Spock found himself allowing the subtle, and not as subtle, contact as well.

Spock was confused, "What is the dynamic of your relationship?"

"Complicated," Jim laughed and Leonard snorted. They looked at each other before Leonard nudged her.

"We're best friends who might be a little in love with each other but too scared to pull the trigger because we're both crappy at relationships, and we're both… attracted to someone else." The doctor leveled a look at him before he got up and walked back to the house.

Jim looked after her friend until he disappeared in the house, "Oh, Bones _likes_ you. He doesn't want to but he does."

Spock looked at Jim, "I would not be opposed to interacting with Leonard socially."

"Yea, but he's trying to stay outta my way," she said. "He's such a masochist." 

"You are attracted to me as well?" he asked after contemplating her comment. She shrugged but offered no explanation. Perhaps his older self was correct. "Would it not stand to reason that perhaps… the attraction is mutual?"

"Which one?"

"Both." 

"You like me… and Bones?" she asked. Spock quickly contemplated his interactions with Jim and Leonard before he nodded.

"Such a relationship is not uncommon." The connection Spock shared with Jim was apparent, however, the attraction to Leonard was less obvious. It started on the Enterprise when Leonard was the person, who despite following his orders, was not afraid to call his actions into question after he marooned Jim on Delta Vega. Spock would be lying if he said he didn't wish to explore a relationship with them both. Polyamorous relationships were common in Vulcan culture and has become increasingly accepted among Humans.

"Bones is a tough nut to crack. I still don't have him all figured out and he's by best friend. My advice is to talk to him about it. I wouldn't mind, I mean it wouldn't be the first time, but he might."

"I understand," he nodded. She touched his shoulder before following Leonard inside.

* * *

The five days of relative peace she spent with Spock, Bones and his family were over far too soon for her liking. There was some awkwardness between the three of them but Jim didn't let it bother her. If the boys don't talk soon, she would just make them. They were back in San Francisco, it was the first day after their leave ended and right now, she was sitting in a small conference room with Bones and Spock. Jim hopes that she never finds out who put this thing together because there was no way she was gonna hold her tongue, Pike was even trying to figure it out. She was glad that he wasn't here because there was no love lost between the admiral and the woman he once admired. Chris hates her mother almost as much as she does. Jim was fidgety, Spock and Bones reached over at the same time to touch her hands.

She looked at Spock, "You just kissed me." 

"Physical contact usually has a calming effect on you. I was not aware that you understood Vulcan courting practices."

She nodded and looked at Bones, "Since when do you hold my hand?" 

"Thought it would help," he shrugged. Jim shook her head with a fond smile as the door opened and the two men pulled their hands away.

"James. Doctor. Commander." Her mother looked just as beautiful as she always does, wearing her dress gray uniform with her hair pinned up.

"It's Captain Kirk, Commander," Jim said.

Winona gave her a look, "I'm your mother."

"And yet rank structure still applies at the discretion of the ranking officer, _Commander,_ " Jim practically ordered. Winona frowned as she sat down. She wanted something and Jim could tell.

"I had hoped that we could talk alone," Winona said. The young captain looked at her but didn't say anything as she waited for her mother to speak. After a few minutes, Spock spoke

"The Captain has work to do, Commander Kirk, if there is no reason for this meeting, we will all be going."

Winona glared at him, "So, I see you got yourself a guard dog."

"Commander Spock is one of the most distinguished officers in the fleet and while he may not be offended by your insult, I am," she glared at the woman. "You say something else like that about my first officer again, you will regret it. Now, I have things to do. So, what do you want?"

Her mother smiled, "Well, _Captain_ , it's been requested that we do some press together…"

"No." 

"… where we show the Kirk women, together in the fleet. Of course, if you don't want to do it, I'll go alone. I'm sure the Federation would love to hear all about your childhood." Oh, so she wants to play that game.

"Go ahead. Tell them whatever you want." Winona looked at her and smirked. Of course, Jim wasn't done, "You'll just be burning yourself. Unlike you, I have records to backup my childhood. If you want the Federation to know that you dumped _The_ Lieutenant Commander George Kirk's children with an alcoholic, abusive child molester who's still in a penal colony, go for it." She felt Spock stiffen beside her but she didn't have a chance to worry about it now. Winona changed from that fake, sweet attitude to the evil bitch she always is.

"Look here, James…"

"Stop, right now, Commander. I'm done letting you bully me. Whenever you show up, you want something… I'm not playing this game with you. I'm not afraid of my past, it wasn't my fault. What Frank did was his fault and yours. We told you what he was doing to us but you just ignored us… Sam ran away and Frank almost killed me but you still didn't care. I practically crawled to the shipyard. You want the officers that found me to tell the Federation about the broken, bloody state they found me in? How I woke up in the clinic screaming when someone got too close? Want them to talk about the conversation they had with you when they tried to find somewhere for me to go? Oh and let's not forget how Uncle Jim showed up from Tarsus Four and you signed me away? I highly doubt you want me talking about that massacre." Winona froze at Jim's words. "That's what I thought. Go away, Winona. You haven't wanted anything to do with me since I was born. Now that the whole federation has their eyes on me and they know who I am you want to what… get in front of the holo-recorders, wrap your arm around me and pretend that you and I are this close mother/daughter duo. It's not gonna happen."

Winona took a breath, "You little bitch. I have done everything I could for you and this is how you treat me."

"You have done _nothing_ for me. I am who I am _in spite_ of you. I told you once but I guess I'll say it again. Stay. Away. From. Me." With that, Jim stood up and left the room. She didn't even realize that Spock and Bones quickly followed.

"Captain…"

She put her hand up and shook her head, not wanting to hear any reassurances from Spock, "It was a long time ago. That's where the scars came from." She knew she's have to tell him about Tarsus one day but not today. She took a breath, "I need a drink… or ten."

Bones chuckled, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Seriously? I mean, seriously?" Jim is drunk, there was no sugar coating it. At least she was drunk in her own apartment. "She jus' shows up and wants to cash in on the publicity. I don' even want the 'ttention… I could care less… it's jus'… _that's_ what she shows up for. We almost died… she didn't even bother to say 'hey, you're alive.' An' she insulted Spock… when I did it, it was to save… everybody… in the world but she jus'… she jus' insulted 'im." Leonard tried not to laugh but it wasn't working. She looked at him, "Don't… don't laugh. 's not funny." As soon as she said it, she started laughing with him. It was actually hilarious. "You should tell 'im."

Leonard gave her a look as she laid down on her couch, "Tell who, what?"

"Spock. You _like_ him… you wanna _kiss_ him… maybe you _love_ him." She started giggling. Yes, he likes Spock but she does she.

"Not that simple, kid."

She shook her head and closed her eyes, "'s simple. He likes you… and me. Together… all of us." Did she just say what he thought she just said?

She's drunk so Leo didn't want to put too much thought into what she just mumbled but it was hard not to. Spock likes them both. How? Why? He's a grumpy jerk. Other than Jim, nobody puts up with him for very long. Except, Spock kinda does put up with him. He looked over at Jim's passed out form. Could she be on to something? Maybe the reason they've had crappy relationships was because something was missing. Even Leonard and Jim had their issues at the beginning. Could it be that the connection he had with Jim and the connection that she has with Spock be the beginning of a connection between the three of them? His thoughts were cut off by the sound of Jim's buzzer. Of course, it was Spock.

"Come on in. She's passed out. Drank all my good bourbon too."

Spock looked at him, "If you did not wish for her to consume it, it was illogical for you to offer it to her."

"It's not that I didn't want her to drink it… just didn't realize that she'd finish the bottle."

The Vulcan looked at him, "You also are intoxicated."

"I've had a little. Not nearly as much as Jim, that kid can drink," Leo smiled. Spock nodded and looked at their captain.

"She seems to be more relaxed."

"Yea," Leonard said as he looked at Spock. "I think she just needed to unwind. She didn't really rest during her leave, did she?"

"She did not. She spent time with Admiral Pike, helped repair the Enterprise, spoke with my older self and spent an excessive amount of time at Headquarters before we joined you at your mother's home. I had to encourage her to seek rest and sustenance on multiple occasions." Not surprised by that one bit.

"Ha, I've been doin' that for years. Her mother is only part of her problem. The whole 'You're not good enough to be George Kirk's daughter' thing always gets to her so she pushes herself. Making her a Captain this young doesn't help."

"She will perform her duties to the best of her abilities. Should she need assistance, we will be with her."

Leonard nodded, "Yea. We will be."

* * *

"You're nervous," he heard Leonard say to Jim as they walked through the Enterprise.

"And excited… but that's what makes it fun. I mean… this is the Enterprise," she said, the excitement was evident. "The first Enterprise had Archer, T'Pol, Tucker, Sato, Reed. I'm talking about people who died in service to Starfleet, who founded the Federation, who are now Admirals and a former Federation President. I mean think about it Bones, we are in extraordinary company. Think of all the things we can do…" Jim trailed off into a bright smile. 

"Alright, kid," Leonard attempted to scowl at her but he could not hold the expression. The three of them stepped off the turbolift onto the bridge.

"Keptin on zhe bridge." She looked at Chekov.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head?" Jim asked.

The young officer turned in his chair, "I do not, ma'am."

"Then how did you know I was behind you?"

He looked at her, "Computer."

"Cool beans," Jim chuckled. "What's our status?"

"Firing thrusters and impulse engines at your command, Captain," Sulu said to Jim. Spock watched as she stood on the bridge, smiling. Chekov notified her that the weapon systems and shields were on standby before Nyota informed her that they have been given the clearance from Earth Starbase to exit to dock. Jim gave them each a nod.

"Hey Bones, buckle up," the captain chuckled.

Leonard rolled his eyes as she walked past him and sat in her chair, "You're never gonna let me live that down are you?"

"Probably not," she smiled. Spock watched as engaged the communication system, "Scotty, how we doin'?"

The engineer promptly responded, "Dilithium chambers at maximum, Captain."

"Alright, let's do this. Maneuvering thrusters Mister Sulu."

The helmsman nodded, "Thrusters on standby."

Jim took a breath, "Take us out."

Spock turned his attention to his station as Sulu responded, "Aye aye, Captain."

* * *

"You haven't changed one bit, Nancy?" he smiled.

Leonard, Jim and Crewman Darnell were on the planet M-113 to provide supplies and routine medical exams to Doctor Robert Crater and his wife, Nancy, who were conducting an archaeological survey of the planet's ruins. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Leo and Nancy used to be a thing in back in college. Jim asked if he was okay with taking this mission. He didn't mind, it was his job. They beamed to the surface and found themselves with the Craters.

"Leo," Nancy smiled at him and introduced her husband to the away team.

"I gotta say, you haven't changed much."

Nancy chuckled, "Oh, you charmer."

"Charmer?" Jim whispered to herself. She was eating this up. He nudged his friend as they walked with the Craters. "We've been ordered to supply you with anything you need. If it's on the ship, it's yours," Jim informed the couple, who were the only inhabitants on the planet.

Doctor Crater looked at her, "All we need are salt tables." 

"Just salt tables? Jim asked and the man nodded. "I can do that. You sure there isn't anything else? We just came from Earth, we a got a little of everything on the ship."

"Just the salt tables, Captain Kirk," Crater repeated.

"Alright, but you still need your physicals," Jim said with a smile.

Crater looked at her, "That's not necessary."

"Yes, it is," the captain told Robert. 

The man looked at her, "Go away. We don't want you." Leo decided that was his signal to jump in.

"What you want is unimportant right now, " Leonard said. "What you'll get is what's required by the book."

Nancy touched her husband's shoulder, "They're just doing their jobs." He nodded as Darnell stepped out the room to get some air. Nancy followed him. Leo took a breath as he pulled out his tricorder.

"AHHHH!" A scream from outside stopped them all in their tracks. Jim ran outside, Leonard and Doctor Crater were right behind her.

"Darnell?" Jim called. "Stan, sound off." Leonard watched Jim scan the area until her eyes landed on a red shirt in the grass with Nancy standing over him.

"He put that in his mouth. It's a Borgia plant… poisonous," Nancy told them as Leonard scanned the officer. 

"He's dead, Jim." She nodded. He knows how much she hates to lose anyone, let alone someone on her crew during one of their first missions. She comm'ed back to the Enterprise to be beamed up.

* * *

"Captain, Doctor, have you been harmed?" Spock asked as soon as he walked into sickbay.

"We're fine, Spock," Jim sighed. "Darnell, on the other hand, is dead." She and Spock watched as Bones ran some scans on the crewman.

"There's nothing wrong with him, Jim," her best friend told her.

She raised an eyebrow, "You're the one who said he was dead."

"That's the thing," Bones said with a look of utter confusion on that beautiful face of his. "He wasn't poisoned. This man shouldn't be dead. I can't find anything actually wrong with him. According to all the tests, he should get up and just walk away from here, the only issue I can find is that he's missing all the salt from his system." The Craters asked for salt tables on the planet, that can't be a coincidence.

"I think that our answers are on the planet with your _friend_ and her husband. I need two security officers and we'll go back down. It's a mystery, boys and I do love a mystery," Jim said.

Spock looked at her, "I will have two officers meet you in the transporter room." She nodded as he left sickbay. Leonard looked at her.

"He was worried about us."

She nodded, "Yep. Did you two ever talk?" 

"Sorta… more about you, though," he told her. Jim figured as much, they're both stubborn.

Jim, Bones, Lieutenant Green and Ensign Sturgeon beamed back to M-113 to investigate Darnell's death.

"You should go to the Enterprise until our investigation is finished, Doctor," Jim told Crater.

"Not necessary," Robert said. She was about to insist when the pair ran off. She decided to look around for clues to what was going on here. She was in the Craters' living area when she heard a yell.

"Jim!" Bones. She sprinted to the back of one of the structures, only slowing down when his hazel eyes focused on her. "You okay, Bones?"

He was kneeling over someone, "It's Sturgeon." 

"Let me guess. He's dead and missing salt?" She asked. Bones nodded. Jim's gut was telling her that Bones' friend knew what was going on but since they ran away from the away team, there wasn't much they could do. She called over to Green, who joined them and she comm'ed the ship to get Bones, Green and Sturgeon's body beamed up and to have Spock beamed down to help her find Crater, since he's the one who would have the answers.

"The scans we conducted on the ship show a single life form to the north of our current position," Spock told her as the pair began walking that way. "Captain, I do not believe that Professor Crater will come with us willingly." 

"Me neither. I advise setting phasers to stun. I just hope to hell that he doesn't kill us," she sighed. They found him near an old structure, "Crater!" He turned when he saw her and started shooting at them. Spock grabbed Jim around her middle and pulled her against him behind a pillar. Whatever that weapon is, it's taking parts of the structure down.

"I will distract him, Captain." Spock released her and ran a few yards to the left. Jim popped out on the right and hit Crater in the chest. She did a quick scan of Spock as they stood over Crater, "I am unharmed, Captain."

"Just checking," she smiled. He doesn't realize it but she notices when he does the same thing. They beamed back the Enterprise and took Crater to the conference room.

"Captain, Commander, we have a problem." She looked at Cupcake -Lieutenant Hendorff- and asked what was going on.

"How many dead?" Jim asked the security officer. He looked at her and Spock.

"Six, so far, ma'am."

Jim nodded and looked at Crater, "I have eight dead crew members, nine if Green wasn't really Green, so start talking."

He explained that it was a shape-shifting creature, the last survivor of M-113. The creature's problem was the need for sodium chloride, commonly referred to as salt; without it, the creature dies. Jim nodded, "Nancy?"

He looked at her, "Dead. Died years ago. We, the creature and I, have a symbiotic relationship. I get the creature salt and it gives me companionship." Jim kinda understood, he was alone on this planet and so was this creature.

"Alright, Hendorff, stay with him, Spock, we're gonna go see Bones." The pair walked into sickbay and straight to the chief medical officer's office, "Where is he?"

"Who?" They both turned at the sound.

"You," she said.

"I've been working, Captain," Bones said. "Do you need my report?" Oh, shit. There were some things in this universe that just don't happen, Bones calling her Captain, offering up paperwork and not asking if she was injured were three of them.

"Actually, Doctor McCoy, I just wanted to ask you to check me over."

He nodded, "Have a seat, ma'am. Can you step out, Commander?"

Jim glanced at Spock, he had to have noticed that something was wrong. She took a deep breath, "Tell me why you killed my officers."

'Bones' looked at her and the expression on his face changed as he grabbed her by the throat. Why does everyone keep doing that? It's annoying as hell. Spock tried to do that nerve pinch thing but it didn't work. Jim kicked a spot that looked vulnerable as Spock pulled the thing off of her. Jim jumped up and ran to the weapons locker behind Bones' desk. She grabbed a rifle.

'Don't shoot Spock. This thing has Bones' face. Don't shoot Spock. Why does it have Bones' face?' she thought to herself. She took a steadying breath and pulled the trigger. Once, twice, three times. The creature dropped to the ground at Spock's feet.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jim and Spock looked at Bones as he and Chapel walked into his office.

"That creature was pretending to be you. Did I kill it?" Jim asked.

Spock looked at her, "You did, Captain."

Jim sat the rifle on the desk and sighed. "Take care of that thing… I need…" She needed to get the hell out of here. It turned back into its true form but the image of shooting Bones didn't sit well with her. She walked past them and out of sickbay.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me see if I got this straight. That… creature was Nancy, Green, me and who knows who else. It killed nine of our crew and tried to kill Jim but the two of you fought it and she shot it while it was pretending to be me?"

Spock nodded, "That is correct, Leonard."

The doctor took a breath, "And now we can't find Jim because she turned off her locator?"

"That is also correct," Spock said. Leo took a breath. Jim can't go anywhere, they're on a ship, a big ship but still. She has to be here somewhere.

"Her quarters, one of the observation lounges or Engineering." Leo knew Jim, if he had to guess, those were his top three of places she would be. He knew Jim well enough to know that while she doesn't regret killing that thing to save people, the fact that it looked like him when she did is what bothered the hell out of her. He saw it in her eyes when she left sickbay. "Couldn't we meet friendly aliens? That thing didn't have to kill any of us, there's plenty of salt on the Enterprise and we could've made more if we needed to." Spock looked at him before comm'ing Scotty to see if Jim was there, she wasn't. "Well, that leaves us with the lounges, which probably have people in them, so I'm gonna go with checking her quarters first."

He was right. She didn't let them in but they both knew the code. "Jim?"

She looked up at him from her spot in front of the viewport, "What?"

"You okay?" he asked with a smile.

She shook her head, "I shot you. Why the hell would I be okay?"

"You shot something that looked like me," Leonard touched her cheek. "You knew… you knew the second it opened his mouth that it wasn't me. It was gonna kill you… and Spock. You did the right thing, kid." Jim stepped into his arms and hugged him.

"It had your face and your voice. Damn thing even smelled like you. I just gotta wrap my brain around it." He understood that, there were just some things that he wished he could un-see too. From the corner of his eye, he could see Spock checking her over. Apparently, Jim noticed too, "I'm not hurt, Spock. I swear… you two are gonna drive me nuts."

Leonard chuckled and let her go, "Welcome to our world, Jim."

Jim took a breath, "Alright, gentlemen, what are we gonna do about Crater?"

Spock stepped closer to her, "From our current position, we are two days travel from the nearest Starbase."

"Works for me. Make it happen, Spock."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

"Do you have a few minutes to talk, Spock?"

"I do," he said with a nod as he stepped aside to allow Nyota entry into his quarters. "Is there something you wish to discuss?"

She nodded, "I didn't want you to hear about this from someone else; I'm seeing someone. It's new and we're taking it slow but I know how the rumor mill goes so I wanted to tell you first."

In the months they've been on the ship, he and Nyota had held to their decision to remain friends. He was not surprised that someone took interest in her; she is intelligent, aesthetically pleasing and compassionate.

"Mister Scott."

Her eyes widened, "How'd you…? Kirk?"

"The Captain noticed an attraction between you and Mister Scott. She informed him that should any harm come to you in his care that she would harm him in retaliation," Spock said. He didn't understand the idiom Jim used but Leonard thought it was funny.

"She gave him the old 'If you hurt her, I'll hurt you'?" Nyota asked with a laugh.

Spock nodded, "Indeed. I do not see the logic in such actions."

Nyota laughed harder, "It's actually sweet. She was just telling him to take care of me. I should probably go, I just wanted to tell you about Monty." He watched her as she began to leave his quarters. She stopped in front of the door, "You know you should go for it." Spock raised an eyebrow. Nyota shook her head, "You, Jim… Leonard. You should go for it."

He looked at her, "I am not sure how to proceed where they are concerned."

She smiled, "All you had to do was ask."

* * *

_Internal Communication  
Classification: Personal_

_From: S179-276SP (S'chn T'gai Spock, Cmdr. XO. USS Enterprise NCC-1701)_  
_To: SC937-0176CEC (Kirk, James, Teresa, Cpt. CO. USS Enterprise NCC-1701)_

 _Jim,_  
_It has been my observation during the time I have lived on Earth, that is customary for one to seek social interaction with someone he or she is attracted to. I am therefore extending an invitation for you to join me in my quarters for tonight's evening meal._

_Spock_

She chuckled in the command chair and glanced at Spock. He was working on something so she didn't disturb him. She knows that he's been on a date before, Uhura has said as much. Jim doesn't get why he had to make it so long-winded. She was about to respond when her PADD beeped again. It was Bones.

_Internal Communication  
Classification: Personal_

_From: LK972-0193MDE (McCoy, Leonard, Horatio, LtCmdr. CMO. USS Enterprise NCC-1701)_  
_To: SC937-0176CEC (Kirk, James, Teresa, Cpt. CO. USS Enterprise NCC-1701)_

 _Jim,_  
_Did you get one of these invitations?_  
_Bones_

Jim read further down to see a message similar to the one she got. She punched out a quick reply to Bones that she got it. She also typed a reply to Spock that she would be there. Jim was kinda giddy. She didn't go on a lot of dates. The rumors at the academy that she slept with a bunch of people were greatly exaggerated. She could count on one hand the number of people she actually slept with since Pike recruited her. Three.

The big number was three... not counting the cuddling with Bones. There was Dan or Dave… or maybe Derek… she couldn't really remember, it was just a one night thing. Then there was that whole 'friends with benefits' thing she had with Mitchell. They were still friends, just without the benefits. And of course, there was Gaila, Uhura's roommate. Sometimes Jim, Mitchell and Gaila got together but that was still the extent of it. She never figured out how she got the reputation of being a slut but if it stopped people from bringing up her dad, she let it go.

Jim looked around the bridge and noticed that Uhura was smiling at her. Uhura never smiles at her. She glares and ignores but never smiles. "Spock take the con. Uhura, a moment." The two woman walked into her ready room, "You know."

"Yes," Uhura chuckled. The communications officer explained her conversation with Spock up to the point where they talked about him asking her and Bones on a date.

"Are you okay with this? I mean, he's your ex and I'm not exactly your favorite person. Plus, it's me and Bones."

Uhura took a breath, "We broke up months ago, I'm not one of those women who's hung up on her ex-boyfriend. I knew that what we had was never gonna be forever. I'm grateful for the time that I got to have with Spock. I gave him my blessing."

"You're awesome… but you know that," Jim smiled.

"Yes, I do know that," the communications officer smiled. "I umm… I owe you an apology."

Jim chuckled, "For what?"

"I didn't give you a chance. I was so quick to judge you and it turns out that you're nothing like I really thought." Somebody has been talking to Bones. The captain looked at the other woman.

" _There is no offense where none is taken_." She knew Uhura understood the old Vulcan phrase. "You aren't afraid to put me in my place, it's okay. You know, I never said anything about you giving me crap on purpose, I was glad that someone at the academy wasn't hung up on my father."

Uhura's eyes softened, "Is it hard? Dealing with that all the time."

"I mostly ignore it but there are those times when it can be a bit much," Jim shrugged.

"And that's when you and McCoy go get drunk."

"Yep," Jim chuckled. "Come on… they're probably trying to figure out if we killed each other." Uhura laughed as they walked back onto the bridge. "Bones, Scotty… what brings you two up here?" The two men looked at each other. 

"Just checkin' on ya, Jim," Bones managed. She rolled her eyes and looked at Scotty. 

The engineer shrugged. "Ya know, I don' get ta see tha bridge often." Jim shook her head as Spock moved from her chair, "Sorry guys, no chick fight today."

She smirked when Chekov whispered to Sulu, "If zhey team up, ve are all in trouble."

* * *

"Hey, Bonesy,"  Jim smiled.

Leonard looked at her and had to stop himself from staring, "Hi, Jim." 

"What's wrong?" she asked, glancing down at herself.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I umm… You look nice." Nice was an understatement, she looked beautiful and sexy… as usual. Jim was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a loose white wrap-type blouse that was a little sheer so he could see the black bra under it, blue heels and her long, honey blonde hair was down.

"Me? _You_ look nice." They must have been thinking alike because Leonard was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark jeans. Jim was checking him out and was more than happy to let her, "You ready?"

He nodded and offered her his arm, "I am, darlin'." She chuckled as she wrapped her hand around his bicep. They made the short walk to Spock's quarters in silence… not like it was far. Jim hit the buzzer.

"Enter." The pair stepped into the room at Spock's voice. The lights were dimmed, the table was set for three and Spock was out of uniform. He was wearing something similar to what Leonard had on, the shirt was gray instead of white. Leonard took a deep breath, they were gonna drive him crazy. "May I offer you both a drink?"

Jim smiled as Spock pulled out a chair for her, "What are you drinking?"

"Risan wine."

"But you can't get drunk," Leonard said as he did a double take. Jim snickered as Spock looked at him.

"Perhaps… I enjoy the taste," Spock said before he poured them each a glass of the orange liquid. The southerner sat across from Spock. There was a very big part of him that couldn't believe he agreed to this. He was on a date with Jim and Spock. One, he never thought would ever happen and the other, he didn't realize was a possibility.

The three of them sat in relative silence for a few minutes before Jim spoke, "This doesn't have to be awkward. It's just dinner, guys." Both men nodded, mostly out of shock that Jim was being the logical one. Food, food was a good distraction for the butterflies in his stomach. For the first time, he actually looked at the food in front of him; it was some kind of lasagna, eggplant by the looks of it. He look at Jim, she smiled as they all started eating.

* * *

"Why did the cookie go to the hospital?" Spock and Leonard looked at Jim.

"A cookie is an inanimate object. It cannot go to the hospital, Jim," Spock told her. 

She rolled her eyes and looked at Leonard, "Bones?" 

"It felt crummy," he shook his head.

"Of course you knew that one," she huffed. "Why did the man pour ground beef on his head?"

"I don't know, Jim. Why?" the doctor asked.

She smiled, "He wanted a meatier shower."

Leonard snickered, "Did you steal that from Joanna?" 

"She sent me a whole bunch of 'em," Jim smiled. "She said they've been helping her get used to the move to Cerberus. Like, what do you call a nosey pepper?"

Leonard looked at her and smiled, "Jalapeno business. I think I need to separate you from my daughter."

Spock watched the smile that crossed Leonard's features at the mention of Johanna. Spock met Leonard's little girl when he was at the McCoy home. She is an exceptionally intelligent nine year old. Leonard informed them that she had moved to live with his sister off planet, as her mother refused to care for the child herself. To say Jim was upset was a massive understatement. The captain sparred with Lieutenants Sulu, Hendorff and, finally, with Spock before she calmed down.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you're corrupting my kid," Leonard sighed.

"Nope. 'Miss Jimmy is awesome. All others pale in comparison.' Your daughter's words," Jim declared. 

"If you say so," Leonard chuckled.

She smiled, "I do. And you know she's right, so does Spock."

He contemplated the words a moment before agreeing with her, "Joanna's assessment of Jim may be biased, however, she is correct."

"At least someone is being logical about this," Jim smiled brightly at them.

Leonard glared at her, however, it lacked any anger, "I know what you're up to, darlin'." 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bonesy," she feigned innocence. Spock realized that they have all spoken more in the last seven minutes than they have since entering his quarters fifty-three minutes ago. They had finished eating and were sitting in silence until Jim offered a joke.

"She has found a method of overcoming the awkwardness that prevented us from speaking with each other."

"Yea, I figured that out," Leonard said has he looked at him. There was no sarcasm behind it, as Spock would usually expect from the doctor.

"I'm planning the next one," Jim sighed. Spock and Leonard both looked at Jim.

"To what are you referring?" he asked her.

She smiled, "The next date. I'm gonna plan it."

"Oh dear Lord. She's gonna get us killed, Spock," Leonard said after taking a deep breath.

He nodded, "I must concur."

"It's not nice to tease someone," Jim told them. "And stop ganging up on me."

"Make us," Leonard challenged. Jim's eyes narrowed before she stood, walked to Leonard, leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She then walked to Spock and brushed her lips against his as she did the same with her fingers against his before bidding them both 'goodnight' and exiting the room.

"She just kissed us," Leonard whispered.

Spock nodded, "Indeed, she did." Leonard looked at him before muttering 'oh hell' and bringing their lips together in a far less gentle but no less passionate kiss.

"Someone has gotta teach me that hand thing." Spock brushed his fingers along Leonard's. The doctor smiled, "Goodnight, Spock."

* * *

"You heard the rumor, Captain?"

She looked at Sulu, "Which one?"

"That Uhura, Scotty and Keenser are in a love triangle," he smiled. Jim couldn't help it, she laughed.

"Okay… that's funny. Wait 'til I tell Scotty."

"Don't tell anyone, but I think he started it," Sulu snickered. That was just like their Scottish friend.

Jim shook her head, "I doubt it. If he started it, he'd have a harem." Sulu nodded and watched her for a second, Jim knew what was coming next.

"I heard another one… about you, McCoy and Spock."

She looked at him, "No triangle to report." She knew he wasn't convinced but she wasn't talking about it right now.

"Well, my offer from the academy still stands, if you need to talk, I'll listen." Sulu was such a good guy.

Jim nodded, "Deal." They walked onto the bridge and took their respective seats.

"We are receiving no readings, Captain," Spock told there. She nodded at Spock.

"It's a void. We should make our way thought it in no time. Beta Six needs their gear," Jim smiled.

Bones looked at her, "Star desert. Ahh, how it makes me think of home. You know cacti and mirages."

Jim nodded as Spock stood next to her, "As a desert is described as a barren wasteland, I fail to understand why one misses such things."

Bones rolled his eyes, "I can't imagine a mirage ever disturbing those mathematically perfect brain waves of yours."

"You two need a minute?" she asked them and got near identical looks of annoyance. Chekov notified her that he spotted a planet on his scans and they got a visual of it. "Spock, take and record data for the records. Uhura, see if they'll talk to us."

The communications officer looked at her after a few minutes, "Nothing, Captain."

"Sulu, take us around it."

He nodded, "Aye…" What the hell? Sulu just disappeared off the bridge. Jim stepped to his station, and then nothing.

* * *

"Spock, they're gone," he whispered, almost like he couldn't believe it. If he hadn't been there, he probably wouldn't. Leo had a bad feeling about this. Spock was as calm as ever, he ordered a sensor sweep and Leonard was hoping like hell that they found Jim and Sulu. He stayed on the bridge as a minute turned into an hour than turned into four hours. "They gotta be down there. Aren't you the one that said 'if you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains however improbable must be the truth'? I think this falls in that category."

Spock nodded his agreement, "Doctor, take a security team to the surface." You didn't have to tell him twice.

"Yes, sir," Leonard said before he headed to the transporter room and beamed down to the planet with DeSalle, Hendorff, and Edwards.

"Doc, over here," Hendorff called. They turned to find a building that was reminiscent of Earth from long, long time ago. The four men walked into the building and it was much on the inside as the outside promised.

"Jim and Sulu," Leonard sighed in relief. Standing frozen were the ship's captain and helmsman. He tried to scan them but the readings came back that they weren't even there.

Then some man began playing the piano, "I must say they make a perfectly exquisite pair. I suppose you want them back." He waved his hand and suddenly, Jim's eyes locked with Leo's.

"Bones, what happened?" she asked as he helped her off the platform as he gave her the short version, including the blocked comms.

"Welcome to my island of peace on my stormy little planet called Gothos. You must excuse the way I brought you here but when I saw you passing, I couldn't resist. I must say," the man looked at Jim, "you are by far the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I'm Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise," Jim said.

"They let women be the Captain on your world… I must have missed that detail. It's quite charming."

She took a steadying breath, "You're a few centuries in our past. We go into space and yes, women are Captains. I need you to send us back to our ship."

"Why would I do something like that?" the man asked her. "I want to know about your campaigns, your missions of conquest."

Jim looked at him, "We're on a mission of peace."

"You're species is one of the only ones that preys on itself," the man laughed in Jim's face. She looked at Leonard.

For a few minutes, Jim and the man, Trelane, kept going back and forth. DeSalle tried to stun him but this _thing_ froze him and took the phaser. Jim managed to get it back before demanding to be sent back to the ship. Then he made her disappear again. Leonard would've grabbed the guy if Sulu wasn't holding into him. He glared at this creature.

"Where is she?" Leo growled. Trelane made her reappear, Jim tried to catch her breath as this man leveled a threat: behave or he would send them all into the toxic atmosphere.

* * *

The Enterprise orbited the planet fourteen times without establishing contact with Jim and Sulu, or the officers sent to find them. Nyota and Mister Scott have devised a method of diverting impulse power to the ship's sensors.

"I think I found them," Nyota informed him. They detected one small area on the surface which seemed relatively stable. That is where they have to be, it is only logical. He ordered Mister Scott to transport any life signs from the area to the ship. Four minutes later, he heard Jim's voice.

"Oh, you pointy-eared miracle worker," she smiled as she, Leonard and Sulu ran onto the bridge, "Get us out of here, LT."

Sulu nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Look." Spock turned in his chair at Lieutenant Hannity's voice. In the middle of the bridge stood a man dressed in old Earth fashion.

"Where are all you're weapons, Captain? Don't you display them?" the man asked.

"Trelane," Jim groaned as she stood from her chair. 

The man touched her cheek and smiled, "Don't fret, my dear sweet Captain. I'm not upset with you. Now, this Mister Spock you mentioned, he's the one that took you from me. Which is he?" 

"I am Spock," he said as he stood from his chair and looked at the man who dared to lay claim to Jim. "I cannot take that which was not yours."

"You aren't human," Trulane said.

"My father is from the planet Vulcan," Spock stated.

Trelane chuckled, "Are they predatory?"

"Not generally, however, they have been known to make exceptions," Spock said as he slowly moved himself closer to Jim. Though, not usually one who likes being shielded or protected, she understood what Spock was trying to do and let him stand next to her.

"You will see to his punishment, dear James," Trulane said.

She laughed, "Not likely, I might give him a commendation. Now, get the hell off my ship."

"You're coming with me, all of you," Trulane said with a wave of his hand. Jim was upset, one who did not know her well could not tell but he could see in the set of her shoulders and the change in her breathing, this man was fortunate that she has not deduced a way to harm him.

* * *

Not this shit again. They were back on the planet and this time, the whole senior staff, save Scotty, and all the women on the bridge were now on this damn planet. She was about to start channeling Bones. Trulane looked at Jim, "Please, introduce me to you fair crew members."

"Lieutenants Uhura, Zahra and Hannity, and Yeoman Rand," Jim rattled off. The being flirted with the group and both Uhura and Zahra looked ready to kill him, 'get in line, sisters.'

Trelane looked at Spock and gave him some crap about his dislike for the Vulcan. Jim's not a mind reader by any means but she can tell that Spock is pissed in his own way. "I object to you. I object to intellect without discipline. I object to power without constructive purpose." Oh, yea… he's not happy at all.

Jim took in everything around her trying to figure out if anything could help. Bones made his way to them when Trelane decided to talk with the girls, "I guess you find this fascinating, Spock?"

"I reserve fascination for the unexpected, Leonard," Spock said, "interesting will suffice in this case."

"You expected this?" Jim asked.

Spock looked at her, "That his food has no taste, his wine no flavor and his fire no heat, yes. He has all the forms of Earth but not the substance." Jim understood where he was going with this.

"He has to have a machine of some type," she thought out loud. "He's not all powerful."

"Captain, how long to we go with this?" her helmsman asked.

"Not much longer," she looked at Sulu. "We're working on an exit, Hikaru." Jim thought about all the interaction she's had on this planet and realized that the answer was staring her in the face: the mirror. Trelane never gets far from it. "I got an idea, I think I can get us out of here. Just follow my lead."  She rejoined the conversation that Trulane was attempting to have with her female officers and, using what's he's already told them about his love of conflict, she insulted the crap out of him. "You don't have it in you."

He looked at her, "I will not argue with a woman."

"Than argue with me," Bones said as he stepped up next to her. "She's right, you're petty. You had to kidnap us and we're still not playing your game. You don't know what a real challenge is if one bit you in your spoiled ass."

Trelane took the bait, he gave Bones an old school weapon for a dual. The two men glared at each other before Trelane shot into the ceiling, "My fate is in your hands, Doctor." Jim watched as Bones aimed and fired at the mirror behind Trelane. Just like that, the interference was gone and the lights started to flicker.

"It's over, Trelane. Your powers are gone," Jim said.

He glared at her, "You treacherous creatures. Go, go back to your ship. You have not seen the end of me."

How was that maniac moving a planet? They went back to the Enterprise and the ship was on course but Gothos was in front of them, again and again. "Shit. I'm going down there."

Bones looked at her, "Like hell, Jim."

"If I can fix this, I gotta try. Spock, you have the ship. If I don't comm in an hour, leave without me… that's an order," Jim said as she sprinted off the bridge, before they could argue with her. She beamed down and found herself in an old courthouse setting. "I've had enough of your games, Trelane." He looked at her and ranted about how inferior she was. Same old song and dance. He tried to convict her for treason. She ended up having to plead for the Enterprise. "We're living beings, not playthings for your amusement. We're sons and daughters, mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, we're people." It didn't help, he decided to hang her. "If you think I'm gonna stick my head in a noose, you're crazy." 

"You don't have a choice," Trulane said. "I must say, this is all so easy." 

"That's your problem," she shook her head. "Everything is easy. It's given you a bad habit, you don't realize it but you have it. You don't think, and that's your problem. You enjoyed your anger and mine but you don't realize that you wouldn't have been angry without me. You want to waste your time with a simple murder, go ahead."

Take the bait, take the bait, take the bait.

He gave her a look, "What do you suggest?" He took the bait.

"A match between us. I know I'm just a woman but I have some training in such things. I win, you let us go. You win and I'll probably be dead."

Trelane smiled, "Oh, yes."

* * *

"His parents showed up?" Jim nodded as she sipped the glass of brandy he poured her. "Oh, that's classic."

She shrugged, "I was winning, Bones, but they came to call him home… it's was really sweet." She sat the glass down and burst into laughter. He was watching Jim when his buzzer rang.

"Come in," Leonard called.

Spock looked at them as he walked into the room, "Is she drunk?"

Jim shook her head, "Nope. Just filling Bones in on what happened to Trelane." Spock had already read the report and, according to Jim, even he was amused.

"Learning that he was nothing more than a child brings a different context to our interactions with him."

Leo chuckled, "That your way of saying that we were trying to reason with a four year old?"

"We are not aware of Trelane's age," Spock replied.

Jim put her hand over Leonard's mouth, "We got away, no one died and we'll get to Beta Six on schedule. I'm calling it a win. If you two need something to do, I can think of a few things." Jim had that sexy, mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What would that be, Jim?" Spock asked, though Leonard was sure he had some idea.

"Nobody has kissed me today," Jim pouted.

Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him but Leonard could swear that Spock smiled. Jim placed a hand on Spock's chest and he brought his hand to hers. Leonard watched as Spock slid his index and middle fingers along hers, Leo heard the sigh that escaped Jim's lips at the contact. He stepped closer to them, wrapping his arm around Jim from behind and adding his other hand to the mix as he kissed Jim's neck. He felt her whole body relax against him. He never would've thought that touching someone's fingers would be such a turn on but it was.


	6. Chapter 6

_Command Communication  
Classification: Secret_

_From: SC731-0034 CCG (Pike, Christopher, Richard, VAdm. HQFLEETCOMM)_  
_To: SC937-0176CEC (Kirk, James, Teresa, Cpt. CO. USS Enterprise NCC-1701)_

_Jim,_  
_I asked to be the person to notify you that six members of the Tarsus Nine have been found dead over the last month. As it stands, the only members of the group that are still alive are you, Doctor Thomas Leighton and Lieutenant Kevin Riley. We suspect foul play is involved. If you haven't already, you should inform your senior staff. I know that McCoy has pieces but I recommend that you fill in the gaps. I wish I could help you through it but I'm going to try to figure out how that very classified list got out and who is responsible for six deaths. I'll get back to you when I got something._  
_Stay tough, kid._  
_Chris._

Jim read the message twice before she put her head in her hands.

"Captain, you alright?"

She glanced at her helmsman and gave him a sad smile, "Not really, Sulu. Spock, put together a staff meeting at the end of Alpha shift. You have the con." Jim walked to the turbolift, she didn't even realize that Spock was behind her until she turned around.

"You are distressed."

"Yea," she nodded. "It's about Tarsus Four. I was waiting to tell you the whole story but recent events have forced my hand. The message was from Pike. Some of my friends from Tarsus are dead." She didn't say anything else as the turbolift stopped in Engineering. "I'll be fine, Spock. If I'm not, I'll let you know. Get back to the bridge." She stepped off the lift in search for Kevin.

Jim didn't angle to get him on the ship, he just happened to be too good of an engineer for Scotty to pass up when he put his team together. Don't get Jim wrong, she loved the hell outta the kid; they were two of a kind in a lot of ways. "Hey, Kev." He slid out from under the panel he was working on.

"What happened?" Kevin asked her.

"I'm not that easy to read," Jim chuckled.

"You aren't but I've known you since I was six," he pointed out. "What's up?" Jim sighed and handed him her PADD.

He read Pike's message and looked at her, "Well, shit. I guess that means no away missions for me."

"Depends on the mission," she said with a small smile. "Look, I uh... I still gotta tell Tom but I'm having a staff meeting at the end of shift..."

He looked at her, "I'll be there. Good luck with Tommy."

"Yea," Jim sighed. She let him get back to whatever he was fixing before she made her way to the bio-labs. Tom was one of the ship's botanists. Spock requested him, oddly enough. Spock's last evaluation of Leighton stated that he was a 'good empirical research scientist. Steady, reputable, occasionally brilliant.' Coming from Spock, that was one hell of an eval. "Tom."

"Captain," he said as he looked up from the samples he was working on.

"You know better," she told him.

"Hey, Jim, what's up?" Tom smiled. She pulled him aside and filled him in. He took a deep breath, "I'll be at the meeting." He touched her shoulder before going back to work. She knew that Tom would take it harder than Kevin. They were the same age back then, if Jim wasn't taking care of those kids, Tom was. The two of them almost got killed pulling Kevin and the others out of that square.

* * *

"Anyone know what's going on?" Sulu asked the assembled officers.

Scotty looked at him, "She was in Engineering today, she looked sad. That lass is a lot of things but sad isn't usually one of them."

"It's bad?" Leonard asked Spock. The Vulcan's eyes locked with his. Spock didn't need to say anything, Leo could just feel it. Jim walked into the room with two officers he only knew in passing. Riley was one of Scotty's engineers and Leighton worked on plants and food in the lab. Jim sat down in her usual spot and took a breath.

She looked around the room for a minute before she nodded, "Alright. I'm about to read you guys in on some classified intel. In twenty-two-forty-six, a fungus was introduced into the ecological system on the colony world of Tarsus Four. Less than six weeks after its discovery, every plant and crop on the planet was dead. With the destroyed food supply, the eight thousand colonists were in serious danger of starvation." She paused and looked around the room.

"Ve learned about zhis in Federation History," Chekov said.

"That part," Jim nodded. "What you don't know is that half the colony didn't die because of the food shortage. The truth is that Governor Thaddeus Kodos ordered the deaths of four thousand colonists, so that the other four thousand might live." She paused to let it sink in. "His choices were based on his personal theories of eugenics. He was killed by Starfleet when they liberated the colony two months after the massacre. The Tarsus Nine was a group of children who saw Kodos sentence half the colony to death and the older children of the group defied him. Admiral Pike informed me today that six of the Tarsus Nine have all been killed in the last month."

They all looked at her. Uhura was the one to speak, "Why are we being informed about this?"

Jim looked at him and Leonard knew she was gonna tell them. She took a breath, "Because, Leighton, Riley and I are the last three." And queue the gasps. He reached over and touched her hand. She offered him a small smile.

"How?" came from Sulu.

"Vhy?" came from Chekov.

Uhura and Scotty didn't say anything.

"I know that most people don't realize it but my mother didn't raise me. She married this guy, Frank. He was abusive, physically, emotionally... sexually. She dumped us with him. When I was eleven my brother ran away and I drove my father's car into the quarry so that Frank couldn't sell it. When the officers left, Frank beat me, almost to death. I don't remember how I got to the shipyard but that's where I woke up. My uncle, the other James Kirk, took me to live with his family on Tarsus Four. Aunt Sara was a nurse, Uncle Jim was an engineer and my little cousin, Ted, was like my shadow. When the crops failed, I knew Kodos was gonna do something drastic."

Jim stopped. Leighton put his hand on her shoulder, "I worked in the government building after school, I found the lists. Me and Jim were friends, the only thirteen year olds who were almost finished with college courses. I found her and we managed to pull seven kids out of the square before everyone was slaughtered."

"I was one of the kids," Riley added. "My parents were killed right there. If it hadn't been for these two... I would've died that day too."

Jim looked at them, "Apparently, we caused too much trouble because when Kodos couldn't find us, he killed Tom's folks and my aunt and uncle. I found Ted in the crawl space under my room. He was alive but barely… if I had only gotten to him sooner, maybe he'd still be here. Anyway, we knew that we needed help. I found a way into the government building, hacked into the system and sent the SOS using codes that Hoshi Sato gave to us before she was killed. I got caught on my way out and Kodos decided to make an example of me. I was chained to a post in the square, whipped within an inch of my life and left there. Starfleet showed up a few days later. I'll never forget the look on Pike's face when he realized that he was looking at George Kirk's little girl." Jim took a breath. "Starfleet killed Kodos, I saw his body myself but now someone is coming after the kids who could ID him. I don't know why."

She stopped talking and looked at her hands. Some of this information was new to Leo but he knew that she never told him the whole story. This was hard for her, putting herself out there for them to see. Even though they were her friends, she was scared that they wouldn't see her the same.

"Zhat explains zhe scars," whispered Chekov.

Scotty nodded, "Also explains why we have to make ya eat and the fact tha ya eat whatever's in front of ya." Jim chuckled at that and nodded.

Sulu looked at her, "It also explains your advanced hand to hand."

Jim smiled at him, "Didn't want to feel helpless like that, again. I couldn't fight my way out. It bothered me for years."

Uhura looked at her, "I don't know if this is relevant but what happened your brother?"

"When they got us back to Earth, they looked for our families but no one claimed me," Jim told their linguist. "I was sent to a group home but I only stayed long enough to track Sam down. Lived with him after that. He was killed in an engineering accident back in 'fifty-five right before we met. I still… It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest." They could all see the tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. "Take some time to let the info settle. I don't have to tell you that you can't talk about it. Pike and a team are working on figuring this out because the list was classified and the three of us are the only ones in the same place. How this person found the other six when they were spread out all over the galaxy only adds to the mystery." She slowly stood and let the room.

"She's still beating herself up for all the people she couldn't save," Riley said to the group.

Uhura looked at him, "She was a child, you all were."

"Doesn't change the fact that people were killed to protect us," Riley sighed. "Jim's always been told she wasn't enough. By her mother, by Frank, by everyone who's so busy waiting for her to be George that they forget to see Jim. She's never felt like she was worth it."

Leo couldn't hold his tongue, "She's more than worth it." He looked across the table at Spock who gave him a nod. They need to talk to Jim.

* * *

Her quarters were dark when they entered them. "Computer…"

Jim interrupted Leonard, "Don't." Spock could see the outline of Jim's form sitting on her bed. "They hate me yet?" Spock walked across the room and stopped in front of her.

"They do not hate you, Jim. They are concerned about your distress," he told her. She scoffed.

"They love you, kid. We all do… even the walking computer over there."

Jim laughed, "Yea right."

"Why do you not see what we see?" Spock asked her. "Allow me to show you."

"Show me?" she gave him a look. "My head is a mess, Spock. I wouldn't subject you to that."

"Jim, you will not talk me out of this. You need to understand what I feel for you. I need to understand why you do not value your life as Leonard and I do."

Jim looked at Leonard, "This okay with you?" 

"I'll get my turn, go ahead," Leonard smiled. Spock pulled Jim to her feet and kissed her. She smiled as he placed his fingers on her face.

"My mind to your mind... my thoughts to your thoughts..."

Jim's mind is… beautiful: there is no other word to describe it. She is brilliant, brave and willing to sacrifice for everyone around her. Spock reigned in his thoughts and looked through her memories. He found standing in a room; Jim's room from her childhood.

"You ungrateful, little bitch," Spock heard a man yell and a girl whimper. He moved towards the sound. "No wonder your dumbass daddy got himself killed, he didn't want to be stuck with you." Spock saw the large man punch the girl.

"Sir." There was no response.

"You can't do anything. It's a memory from when I was a kid," Spock heard Jim's voice say. He looked at the girl again and noticed the similarities between the child and the woman he knows.

The memory shifted.

"That's not even his car you're washing, it's dad's. He's gonna sell it while mom's gone. I gotta go… I can't be a Kirk in this house. You'll be fine, Jimmy. You're smart and you stay out of his away. I can't stay," a boy, who Spock recognized from holos as Jim's brother, said.

The man yelled at him to go before looking at Jim, "What's your problem?" 

"I don't want Sam to leave," she said quietly.

Frank pushed her head, "Nobody cares what you want. Go wash the car. I got somebody coming to look at it." Spock watched as the girl walked into the garage and found the keys to start the classic vehicle. Although she was short, she drove the car away from the house when Frank was inside. As young Jim drove, the comm rang."Hey, are you out of your mind? That car is an antique. You think you can get away with this just because your mother's off planet? You get your ass back home now! You live in my house, girly. You live in my house and that's my car. You get one scratch on that car and I'm gonna kick your skinny little ass..." young Jim cut the communication and continued to drive. The police began to follow her and she accelerated. Aiming the car towards the quarry. She jumped out right as the car went over the cliff.

The memory shifted again.

"You could've been something great, young James. You are such a disappointment. Leave her here, let them all see," Kodos told her as Jim lay in a heap on the stone, blood dripping from her wounds. Spock felt uneasy in her memory of Tarsus Four. Though it was over a decade ago, the wound was still open for Jim. Spock observed as the men and women ignored the injured girl.

Again, the memory shifted.

"Your brother told me to make sure that, if anything happened, to get this to you. I don't get it… it's just a jacket."

She smiled at the older man, "It was our dad's. Only thing we managed to hang on to."

"I'm sorry. He loved you, you know," the man told her.

Jim nodded, "I know."

The memory changed to a bar.

"I know you, kid. I know what you went through. So, your dad and your brother died. Are you gonna waste your live feeling sorry for yourself? It's a slap in their faces. George died for you and your brother loved you more than life itself. And don't get me started on all those people you saved. You're meant for more than this. Enlist."

Spock watched Jim laugh in Pike's face, "You must be down on your recruiting quota, Chris."

The then-Captain smiled, "Actually, I'm not. I'll even make a deal with you: give it a try, a real try and if it doesn't work, I'll never bring it up again. If it does work… well, you'll owe me a drink." Pike got up and walked away. Before Spock could see what happened next, everything shifted again.

"I of all people?" Jim asked as she looked at a slightly younger version of Spock. 

"Your father, Lieutenant Commander George Kirk assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?" he asked. This was the hearing before everything changed. He didn't understand then. The worse thing that ever happened to him was arguing with his father, he never even considered what it meant not to have a parent to argue with.

Spock could hear her voice again, "I wanted to hate you so much in that moment."

Everything around him changed to the Narada.

He watched Nero standing over Jim, "I know your face from Earth's history. James T. Kirk was considered to be a great man. He went on to Captain the USS Enterprise, but that was another life. A life I will deprive you of just like I did your father."

Spock finally understood.

They were more similar than he first theorized. The absence of their father's –hers physically and his emotionally- created a need for them to exhibit that they can excel on their own. Jim acted on her instincts because they were the only things that she had under her control. Her need for survival was the defining factor in her life and shaped her behavior. Jim felt alone, more alone than Spock had ever been.

There was more. He saw himself through her eyes. She was in awe. He could feel her affection. Her love.

* * *

"He's a traitor you know? Your father. For marrying her. That Human whore." Jim saw this before and it was odd to see little Spock beat someone up. It seemed out of place for him but it was oddly logical. Problem and solution.

Everything shifted.

"You are of two worlds, Spock. What you feel is normal. I used to feel that way when I first moved here to live with your father. It will pass and if it doesn't than maybe you'll have to spend some time on Earth." Amanda was beautiful and the love she had for her son was so obvious.

The memory changed.

"He is Vulcan," Sarek declared. She watched little Spock as he listened in on a conversation between his parents.

"He is also Human, Sarek. If he doesn't learn to embrace that part of himself, it will have a negative effect on him," Amanda countered. The couple looked at each other.

"It is unnecessary."

Amanda shook her head, "No, you are just being stubborn." Jim snorted, looks like he takes after his father in more than just looks.

Jim smiled as the world around her changed.

"May I ask a personal query?" That's a very Spock kinda question.

Amanda smiled at him, "Anything."

"Should I choose to complete the Vulcan discipline of Kolinahr and purge all emotion, I trust you will not feel it reflects judgment upon you?"

"Oh, Spock," his mother sighed. "As always, whatever you choose, you will have a proud mother." Jim would've liked Amanda.

"She would have favored you as well." Spock's voice in her head was comforting.

Jim then found herself looking at what seemed to be an important room.

"It is truly remarkable Spock that you have achieved so much despite your disadvantage. All rise." Jim knew that guy, Spock saved him with the other Elders. She also knew where this was going.

"If you would clarify, minister? To what disadvantage are you referring?" Spock asked.

The man looked at him, "Your Human mother." Her heart broke. Nobody should ever have to hear something like that.

The scene changed to the moment Spock got the Elders from the Katric Ark. She felt as his relief at finding his mother turned into heartbreak as the ground under her feet crumbled and he was transported to the ship still reaching for her.

Jim suddenly found herself on the bridge.

"YOU NEVER LOVED HER!" she yelled in his face. Not one of Jim's finest moments. She felt the anger rolling off of Spock but it wasn't directed at her, it was directed at himself. He never told his mother that he loved her.

"I will not make that mistake again," Spock's voice said.

The scene changed again.

She recognized her apartment but she didn't know when this was. She was asleep on the couch with her head on Bones' leg while he was sleeping sitting up. Jim felt warmth settle in her chest. More memories flicked through her head, with her -and sometimes Bones- in them.

He loves her. Not just her... Spock loves them both.

* * *

It was only a few minutes when Spock moved his hand away from Jim's face. Leo watched as Jim's eyes blinked open, "I had no idea."

Spock looked at her, "Now you are aware." She pulled Spock into a kiss and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Leonard didn't know if he should stay or go, this seemed a bit too personal.

"Don't you dare, Bones." She reached over and pulled him into this bubble that they seemed to be in. "Tell him, Spock."

He looked between them, "Tell me what?" His favorite Vulcan touched his face. From what he was getting from Spock's thoughts, it wasn't a full meld like the one Spock just shared with Jim but it didn't need to be for him to understand what Spock was trying to show him.

He felt Spock in his mind and it was like nothing he's ever felt before. Spock pulled away and Leo smiled, "I love you, too." Jim was holding Spock's other hand. Leonard looked at her.

"I love you and you love me," Jim smiled. "Knew that one already." He nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips. The three of them looked at each other. "So, what do we do now?" That was the million credit question.

* * *

"Nobody invited me to the make-out session," Jim pouted. Leonard chuckled at the expression that Jim directed toward them as she walked into the Chief Medical Officer's quarters.

"Sorry, darlin' but you're the one that wanted to go hang out with Chekov and Riley," Leonard smiled.

"You are amused," Spock said as soon as she looked at him.

"You have no idea," she chuckled. "You guys will just have to make it up to me."

"Is that so?" Leonard asked as he rose from the couch. She nodded and Spock observed the change in her breathing.

"Leonard Horatio McCoy, I swear to all that is holy, if you…" she was interrupted mid-sentence by Leonard's lips on hers.

"What was that you were saying, darlin'?"

"Nothing, Bonesy," she shook her head and let Leonard pulled her to the couch. She sat beside Spock, opposite Leonard. "Ashalik." She reached for his hand and Spock quickly obliged.

"Taluhk," he replied before Jim placed a soft kiss against his lips.

"I swear I gotta learn some Vulcan," Leonard told them.

Jim laughed and looked at the doctor, "Try saying 'ashal-veh'."

He uttered the word seven times before he spoke it clearly. "So, what does ashal-veh mean, anyway?"

"It means 'darling,' Spock answered. "As you have an affinity for utilizing that word, Jim made an appropriate choice."

"I never would've guessed that Vulcans have such an illogical word like that in their vocabulary. I like it. I think I'm gonna use that one, ashal-veh," Leonard told them. Jim was resting her head on Spock's shoulder, he felt her quietly laugh. Leonard looked at her, "So, Jim, it's your pick." Barring any ship-wide emergencies, the triad had decided to engage in a weekly 'date'. They played games, read together or watched films.

"I pick… Rise of the Killer Androids," she said proudly. Leonard rolled his eyes as he selected the film on his PADD and initiated it on the small viewscreen.

"You know, this movie sucks, darlin'."

Jim whispered to Leonard as the film began, "Says you. You picked last time, no whining."

Spock didn't pay attention to the movie, he was distracted by his partners. Jim was still holding his hand, running her fingers along his own. Leonard's hand was drawing small circles at the nape of his neck. The duel sensation was extremely arousing. Spock lowered his mental shields and through the contact, he could feel their love and desire. They had discussed physical intimacy in their relationship and were waiting until the moment was right. They made one rule: their first time had to include all three of them. Spock decided that this was a most opportune time.

* * *

She doesn't know who started it –Spock :)- but one second, they were all watching a movie and the next second, Jim was in a lip-lock with her favorite Vulcan. Bones jumped in at some point after Spock pulled her onto his lap. So now, she was straddling Spock and pulling the shirt over his head while Bones' –very legendary- hands were on both of them.

"We should move," Bones said against her neck. Jim nodded and Spock stood with her still in his arms, moving to the bedroom. He sat her on her feet when they got there, pulling her duty dress off as she slid down his body.

"That is not regulation," Spock said as he ran his fingers along her lacy blue bra. Jim closed her eyes at the feeling of his hands on her breasts.

She smirked, "Captain's prerogative." She felt Bones unfasten her bra and slid it over her shoulders before he moved to her panties. "You have on too many clothes, Bones."

Spock looked at him, "I concur." Bones chuckled as they pulled him between their bodies. Jim pushed his shirts off while Spock made quick work of both of their pants and underwear.

"God, you're both so damn beautiful," Bones whispered before he pressed a lingering kiss against Spock's lips. Jim ran her hand over his back before she moved to where she could touch them. Both men took a sharp breath when she wrapped her hands around them. "Jim, darlin', much as I love," he paused and closed his eyes, "what yur doin' with yur hands. I'm gonna have ta stop ya before I 'barrass myself." Bones' accent went thick and Jim's breathing hitched and she almost came right there.

"I believe that Jim is enjoying your voice, Leonard. I must agree with him, Jim. We have waited… too long," Spock said. She noticed that he didn't have a finite number like he usually does, might have something to do with the fact that Bones added his mouth to where her hand was around Spock. The moan that passed Spock's lips was one of the sexiest things she's ever heard. Seeing Bones like this was… she didn't have words. Her boys were right, they weren't gonna last very long, not with the things Bones and Spock were doing to her with their hands.

"Fuck," Bones groaned as he stood and they all looked at each other. Bones kissed Spock before he pushed him into a seated position on the bed. 'Oh shit,' she thought to herself. Jim knew where this was going and judging from the heated look in Spock's eyes, he didn't seem to mind one bit. Jim heard them both shudder when Bones slid himself onto Spock, still facing her.

"Come on, darlin'." They all moaned when she slid onto Bones. For a minute, no one moved and then Bones flexed his hips and started a chain reaction. Bones was in the perfect spot and she almost wished that she was the one in the middle, maybe next time. There were hands all over the place, moans from all of them and Jim didn't know which way was up. She was so far gone, then Spock reached up and touched her face with one hand and Bones' face with the other.

* * *

Holy, hell. There were no words to describe any of what just happened. He didn't know what Spock was up to when he touched their faces, then he felt them both in his head. There was something about their bodies and minds together that sent them all falling apart. After they disentangled themselves and cleaned off, they all piled onto his bed. Jim went to sleep wrapped around Spock. Leonard looked over at him, "Next time, we do this in you or Jim's rooms. Your beds are bigger than mine."

The Vulcan nodded, "If you are without adequate space, I w…"

"You will stay right where you are," Leonard cut him off. "One, because Jim is sleeping on you and two, because I want you to." He pressed a kiss to Spock's lips to drive home the point. Bones loves him, he really does. Most people think that they don't like each other at all but Jim figured out, rather quickly, that they get off on fighting with each other. He looked at the beautiful woman that was laying across Spock's chest, "She's exhausted."

Spock ran his fingers through her hair, "She is concerned about the breach in security regarding Tarsus Four. She is also worried that this person is looking for her and is killing the others as collateral damage. Her contact with Admiral Pike has more than doubled in the last twenty-seven days. The admiral has no new information."

Leo would be lying if he said it didn't bother him too. Jim was already enough of a trouble magnet when she was off the ship, this just made it worse. He kissed the sleeping woman's shoulder before wrapping himself around her, "We'll figure it out. And if we can't than we'll just have to keep her from getting herself killed."

"A task which is not as simple as it sounds."

Leonard chuckled, "No, no it's not. Night, Spock."

He felt Spock's hand on his head, "Goodnight, Leonard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I have never written a M/M/F before. I hope I did them some justice. I know that a lot of people use ashayam, so I decided to give them something different. And while t'hy'la will be in the story, I'm saving it. I have Vulcan terms of endearment to go around thanks to the Vulcan Language Dictionary website. You'll see these throughout the story:  
> Ashal-veh – darling. For Bones to use with Spock.  
> K'diwa – beloved. For Spock to use with Bones.  
> Taluhk- precious; dear; beloved. For Spock to use for Jim.  
> Ashalik- darling; beloved. For Jim to use with Spock.


	7. Chapter 7

"Checkmate."

Jim groaned, "No that's… shit."

"You gotta teach me how to do that, Mister Spock," Scotty laughed.

He nodded at the engineer, "It would be my pleasure, Mister Scott." Jim and Spock were in the lounge playing chess. They managed to attract an audience that watched as she got her ass kicked.

She shook her head, "You know, I…" Jim was interrupted by her comm.

It was Chekov, "Keptin, your presence is needed on zhe bridge."

"Rematch later?" she asked her very handsome first officer. 

"Indeed," he said with a nod as they walked to the bridge, Jim stopped short when she looked out the viewscreen.

"Please tell me that's not the subspace relay," the young captain sighed.

Uhura took a breath, "I wouldn't lie to you, ma'am. That's it and judging by the damage, this wasn't an accident."

Spock looked at the two women, "Sabotage. This close to the neutral zone… Romulans?"

"Gotta hand it to 'em, it's a nice move," Jim shrugged. "Without that relay, this sector has no comms. Chekov, scan for any warp or impulse signatures. Maybe we'll get lucky."

This was the part of her job that she both loved and hated at the same time. Mysteries and puzzles was something she could do. The problem was that her puzzles usually had lives in the middle of them and if she can't figure it out, people usually get hurt.

Chekov found a signature.

"What do you mean its Vulcan?" Jim asked as she looked at Spock.

"There are no Vulcan ships in this sector. They are all accounted for as part of the colony fleet," he told her. She knew that, yet, here they were.

"Let's follow and find out what the hell is going on. Chekov, get a lock on that signature. Sulu, as soon as he has it, max warp," she ordered.The two officers went to work. Jim looked at Spock, he was worried.

* * *

Spock felt an unease through his bond with Jim. On approach to the Vulcan ship, they received a distress signal from a Vulcan science vessel. Spock accompanied Jim and a security detail as they attempted to assist the ship. They encountered a helmeted figure who held escaped with a hostage.

When they returned to the Enterprise, the man hailed them. The figure on the viewscreen removed his helmet, he was Romulan and claimed to be a survivor of the Narada.

"No fuckin' way," Jim whispered. Despite her language, he agreed with her. The Romulan informed them that his intention is to sell the stolen red matter to the Romulan Empire. When the communication ended, Jim looked at him, "Red Matter? Where the hell…? Follow them. Spock, with me. Sulu, you have the con." They walked to the conference room in silence, Jim was contemplating. "What's your name?"

The Vulcan at the table looked at them as they entered the room. "Serron."

"I'm gonna make this quick," she said as she sat in the chair across from Serron. "I know about the Red Matter and they're threatening to sell it to the Romulan Empire. We need to stop them and you have the answers. I could order my first officer to do a mind meld which would be unpleasant for you both, or you can answer one question. What was your mission?"

Serron informed them that his ship was sent to Vulcan space to recover what was left of the planet. Among the debris was some red matter. They found enough to create a sample, that was all he knew. Spock looked at his captain, "I believe that he is being truthful."

Jim closed her eyes, "Not that it matters. We have a hijacked Vulcan ship with Red Matter and a Vulcan prisoner on route to Romulus. No way of contacting the brass without leaving this sector. We're gonna have to go into the Romulan Neutral Zone."

Spock nodded, "I have no objection, Captain."

She chuckled, "You don't but Bones is gonna flip his shit."

He understood the idiom, "As you like to say, we will just have to make it up to him."

* * *

"You know I got work to do," he grumbled.

Jim rolled her eyes, "No you don't. You always say that when you don't want to leave the Enterprise. It's a nice try but I know for a fact that sickbay is empty. This is supposed to be a humanitarian mission, Bones, which means small team, including a doctor. The Vulcan hostage might need medical assistance. So, it's just you, me, Cupcake, Zahra and our prisoner."

The security officer at the shuttle's helm looked at them, "Captain, multiple contacts. They picked up our SOS."

"Zahra, comply as planned," Jim ordered. The woman nodded at their captain and responded to the hails. Of course, the Romulans don't want to play nice. They were pulled in by tractor beam, practically pulled out of the shuttle and dragged to the captain.

"This meeting is as historic as it is unexpected and unwelcome. Do you really expect us to believe that you violated the treaty because you have our best interests at heart? What is your real purpose?" Leonard looked at the Romulan officer, this wasn't gonna end well.

Jim looked the man in the eyes, "I'm telling the truth. We're in pursuit of a weapon that could be harmful to the Empire and the Federation."

"We already intercepted the agents with the weapon," the officer told them, "they are Romulan. They rescued what was ours. Guards, take their prisoner to the infirmary, insure that he hasn't been harmed. Captain, since you violated the boarders, I must insist that you enjoy your stay." He motioned to the guards who took their prisoner away and forced the four Starfleet officers down the corridor.

"This is just great, Jim. You know, if they don't kill us, they'll toss in a work camp or something equally crappy."

She smiled and whispered, "Have a little faith, Bonesy. Could be worse… we could be with the Klingons. At least I understand Romulan."

They were taken before the Senate.

The fucking Romulan Senate.

On Romulus.

It was going about as well as it could go. They got, 'You're liars.' A bit of, 'We spoiled your plans.' And a dash of, 'You tried to destroy the Romulan people.' That last one was attached to a question. Jim took a breath, "Nobody is safe as long as Red Matter exists. Not the Federation, not the Empire. Our incursion was not an act of war but one of _solidarity_ between our civilizations. This is a threat greater than both of us." Leo swelled with pride. He would never wish to be in this situation but he was glad that Jim was on his side. Of course, the Romulans didn't listen to her.

"Red Matter is only a danger in the wrong hands, Captain. When we learned of Nero's actions, we were not filled with shock or disapproval but regret. Regret that we could not welcome that brave son of Romulus into the Empire's embrace before he was killed by _your_ hand. Everything he did was to bring glory to the Empire. Now, the last piece of his legacy has come home. It is obvious that you intended to steal the Red Matter for the Federation. Masking your mission as one of goodwill only adds to your dishonor. It is the decision of this body that you be imprisoned here on Romulus until the end of your days."

Leonard looked at Jim, "This is it."

Jim shook her head slowly, "I always got a few more moves on the chessboard, Bones. They're gonna split us up, stay with Hendorff and Zahra." He didn't get a chance to ask what she meant when the Romulans pulled her away. That is not good.

"Doc, when I give you the word, duck," the big guy that Jim calls Cupcake told him. He looked at the burly security officer. Even though Leo outranks them, Jim told him to stick with the lieutenants for a reason. He nodded at them. The Starfleet officers were moved to a transport. He looked around trying to figure out if he'll ever see his daughter, his girlfriend or his boyfriend again. Hendorff looked at him, "In three." Bones counted in his head, 'two, one.' Hendorff and Zahra sprung.

The big officer elbowed one guard in the face while Zahra put the other in a choke-hold. She hit a few commands on the transport and landed the craft. "Jim set this up?"

"You know her better than we do, sir," Hendorff smirked. Leo chuckled, that was true. If he was thinking like Jim, then there was a surprise or two on the horizon.

"Doctor, Lieutenants, hurry," a familiar voice called. Leonard looked over at the transport that landed next to them.

"Spock? You're our Romulan prisoner? And you cut off all your hair?"

"The captain felt it best that only she knew my identity," Spock told them.

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Of course. And where is our fearless leader?"

"Rescuing my father," Spock said as he continued to fly the craft. He explained that Jim went through the science vessel's logs and figured out the the Vulcan hostage was Ambassador Sarek. The plan was always for them to get arrested. The wrench was that the members of Nero's crew were actually Vulcans who planned to destroy Romulus.

They landed at a facility and Spock ordered them out of the transport. They made their way though the building.

"Kroiha!" A guard was in front of them with a rifle pointed in there direction. Leo doesn't speak Romulan but Spock does.

"He ordered us to stop," his boyfriend told them. What happened next was so fast that he almost didn't see Jim take the guard down.

"This way," she told them. Ambassador Sarek was with her, he looked worn out.

"Where are we going?" Leonard asked.

Jim glanced back at him, "We gotta stop the others from destroying the planet."

* * *

"There has been a mistake, you are in grave danger," Sarek told the Romulans as they joined those who were there for the exchange. It would be easy to say that she didn't understand why Sarek joined up with this group of crazy Vulcans but she did. If something happened to Bones or Spock, she would kill any and every single person involved without reservation.

"Secure them. Sarek, what is the meaning of this?" the Romulan senator asked. Jim watched as the Vulcan Ambassador did his thing. She and Spock stood near him in protective stances as one of the Vulcans, Tevok, lost his shit. Fortunately, another Vulcan was the voice of reason. Varik explained that he lost his wife and part of his hand in the destruction of Vulcan but he realized that destroying Romulus wouldn't solve anything.

"I have disabled the detonator. The Red Matter that you hold is safe, Senator. Captain Kirk was wise to seek it's recovery, it is too dangerous to allow to exist. I can only hope that you will reach the same conclusion," Varik said. Finally, someone who was on the same wavelength as her. Of course, the Romulans weren't so easy.

Jim was not thrilled by the idea of another trial but at least it ended differently than the last one. Jim's crew and Sarek were pardoned and warned that any further incursion will result in imprisonment and possibly war. The three Vulcans, Tevok, Tarek, and Varik, were sentenced to life imprisonment for their role in the whole thing. The Romulans kept the Red Matter and there was nothing Jim could do about it. They were led back the their shuttle, which was –miraculously- in one piece and allowed to leave.

Bones looked at her, "You sure this thing isn't rigged to blow?"

"Not without taking it apart, Bones. I'd rather not stay here that long," Jim chuckled as she, Spock and Zahra checked the craft over. They all entered the shuttle as Zahra got it started and got them in the air. "Are you alright, Sarek?"

"I allowed myself to become overwhelmed in my grief," he told her. "I made a mistake that nearly cost billions of lives."

Jim sat in the seat next to him, "We all make those. Even overly logical Vulcan men." He looked at his son and Leonard before looking at Jim.

"I feel your bond with my son, Leonard's as well. I find it comforting."

She smiled, "Me too."

It was something that lingered in her mind, she could feel it if she was looking for it. The three of them talked about it. For now, the bond was just there but there would come a point where Spock would need to complete it. That usually happens with pon farr, which he hasn't gone into yet thanks to being a hybrid. A complete bond would technically marry them to each other. They weren't there yet.

"He has chosen well," Sarek said.

"I seem to think so," she smiled and she could feel the blush creeping up her neck. Sarek nodded. They sat in silence as they got closer to the Enterprise.

"You have work to complete, James," the ambassador reminded her.

"I'll see if can get the brass to approve us taking you back to the colony or Earth ourselves so that you can spend some time with your son," She smiled. Jim has had tons of practice reading Vulcans but she has never seen the look that crossed Sarek's features for a millisecond. It was a cross between pride, happiness, love and acceptance. She knew that Vulcans held strongly to family, even more so now than before. Though it wasn't a full bond –yet- Jim was sure that Sarek just gave them his blessing, judging by the emotions she felt from Spock.

* * *

"What was that for?" Jim asked as she smiled at him.

"I wanted to kiss you."

She chuckled, "Well, by all means, Mister Spock." He kissed her again, however, the buzzer to his quarters interrupted them.

"Enter," he called. Sarek stepped into the room.

"Am I interrupting?" the ambassador asked.

Jim smiled, "Not at all. I have some work that I should get to." She brushed her fingers against Spock's before she exited the room. Father and son stood in silence for a moment before Spock spoke.

"I witnessed your conversation with Jim. Your acceptance of my relationship with Jim and Leonard is unexpected," he said to his father. Sarek nodded as he sat on the couch.

"Amanda would like them. They are both like her in different ways. The most important factor is their love for you. They both show it, Jim is slightly more obvious than Leonard." Spock was not explaining to his father that it was the opposite when they were in private.

"Father, I do not wish to marry T'Pring."

When Spock was seven, he took part in a ceremony that linked him to T'Pring telepathically. It is less than a marriage, more than a betrothal. When his time of pon farr arrives, he will be compelled to complete the bond and marry T'Pring unless it can be broken.

Sarek looked at him, "She is in a love match. If you both request it of the Elders, your bond will be dissolved." Jim and Leonard will be relieved to know that he won't be compelled to marry.

Spock looked at his father, Sarek was greatly distressed. "Father, if you wish to vocalize your thoughts and feelings in regards to mother's death, I will listen." On the shuttle, Leonard told him that his father needed someone to talk to. After Leonard's father died, he insured that his mother had a 'listening ear.' Sarek's work has slowed significantly since Vulcan was destroyed and he has been allotted time to grieve his loss. Unlike Spock, Sarek is alone in his grief.

"I miss your mother."

* * *

He looked at Jim, then Spock, then back at Jim. "Say that again. Spock's what?"

"It's not like a human engagement and he can get out of it. Spock and T'Pring don't want to marry each other. So, when we get to New Vulcan, the Elders are gonna break their link to each other," Jim laughed. Both men looked at her.

Leo took a breath, "How do you know so much about Vulcan culture?" She was like a walking, talking codex of information but her Vulcan knowledge was insane.

"I asked," Jim chuckled. "I mean, we have two versions of Spock. I talk to them both. The older Spock didn't marry T'Pring in his reality either but it was because she called for a koon-ut-kal-if-fee."

"A what?" he asked.

Jim took a breath, "Koon-ut-kal-if-fee literally means marriage or challenge. It's basically a wedding but if the female doesn't want her arranged mate, she can call for a challenge and pick anyone, including herself, to fight for her. The winner gets the girl because the loser is usually dead."

"So, the other Spock had to beat up some Vulcan sap to death?" 

"Nope," Jim laughed. "T'Pring picked the other Jim. It was a really good story. pther-Spock was fighting other-Jim when other-Bones complains that other-Jim wasn't used to the Vulcan atmosphere and climate. He asks permission to inject other-Jim with a tri-ox compound to compensate. The Vulcans agree and other-Bones gives other-Jim the injection. Fight continues and other-Spock strangles other-Jim. Only, he didn't because instead of a tri-ox injection, other-Bones gave other-Jim a neuro-paralyzer. Everyone thought he was dead which broke the blood fever and left other-Spock the winner of the challenge, who gave T'Pring to her boyfriend."

Leonard laughed, "That sounds like something we'd come up with. Did the older Spock mention anything about the two of us from this reality?"

Spock answered, "He said, 'Our paths are our own to follow'."

"That sounds like you," Jim chuckled as Leo looked at Spock.

"So, this T'Pring thing… what do we have to do?" Leonard asked.

Spock looked at them, "I would like for you to accompany me when we get to the colony."

Jim and Leo nodded, they were going with him anyway.

* * *

They had a normal day on the Enterprise. They did their shifts, no one tried to kill them and nothing bad happened to the ship. Jim savored the feeling. As much as she loves the adventure, it was relaxing to have a day like this. They were only a day away from New Vulcan and Jim knew when they got there that it might not be a walk in the park. "Are you ever gonna tell me if the rumors are true?"

She looked up at Sulu as he walked into the observation lounge, they were usually empty this time of night but the leaders of 'team gold shirt' were awake. "Where's the fun it that?"

He sat next to her and looked out at the stars, "I'm serious." 

"I'll tell you but you can't say anything," she told her friend. He nodded so she continued. "We're together, all three of us."

Sulu smirked, "I knew it. I won't say anything but I knew it. You guys got this... vibe. Everybody thought you were just banging each other behind the other person's back. I guess I should ask why are you sitting in here alone when you got two hot guys in bed?"

"I'm just doin' some thinking," she chuckled. "Besides, I'm sure that they're keeping themselves occupied." That was an understatement. Despite what people think, Bones is handsy when no one is around, that's why she calls his hands legendary. She stopped by the med bay the day before and ended up pinned to the wall in his office. Spock has his moments too. Sulu gave her a look. "The trick is that my relationship with Spock, my relationship with Bones and their relationship with each other are all pieces of the whole. We spend time in pairs more than we're all together."

He nodded, "I get that. A literal triangle."

"Yep." She knew he had something else on his mind, "You're roaming the ship for a reason. Go ahead and talk."

"I umm…" he took a breath, "so… umm… your friend, Leighton."

"You like Tommy," Jim smiled. 

"Yea, I do. I don't know what to do about it, though. I mean I don't know if I could ever… Where do I even begin?"

"Talk to him. You're both into botany… start there. The hardest thing for me, him and Kev is talking about Tarsus Four and you already know about it. Tommy is one of the best people I know. Just go for it."

"You really think I got a chance?" he asked, sounding more like Chekov than himself for a moment.

Jim chuckled, "I know you do. Just talk to him and tell me what happens." Tom asked her about Sulu a few days ago. Apparently, love is in the air on the Enterprise.

"I can do that Jim. I should go, I promised my mom I would comm her," Sulu smiled. Jim nodded as he left the room. Sulu and his mom talk… Oh, shit… that was it. She needed to talk to her boys. Jim left the lounge and headed to Spock's quarters.

"That looks comfy, ashalik," she smiled as she took in the sight of Bones out cold with his arm wrapped around Spock's waist. Spock was in bed reading a PADD with one hand while the other carded through Bones' hair. Bones really is the king of the cuddle.

"It is. Join us," Spock said quietly. Jim kicked off her boots and stripped down to her underwear.

"I've been thinking about the whole Tarsus Nine list. I think I know how the list was pulled from the system," she said as she slid into bed next to Spock, who sat his PADD on the table and wrapped his arm around her. "This is probably gonna sound crazy but I think it was Winona. I don't think she killed anyone but hacking into the mainframe isn't that hard if you know how. It's something I taught myself when I was a kid to get George's files. It should be easy for her, that's her job and she's good at it. She knew I was on Tarsus and she knew where to look for the information. If I died, can you imagine the attention she'll get. My assets won't go to her but she doesn't know that."

Jim was given reparations from Tarsus, plus George's property and death gratuity, not to mention Sam's assets. She had two houses and more credits than she knew what to do with and upon her death, it would all go to Joanna.

"You believe she acquired the information and gave it to another person?" Spock asked.

"The question is who and why? I'll have to run it by Pike when we get to Earth," Jim yawned. Pike ordered them to head to Earth for leave after they're done on New Vulcan.

"You should rest, taluhk," he pressed a kiss to her temple. Jim didn't realize how tired she was. 

"Okay. Love you," she whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed chunks of this -with my own spin, of course- from Vulcan's Vengeance. It's a two-part comic in AOS, it's really good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote three versions of this chapter before I decided to go with this one.

"What are you doing, Bonesy?"

He chuckled against her shoulder, "Waking you up, darlin'."

"It's early, Leo," Jim muttered, "even Spock is still in bed." That was true but the Vulcan was watching them.

"Do not stop on my account," Spock told them.

Leonard smirked, "Where was I?" He heard Jim suck in a breath as he went back to placing kisses along the scars on her back, his hands roamed her bare skin.

"Bones…" Jim breathed.

He smiled against her back, "Yes?"

"You're such a tease," she chuckled. He was a lot of things, that wasn't one of them. Leo gently pulled Jim to her knees before slowly sliding into her. Jim purred. There was no other way to describe the sound. Leonard looked at Spock. He was good at not showing his emotions but his eyes gave him away, that and the fact that his arousal was very obvious.

"I think Spock is enjoying the show."

"Is he?" Jim asked. She wiggled a little and Spock let out a low growl.

"Think we should do something about that?" Leo asked. Jim nodded as they shifted on the bed so that they were between Spock's legs, without preamble, she closed her mouth around Spock's impressive length. Their very calm and controlled Vulcan let out a moan that sent electricity though the room. "Oh, fuckin' hell, darlin'."

Jim felt so good wrapped around him and Leo knew just how talented her tongue was. The look on Spock's face told him just how close to edge she was taking their boyfriend. Spock tangled his hand in her hair and closed his eyes.

"Do _not_ stop." Oh, Spock was close and they all knew it. Leo was in a trance watching Jim and Spock while Jim was so deliciously wrapped around him. It was impossible not to move.

Like dominos, they fell apart one at a time. First, Spock locked eyes with Jim just as he went over the edge. That triggered Jim, who tightened around Leonard and shattered into a million pieces. One more thrust and Leo was helpless, he followed her. They all collapsed on top of each other.

"Well… that's what I call a good morning, gentlemen," Jim smiled.

Leonard chuckled, "No kidding."

"If it's okay with you guys, I'm gonna shower first. I have captainy stuff to do before shift. Since I have some extra time, I might even sit down and eat breakfast with two of my favorite people."

"Of course we're your favorites," he smiled. Jim laughed as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"I love you both but I'm not talking about you."

"She was referring to Leighton and Riley. She has a theory regarding the Tarsus Nine list that had not been considered." Spock filled him in on Jim's thoughts about her mother.

"I wish I could say I was shocked but I'm not. That sounds like Winona. I'll bet that the person that's actually killing the Nine was on Tarsus." He had been thinking it since Jim dropped the news. "I mean, think about it. Other than the officers who showed up, the only people how know who the nine are were on Tarsus. Eliminate all the people they saved and you got the enforcers and their families."

Jim walked into the room, pulling on a clean uniform and looked at him, "You might be on to something. Kodos' men were the only ones not happy about Starfleet showing up. Kodos had family too." Jim told them she would bring it up with Pike as she pulled her hair into a bun. She gave them each a kiss before she grabbed her boots and left the room.

"This is gonna get worse before it gets better, isn't it?" Leo asked.

Spock looked at him, "I believe this was what your mother meant when she said 'calm before the storm'."

Leo nodded, "Yep. That's what worries me."

* * *

"Spock." He looked at the woman before him, she had matured to be intelligent and aesthetically pleasing.

"T'Pring." The two Vulcans looked at each other for a moment. "I do not wish to marry you," Spock told her.

"Nor I to you," she told him. "I have requested an audience with the Elders. Perhaps, they will dissolve the betrothal without the grandstanding that Minster Soenk has become accustomed to."

Betrothal bonds were dissolved often before Vulcan was destroyed. While many held to the arranged marriage, there were those who requested dissolution of the bond to marry for love or to focus on their career. Spock and T'Pring did not have to wait long before they were called into the hall that the Elders were using to conduct their duties.

"Spock, son of Sarek, and T'Pring, daughter of Soren, what brings you before this council?" The two Vulcans stood tall before the Elders and Spock answered the question.

"Minister, we seek the dissolution of our bond," Spock said.

Soenk looked at them for a moment, "For what purpose?"

"We have both made love matches and have stronger bonds within those relationships," T'Pring said as she looked up at their elder. Spock glanced over to where their fathers were standing, both men in full support of this request. The Elders talked between themselves for seven minutes.

"We will dissolve your bond. However, we wish to verify your other bonds," Soenk told them. Spock knew this was a possibility. One of the Elders, T'Nad, stepped in front of them. She touched T'Pring's face for one point three minutes before releasing her. Then the Elder stepped in front of him.

"Our minds, one and together." He felt her in his thoughts almost instantly. "You have a strong bond, son of Sarek. I will remove your link to T'Pring." He felt a shift, then she pulled away and nodded at him. She faced the others, "The bonds they have formed with their partners are strong. I have severed their ties to each other."

Soenk looked at her, "That was not your decision to make."

"And yet, I am the one that looked inside their minds," T'Nad pointed out. "The bond they shared paled in comparison to the bonds they have formed in their love matches. Especially in Spock, his bond is almost as strong as a marriage bond." Soenk looked at him for one point seven minutes before turning his attention to the others.

"Is it done. This council is adjourned."

Spock was joined by Sarek and they walked from the room together. His father spoke through their bond, "He wished to force you to remain bonded to T'Pring. T'Nad has done you a great service." Spock nodded, Jim and Leonard both asked if that was a possibility. "They are worried. Jim and Leonard." He could feel them, it was faint before but the link between them seemed stronger. Sarek looked at him, "Without your bond to T'Pring, your mind can focus on your other bond clearly."

"You believe it to be one bond," Spock asked.

Sarek nodded, "Like three strands interwoven. You, James and Leonard are three pieces of a whole." As he said it, Jim and Leonard walked over to them.

"We felt that woman in your mind. She's nice, I thought she'd be like that Soenk guy," Jim said, her anger directed at the minister is due to what she saw during her first meld with Spock. He has told her not to take offense but she told him that it was her prerogative to be angry for him.

"She dissolved the bond without waiting for his approval," Spock said. He did not tell them about her observations of their bond and he would not until they asked.

"Does this mean we can go now?" Leonard asked, earning a chuckle from Jim and a promise to tell him about their conversation with his older self.

He nodded, "Yes, k'diwa." His father bid them farewell before they beamed back to the Enterprise.

* * *

"I think he found something. You know Pike, he's a less mobile version of me." Pike asked to see her and Spock went along. Her very logical boyfriend nodded his agreement but he stopped himself, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to cover. That's when she heard the shot. "Seriously? We're outside HQ for cryin' out loud." The arm around her weakened, that's when she noticed the green blood. "Spock, look at me. Where?"

He looked at her but didn't say anything. She gave him a once over, it was a projectile shot in his back and out his chest, right above his heart. Where her heart would've been if he hadn't grabbed her. Jim needed to get them both out of here. She pulled his arm over her shoulder while one of the security officers grabbed his other arm and helped her pull him inside while the others provided cover. Security forces scrambled fast from what she could see. Though, some of these kids had no idea what they were dealing with.

"What the hell?" she heard one of them ask. She had Spock leaning against the wall, one of her hands was holding his head up, the other was putting pressure on his wound.

"Help's inbound," Jim whispered.

He looked at her, "Ang'jmizn, rah-leh-kehkuh ker… s'desh'rak… kosu… qom'i." Damn, he's observant.

She nodded, "I got it. Don't fight your trance. We're safe in here." His eyes fluttered closed.

"What did he just say? Someone get me a translator," she heard Admiral Komack say as he, Pike and some other officers entered the scene from the turbolifts that were towards the back of the lobby. Jim didn't move from her spot.

"He said 'Captain, thirty-four yards from the north, female, human'," Jim translated. "He must have glimpsed the shooter." Komack looked at her like she grew another head. He doesn't like her; the admiral thinks she's an idiot who's only worth is in her name. Jim doesn't let it bother her, at least he's honest about it, wrong but still honest. "I speak a bunch of languages, including modern and high Vulcan. We should get his intel to the security forces that went that way. I doubt it'll help. Whoever did this is long gone."

Pike looked at her, "What makes you so sure?"

"Because Spock wasn't the target, I was. He tossed himself between me and the shooter." she told her mentor.

"Captain," a few familiar voices called. Jim looked up as Scotty, Uhura and Chapel ran into the lobby with M'Banga trailing behind them. She knew that they had planned to stay local. Scotty was checking her over.

"We were down the street when the security officers all took off this way. Ye alright, Captain?" the engineer asked.

She nodded at them, "I'm fine but Spock was shot." Chapel and M'Banga took over helping Spock and Uhura reached for her jacket. Jim didn't even realize that she was covered in Spock's blood. Bones is gonna make sure they were okay, then he was gonna flip. She looked at her favorite engineer, "Find the projectile and see if we can track down where it came from."

Scotty nodded, "Aye, I'm on it."

Jim looked at his girlfriend, "Riley and Leighton… let them know what happened tell them to lay low with Sulu and Chekov. Send Edwards and Barnes to back them up. I need Gaila down here. And comm Hendorff and Zahra,  have them stand watch at medical, Spock can't do anything in his healing trance, if this person decides to come back…"

"He's defenseless," Uhura finished. "I'll stay with him until they get there, Captain." Uhura is little but she could be downright dangerous. Being Gaila's roommate at the academy meant that in addition to the standard hand to hand training, she also got a few lessons from the Orion on how to take down someone twice her size without much effort.

Jim looked at the doctor and nurse that were treating Spock, "M'Banga…"

"We'll track down McCoy and tell him to meet us at medical," Chapel said. "I'll comm you when the commander wakes up. We'll take care of him, ma'am." She knew they would, they were Enterprise officers for a reason and M'Banga specialized in Vulcan physiology.

"You two," Jim looked at the security officers in front of her.

"Kai, ma'am," the large Orion informed her.

"Turner, Captain," the officer next to him told her.

She nodded, "You just got reassigned, go with my officers. Lieutenant Uhura will tell you who has access." They both did as ordered. She turned her attention back the admirals.

Pike had a smirk on his face, "I feel really bad for whoever did this."

Komack looked at him, "Why?" Pike knew about her relationship with Spock and Bones. He also knows, first hand, what happens to people who attack those she cares about. Jim and her mentor shared a look before Pike answered him.

"Because… she's about to make the Narada Incident look like a first year sim at the academy."

* * *

Leonard felt like he got hit by a truck, something was wrong with Jim or Spock, or both. He was trying to comm them both when Chapel comm'ed him. "Which one?" She relayed what happened to Spock. "I'm on my way." He pulled on his boots and his jacket as he ran out the door.

Chapel met him before he entered Spock's room, "He's fine. He should wake up as soon as his body heals itself. M'Banga already fixed the bullet wound and he's under the regen."

"M'Banga's a damn good doctor," Leonard said, more to himself than her. "Do they know anything yet?"

She shook her head, "No, but we know the Captain." He chuckled, Jim was gonna catch this person and God help them when she does. Leonard and Chapel walked past the security officers that were stationed at the door and into the room. Scotty was sitting in a chair, PADD in hand, trying to figure something out. Uhura was sitting next to Spock, keeping an eye on him.

"McCoy." He looked up at the sound of M'Banga's voice. "He's in his healing trance. He should wake up in six or seven hours." Leo nodded and sat across from Uhura and Scotty on Spock's other side. All he can do is wait and hope that Jim didn't get herself killed going after those responsible for this.

* * *

"Admiral Pike, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Winona asked.

When Jim told Pike her thoughts about her mother, he had the other woman rounded up. Jim was right that the hack into the system was her mothers. Hackers have coding that's specific to them, no two hackers are alike and Winona had been obvious as hell. Pike had Winona sitting in an interrogation room. Jim and Gaila were watching from another room.

He sat his PADD on the table, "Want to explain why you were in classified files, Commander?" She didn't offer an explanation, she just looked at him.

"Is she crazy?" her green friend asked. Gaila has known about Tarsus longer than Bones has. They were drawn to each other from day one, both survivors of their own versions of hell.

Jim shook her head, "She's waiting for me."

"Are you going in there?" Gaila asked. Jim wanted to say no but she wasn't actually sure. She turned her attention back to her mentor who asked the question again.

Winona looked at him, "Is she here?"

"Who?" Pike asked.

"My daughter. Who else? You think I don't know about the pseudo daddy/daughter relationship you two have? I gotta say, it's kinda sad that you latched on to my daughter. I guess your obsession with George is still in full swing," her mother said.

"Did she just…?" Gaila's eyes widened.

Jim nodded, "She's deflecting but he's not gonna bite." Sure enough, Pike saw right through Winona.

"Unlike you, I don't see George when I look at her, I see her. And since her only remaining parent is more concerned with herself, someone had to keep an eye on Jim. Now, answer my question. Why were you in the classified files? Specifically, the Tarsus Nine intel."

"It's a funny thing, being a mother. You bring your children into the world and you do everything for them, then one day, you ask them to return the favor and they laugh in your face. I mean, she wouldn't even be _Captain_ Kirk without me."

"She is crazy," Gaila whispered.

Jim took a breath, "Yea, but she's right. In a sick, twisted kind of way." Winona abandoned Jim. Being left to your own devices as a kid, she only had two options: fight or flee. Jim decided to fight. "She's not gonna talk to him." Jim took a deep breath before she left Gaila in the room and walked to the other one. She opened the door and stepped into the room with Pike and her mother.

"Ah, James."

"It's Captain," Jim said with a glare. She took a seat next to Pike, "Where is she?"

Winona smiled, "Who?" Jim tapped a command into her PADD and turned it so that her mother could see the footage of the woman fleeing after shooting Spock, he identified her in the hospital.

"Lenore Karidian. Wait, that's an alias. Maybe I should go with Sara Princeton, Kayla Kelly, or her real name, Leah Kodos," Jim said. Being friends with an Admiral meant you had access to a ton of resources, having more than one on your side was even better. If Pike, Barnett or Johnson could get their hands on it, she was allowed to use it. It took Jim and Gaila a few days to sift through everything but they eventually found what they were looking for. "You handed Thaddeus Kodos' daughter a list of the people who could identify him without bothering to find out who she was." Jim swiped her finger on the PADD, "Alexis Marcel, she was fifteen on Tarsus. Became a doctor. Lar'Vena, was the only one of us who could stand the cold. My Andorian wasn't as good as it is now but at least I knew what she was saying most of the time. She worked with children. Kyle and Kris Luca, twin brothers who were only seven when their parents were slaughtered in front of them, I barely got them out of the square. Kyle became a historian and Kris was a lawyer for kids. Salal, Vulcan kid who was tagging along with his father on what was supposed to be a short trip. He was a healer. And Cory Dominguez-Hart. He became a biologist."

"What does that have to do with me?" Winona asked.

She looked at her mother, "They are six of the Tarsus Nine and they were all killed after you gave Leah their information. Three days ago, she took a shot at me. My first officer took a bullet to the chest. The last two of the nine are under guard with my best officers. If you got something to say, now would be the time. Or we could skip to the part where you get convicted of, among other things, treason." Winona feigned shock, Jim wasn't buying it. "Don't. Don't act all surprised that you didn't know exactly what was gonna happen when you handed over that list. It was classified for a reason. Tell us what you know."

"I don't know anything. She approached me, offered me a ridiculous amount of credits to find the list. I got it to her and got paid. That's it," Winona shrugged.

"She blamed them for her father's death. Leah promised to kill the Nine if she ever found them. Starfleet thought it was just a little girl venting but I knew better. That intel was classified at my request. You helped her kill six people and the attempted murder of a Captain and you're telling us that you had no idea." Pike wasn't buying it either.

When her mother didn't say anything, Jim did, "You get nothing if I die."

Winona's eyes locked with hers, "I know." There was something about the way she said it. Jim opened her communicator. No answer.

"Where is she?" Winona shrugged.

Pike must have put the pieces together in his head, "Jim? Is she...?"

Gaila walked into the room. "Gai, comm Sulu and Zahra. Have them meet me at these coordinates." She handed the PADD to Gaila before she turned to her mother, "If so much as a hair on her head is harmed, **_I will kill you_** and there is no one in the universe that will be able to do a damn thing about it." Jim never thought she'd see the day but all the color drained from Winona's face.

Jim had to leave this part of the building to be beamed out. As soon as she cleared the shield, she comm'ed the ship and had herself beamed to Jocelyn and Clay Treadway's home. She found Bones' ex-wife dead on the kitchen floor. Jim didn't like her but she didn't want her dead. She walked through the house. She found Clay with his throat slit in the couple's bedroom.

When she walked into the little girl's room, the screen on her console lit up. It was a vid of Leah. "Long time no see, Jim. You want her, come get her." The focus shifted to the little girl that Jim loved like her own. She didn't look hurt and she was putting on a brave face. The vid cut out and a series of coordinates appeared on the screen.

"You know it's an ambush," Sulu said from the doorway.

She nodded at the katana welding helmsman, "Yea... but she has Joanna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain why Jo isn't on Cerberus at the beginning of the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean, she's here? She's supposed to be on Cerberus."

Leonard's sister looked at him though the screen, "Jocelyn sent me a message and told me to send Joanna back. Said the Enterprise was gonna be near Earth and Jo would want to see you. I thought you knew." He didn't and something in his chest told him that this was all wrong.

"I'm gonna comm you back, Donna." He tried to get a hold of Jocelyn, then Clay. Nothing from either. He was about to leave the room when his communicator dinged, "McCoy."

"This is Federation Security Agent Elias Nance. I'm speaking with Doctor Leonard H. McCoy?"

Leo took a breath, he knew. "Where is my daughter?"

"She's safe. Your former wife and her husband were killed. Your daughter and a woman claiming to be a Starfleet Security officer stumbled into the hospital a few hours ago. Until we verify the woman's identity, we've detained her. Your daughter is adamant that the woman is a friend of yours and that her Aunt Jimmy needs your help."

"The woman. Is she short with short platinum blond hair?" The man on the other end of the comm gave in an affirmative answer. "Zahra. She is a friend. Aunt Jimmy is Captain Jim Kirk. Release the lieutenant, I'll be there in a few minutes." Leonard thought Jim was with Pike but that was a few hours ago. He hung up with the FS agent and comm'ed Gaila. He didn't even give her a chance to speak before he started talking, "How long has Jim been in Georgia and don't tell me that you didn't know." The Orion told him what happened and that Sulu went with her and Zahra. "I need you, Leighton, Riley and a security team to go Georgia with me. Jim and Sulu are in trouble." Spock was not gonna like sitting this out but he was still in the hospital.

"Leonard. What has happened?" He gave Spock an edited version of what he knew. Of course, he tried to get up to go with.

"Spock, you haven't been cleared. I know you think you're helping but you'll just be a distraction and you know it. I'll get our girl back, I promise." He pressed a soft kiss to Spock's lips, "Uhura, keep an eye on him. He listens to you." She nodded as he left the room.

As much as he hated the transporter, he didn't even think about it this time. Not with Jim in danger and Joanna in the middle of this mess.

"I'm gonna kill Winona," he growled.

Gaila looked at him, "Pike might beat you to it. The look on Jim's face when she realized that your daughter was in danger… I never want to be on the other side of that look. I thought she was scary before."

Jim had this rule. If you got a problem with her, come after her. If you got a problem with her and you go after someone else to get to her… your funeral. If this Leah chick isn't already dead, she will be. Leonard knew that taking Leighton and Riley with him could blow up in his face but he also knew that they would just show up on their own if they knew what was going on. Especially Tom since he and Sulu were a thing.

"Doctor McCoy?" a man asked as soon as the group materialized. 

He nodded, "You must be Nance. My daughter and Lieutenant Zahra?" The agent led Leonard the others into another room, Joanna leaped from the chair she was sitting in and into his arms.

"Daddy! She said she was gonna kill Jimmy. You have to find her. Uncle Ru was hurt bad when Miss Z jumped out the window with me," Joanna told him. 

"I'll find them sweetie. I need you to stay with Aunt Gaila. Can you do that?" She nodded and loosened her grip on him.

"Be careful, daddy."

He kissed her head, "I will."

He handed her off to the Orion, "Get her to medical and stay in the room with Spock and Uhura. Don't go anywhere unless me or Jim give you the okay."

"I'll protect her with my life," Gaila said before she beamed out with his daughter.

"My officer?" Technically, Zahra was Jim's officer but apparently, the woman jumped out a window with his kid in her arms so he was claiming her as one of his. They walked into another room, Zahra was cuffed to a chair with two armed agents standing over her. "Release her." They looked at him. Leonard huffed, "She's a Starfleet Lieutenant assigned to the USS Enterprise and one of Captain Kirk's most trusted officers. Release her, now!" The agents scrabbled to do as he ordered and Leonard ran a tricorder over her as soon as she was freed. She was banged up but mostly okay, "You alright?"

"No. That crazy bitch has my Captain. I'm worried about Sulu, Leah shot him and I don't know how long Kirk can keep him alive. Leah isn't working alone, someone in Starfleet gave her intel about the ship, the crew, you, Commander Spock."

"Jim's mother. I'll bet she sent the message to my sister to get Joanna planet-side. Thank you for saving my daughter, Zahra."

She gave him a pained smile, "Not necessary, sir. Just did what Captain Kirk asked me to do. I'd walk through fire for that woman knowing damn well that she'd do the same for me." Man, was that the truth.

"What happened?"

"Kirk willingly walked into an ambush," she looked at him with her big light blue eyes. "The Captain's order was to get Joanna out no matter what happened to her. Sulu went down, Leah was distracted by the Captain, I saw my opening, grabbed Joanna and jumped out the window. Luckily, the warehouse we were in was only one level. Kirk did give me a message for you. 'It's harvest season. Bring the rain'. I have no idea what that means."

Leonard knew. He smiled at her, "George Kirk grew up on a farm. Jim lived there for a few years when she was a kid. It's empty now, Jim owns it but she avoids that place with a passion. We're her backup, we need to get to Riverside."

* * *

"I thought it was rather poetic to bring you here. I didn't bother with the others. And don't worry about Thomas and Kevin, I'll get to them eventually." Jim glared but didn't say anything. She continued to press her hands against the wound on Sulu's side.

"He needs a doctor. You got a problem with me, fine but this man did nothing to you."

Leah looked at her, "No, but he's keeping you compliant."

Jim chuckled, "You're dumber than I thought."

Leah smirked, "I have you here, captured. How am I dumb?"

"You know, Winona is in custody," Jim shook her head. "I wonder what her plan was. I mean, I get it… sorta. She wants all the trappings of being my mother without earning any of it. She threw me away. I bet that's her plan for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jim smiled, "No? Let me explain. Joanna doesn't live on Earth, so someone sent a message to her aunt and uncle to send her back. Only two people can do that, one is on my ship and the other is her mother. Jocelyn isn't exactly the motherly type and Bones would never tell Donna ship movements over an unsecured network. It was my mother posing as Jocelyn." Jim paused and let Leah consider what she was saying before she continued. "No one knows how close I am to that kid or the fact that she inherits my assets except her family, Admiral Pike and Commander Spock, which means a hack into my files and Bones'. I figured out it was Winona before I talked to her. Since I still needed to find you, I decided to let it play out. I knew her kidnapping was an ambush before I showed up. I brought my best security officer, who got Joanna away from you the second your attention was on me. I gave her a message to get to get to Bones. I figure you got a few minutes before the Calvary shows up."

Leah lowered her weapon for a second and that was all Jim needed, she lunged. The weapon went flying across the room. Leah punched Jim in the side, trying to free herself but Jim slammed her into the wall. Jim was thanking her lucky stars that she could take a hit. Leah swung again, this time Jim ducked and delivered a few punches of her own. Jim doesn't know where she got it but Leah pulled a knife, Jim put her arm up just in time to get sliced. Leah used the slight distraction to pin her to the floor.

"Maybe I'll just skip to this part," Leah said. Jim took a deep breath and kneed Leah in the back, flipping her over. Jim pinned her to the ground and started punching her.

This bitch almost killed Spock and kidnapped Joanna and Sulu is bleeding out and she wants her dead.

"Jim." She doesn't know who said her name and she doesn't care. "JIM!" Arms wrapped around her and pulled her away from the broken and beaten woman. It was Kevin, "You got her, Jim. You got her."

"Jo? Z?"

Her friend pulled her against his chest, "They're okay. We got your message." She looked over, Bones and Tommy were kneeling next to Sulu and another officer was next to Leah.

"Is Hikaru gonna be okay?"

Bones nodded, "Yea, darlin', he's gonna be fine. We're gonna have a long talk about you sticking your neck out like this, Jim."

"She had your kid. I didn't give a shit about what happened to me, I was playing a hunch and I'm right. We need to get back to San Francisco, now."

* * *

Joanna fell asleep on him, Spock found that he did not mind. Gaila giggled, "That's cute."

Nyota laughed, "I gotta take a holo for Jim and Leonard. It's super cute." She focused her PADD on them and took a series of holos of Joanna sleeping on his chest. He was not going to inform them that the sleeping girl took after her father.

"You think they're okay?" Gaila asked. He could feel them both and other than adrenaline, they felt rushed and worried. Before he could answer her, someone else did.

"I doubt it." Winona Kirk was supposed to be in custody.

"What do you want?" Gaila moved to stand between him and Jim's mother. Winona shot her with the phaser.

"It's on stun... well it was for her. I'd tell you not to worry but you Vulcans don't do that," Jim's mother said. That was an incorrect assumption. Vulcans worry when it is appropriate. Spock shifted in an attempt to shield Joanna as Winona began to speak. "You know, I don't think Jim ever realized that Frank was trying to teach herm she just failed the lessons. So defiant, that one. I sometimes wish that I tossed her out an airlock. After George died, it became all about her. Kelvin baby this and Kelvin baby that."

"I never wanted the attention. I still don't." Jim was standing behind Winona.

The woman turned, "You stole everything from me. George, Frank, Junior."

"No, I didn't. You think I did and that's your burden. I'm not responsible for my father's death. Frank beat me and molested me, what happened to him was his own fault and Sam died in an accident, his opinion of you is based on your own actions, not me."

Winona turned the weapon on her daughter, "All you had to do is what I asked. That's all you had to do you ungrateful bitch."

"And what would that have changed? You want to blame someone so you picked me. I'm an easy target. I was too young to know anything but what I was told. That's on you. I am grateful for you after a fashion. I learned to be careful about who I trust because of you." She glanced at him.

Jim was calm, almost Vulcan-like, but he could feel the war raging in her mind. She didn't know what to do. Winona made the choice for her when she sneered, "Always the victim."

Jim shook her head, "No. I just have a conscience and I'm sick of watching innocent people get hurt."

Spock saw Nyota move the same time Jim did. Winona's shot hit the ceiling as Nyota's body connected with her. Jim had a firm grasp on her arm as she pulled her mother into a chokehold. The woman dropped between them. "You alright, Ny?"

"Yea. You?" Nyota asked. Jim shook her head and moved to check on Gaila.

"Spock, you alright? Jo?"

"We are in satisfactory condition. Joanna is still asleep. Leonard?"

"Patching up Sulu's bullet wound," Jim sighed. Lieutenants Hendorff and Kai entered the room to remove Winona.

"We… She ordered us to stand down, Captain, said she was your mother," Hendorff told her.

Jim nodded at officer, "It's alright, Cupcake. She wasn't lying. She is my mother."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We'll get her out of here," Hendorff said sadly as Lieutenant Kai lifted the woman in his arms and left the room.

"Kirk." She looked at the linguist when Nyota called her name, unshed tears in her eyes. "Jim. What…?"

Jim took a deep breath, "My mother tried to kill me. My mother tried to kill me. She had Jo kidnapped. Spock and Sulu got shot. Six of my friends are dead. Jo's mother and step-dad too. She… she tried to kill me."

Nyota wrapped her arms around Jim as Spock carefully moved from Joanna's grasp. Nyota released Jim into his arms. He didn't say anything, he just held her as she cried.

* * *

"What do we do? She hasn't moved since we got her here." Leonard looked Jim. She was sitting on her couch in a pair of sweatpants and one of Spock's t-shirts. It's been two days and Leo didn't know what to do, he's never seen Jim like this and he had Joanna to take care of too.

"I called in some backup," Pike told him.

"Who?"

The admiral smirked, "The other Spock." He chuckled as the buzzer to the door went off, "Come in."

The older man entered the apartment, "Admiral, Leonard." When his eyes landed on Jim he froze. Pike filled him in before he made his way to the quiet woman. "Jim?" She looked up at the old Vulcan.

"Hi, Spock." She said it without her usual enthusiasm.

"What has caused your distress, my friend?"

"My mother tried to kill me." Jim whispered the words as the older Spock sat next to her. Jim leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"This should not bring you sadness. Her actions were her own, they are not yours."

She took a breath, "I'm not sad, Spock. I… I'm ashamed. She almost took my family from me and I wasn't fast enough to protect them. She used my love for them against me. I put them all in danger. I close my eyes and all I see is Spock's blood all over my uniform… Sulu's blood on my hands… no matter how many times I try… I can't wash it away."

Pike and Leonard looked at each other. "I didn't think of it that way."

Jim chuckled, "You never do, Bonesy. My idea of family and yours are different. Winona might be alive but always been an orphan… closest thing to a dad I've ever had is Chris. Kevin, Tommy, Ru, Monty, Pasha… even Cupcake are my brothers. Ny, Zahra and Gaila are my sisters. I have a beautiful, brilliant kid, she's yours. As much as I hated your ex-wife… your daughter was robbed of a chance to ever know her mother because of me. I know that there will come a day when I can't keep you all safe… but I never want to be the reason something happens to any of you."

"This wasn't your fault, darlin'," Leonard told her.

She looked at him, "No… but it was still about me. I think you'll all be safer if I just left you alone."

"You don't just leave family, Jimmy," Jo said. Leo didn't even notice that Joanna and Spock were standing behind him. When he left them in Spock's apartment, Spock was teaching Jo how to play chess. His daughter crossed the room and sat on Jim's other side. "It's not your job to protect us… it our job to protect each other. That's what it means to be a family. It'll be okay as long as we all stick together." Jo wrapped her arms around Jim and Jim hugged her back. Damn, he had a smart kid.

* * *

Jim couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for a few hours before she got out of bed, pulled a sweatshirt over her head and left her apartment. "You are restless, taluhk."

She chuckled as she walked into Spock's place, "Yea. I'm also not used to sleeping alone, anymore."

"You are conflicted."

She smiled, "Yea. How do you do that, by the way? I thought you had to be in contact with us to get a read on our thoughts and emotions."

"Our bond is strong enough that physical contact is not necessary," he told her.

Jim chuckled, "Oh… I should've thought of that."

"You have other things on which to place your focus."

Jim nodded, "Not doing a very good job of that right now. Being on Earth doesn't help." She wanted to be at home on the ship but they were getting some routine maintenance while the Enterprise was at the starbase.

"Would you like to meditate with me?" 

"You sure?"

Spock nodded as he lit his meditation lamp, "It is not difficult. Perhaps, it will help calm your mind." She knew the basics: calm and comfortable location, comfortable clothing, sit still. It was the last one that usually got her. She sat next to Spock in what he called the loshiraq, it was just a cross-legged position but she wasn't gonna mess with him. He had to remind her not to slouch and to remain still, "Do not fidget." She doesn't know why but that made her smile.

The most important part was to concentrate. Jim closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She focused on her breathing until it slowed. Jim let the thoughts slip through her mind. When other thoughts surfaced, she let them flow away like Spock told her to. They would come to the surface, she would acknowledge them, watch them but pushed them into a category for later. As she sat there, she felt herself lighten. Jim opened her eyes and found herself alone.

"Spock?" She found him in his bedroom, "You're in bed before me, it's a miracle. How long was I like that?"

He looked at her, "One hour, twelve minutes and forty-two seconds."

She took a breath, "I get why you do that all the time, it's relaxing." Jim climbed onto the bed, straddling Spock. She put her hand on his chest where the bullet wound was. "That was too close." He nodded as he moved his right hand from her hip and placed it against her chest.

"Given the projectile's speed and trajectory, you would have been killed on impact. As you like to say, 'I would do it again in a heartbeat'." Jim chuckled, she couldn't believe he was using her own words against her.

Jim pressed a kiss against his chest. "I was so scared… so scared." She opened her mouth to say something, anything but she did know what. Jim was very rarely at a loss for words but she needed him to know. Jim kissed him, gentle at first before deepening it. Spock slowly pulled her sweatshirt and tank top over her head in one move. The rest of her clothes quickly followed. Spock's arms wrapped around her, pulling her as close as possible.

A moment later, Jim was sliding onto him. Spock firmly held her hips, it was almost painful but she didn't care. She attempted to set the rhythm but he wouldn't let her. She almost asked why he was going so slow when he began to press kisses along her collarbone. Jim was a little surprised, Spock's not usually the touchy-feely type but his hands roamed her skin like he was committing her body to memory by touch. There was no way they would last long, they were wound too tight, hell, she felt bad for whichever one of them ran into Bones first.

His hands moved from her hips to tangle in her hair before he pulled her lips to his. She moved faster, she needed Spock like she needed oxygen. The look in his eyes told her that not only did he know that, he felt it too. "Spock." Without separating their bodies, Spock flipped them over and Jim instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt like her whole body was gonna combust as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She fell apart when Spock's control slipped and his emotions became clear as day on his face. Love, lust, fear, relief all flickered across his features. She expected him to hide them from her but he didn't.

"Spock?" They hadn't moved and she didn't really want to.

He looked at her, "I was… scared that I was not fast enough. That is why I waited to go into my healing trance, I needed to be sure that you were unharmed. I love you, taluhk, you must know this. If I have to tell you every day, I will. Your mother is a fool for turning her back on you."

She was at a loss as what to say, so she nodded and placed a soft kiss to his lips. They rearranged themselves and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

It was bittersweet getting Jo back to Cerberus. The Enterprise was leaving again and she wanted to go home. His sister was so relieved to see them both. Assuring her that they were okay was easy but she was worried about Jim, they all were. He knew that she wasn't home and didn't even bother stopping there when he got to the building, Leo headed straight to Spock's apartment.

As calm and quiet as always, he was wasn't surprised to find his girlfriend and boyfriend wrapped around each other. The doctor quickly stripped out of his clothes and into bed on Jim's other side. Spock's eyes blinked open, "K'diwa."

Leo smiled, "Go back to sleep, ashal-veh." Spock ran his fingers though Leonard's hair before drifting back to sleep. Jim pulled his arm around her without waking up. He silently laughed, it was good to be home.


	10. Chapter 10

Jim blinked her eyes open and found herself wrapped around Bones, Spock must have just slipped out of bed since his spot was still warm. She looked at the usually grumpy doctor. He was so different when he was sleeping, his features were more relaxed and he looked more is age than he did while awake. It was all that frowning and scowling he does. Jim ran her fingers along his jaw and over those sexy lips of his.

"What are you doin', darlin'?" his voice was rough with sleep.

"Just looking at you," she smiled. "Missed you."

He looked at her, "Missed you more. You have no idea how worried I was, Jim. I thought… I almost thought we lost you. I could feel you and it hurt so damn much it's not even funny."

She pressed a kiss to his chest, "You're just used to me pushing through stuff that bothers me. I was too… raw to bury it. Between Spock getting shot for me and I figured out it was my mom… I was barely holding it together when I got to Georgia and then Sulu got shot. I'm just glad Winona didn't hurt Chris when she escaped custody… I don't know what I would've done."

He pressed a kiss to her lips, "You would've killed her and we would've let you. Kevin pulled you off of Leah, I was gonna let you keep goin'." 

"No, you would've stopped me before I killed her," Jim laughed. "You were pissed but you aren't a killer. Me, on the other hand… It seems to be the only thing I can do right… getting people killed."

"That's not even remotely true and there are at least four hundred and fifty-seven people who agree with me. That's not counting Pike, Sarek or my family, including Jo."

Jim let out a breath, "Your kid was only _in_ danger because of me."

He rolled over and pinned Jim to the bed, "Listen to me, James Kirk, and you listen good. This was not your fault."

"It feels like it and I can't help how I feel, Bones." She locked eyes with him, the look in his eyes shifted before he kissed her, hard. Jim wasn't even a little surprised. Her legs wrapped around Bones of their own volition. She wanted to laugh because she knew that Spock set her up, she could feel his amusement but she didn't have a chance to focus on it, not with Bones' hands on her body.

He broke the kiss and looked at her before a smile crossed his lips. "Maybe I can change how you feel at the moment."

"Are you gonna make me beg, Bones?"

Bones chuckled, "I don't have enough control for that today. We can play later though." He pulled her into another kiss before he slid into her. Jim moaned, long and low. Bones didn't waste a second, he moved with deep, hard, fast strokes. " _Fuck…"_ He pressed hot kisses along her throat. "Get over here, ashal-veh."

Jim felt Spock when he entered the room. Bones sat up on his knees, taking her with him. She looked at Spock over Bones' shoulder, " _I love it when he gets like this_."

Spock nodded, " _As do I_."

Bones flexed his hips, "What I tell ya'll about talking about me in Vulcan?"

Jim groaned, "Bones…"

"Yes?" he had a smirk on his face, he was doing this on purpose. Spock kissed her over Bones' shoulder before kissing Bones too.

"Are you gonna let me be in the middle this time?" Bones nodded as they watched Spock undress. Bones pulled out of her and released her into Spock's arms.

"You gonna tell us if it becomes too much, darlin'."

Jim straddled Spock and smiled, "You set me up."

"I felt your need for time alone," Spock told her.

She chuckled, "That reminds me, why _can_ we feel each other?" He raised an eyebrow as she continued, "Why can I feel Bones? And you can feel us all the time, even when we're not around? He can feel me too."

"It is the strength of our bond."

Jim smirked, "So we're what… married?"

He kissed her, "No, our bond is stronger than that. We are T'hy'la." Jim stared at him.

Leo stopped what he was doing, "What… what is that?"

"Closest translation is friend/brother/lover. Basically means soul mates. Explains why our bond is so strong, why Spock can feel us without touching us and why we can feel each other," Jim told her non-Vulcan boyfriend.

Spock nodded as he caressed Leonard's jaw, "It means, we were meant to be. All three of us." He cradled Jim's head in his hands and kissed her as he slid into her, she shuddered.

"Should we talk about this?"she asked.

Bones chuckled, "We can talk or we can show you and that is much more fun." Jim relaxed as his hands glided over her body. She felt him at her other entrance, "Relax, darlin'."

It took a little work but Jim felt like she was gonna die with them both inside her. She was so lost in them. Every inch of her body hummed as they moved together, she was shuddering and gasping as every nerve ending in her body came alive, she wanted to crawl out of her skin. There was no work up, no long, slow build to her orgasm, it hit her like a starship moving at warp speed. "Leo, Spock."

"We got ya, darlin'. Always," Bones whispered. Spock pulled her lips to his as her second orgasm loomed on the edge of the first. They continued to move together. Bones' hand slid up her back to her shoulder, she smiled when Spock kissed Bones' fingers. She could feel them both tremble around her, she looked into Spock's eyes as his grip on her hips tightened. Bones chuckled as he pulled her back against him, he never stopped moving. Bones nibbled at her ear, "Look at him, Jim. All that calm and control with everyone else… look how he falls apart for us. Watch what we do to him." She knew Spock was close. He slid his hands up her body as his eyes fluttered closed. "He's so close, darlin'." Jim's body tightened around them both but she couldn't take her eyes off of Spock as he held her hips, surged upward and groaned deep in his throat. There was nothing like watching Spock come undone.

He touched her face, pulling her into his mind. A second later, she felt Bones' mind too. "We are all bound together." Spock was showing them their bond. The way it wove them together, joined them to each other. Something settled in Jim's chest, home. This was home.

"Come for us, Jim," Bones rasped the words in her ear and she couldn't control herself, she cried out as the world exploded around her. Jim couldn't hold herself up anymore and found herself against Spock's chest as Bones shuddered behind her. She felt him rest his head on her back. They were sweaty, sticky and hot but she didn't want to move. She felt loved and safe right in this spot and she never wanted to let go.

Jim had tears running down her face. Spock looked at her, "Are you alright, taluhk?"

She nodded against him as he pushed her hair away from her face, "Never better, ashalik. Bonesy, you okay?"

She felt him chuckle, "Yea, darlin'. I'm better than okay. Spock?"

He took a breath under her, "I am in exceptional condition."

"Can we go back to sleep for a while?" she asked with a yawn.

Bones kissed her back, "I think that can be arranged, darlin'."

* * *

"Someone's in a bad mood."

Jim glared at him, "You wanna know what the brass did to our ship while my mother was trying to kill us? They put in a new computer that, if it works right, could replace me and more than half the crew."

Leonard chuckled for half a second, the look that Scotty gave him told the doctor that Jim wasn't even close to kidding. "Scotty?"

"I didn't have a say, Pike tried to help but they went over his head," the engineer was almost as upset as their captain.

Spock touched Jim's shoulder, "You are irreplaceable, Jim."

"Tell that to Doctor Daystrom and Admiral Wesley," she huffed. Space without Jim? Leo wasn't even gonna think about it because there was no way in hell he'd stay if she wasn't here and he could guarantee that Spock would leave with them. They walked into the transporter room to meet the aforementioned Doctor Daystrom, he would be overseeing the M-5 multitronic unit during it's test run.

"Captain Kirk, it's an honor."

She looked at the man, "Doctor, welcome to the Enterprise." Jim didn't need this, especially after everything that happened with Winona. She dutifully introduced Leo, Spock and Scotty to the man who had created the tactical computer that could end her command.

"This isn't gonna end well, is it?" he whispered to Spock.

"No, it will not." Even Spock thought this was a bad idea.

"It's a whole new approach, Captain. M-five thinks just like you and I do."

Jim looked at Daystrom, "Except it doesn't. It doesn't have memories or experience to go on like we do. It doesn't… feel. Which is a component needed to be effective out here."

Daystrom smiled, "Of all people, you should understand, Captain. Men, like your father, no longer need die in space or on some alien world. Men can live and go on to achieve greater things than fact-finding and dying for galactic space, which is neither ours to give or to take!"

Jim shook her head, "Considering that my mother tried to kill me in Starfleet Medical HQ a few weeks ago, two of my officers were shot and my CMO's daughter was kidnapped, I'd prefer dying in space like my father if it's all the same to you." Daystrom didn't know what to say.

"Worse shore leave in the history of shore leave," Leo chuckled.

Spock nodded, "The Captain raises a valid point, Doctor. There is no guarantee of safety anywhere. The M-five would merely eliminate people from one dangerous profession to another."

* * *

Under the control of the M-5 the Enterprise, approached the planet Alpha Carinae II, achieved standard orbit and made recommendations for the landing party. Jim groaned when she and Leonard were deemed 'non-essential personnel.' After everything that Spock, Leonard and their friends have done to show Jim that she was worth it was being undone by this machine. He could feel her, she disagreed but was there was nothing she could do. Helpless was not a feeling that Jim handles well.

"Captain, Scotty is comm'ing for you," Nyota notified her.  Jim nodded and engaged the communication system installed in the command chair.

"Yea, Scotty."

They could all hear the engineer, "We have a wee bit of a problem." Jim looked at Spock as Mister Scott informed her that the power to decks five and six has been shut off by the computer. "The environmental controls, as well." She took a breath and looked at Daystrom.

"Is there a reason for that, Doctor?" Jim asked.

"The M-five simply turned off the power to those decks since they were unoccupied crew quarters and there was no one there that needed it." Jim didn't like that answer. Especially since medical was on deck five. Leonard arrived on the bridge a three point six minutes later.

"I already know, Bones. The computer did it. Doctor Daystrom was just explaining how unoccupied the deck is," she said, aggravation clear in her voice.

"I don't give a rat's ass about what that damn thing thinks. We can't function without medical facilities, Jim," Leonard said.

Spock stood, "I must concur with Doctor McCoy." 

"Turn the power back on, Scotty," she ordered. "Kirk, out. Bones…"

He nodded, "I'll check on my team. I hope to hell that the emergency systems activated."

Daystrom looked at her, "M-five was doing what it thought was best." She didn't respond as they were approached by two ships.

"Zhe Excalibur and the Lexington, Keptin."

Jim nodded, "Thanks, Chekov." The three ships engaged in an unscheduled battle simulation. The M-5 was in control of the Enterprise and responded swiftly to simulated attacks, 'firing' back at the 'enemy' ships and maneuvering more quickly than it would have were a human in command.

"Gotta admit, it's handy. Logical progression at it's finest. Only a fool would stand in the way of progress," Jim muttered/ Spock looked at her, he reached through their bond, Jim had feelings of sadness and hopelessness slowing taking hold of her mind.

He stepped next to the command chair, "Jim."

She looked up at him, "Yea, Spock?"

"Computers make excellent and efficient servants, but I have no wish to serve under them. This starship also runs on loyalty to one person. Nothing can replace it, or her."

Jim smiled, "That your fancy way of saying you'd miss me if this thing takes my job?"

Spock shook his head, "No. I would leave with you. And I highly doubt that I am the only member of the crew who would." Jim looked around the bridge as many officers nodded at his statement. There were things in this universe that could easily change or be replaced, Jim Kirk was not one of those things. It was illogical but true.

She smiled, "Thanks, Spock."

He nodded, "You are welcome, Jim."

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" he asked as he walked onto the bridge.

Jim looked at Leonard, "Short answer, we're on an intercept course with a ship. I don't know what ship yet and I have no idea why. Daystrom is trying to figure out what's wrong."

"What's wrong is that got a damn computer trying to be you," he snorted. "What makes you a good captain is the fact that you have instincts. This thing doesn't." 

"Spock gave me the whole 'you're irreplaceable' speech already. I thankful to have so many of you on my side. I was having a moment earlier," Jim smiled. Leo looked at her, she had a good poker face but he could feel her and she wasn't as well as she seemed. He glanced at Spock, who nodded.

"Captain, the photon torpedoes have locked onto the Woden," Sulu told her. They all glanced at the helmsman.

Jim stood, "Disengage."

Sulu shook his head, "I can't. The ship isn't responding to my commands."

"Ship status?" Jim asked Chekov. The kid looked at his screen, than at Jim.

"It iz an automated freighter, Keptin," Chekov told her before the M-5 fired at the Woden, destroying it before returning to the Enterprise's original course.

"Uhura, comm Scotty. We gotta get that damn thing off this ship," Jim ordered.

"' _I'm sorry, Dave. I'm afraid I can't do that_ '," Leonard mumbled.

Jim looked at him, "You aren't seriously quoting 2001: A Space Odyssey right now?"

He shrugged, "Seemed appropriate, with the homicidal computer on the ship. You'd think we'd learn after a couple hundred years."

"Sulu, take the con," Jim chuckled. "Spock, with me." Leo followed the pair to the turbolift. "Engineering." Jim shook her head, "I really want to fix this before we encounter a ship with people on it."

Engineering was a mess, plain and simple. For everything that the M-5 shut down, Scotty had people working to turn it back on. Leo looked around as Gaila flew past them and Riley slid down a ladder. "Here to help, Jim?"

"Yea. Where's Scotty?" she asked.

Kevin pointed past them, "Over there."

They walked over to the man. Scotty was more pissed than any of them has ever seen him. While Jim was sad about the possibility of being replaced, their Chief Engineering Officer was ready to kill someone and Daystrom seemed to be on the top of his list. "That thing is shooting at our own ships. He cannae defend that. It's gonna kill somebody."

"I'm just gonna turn the power off," Jim said. Simple, at least, they thought it would be until some kind of force field tossed her into Spock. One of Scotty's officers, Harper moved to cut the power.

"Wait!" Riley yelled as he pulled the ensign out of the way just as the M-5 tried to vaporize him.

"Where is this thing taking us?" Jim asked.

Spock looked at her as they stood, "I do not know. It must have a survival protocol."

Leo rolled his eyes, "That's great. If the brass doesn't kill us, the ship will."

An alarm blared and Scotty looked at them, "Everyone clear the deck, now! Move!"

Leonard looked at Jim, "What's that?" 

"It tapped into the matter/antimatter reactors," she sighed. "There's no way to shut down the power now."

* * *

Of course, M-5 didn't let their tampering do anything, it rerouted the controls that Scotty and Spock tried to change. The other ships from the war games approached them, Jim knew that it was gonna kill everyone on the other ships.

"How many people were on that ship?" Bones asked as he knelt next to the command chair. Jim looked at the viewscreen and what was left of the Excalibur before she looked at him.

"Over four hundred," she whispered. Jim watched, helpless, "There's your murder charge, Daystrom. The Excalibur is gone, there are three more ships. Help us stop this."

The scientist looked at her, "Perhaps… maybe I can talk to M-five."

"You created it, _you_ have to stop this," Jim said. "They will destroy it and everyone on this ship if you don't." Daystrom began talking to the machine but his attempt to reason with his M-5 was not having any affect.

"He's on the edge of a breakdown, Jim," Bones told her, she just gave him a nod.

"It must be destroyed," Jim finally concluded.

Daystrom turned on her, "No." Spock gave Daystrom the Vulcan Nerve Pinch before he could hurt her. He looked at the security officers.

"Take him to sickbay," Spock ordered.

She looked at Bones, "You got him?"

"Yea. I got him," her favorite doctor said before he left with Daystrom. Uhura intercepted the Lexington contacting the brass, they requested and were granted permission to destroy the Enterprise. Jim took a breath,

"M-five, this is Captain Kirk. Do you acknowledge?" The computer responded to her. "You will be under attack in a minute for destroying the Excalibur."

"It attacked this unit. This unit must survive."

She took a breath, "Why?" M-5 used Daystrom's explanation, so that man could be protected, so that they didn't die in space. "You've killed men, you murdered them, scan the ship. Are there life signs?"

"There are no life signs."

Jim looked at Spock, "What happens when you murder?"

The M-5 unit released control, "This unit must die."

Jim let go of the breath she was holding as the shields dropped, "Spock, Scotty, pull the plug on the M-5." The two officers left the bridge.

Sulu looked at her, "The other ships stopped their advance, Captain."

She smiled, "Uhura, see if we can raise the Admiral."

"Aye, Captain."

* * *

"Why am I not surprised that you're in here?"

He chuckled, "You know me. Daystrom is okay, in case you were wondering." Jim shrugged as she sat next to him on her couch.

"Don't care. He tried to replace me and almost got us all killed."

Leo pulled her legs onto his lap, "About that… your emotions were all over the place today."

She shrugged, "Yea, well."

He smiled, "That's all you got?"

"Yep," she nodded. "I just wanna forget that today ever happened."

"You aren't the only one. You think if that thing worked they really would replace you?"

"What do you think? There are a lot of people who already have a problem with me in command, I bet they think that a computer is better than me."

Leonard shook his head as he ran his hands over her legs, "Never, darlin'. I doubt anyone or anything could have talked a computer into suicide."

Jim laughed, "When you put it that way."


	11. Chapter 11

Jim was tired of people dictating what happens with her ship. Following orders is one thing but this is getting fuckin' ridiculous. The Enterprise was on it's way to star cluster NGC 321 to open diplomatic relations with the civilization there. Jim had Uhura hail them and after a few unacknowledged tries, the planet Eminiar VII sent them a 'code seven-ten' message. Code seven-ten was the Federation's quarantine code that meant stay away at all costs. Of course, Ambassador Robert Fox, who just _had_ to come along, overruled her attempt to honor the request and forcibly ordered her to go into the system anyway.

"One day, I would like to get a mission where they don't send one of the good ol' boys to watch over little ol' me," she muttered.

Bones chuckled, "Let me know when that happens." 

"I don't like this, Bones," she sighed.

He nodded, "Of course you don't, you're smart."

"I'll try to remember that. Mister Scott, you have the ship. Keep the shields up until I tell you to drop 'em. Starting a mission with a code seven-ten is always a bad sign."

"We'll tie a ribbon round a tree for ya, Captain," Scotty smiled. She chuckled as she and Spock left the bridge.

"Our orders are clear, Captain. We must establish diplomatic relations at all costs," Fox told her.

"Not if they don't want us here," Jim said to the idiot before she walked away from him. "There is something going on, Spock, and Fox just dropped us in the middle of it." Yeoman Rand, Kai, who she snagged from HQ, and Cupcake met them in the transporter room. After arming themselves, they transported to coordinates near a government building. A small group, led by a beautiful blonde woman, approached the away team. If Jim was single, she'd be all over that. "Hello. I'm Captain Jim Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise."

The woman nodded, "I am Mea Three. You were advised to stay away, Captain. Now, I'm afraid that you're in danger."

The woman led them into the building that housed the Division of Control, where the head of the government of the Eminian Union operated. "Everything is so… neat, Spock. Too neat." She expected him to tell her that there was no such thing but he just nodded.

"The High Council is expecting you." Mea lead them into a room where seven men were seated at a long table.

"I am Anan Seven. I am afraid you've arrived in the middle of a war. We advised you to stay away."

"I have orders to speak with this council to establish diplomatic relations between our people. I'm Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise on behalf of the United Federation of Planets. My First Officer, Commander Spock. Lieutenants Kai and Hendorff. And Yeoman Rand." He looked at her for a long moment.

"I'm afraid diplomacy is not possible at this time, Captain. We have been at war with Vendikar, the third planet in our system, for the last three hundred years."

Jim looked at Spock, "We scanned the planet before we came down."

"We have completely scanned this planet," Spock said. "We find it highly advanced, prosperous in a material sense, comfortable for the people, and peaceful in the extreme. There is no evidence of war."

Anan looked at them, "We lose nearly three million people a year, I assure you, it's real."

An alarm went up and the doors to a war room opened. "They're launching an attack." Jim and her team watched as the screen lit up.

Mea covered her mouth, "It was a hit in the city." Spock and Rand opened their tricorders.

"No radiation, no explosions, no injuries, Captain," Rand told her.

"The casualty list is being populated," one of the men said.

Jim looked at the aide before turning to Anan 7, "I've been in battle, this isn't one. There is no evidence that anything happened."

Spock touched her, "I believe they are fighting this battle via the computers, Captain."

Anan 7 nodded, "Casualties are calculated, and the victims have twenty-four hours to report to a disintegration station so their deaths may be recorded."

"People just waltz up to be executed?" She raised an eyebrow, "I'm not buying." Anan explained to her that this was the best way to keep the civilization intact. The people had a high sense of duty, so they did what was required of them.

"There is a certain scientific logic about it," Spock said.

Anan nodded and smiled, "I'm glad you approve, Commander." Spock looked at her before looking at the council member.

"I do not approve," Spock said, "I understand."

"Unfortunately, Captain, when your ship entered orbit, it became a legitimate target. It has been destroyed by a tricobalt satellite explosion. Your crew is required to report for disintegration within the next twenty-four hours. You will remain here until they comply." The guards took their weapons and communicators before ushering the five officers into a secured room.

* * *

"I don't like this. We haven't heard from them and Jim is antsy."

Scotty looked at him, "How do you do that?" 

"Ask your girlfriend when you're alone," Leo chuckled. "She can explain it better than me. I just feel them. Both of them and whatever is going on, it's not good."

"Mister Scott, the Captain is hailing us," Uhura said. Scott nodded and hit the button on the chair.

"Captain, are you alright?"

Jim chuckled, "Everything is fine. We've reached a diplomatic agreement with the Eminians. They have extended an invitation to all personnel to come ashore for shore leave... they've assured me that our people will have a wonderful time."

Leonard and Scotty looked at each other before the acting captain chuckled, "Aye, ma'am. Me and Leonard were getting a little worried."

She chuckled again, "You can tell Leonard that all is well, Kirk out."

"That's not Jim." Leonard, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov all said at the same time. It was almost comical. Whoever that was didn't know Leonard, or the fact that Jim would have to be close to dead before she called him Leonard. She would use Leo or Doc when she was being playful but never Leonard.

"Keep those shields up, Mister Sulu," Scotty ordered.

The helmsman nodded, "Aye, sir."

The acting captain then turned to look at Uhura, "Analyze that message. We know Jim well enough to know that it wasn't her but run it just in case we have to justify our actions later."

She nodded, "On it, sir."

Of course they were all correct, it wasn't Jim, it was a close copy. "Why would they fake her voice?" Sulu asked.

It was a good question. She was alive, Spock too. He felt anger and frustration but both feelings were faint due to the distance. He tried to concentrate on Spock. Vulcan telepathy was a tricky thing but their bond might make it easier.

" _Are you alright_?" he asked in his head. There was no way for him to know if this worked. He tried for a few minutes and was rewarded with surprise, relief and a warning.

" _Don't come for us,"_ Spock told him. _"They will kill everyone_."

"They want to kill us," Leonard said as he opened his eyes. Scotty looked at him just as Fox walked onto the bridge.

"How do you know that?" Scotty asked.

"Spock's telepathy," Leo answered but he was looking at Uhura, he knew she would register what he was saying. He wasn't gonna get into the details with the ambassador standing a few feet away.

"Spock has a powerful mind and he trusts you," Uhura said "If he's warning us to stay away, we should." Fox was about to say something when the ship was hit with disruptor fire from the surface.

"Shields are holding, sir," Sulu said.

Scotty nodded, "Apparently, they don't want our diplomacy. Of course I could treat them to a few dozen photon torpedoes."

Fox looked at him, "You will do no such thing. Diplomacy, gentlemen, should be a job left to diplomats _._ I'm sure this is a misunderstanding." This guy was an idiot. It's bad enough the brass keeps sending them babysitters but they should at least send some smart ones.

"They faked a message from the Captain and they're shooting at us, there is no possible way to misunderstand that," Leonard said. Fox looked at him before turning towards Uhura.

"Contact them, Lieutenant. I hope I don't need to remind you that I have the authority on this mission," Fox said. "You will lower the shields and we will talk with them."

"No, I won't." Scotty looked Fox dead in the eye.

"I have authority. You will follow my order."

Scotty stood his ground, "No, I will not. I will lower the shields when Captain James T. Kirk tells me to and not a second before." Leonard stood next to the engineer in silent support as Fox glared at him.

"I will report you, Mister Scott."

"The safety of this ship and crew are my responsibility and I will not put them in danger by lowering the shields. You do what you have to do, Ambassador." Scotty was pulling a page out of Jim's book, she's gonna be so proud when he tells her about it. Fox huffed but didn't say anything as he left the bridge. "Diplomats! The best diplomat I know is a fully activated phaser bank!"

Sulu nodded, "Amen to that."

Leonard looked at Scotty, "You gonna be okay if he reports you?" 

"Jim gave me an order and she's trusting me to keep everyone safe. I don't care what he does to me as long as I don't disappoint her." It was easy for Leo to see why she loved Scotty so much, the man really was her big brother.

* * *

After utilizing their ingenuity and technical knowledge, the away team freed themselves from captivity. They found Mea when she was en route to a disintegration station, she was declared a casualty, and destroyed one of the stations with the disruptor Jim took from a guard. Mea explained that if people don't report for disintegration, the Vendikar will be forced to launch real weapons, and Eminiar would be forced to retaliate, and both civilizations and the populations would die. Jim convinced the woman to help them stop the fighting. Mea informed Jim of Anan 7's location and that's where she had to go in order to do anything. Jim was overdue for her return.

"Do you think she's okay, sir?" Rand asked.

He looked at the yeoman, "She is." He didn't explain how he knew or the fact that her adrenaline spiked a few minutes ago. She was in a fight, a fight that she just lost. Spock completed his work altering Mea's communicator to contact the ship. "Enterprise, do you copy?" 

"Mister Spock, we copy you. What's going on?" Mister Scott asked. He quickly informed the acting captain of the situation and warned him not to let anyone on the ship come to the surface. "We told Fox that but he ignored us."

"Move the Enterprise to minimum safe distance and attempt to contact the Vendikar. I will retrieve the Ambassador," Spock said. Mister Scott acknowledged his orders and the communication closed. "Yeoman, stay with Mea, if you must knock her out and sit on her to insure her compliance, then you may do so. Lieutenants, you are with me."

The yeoman nodded, "Good luck, sir."

The three men left the room they were hiding in to search for Ambassador Fox. They found him in line at another disintegration station. They swiftly disabled the guards before destroying the station. "Ambassador, were you harmed?"

Fox shook his head, "No, Commander. I fear that I have been dangerously mistaken about the situation."

"Indeed. There is not time to examine that further, they are holding the Captain in the council chambers."

Fox scanned the room before acquiring a weapon from one of the incapacitated guards, "I've never been a soldier, Mister Spock. But I learn very quickly."

* * *

"Millions of people will be horribly killed! Complete destruction of our culture and the culture on Vendikar. Disaster, disease, starvation! Horrible lingering death! Pain and anguish! Are those five hundred people of yours more important than the hundreds of millions of innocent people on Eminiar and Vendikar! What kind of monster are you?!"

"I'm a barbarian. You said so yourself. 'A killer first, a builder second, a hunter, a warrior, a murderer.' Those where your words. I don't exactly disagree. I have killed. To protect people, there isn't much I won't do. What you're doing is just cowardice." Jim was sick of this shit. Anan was trying to make her feel like the bad guy for not offering up her crew to be slaughtered in some sick, twisted version of war. "Death, destruction, disease, horror. That's what war is all about, Anan. That's what makes it a thing to be avoided. You've made it neat and painless. So neat and painless, you've had no reason to stop it. And you've had it for three hundred years. You've turned it into a game with real casualties."

Anan looked at her, "I didn't start this war."

She chuckled, "Neither did I… but since it seems to be the only way I can save my crew and my ship, you can be damn sure I'll end it."

"Contact the Earth ship," Anan told one of his men. Jim knew she had to do something.

"This Captain Scott of the Enterprise," she heard her friend say.

"Gen Order two-four, Scotty, two hours. Order two-four…" Jim yelled before the guard grabbed her. Scotty acknowledged and cut the communication. Anan looked at her and she smiled, "In two hours, we'll all be dead. General Order twenty-four is an order to destroy all life on the planet."

Anan glared at her, "Destroy the ship." She chuckled, Jim knew her crew and she knew exactly what was coming next.

She smiled when one of the men looked at Anan, "They have moved out of range." And that is why they were the Enterprise. While her captors were distracted, Jim struck. She elbowed the guard next to her in the nose and took his weapon before taking out the other guard.

"Over there, all of you." They all moved near the door at disruptor point. Almost as soon as they got there, the door opened.

"Captain," Spock said.

She smirked, "Hey, Commander. And Ambassador Fox?"

"Captain," Fox looked at her. "We thought you needed help."

"Not this time," Jim smiled. She comm'ed the ship, "Scotty, you there?"

"It's good to hear your voice, lass. I got some information for you. There is nothing on Vendikar. The whole planet is empty." Jim looked at Anan.

"Who are they at war with, Scotty?"

"That's the thing, lass, they are 'fighting' with themselves. Have been for the last century, at least."

"Thanks, Scotty, cancel twenty-four and standby." Jim closed her eyes and took a breath, "All this time, there was no one at the other end, you killed millions in a war that wasn't even real. I think we should reconsider extending diplomacy here, Ambassador."

Fox nodded, "You will get no argument from me, Captain."

"Captain, I advise destroying the computers," Spock said. It's always the damn computers.

She nodded, "Make it happen, Mister Spock. I'd like to go home."

* * *

"Well, hello to you too, darlin'." Jim chuckled as she rested her head on Leo's shoulder.

"Sorry about that." 

"You can kiss me any damn time you feel like it," he chuckled. "Hell, you can do more than kiss me." He smirked when she laughed against him. "You okay?"

"They were killing people for no reason. I… I don't know how to deal with that. I've seen so many people die that the idea of walking into a disintegration station to meet a quota just… gets to me."

He tightened his arms around her, "I know darlin'. You stopped it, that's gotta make you feel a little better."

"A little." Sad Jim is reserved for him, Spock, other Spock, Kevin, Leighton, Scotty and Pike. People would flip if they realized that she's just as human as the rest of them.

Leonard smiled, "I got an idea. How about me, you and Spock watch a superhero movie marathon. Iron Man always makes you smile."

Jim chuckled, "That's because he's hot and smart. Not as hot as you or Spock but still."

* * *

"Big _man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?_ " The two men on the screen looked at each other. 

The brunette, Tony, took a breath, " _Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist_."

" _I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you_ ," the blonde in blue, Steve, told him.

" _I think I would just cut the wire_."

Again Steve glared, " _Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero._ "

Spock ran his fingers through Jim's hair as she leaned against him and watched the movie. He could see the parallels between her and the Tony Stark character she was so fond of. They were both geniuses who followed their father's footsteps. Heroes who's actions are often discounted based on misconceptions about them. Both willing to sacrifice for others and both hiding a lifetime of pain and self loathing behind smiles and jokes.

"She fell asleep," Leonard whispered. Spock looked down and Jim was in fact sleeping.

"It has been an interesting day."

Leonard chuckled, "You guys had it easy. Fox kept trying to strong arm us. I don't know how Jim does it. These people keep walking onto her ship and ordering her around."

"Perhaps, we should speak with Admiral Pike." Spock has served in Starfleet for five point two years, he has never seen any of his commanding officers be monitored in such a fashion. 

"So it's as weird to you as it is to me. Good to know." He looked at the woman in his arms, she was stressed, even in her sleep.

"We will not tell her unless it becomes necessary."

Leonard nodded, "Fine by me. Jim will just grin and bear it even though it's pissing her off. I don't know why they think she needs a babysitter but it's time we found out."

* * *

"What did you do?" Jim just got off the comm with Pike and, apparently, her boyfriends caused a big shake up with the brass. Spock had the same look on his face that he usually does but Bones looked like the cat that caught the canary. "Well?"

Bones looked at her, "We just asked Pike a question after the mission on Eminiar VII two weeks ago, that's it, Jim."

"What happened?" Spock asked.

She looked at him before handing him her PADD, "Three 'Early Retirements' and an investigation. Apparently, I'm not the only female Captain with people looking over her shoulder. No one either noticed or said anything but it's been happening for the last ten years... at least. Twenty-two-fifty-nine and we still got sexist jerks running the show."

"At least we're getting rid of them."

She looked at Bones, "Some of them. It'll always be like this. If you're pretty, it's worse. I'm young so that just adds another reason for them to think I can't do my job. Thank you... for saying something. I thought I was losing it."

"Anything for you, darlin'." Spock nodded his agreement.

Jim smiled, "If I could love you boys any more, I would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of A Taste of Armageddon... my way.


	12. Chapter 12

"Captain, we're picking up an emergency transmission from the Vulcan science station Helios One. They're requesting assistance."

Jim nodded at Uhura before she looked at Sulu and Chekov, "Lay in a course and get us there. Spock, Helios?"

"Helios One was constructed around a binary star in the aftermath of the destruction of Vulcan. The station's purpose and activities have been classified." Spock watched Jim as she took a breath.

"Guess we're going in blind, then. Up for a field trip, Spock?"

"I would not classify an emergency situation as a 'field trip', Captain. I…"

"I was kidding but I'm sure they would be much more receptive to you than me."

He nodded, "Your attempt at humor is noted. I would be happy to accompany you."

"Happy… You?" Jim asked.

Spock looked at her, "It is a welcome emotion as of late."

Jim smiled and spoke to him in her head, " _Love you too, a_ _shalik_ _."_

When they arrived at the station, they couldn't raise the Vulcans on comms. What's more, the star was unstable and Spock recommended against beaming over. Jim, Spock and Sulu flew to the station in a shuttle.

"This place is a mess. Sulu, stay with the shuttle in case we need a quick evac."

"Aye, Captain," the helmsman said with a nod. Jim and Spock made their way through the damaged station and found a group in the control room.

"I'm Captain Kirk of the Enterprise. What's going on here?" One of the Vulcans explained that the station shut down and because of their proximity to the star, they had less than an hour before the station became uninhabitable. "We need to evac everyone."

"Our Captain and a team are in the security bunker on the other end of the station. The storm is making it difficult to reach them."

Jim nodded, "We'll get your team, you get these men to our shuttle. EVA equipment?" He pressed a command into his PADD and the compartment next to Spock opened. The officer glanced at her then Spock before giving them the code to override the locks and ushering his officers out.

"Good thing we didn't bring Bones, this is the point where he has a fit."

"He would request returning to the shuttle," Spock nodded his agreement. They suited up and checked each others pressure seals before they left the pressurized section of the station and went outside. "Captain, we must hurry. The stellar storm is becoming more unstable." She nodded as they carefully sprinted across the exposed section of the space station and reached the security bunker.

"Spock." Jim looked up as they were approached by an attractive Vulcan woman.

Spock nodded, "T'Mar. We are here to assist you. This is my commanding officer, Captain Kirk."

"We need to get your people out of here, Captain," Jim said.

T'Mar looked at her, "You are correct. I will explain our mission on your ship. It is agreeable to see you old friend."

Spock looked at her, "And you." Jim watched the exchange. She wasn't the jealous type by any means but there was something… she just couldn't put a finger on it. She ignored it as best she could and had Sulu pick them up.

* * *

"The station was part of the colonization for New Vulcan. As you know, a project of this magnitude would take generations to complete. That is where Helios comes in. My station was harnessing the energy from the binary stars to power the device on New Vulcan until today when the station was powered down on orders from Surok," T'Mar told them.

"Surok?" Jim asked. Spock explained that Surok was one of the foremost scientists of the Vulcan race. He was also T'Mar's father and one of Spock's mentors. "We'll figure this out. We just need to talk to him."

"The device may have caused an anomaly," T'Mar said. It is the only reason my father would shut down the station without warning."

"Captain, Helios Base isn't responding to hails. They aren't the only ones. I tried the Ambassadors, nothing," Uhura told them.

"This is just getting' better and better," Jim whispered.

Chekov turned in his chair, "It is unusual but I beliewe it is some kind of rip in zhe fabric of space."

"Like a wormhole?" Jim asked.

"Something like zhat but not quite. It appears to be a shortcut through space."

Spock looked at the young officer, "Where does it lead?"

Chekov shrugged, "Zhere is no vay to know for sure, sir."

"That's ominous," Jim sighed. "Sulu get us to New Vulcan as fast as we can go. Uhura, have Hendorff, Edwards and Kai meet us in the transporter room."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Is that necessary, Captain? Surok is a scientist."

"Who turned off a space station where his daughter and her team almost roasted to death because of a rip in space. I don't think he's a threat but I think there is a threat and I'll feel a lot better if we take backup," she told him. Spock nodded. There was a odd feeling taking hold of him. He knew something bad was going to happen, even though he couldn't explain it. Jim looked at him and nodded, she was having the same feeling. Nothing good ever happens when Jim gets that feeling.

Their team beamed down to the surface as soon as the Enterprise was close enough. Jim was instantly on guard, "There were plenty of people here last time we were on New Vulcan. Where is everyone?"

T'Mar looked at her, "This is not normal."

Jim nodded, "Guys, keep your eyes open. T'Mar, lead the way." Spock observed the section of the colony they were in, it was desolate. They entered Helios Base. "Can you access the system from here, T'Mar?"

"Of course. You are not leaving me here, my father is in there," T'Mar argued.

Jim sighed, "Which is why we need you to help us through the base. If he's here, we'll find him."

T'Mar looked at Spock but he agreed with Jim, "We are trained for such an operation, you are not." T'Mar did not like it but she agreed to stay in the security room.

"Alright, gentlemen, let's do this," Jim said. The three security officers nodded. Lieutenant Kai took the point position with Jim on his right as they walked through the door and across the small bridge that led to the interior of the base. They made their way through part of the facility and Jim sighed. "I don't like this, Spock."

He agreed. The facility was quiet and there were bodies in the corridors. "ARRHHH!" A colonist ran at the away team, he appeared ill as he charged. Jim must have noticed as well and ordered them to use their stun setting.

"What the…?" Jim didn't complete her question, however, Spock heard the end of it in her mind. He scanned the man with his tricorder.

"It is an infection caused by a toxin,"he told her. "Not in our database."

Jim took a breath, "What is going on down here?"

Spock was at as much of a loss as she was, "I do not know."

"I hate it when you say that, it's never a good sign," Jim cringed. "Let's stick with stun, guys. I don't want to kill anyone if we can help it."

* * *

"You gotta relax, Doc," Sulu told him.

"I'll relax when I'm dead. Something's wrong," Leonard said. Everyone looked at him. Their relationship wasn't exactly a secret, they didn't flaunt it but if asked they didn't lie either. People had a million and two theories but their friends knew the truth.

Scotty looked at him, "How wrong?"

No sooner had he asked did Jim come over comms, "Enterprise, beam us up. Any survivors from the base too."

Leonard looked at his boyfriend and girlfriend as they ran onto the bridge, they were a mess. "What happened?" Jim gave them the quick version. They found Surok and the Helios Device but the Gorn –big lizard creatures- showed up and took both.

"Sulu, follow that ship. We can't lose them," Jim ordered.

"On it, ma'am," Sulu said, his hands flying over the console. 

Jim looked at Uhura, "Hail them." Uhura tried but she got no answer.

"What did they do to piss her off so bad?" Leo asked Spock.

The Vulcan looked at him, "You should go to sickbay and see for yourself. It is… difficult to describe." Leo didn't like that but since he wasn't really needed on the bridge, he went to deck five.

"What do we have?"

Chapel looked at him, "A few dozen Vulcans with a toxin in their systems that makes them violent. Spock called it Gorn toxin. They've either been stunned or sedated, they'll attack us otherwise." He looked around and noticed that Kai and Hendorff, along with half a dozen security officers, were in his sickbay with weapons at the ready.

"No wonder Jim is pissed off. These people have been through enough," he said as he got to work. They were gonna have to find a way to cure or get rid of this stuff. Despite what she tries to tell the universe, Jim is a people person. She looks out for people, fights for people, cares for people. That's just who she is. It's part of why he loves her so much. To go through what she's been through and still think about other people before herself shows strength of character so far beyond her years. The ship rattled. "Oh great, a firefight. We gotta get these people off the ship if we're gonna deal with those Gorn things. I bet Scotty is having a fit." They were hit again. Knowing Jim as well as he does, he would bet his best bottle of bourbon that she was planning to go after that ship but they needed to do something about the wounded first. He hit the comm to the bridge and got Uhura, "Let me talk to her." The communications officer chuckled and did as he asked.

"We're a bit busy up here, Bones," Jim said.

He rolled his eyes, "Sickbay is overflowing. We need to get these people outta here."

"Anything else?" she asked with a huff.

"The rip is causing interference, I can't raise HQ," Uhura told her.

Leonard sighed, "Jim, we're talking about going through a compressing tear in the fabric of space to chase a vicious alien race that we know nothing about, except that they have a doomsday device and we can't call for backup. You're crazy, darlin', not stupid."

"He is correct. If we fail in our pursuit, Starfleet will know nothing of our fate," Spock told her.

Leo let out a breath, "We don't even know what's on the other side, Jim."

He heard Sulu say something before Jim's voice returned, "Frontier Seventeen is a base not far from here. We'll divert."

Leonard chuckled, "You're going the right thing, Jim."

"Thanks Bones, I'll try to remember that when Commodore Daniels is calling me a nepotistic slut."

* * *

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Bones said over comms.

Jim took a breath, "Nope. Daniels is an asshole, especially to women. I really want to meet the woman that thought procreating with him was a good idea."

"How the hell did he end up as a Commodore?" he asked.

She sighed, "He knows the right people."

Daniels knew. The bastard knew that a rip opened and instead of doing anything, he sat back and watched. You could have sworn he was ordering coffee for all the emotion he had regarding the dead and a kidnapped Surok. He was too busy taking cheap shots at Jim's family and asked if she 'sucked Pike off lately, or did you move to up to Barnett or Komack?' Spock almost hit him. So did Kai. So did Hendorff. And so did T'Mar. Jim wasn't gonna waste the energy and she was actually glad that the Gorn showed up. She left Zahra with Bones' team when they came into the station, while Hendorff, Edwards and Kai were with her and Spock.

Daniels ordered his shuttle prepped and ran off, leaving Jim and company to send a message to Starfleet and the Enterprise, which went back to the colony to help. A lot of the officers on the station followed any order Jim gave them. She had a very good idea of what they were used to with Daniels. Unlike him, she would never leave anybody to fend for themselves.

"He was incorrect in his assessment of you, Captain."

She smiled at Spock, "You're biased, Spock. It's okay, I've heard worse."

"That's not okay… ma'am," Cupcake told her. 

She chuckled, "Maybe not…" she shot another Gorn as they cleared the mess hall, "but it's my life." He nodded but Hendorff looked like he's ready to hit someone, they've come a long way from fighting in a bar. "Use it, Greg. You're upset, use it against these things… that's what I'm doing." Imagining Daniels wasn't the most mature thing but it was working. They had just made their way through the room when they came across the first infected crew members, "Not this shit, again. Bones, can you hear me?"

His voice came over comms, "Yea. I think they're after intel on Helios. They restored the power to the lab and hacking in. Zahra is slowing them down but the other security officers are either dead or infected. We could use a hand."

T'Mar guided them over comms from the bridge, where she stayed to help Daniel's people. Jim was about to walk into a room when Kai slammed into her, "Turret." Spock hacked it so that they could get up. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yep. Thanks, Kai."

He looked her, "You're welcome, Captain." An Orion of few words but dangerous and loyal as hell.

"What's your take, Spock?" she asked her first officer. He scanned the area as they moved through it.

"Despite their animalistic appearance, they are a rather sophisticated race," Spock said. "If they acquire the information on how to operate the Helios device, it may mean the end."

"The end of what, sir?" Hendorff asked.

Jim took a breath, "Everything. It'll be the end of the universe as we know it. There." She spotted a Gorn at a console. The four officers took him down before moving to another. They were about to take out the third when it went down.

"Don't shoot!" Bones called as he, Zahra and a lab tech came out from behind a turned over table.

"You guys okay?" Jim asked, checking them over with her eyes.

"Jim, we're fine," Bones said. "This is Ensign Winters."

She nodded, "You look a little green around the gills, kid." He nodded. She gave him a small smile, "First time you've seen action." He nodded again. "Stick with us and you'll be fine." The kid visibly relaxed as she looked around the at the others, "We're sounding the evac… the station is fully compromised. We need to get to the shuttle bay."

* * *

"Did he just…?" Leonard asked.

Jim chuckled from her spot between him and Leonard, "Yep. He bolted and left his crew here to die. And I'm the one that got the babysitters." The doctor chuckled as he continued to shoot the advancing Gorn. In addition to Winters, they also encountered Daniels' aide, Abaran. Jim instructed him to get his crew out while the Enterprise crew covered them. They evacuated most of the people out of the large room and into shuttles, Abaran and Winters decided to stay with them.

"Captain Kirk, I got men pinned in crew quarters," Abaran told her, no doubt listening to his communicator.

"Okay, we split up. Bones, you stay here with Zahra and Winters," Jim ordered. "Spock and Hendorff, take the relay. I know it'll only be one shot but we need that weapon. Abaran, Kai and I will clear the crew quarters. Go."

Each group went to their tasks, staying in contact with each other and T'Mar via comms. The plan for Lieutenant Hendorff and himself was to overload the sub-space relay tower and convert it into a highly charged shot. They first, had to get to the power station.

"Check in, guys," Jim said over comms after they'd been separated for a few minutes. 

Leonard chuckled, "We're good here. A few more survivors showed up but no Gorn."

She chuckled, "Spock?" He continued to make his way through the damaged section of the ship.

"This area of the station is unpressurized. Hendorff and I donned EVA equipment. Fortunately, we have not encountered any Gorn."

"Better than me, this place is crawling with them but we got the crew, a dozen so far," Jim said.

Hendorff looked at him, "This it, sir?" Spock nodded as they opened the hatch and climbed the ladder to the relay.

"Lieutenant, stay near the exit. As soon as the overload is set we will only have fifteen seconds to get clear," Spock said as his hands flew over the console. He hacked the safeties that prevented the relay from doing what he was asking of it. "Go now." He set the overload and the two officers made a rapid exit.

"Spock, your shot was effective," T'Mar informed him.

Jim laughed, "Spock is the definition of effective. We're heading to the command deck, T'Mar. This station is done."

"We are not far from you, Captain. We will meet you there," Spock said. A phaser was fired near his head, Spock looked over. It was a young officer hidden between a large plant and the wall.

"Sorry, sir," the young woman said.

He nodded, "I am unharmed. Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, sir. I'm Ensign Yin, computer programming."

"My focus as well. We are evacuating the station, stay behind us," he told her. She nodded and fell in with him and Hendorff as they made their way to T'Mar and Jim. He heard her order Leonard to get himself and everyone with him off the station, the Enterprise was close enough to beam them back.

"Down!" that was Jim's voice. They entered the room to find a dozen officers fighting the Gorn that continued to pour in. Jim was trying to get to T'Mar as the officers near her were killed. "Scotty, now would be a good time to get us all outta here. All non-Gorn life signs on me, if you'd be so kind." Just as she said it, a large Gorn grabbed T'Mar and beamed out. On instinct, Spock tackled the Gorn closest to him right as the transporter took hold of them both.

* * *

There was Gorn running around on the Enterprise. It had Jim written all over it but, as he learned while he worked on the antidote, it was Spock's doing. They –Jim, Spock and a security team- tracked the thing down, Spock melded with it and now the whole lot of them went through the rip. He'd complain but they really were out of options and if they wanted to save the Federation and all it's citizens, this is what they had to do. They figured out that the Gorn killed Surok after learning that T'Mar was the mind behind the Helios Device. There was an edge to Spock's thoughts. He looked at him as Jim and Sulu assessed the damage to the shuttle that they just crash-landed on a Gorn planet.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked. "I know he was your mentor and she was your friend."

"When I was a child, other children went out of their way to make me feel inadequate," Spock said. "They were… cruel. T'Mar defended me. She used Surak's teachings to stop their attempts to elicit emotional responses from me. The one day she was not there… I assaulted a classmate."

"What did he do that pissed you off?" Leonard asked, trying to imagine little Spock beating someone up.

Jim chuckled, "They called Lady Amanda a whore. You gotta ask him to see it… it was epic."

Leo laughed and they all looked at him, "Even on Vulcan, insults to mama are a good way to get your ass kicked."

"Everybody but mine," Jim shrugged. "Insult her all you want." 

"I'd love to," Sulu smiled. "I can fix this but it's gonna take a little time. We still need to take out the AA gun."

"Cool. Spock, Kai, Hendorff and I will do that. Bones…"

He nodded, "Antidote, I know."

She nodded, "Edwards and Delco, cover these two."

"Why do I have a feeling that you're gonna do something crazy?" he asked his girlfriend. 

"Because you know me," she smiled. Jim, Spock, Kai and Hendorff donned wingsuits –aerodynamic suits with flaps under the arms and between the legs to fly- and they jumped off the cliff they crashed near.

"I hate when they do that."

Sulu looked over to make sure they weren't in earshot of the others, "You love it when they do crazy stuff. You get all riled up." He raised an eyebrow and Sulu chuckled, "I talk to Jim. She calls your hands 'Legendary'."

Leo looked at the helmsman, "No she doesn't."

"Yes she does," the pilot smiled. "All the time." He's gonna have to remember that for later. "You three are cute together. Most people wouldn't get it but I see it. The way you all just work," Sulu said to him.

"And you and Tom?"

"We're good," Sulu blushed a little. "I umm… I'm thinking that he might be it for me." Sulu and Leighton made a good couple. Jim was waiting for the wedding request that she knew was coming. They talked about getting married a few times but they never came up with an answer, he was ready to just ask them both. It wasn't like they weren't already in each others heads.

" _We can hear you thinking, Bonesy._ " In each other's heads, indeed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Look at me, Spock. I know you're still in there, I can feel it," she pleaded. The Gorn infected Spock. After the team disabled the AA gun, they made their way through the nearby base. The Gorn managed to get a hold on Daniels, they found him and some of his men were locked in the lab. As much as she wanted to leave him to deal with the mess he made, Jim was too good of an officer -and a person- to let him stay stuck here. She ordered Hendorff and Kai to get the Commodore and his team clear while they searched for T'Mar.

Unfortunately, Jim and Spock were captured a few minutes later in the inner lab. They were taken to where the Gorn were holding T'Mar. She was a mess of cuts and bruises but she was still alive. Jim felt a swell of brotherly affection from Spock and anger at the state of his friend. The Gorn commander had them dropped in large room to fight off some massive creature while the commander left with T'Mar and the device. When they killed it, the Gorn decided to change the game and injected Spock with the toxin. He didn't want to fight her and the part of his brain that still belonged to him told her as much.

"Stay with me, ashalik." It wasn't really working but she knew he was fighting the hold on his body and mind.

Despite Spock's obvious strength advantage, Jim was actually in the better position. When you aren't in control, everything you do is drawn from muscle memory. Jim knows how Spock fights, all she had to do was stay clear of his most lethal attacks until Bones and Sulu showed up; she knew they were coming. Bones was worried and pissed off.

He looked at her, really looked, "Jim…" It was whispered and broken but it was him; he was still fighting the toxin. Then his eyes glassed over.

"Fuck," she muttered as Spock charged her. Jim ducked under his first swing but he grabbed her neck on the second. She knew he could kill her with enough pressure. "Not… your fault." Just as his hand tightened, they both hit the ground. She looked up and saw the shuttle, Bones with rifle in hand.

"Jim?" Spock blinked and looked at her.

She chuckled, "Bones came up with the antidote."

He nodded as he pulled the tranquilizer dart out of his neck, "It appears so."

"You guys alright?" Bones' voice over the comm washed over them both.

"Other than the Gorn trying to make us kill each other, we're great. We gotta get the others," she said.

Bones chuckled, "Sulu says he can't land this thing until the area's clear." Edwards and Delco jumped out of the shuttle with extra weapons.

"Let's go."

* * *

"This is all your fault, Kirk." Daniels was getting on his damn nerves. "You brought those things to my station. You failed to recover the device and now they're getting away with it. This is what happens when they give a ship to a little girl who's daddy died in some dumb ass blaze of glory."

Jim stiffened, everyone on the shuttle did. He couldn't figure out if she was more pissed that he was under the assumption that she didn't know what she was doing or the way he tossed her father's heroic death at her. Leo was about to speak up but Spock beat him to it.

"Sir…"

The Commodore turned to look at Spock, "Oh, the Ambassador's son has something to add. It must burn that you weren't good enough for the Vulcan Science Academy and then they give your ship to the blonde bimbo." Oh, shit. Leonard looked at Spock as he took a deep breath. Leonard knew that it takes a lot to piss him off. Spock wasn't offended at Daniels' words towards him, but his insult to Jim angered the usually calm man. Before Jim –or anyone- could stop him, Spock laid into the Commodore.

"This situation is your doing. You did not heed T'Mar and Surok's warnings. You activated the device prematurely. You _abandoned_ your men. You are directing your self-loathing at us because you feel you can get away with it, you cannot. Kirk is not a Captain because of her father and she has never engaged in sexual contact to get ahead. She is better than you, as an officer and as a person and you are not man enough to accept that fact. You will cease your disrespectful remarks to and about my Captain before I ignore every oath I swore to uphold and throw you out of the airlock. I doubt anyone on this shuttle would stop me."

Jim stepped between the two men and looked up at Spock. She whispered something to him in Vulcan, he nodded and moved to sit in the cockpit with Sulu. Daniels opened his mouth. Leonard shook his head while he –reluctantly- treated the man.

"I wouldn't, _sir._ They almost got themselves killed saving your life, after we all almost got ourselves killed helping the men you left to die on Frontier Seventeen. T'Mar is one of his only friends from home and it's because of your actions that the Gorn have her," Leonard said. "Look, we get it. You don't think Kirk should be a Captain. What you and everyone else fail to understand is that she would die for you if she had to."

"Like I believe that," Daniels snorted. Leo didn't like this guy any more than Jim and Spock but until he could the man some pain meds it was best to keep his attention on something other than bitching at Jim.

"Of course you don't, commodore," the doctor shrugged. "You aren't the only one but it's what she does, fight for people like no one did for her. You know about that thing in San Fran a few months ago?"

Daniels nodded,"Sniper at HQ and a shooter at medical."

"It was her mother. The woman who gave birth to her tried to kill her. Twice in four days. Jim's been fending for herself since she was little. Her father died, sir. I know from experience that it's a pain there are no words for. The Captain has lived with it her whole life with everyone shoving it in her face or blaming her for it. Still she fights. She fights so that children, like yours and mine, don't become orphans."

Daniels looked at him, "Do I detect a bit of hero worship, Doctor McCoy?"

"It's not hero worship, sir. She, Sulu and a security officer walked into an ambush, unarmed, to save my daughter's life from a kidnapper. Sulu got shot as the other officer got my daughter out and instead of getting to safety, the captain spent hours keeping him from bleeding out with nothing but part of her uniform and willpower with a gun to her head. The stuff the Fed hears about is good but… but it's the other stuff that has us all following her to hell with no water."

Daniels looked over at Jim. She was standing behind Sulu with a PADD in her hand. Her body language told Leo that something was very wrong. "Delco, Kai, thruster suits," she ordered. The two officers opened a compartment and started to change. Spock handed Jim one. She pulled her wingsuit off as she continued to look out the viewscreen.

"What happened to your back, Kirk?" Daniels asked. Jim was only wearing a sports bra and compression shorts under her suit, her scars were on display. She looked at the commodore.

"I was defiant, sir, Kodos the Executioner tried to whip it out of me," she told him. Daniels eyes widened as all the officers in the know nodded at his look of disbelief.

"But you…"

"Are George Kirk's daughter? Yea, I'm pretty sure it's the only reason he didn't outright execute me. Some days I wish he had." Spock looked at her. She shook her head, "I'm fine, Spock. My ship, however, is not. Sulu, we'll comm when it's clear to come over."

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Want my katana?"

She looked at him, "You sure?"

"Might need it and you know what you're doing," the helmsman said as he handed her a case, Jim opened it and reverently attached the collapsible weapon to her suit.

"Edwards, Hendorff, you're with Bones. Help him get the wounded to sickbay and secure it. If the Gorn are smart, they'll make a play for the lab and the wounded." Both men nodded as Jim, Spock, Delco and Kai got set to launch.

"Crazy, not stupid, Jim," Leo said.

She nodded, "Roger that, Doc. On your count."

"Three… two… one… launch." They all watched as the team careened through nothingness to the badly damaged flagship.

"What are the Gorn up to?" Daniels asked.

Sulu looked at the older man, "Eliminating the treat that is Jim Kirk by going after the only family she has."

Leo chuckled, "Makes our job easier. She won't even feel bad about killing 'em, now."

* * *

Getting to the ship was not as difficult as it appeared but there was a substantial amount of damage. They safely beamed Leonard, Sulu and the others to the ship. The doctor took his injured to sickbay and devised a plan to clear the infection. Sulu deduced that they could release the Gorn's hold on the Enterprise with the assistance of the warp core.

"Please be there, Scotty," Jim said. Spock heard the engineer chuckle over comms.

"I hear ya, lass," Scott said. "This place is crawling with those things and what's with the damn tentacle things. I gotta tell ya…"

She cut him off, "Scotty, warp core status?" He informed her that it needed repairs and the Gorn were holding there. "Okay, I'm not far from you. Spock, go help Bones. Take Delco."

"Aye, Captain." He watched as she and Kai ran out of the room. "Lieutenant, we must make haste." They ran through the ship, killing Gorn soldiers as they made their way to Leonard. Sickbay was under attack as Jim predicted. They flanked the advancing creatures.

"Edwards!" Spock heard Hendorff yell as the officer fell. He and Delco advanced into medical and secured the entrance.

"He's dead," Leonard looked at him as he knelt over the security officer's body.

Spock nodded, "He will not be the last if we cannot stop the Gorn."

"I know. I got the antidote but… best way to get it to everyone is to run it through the environmental system," Leonard told him.

"We'll take it," Jim walked into sickbay through the starboard entrance with Chekov leaning on her and Leighton covering them.

"Lieutenant Kai?" Spock asked.

She sighed as she placed the navigator on a bio bed, "Helping Zahra and Gaila guard Scotty, Kevin and Keenser as they keep the warp core runnin'. You alright, Pasha?"

"I vill be, Keptin. I am in good hands," the young officer said.

She ran her fingers through his blonde curls, "Damn straight." Leonard handed Jim the antidote before he scanned their friend with a tricorder. "Delco and Hendorff, you're with us. Everyone else..." Everyone in the sickbay looked at her, "If you're not providing medical care and you can move, grab a weapon. Shoot anything that isn't one of us. If it's an infected crew member, stun and disable. I have no doubt that the antidote to their toxin is gonna piss 'em off and they'll head this way. Don't give 'em an inch and look after the man next to you."

"Aye, Captain!" was the response from everyone in the room. She looked at Daniels and handed him a phaser.

"Just in case, sir."

He nodded, "Good luck, Captain."

* * *

The controls for the environmental system was better guarded than she thought. It was like the Gorn knew what they were up to. At some point, Jim said screw it and pulled Sulu's katana off her belt. These Gorn didn't know what to do with an opponent that got as close as Jim did. She let go of a breath when the last Gorn fell, his yellow blood splashed across her face.

"I think I need one of these," she chuckled as she looked at the weapon in her hand.

"I am sure Sulu would not be averse to acquiring one for you," Spock told her. She chuckled before making her way over the injured security officer. 

"You alright, Cupcake?" 

"I ain't that easy to take out, ma'am," Hendorff grunted. Delco helped her pull the burly officer to his feet. The large officer leaned against her, "Doc can patch me up later."

"He's gonna bitch at you for it," she smiled.

He smirked, "It'll be worth it." She nodded as Spock moved to the controls and put the antidote in the system. Jim watched as the vaccine loaded and began to filter into the air supply.

Bones came on over the comm, "The toxins are disappearing from their blood. The crew will have headaches when they come to but the life signs are starting to return to normal."

She smiled, "Best news I've heard all day. We're coming back, Hendorff is hurt."

As they made their way back to sickbay, Scotty's voice came over comms, "I don't know what you just did, lass, but it pissed 'em off."

Jim looked at Spock as Sulu jumped into the conversation, "If they don't like that, they aren't gonna like this. I'm ready."

Jim sighed, "You're a go, Sulu."

She felt the warp core pulse a few times before Scotty told her that they were free from the Gorn's hold. Spock slowed his steps, "They are attempting to overtake medical." Hendorff looked at her, "Leave me, I'll just slow you down, ma'am."

She shook her head, "No. Spock, take him. We'll clear a path." He nodded and took the officer from her.

* * *

"Pathetic creatures. I have allowed you too much freedom. Override the systems and give us control or this woman dies," Nyota translated for the large creature. The Gorn took the bridge and they were holding Nyota hostage. When the communications officer called for Jim over the intercom, they all knew it was a trap. If Spock had not been persistent, she would have come to the bridge alone. Daniels told her that it was suicide, Jim nodded and told him that she was still going to save her officer.

Jim glared as she stepped to Chekov's station, "Okay, just don't hurt her." She tapped commands into the computer as her mind reached for his, " _Grab her_." 

As soon as the shuttle crashed into the viewscreen, Spock grabbed Sulu's chair with one hand and Nyota with the other as everything on the bridge that was not secure was sucked out into the vacuum of space. Jim was holding onto the console, "Computer, repair bridge." They were all dropped on the ground.

"Nyota, are you alright?"

His former girlfriend nodded, "I'm fine, just pissed."

Jim chuckled as she sat in the command chair, "You and me, both." Jim engaged the ship-wide intercom. "All personnel, report to stations." She looked at him, "Spock, we need a plan. This ends, now." He nodded and began asking Nyota to describe anything she could about the Gorn that took over the bridge.

* * *

"Maybe I should go with you," Leonard said.

Jim looked at him like he was crazy, "You're volunteering to go on an away mission?" 

"Wouldn't be the first time," he shrugged. 

She shook her head, "You're right it's not. It's sweet that you want to watch over us, Bonesy, but we'll be fine. We get in, get T'Mar and Helios and get out. You got plenty in medical to keep you occupied."

He was expecting that answer. The ship was a mess on an easy mission: this was not an easy mission. That didn't mean he wanted to let her and Spock out of his sight, especially since they –with Delco, Zahra and Kai- were going on the Gorn ship. "Jim…"

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "We'll be careful."

"You both better come back in one piece," he told her.

Jim smiled, "We'll do our damnedest." He watched as she left her ready room to join the others. After a minute, he walked onto the bridge. Scotty was sitting in the command chair.

"You think this'll work?" Leonard asked the acting captain.

The engineer chuckled, "Jim is probably the only person who could pull this off." Leonard watched the bridge crew as they monitored their team while fighting off an attack. Scotty huffed, "I know your hands are full but can ya do something about the weapons, lass. We cannae take too much more."

Jim sounded a little out of breath, "We copy. Stand by. We'll see what we can do."

A few minutes later, they all heard Spock, "Fascinating."

"You know, I'm starting to hate it when you say that," Jim chuckled. Leo laughed, she wasn't the only one.

Spock's voice returned, "It appears that these chambers are bio-engineering tanks."

"Bones, you hear that?" 

"Yea, Jim. Sounds like genetic engineering to me. Might be how the Gorn have been enhancing themselves, which is damn creepy."

Jim chuckled on the other end of the comm, "No shit."

* * *

They took down the targeting platform that was responsible for the weapons that the Gorn were using against the Enterprise. "Captain, whatever you just did seems to have worked. Their weapons appear to be disabled."

"I aim to please, Mister Sulu. You keep our girl safe."

He chuckled on the other end of Jim's comm, "Yes, ma'am."

Spock looked at her, "Your celebration might be premature."

She shook her head, "Na, it's the little things that make life worth livin'." There was less security the further they went. Jim knew that the Gorn have never had to worry about anyone getting this far into the ship. She sucked in a breath when they got to T'Mar, "What are they doing to her?"

"I believe they are somehow forcing her to operate the Helios Device, Captain," Spock said. The way they had T'Mar strapped in the middle of this large room reminded Jim of the four days she was left for all of the Tarsus Four colony to see. Bleeding, broken and ready to die.

"We need to get her out of here, ma'am," Zahra whispered from over her shoulder.

"As long as the device is operational, we will not be able to contact the ship or beam out," Spock told her.

She nodded, "Guess it has to go." The plasma transducers had to be powered down first and there were Gorn between them and the team.

"We will worry about the Gorn, Captain," Kai told her. Jim nodded as she and Spock went left and her team pulled the guards right. Jim hacked the first while Spock hacked the second. By the time they got to the fourth, the Gorn had figured out that the three security officers were just a distraction. They turned their attacks in Jim and Spock's direction.

"I'll cover you," Jim called as she left Spock to finish with the transducer while she and Delco kept the Gorn guards away from him. As soon as the barrier around the Helios Device went down, they all started shooting at it. It shattered and fell to the ground.

"Come on, Captain. Please be there?"

Jim let go of the breath she was holding, "We're okay, Uhura. Can you guys get a lock on us and T'Mar?" She heard some shifting, "It'll take a second." The Gorn commander showed up.

"He's mine, get T'Mar," Spock growled. Usually, he would never say something like that to her but in this case she let it go. T'Mar to him was like Kevin to her and she could feel everything he was pushing down rising to the surface. She could admit, it was also sexy as hell. 

"Go," Jim said The Gorn commander charged but Jim didn't want to watch, Spock was formidable when he wasn't angry, this creature has no idea what it unleashed. She made her way to T'Mar. Jim and Zahra released the locks that held the Vulcan in as Kai caught her in his large arms.

"Is Spock alright?" the Vulcan asked. Jim smiled at the question and looked over as Spock dropped the Gorn leader like he was nothing.

"Yea, he's good. Scotty, get us out of here."


	14. Chapter 14

"Doc says I can go back on duty tomorrow," Hendorff smiled.

"You know that's not an invitation to get into trouble," she said, injecting as much big sister protectiveness into the statement.

Cupcake chuckled, "No trouble for me, ma'am. I just don't like sitting on my hands. Too much to do."

Jim nodded, "No kidding."

"You don't have to waste your time on me, Captain." 

"Who says I'm wasting it?" she asked with a smile. "Get some rest Greg. We'll be at New Vulcan soon and Earth after that."

"Yes, ma'am. You should take your own advice and get some rest too."

"No worries," Jim chuckled. "You know Bones'll sedate me if I don't."

"Damn right. What are you doing down here?" Speaking of Bones. She smiled as she followed him to his office.

"Checking on Chekov, who's sleeping, and chatting with Hendorff. How's Daniels?"

"Honestly not as annoying as he was," Bones said, rolling his eyes as he did. "He might have changed his mind about you."

Jim shrugged, "Well, now my life is finally complete. I was beginning to worry that my ship got torn apart for nothing."

As soon as the door closed, Jim found herself in Bones' arms. "Speaking of worry… I think you get off on making me worry, you and Spock both."

"No… Well, maybe a tiny bit."

He gave her a look, "Really?"

"Ask Spock to show you what you're like when we go on mission and worry you. We get back and you're this hot, dominant, masculine…" Jim stopped herself and shuddered, "It's sexy as hell."

"Ya like being told what ta do," Bones' accent thickened.

She took a deep breath, "Only if you're doin' the tellin'." Jim stepped closer to him, "You may not realize it, but you completely take over when we're all alone." It's something that Jim and Spock noticed a while ago, neither of them minded one iota, it was hot as sin. She slid her hands under his shirts and ran her fingers along his stomach.

"So," he smiled, "if I bent you over my desk right now, I'm not gonna get a fight?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "No."

He kissed her neck and started nipping at her ear, "Computer, lock the doors. You're gonna have to be quiet, darlin'." Bones pulled her into a searing kiss, devouring her mouth before she could say anything. Jim's hands moved to his waistband and unfastened his pants. "Hands on the desk, Jim," he ordered as he turned her around and caged her in against his desk.

Jim was suddenly wide-awake, all the exhaustion from the mission evaporated.

His hands slid along her thighs and under her uniform. Bones hooked his thumbs under the sides of her panties and slowly peeled them off. Bones' hands never left her body, "You have no idea what it's like worrying about you." He kissed behind her ear, "Worried that you'll come back hurt… or not at all. You and Spock both act like you're replaceable. Like I could just go on without you." Jim's body tingled as he slid into her.

"Bones," she whispered. One of his hands was tight on her hip; the other was clasped with hers.

"Quiet, Jim, unless you want them to hear." She shivered at the words he whispered in her ear.

"You'd like that, huh? Everyone in sickbay listening to me make you come." She knew that is shouldn't turn her on but it did. Jim nodded as he moved inside her. "Oh, I'm gonna have to remember that, darlin'." Bones' movements were controlled and her whole body was screaming for release. Every time she got close, he slowed down. "Problem, darlin'?" Jim whimpered and Bones chuckled in her ear, "You want to come?"

She nodded again, "Yes."

He pressed into her harder and faster, "Then come." He thrust into her again and she fell apart. Bones quickly moved one of his hands over her mouth to muffle her moaning his name. He pulled out of her and turned her around to face him. The next thing she knew, Jim was sitting on the edge of his desk and he was in her again. "Fuck." Bones wasn't in as much control as he thought he was and she could feel it. Jim pulled him into a kiss as her world got all hazy and she came, hard. Bones' hands tightened on her hips as he followed her. He rested his head on her shoulder, "I'd tell you not to scare me again, but I know better. You think they heard us?"

Jim laughed, "You do know that this room is soundproof? Has to be since you're the chief medical officer and most of the info you deal with is confidential or classified."

He looked at her, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you didn't give me the chance," she laughed. "Besides, I rather enjoy these encounters in your office. Hell, if I could get away with sex in the command chair…" She wiggled her eyebrows at him and was rewarded with a laugh.

"You and Spock would never get any work done."

* * *

"My father has requested that we join him for an evening meal when we return to Earth."

Leonard chuckled, "He invited us to dinner?"

Jim shrugged, "Guess he wasn't kidding when he mentioned wanting to spend time with us." Spock nodded at Jim's statement, she was correct. His father was interested in interacting with Leonard more, as Jim talked to the ambassador an average of three times a month.

Leonard looked at him, "So… dinner with the parent?"

It was Jim who responded with a nod, "At least it's just Sarek. Your mama already loves us and I'm essentially an orphan. Crazy that there are only two parents to impress between the three of us."

Jim appeared amused but her emotions told him a different story, she was sad. "Jim?"

She took a breath, "I'm fine, Spock."

He raised an eyebrow, "It has been my experience that when a woman tells you she is fine, she is not."

Leonard nodded, "Especially women like you."

"There are no women like me," Jim pointed out. Spock had to agree; Jim was one of a kind.

"True, but you know what I meant, darlin'," Leonard said. "We can feel your emotions. You know you can talk to us, right?"

She smiled, "I'm well aware of that, Bones."

Leonard looked at her, "But?"

Jim sat up from where she was laying across Spock's bed, "But nothing. I'm really okay. A little sad but that's it."

"Is there anything we can do, darlin'?" 

"You're here, that's enough for me. It'll pass, I was just thinking about my dad. He'd be fifty-seven this year. Sam would be thirty-one in August. I can't believe how fast time moves. Sometimes… I forget that Sam's even gone. Then it hits me out of nowhere," she sighed. Spock had the same feeling about his mother. There are times when something reminds him of her, he wishes to inform her of it only to remember that she is gone. There is no doubt that Leonard experiences the same in regards to his father.

"What was Sam like?"

Jim smiled at Leonard's question, "Stubborn and obnoxiously attractive and brilliant." 

"So an older and male version of you?" Leonard asked.

Jim rolled her eyes and shrugged, "I guess. I'll never be as smart as Sam was though. He had me beat by miles. My brother started my love for Engineering. When I'm fiddling around down there with Kev and Scotty… I can almost feel him. Sometimes… I wonder what he would've thought about all this. I wonder what my dad would think too."

Despite how close they all were, Jim still kept her thoughts about her father and brother to herself. She has mentioned one or both men in passing but it wasn't often.

"I did not know either man," Spock said. "However, I believe that they would be proud of you. You are an extraordinary person, Jim."

She chuckled, "You sound like Pike right now, ashalik."

Leonard laughed, "They're right."

"I guess… I don't see myself like you guys do. Hell, I'm still surprised that ya'll still put up with me, especially you, Bonesy. We've been stuck together for years."

Leonard kissed her temple, "You can't get rid of us if you tried."

Spock nodded as he took Jim's hand, "The term 'stuck' would imply that we did not wish to be with you. You are aware that the opposite is true."

She smiled, "Love you too."

"You want to tell us some stories about you and him?" Jim rested her head on Spock's leg and told them about her brother.

* * *

"My brother has impeccable taste."

Leonard and Jim both looked up at the sound of a voice he didn't recognize. Jim smiled, "What did I tell you about flirting with me, Sybok?"

"Who says I was talking about you?" the Vulcan asked with a very un-Vulcan laugh, Leonard rolled his eyes as Spock's brother approached them and pressed a kiss to Jim's cheek.

"Bones, this is Sybok, Spock's brother. Sybok, this is..."

"Doctor Leonard McCoy. My brother told me. It's nice to meet you, Leonard. And it's always a pleasure to see Jim." Leo knew that Spock was attempting to have a relationship with his brother. Jim met him before the Enterprise left when she was in and out of the embassy but Leonard didn't get a chance. "I gotta say, Spock got lucky." What? Leo looked at Jim for some clue as to what was going on.

"He embraces his emotions. Spock can give you the details later," she told him with a smile.

The tall Vulcan nodded, "It will no doubt be a long-winded explanation that ends with me being a little more human than Vulcan, despite having no human blood." Leo didn't really want to know.

"Are you coming with us?" Jim asked.

Sybok nodded, "If that's okay with the two of you. I don't get to see Spock often and I miss my brother."

There was no way Leonard could say no to that, "It's fine with me. You know where we're going?"

"To a new restaurant that opened two blocks south and one block east of this building while we were off planet," Spock's voice filled the room as he and his father entered. "It's a short walk," he looked at Jim. She was wearing a flowy, knee-length dark green dress with a black belt and black pumps.

"I learned to run in heels. I think can manage a walk down the street," she smiled.

"I remember that." They were in the academy and some guy at the bar wouldn't leave her alone. They told him that they were together and he let it drop for a few while but another cadet told him the truth and Jim decided to leave. She figured out that the guy was still following them with a group of friends. Determined not to end the night in another fight, Leonard decided to sprint to the campus and pulled Jim along. She was wearing a pair of silver sparkly heels that Gaila practically forced her to wear.

"Sounds like an interesting story," Sybok whispered to her.

Jim shook her head, "More dumb than anything." Jim took his arm and proceeded to tell him the story as they walked to the restaurant, Jim and Sybok laughed the whole way.

"Are you alright, Leonard?"

He nodded at the ambassador's question, "I like seeing her like this. Without the weight of the world on her shoulders."

* * *

Dinner was going well, aside from the curious looks of the other patrons. "Does your daughter enjoy living with your sister?" Sybok asked after Jim told him about Joanna.

Bones smiled, "Yea. She practically grew up with Donna. When I got divorced, Jocelyn wouldn't let me see her but Donna got to see her everyday because of how much my ex-wife worked. It wasn't until after I joined Starfleet that I got full custody of her." Jim's jaw twitched at the memory.

"Calm, taluhk," Spock whispered. 

"You don't like his former wife?" Sybok asked.

"She's dead, so I don't want to say anything bad but she was an idiot who didn't know what she was giving up." That was all she was going to say on the subject because talk of her mother was sure to follow if she kept going. Jim was almost grateful when her communicator beeped. "It's Pike." She read the message, twice. "Spock, we gotta go."

Bones looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She took a breath, "There was a bombing at the Kelvin Memorial Archive in London. Forty-two officers were killed. They've called an Emergency Session of all COs and XOs in the sector. Me and Spock need to get to HQ ASAP." Jim and Spock quickly stood, Bones made a move to join them, "Stay, Bonesy. We'll be fine." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before looking at Sarek, "My apologies, Ambassador."

"Apologies are unnecessary, James. We are people of duty and yours requires your attention. Perhaps another time."

"I'd like that," she smiled. Spock told his father and brother he would talk to them later –not in those words- and gave Bones a quick kiss before they left the restaurant. "You think he'll be okay without us?"

Spock looked at her as she hailed a taxi, "Unknown."

After a quick stop at their apartment building to change into their uniforms, they went to HQ. She knew Pike wasn't going to be in the meeting but he wanted to see her after. "Admiral Komack. Commodore Daniels."

Both men looked at her, "Kirk."

She almost laughed but she looked at Daniels, "How are you, sir?"

"I'm good. That doctor of yours is a miracle worker."

She smiled, "That he is." Before either of them could say anything else, Admiral Marcus' aide told them that the meeting would start soon.

Jim and Spock found their seats as Admiral Marcus entered the room, "Thank you for meeting on such short notice. Be seated." Everyone sat down and waited, Marcus didn't leave them hanging for long, "By now some of you have heard what happened in London. The target was a Starfleet data archive, now it's a damn hole in the ground. Forty-two men and women are dead. One hour ago, I received a message from a Starfleet officer who confessed to carrying out this attack, that he was being forced to do it by this man."

Jim looked at the screen in front of her. It was an official Starfleet holo of an attractive officer. Marcus talked as they all read the file, "This is Commander John Harrison. He's one of our own and he is the man responsible for this act of savagery. For reasons unknown, John Harrison has just declared a one man war against Starfleet and under no circumstances are we to allow this man to escape Federation space. You here tonight represent the senior command of all the vessels in the region. And in the name of those we lost, you will run this bastard down. This is a manhunt, pure and simple, so let's get to work."

She listened to what Marcus was saying while she weeded though the information on the London attack. She reached to Spock in her mind, ' _This is so weird.'_

He looked at her as Marcus continued speaking, "… man has shown willingness to kill innocent people, so the rules of engagement are simple. If you come across this man, and fear for your life and the live of those nearby, you are authorized to use deadly force on the subject."

"Captain?" Spock leaned closer to look at what she was seeing on her screen.

"What's in the bag, Spock?" He was just as confused as she was, she could feel it. "I mean, we are talking about a data archive, right?" Her first officer nodded.

"Something you want to share, Kirk?" Marcus asked. Jim looked at the admiral. She knew she was in a precarious position, most of the people in this room didn't like her for one reason or another.

"Just theorizing with my first officer, sir."

He looked at her, "You got something to say, Kirk, say it. Tomorrow is too late." Should she speak up? She wasn't sure.

"I'm fine, sir, My apologies," she sighed and noticed that some of the officers around the table were either annoyed or curious.

"Spit it out, Kirk Don't be shy."

Jim glanced at Spock before looking at the Admiral, "He targeted an archive, which is like bombing a public library. All that information is public record. If he really wanted to damage Starfleet, this could just be the beginning."

Marcus considered her for a moment, "The beginning of what, Miss Kirk?"

"Sir, in event of an attack, protocol mandates that senior commands gather, Captains and first Officers, at Starfleet HQ, right here... in this room."

Spock looked at Marcus, "It is curious Harrison would commandeer a jump ship without warp capability..."

At that moment, a red light lit the room from behind Jim. She stood and looked out the large window as a jump ship turned towards them. Jim looked at the other officers, "CLEAR THE ROOM!" The ship opened fire and Jim hit the deck, Spock right next to her. "We gotta move."

"Jim… Daniels," Spock told her. She looked over and saw the Commodore on the ground, bleeding.

"I'll get him, you get Captain Harper," she ordered before she slid across the floor. "Sir, look at me. I'm gonna get you out of here. We gotta move fast and it's gonna hurt." He nodded as she pulled one of his arms over her shoulder and ran him into the alcove at the back of the room. Jim pulled off her jacket and pressed it to his wound, "You're gonna be fine, sir."

He chuckled, "That's two I owe you, Kirk."

"You don't owe me anything, sir," she smiled. "I'm gonna go get help." He nodded. Jim ran through the room and managed to snag a rifle while Komack called for help.

"We need an air defense team, Daystrom conference room!" the admiral yelled into his comm. Shooting at the damn thing wasn't helping, that's when Jim noticed the turbines sucking in air.

"I need... I need... rope.. no... I need an emergency panel," she whispered to herself. Jim found one of the panels on the wall, she ignored everything else and grabbed the fire hose. She tied her rifle to the hose and threw it at the turbine. It hit it's mark. The turbine sucked in the hose and pulled the whole thing out of the wall. Jim had to jump to get clear. "Harrison," she whispered as the man beamed out while the jump ship stalled and dropped from the sky. "Spock!"

He looked at her, "I am here. I am unharmed." Komack was dead, which saddened her more than she thought it would. Harper and a dozen other officers didn't make it either. Daniels was still alive but barely.

"Admiral Marcus, are you okay, sir?"

He nodded, "I am, Kirk. Good job." She scanned him to ensure he wasn't hurt.

"What are we gonna do about Harrison, sir?"

"You're going to find him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... anyone who has ever read my stories knows that I have a issues with the way STID played out and I change it. This story will be no different, I already saved Pike.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm guessing you know what's going on?"

Pike nodded at her question and told her to have a seat, "You alright, kid?"

Jim sighed, "Yea, I'm fine. What did you need to see me about?" Pike gave her a look that told Jim he was checking to make sure she was really okay.

"Harrison is not the bogeyman Marcus made him out to be," Chris said. 

She looked at her mentor and friend, "I watched him murder fourteen officers. If I missed something, I'd really love to know what it is." 

"Harrison works for Marcus," he told her as he handed her a PADD.

"What?" None of the information that Pike just handed her was in Harrison's file. He was assigned to the Io Facility under Marcus' command designing weapons and ships for Starfleet, including the Dreadnought-class USS Vengeance. Wait until she gave Scotty these specs, he'd have a heart attack. "Harrison built a personal transporter, that's how he beamed out right before my eyes. Upgraded the Io Station's computer system. Worked on untraceable torpedoes. Built a Warp Ten drive. His record is outstanding. Where did you get all this?"

Pike sighed, "Starfleet Intelligence. Marcus' daughter is assigned to Advanced Weapons Development in London. A little over a month ago, she noticed problems and discrepancies. When she told her father, he shut her out. So she went to SI."

Jim knew Carol Marcus, she was the clean-cut, 'my daddy didn't die but I still have to live with his heroics' version of Jim. They were even the same age with blue eyes and blonde hair. Carol graduated with their class in '58 but none of them knew her very well since she kept to herself. When they graduated, Carol was appointed to Research and Development at HQ before being assigned to AWD. Jim read though some of her theories. She had a really good one about weapons being used to 'restore life on a dormant planet.'

"What does Doctor Marcus think is going on?"

Pike shrugged, "I have no idea but SI was already investigating before she said something. There is no doubt that Marcus has gone rogue." Jim and Spock looked at each other.

"Sir, are you suggesting that the event that just transpired in the Daystrom Conference Room facilitated by the head of Starfleet?" Spock asked. Pike didn't say anything.

"And I was having such a good day," Jim muttered. Pike chuckled as his yeoman entered the room with Admiral Malcolm Reed. The head of Starfleet Intelligence looked exhausted.

"We don't have a lot of time. Marcus is going to send you after Harrison. Play along. I'm sending Doctor Marcus with you. Kirk, you have my authority to do what is in the best interests of Starfleet. Even if it means ignoring whatever Marcus orders you to do," Reed told her.

"Anyone else know about this?" Jim asked.

The old admiral nodded, "Barnett, Johnson and a team of my officers."

Jim looked at the file. Marcus is Section 31. This just went from bad to worse. Section 31 was an officially nonexistent rogue agency within Starfleet. They claimed to operate in the name of the security of the UFP. Some insist that Section 31 is an elite intelligence and defense agency that deals with threats to the Federation that official departments, like the Federation Security Service or Starfleet Intelligence, don't know about or can't handle. People like Jim, Pike and Reed know that 31 is only loyal to itself, regardless of whether or not it benefits Federation security.

Her comm beeped, "Yea, Scotty?" Her engineer was one of the first officers she called, something about the way Harrison beamed out bothered her and now she knows why.

"I got something, lass. You need ta see it with yer own eyes ta believe it," Scotty told her. Jim looked at Admiral Reed, who nodded.

"Go."

"Be careful, Jim," Chris told her.

"We'll try," she smiled. "Be ready with the Calvary, just in case." He nodded as she and Spock sprinted to the turbolift. "I hate rabbit holes." Spock looked at her and she sighed, "Like Alice in Wonderland. The further it goes the weirder it gets and the harder it is to get home. At some points you feel too big and at other points you feel too small. And the Queen of Hearts is all 'off with their heads.' Rabbit holes."

* * *

"You know what this is?" Scotty asked. Jim and Spock looked at the chief engineer.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it's the personal transporter that Harrison built," Jim guessed.

Scott nodded, "It's got transwarp beaming capabilities."

Jim closed her eyes, "They're using your equation?"

The engineer nodded, "Aye. No one is supposed to have it."

"Can you figure out where he went?" Jim asked.

Scott chuckled, "I already did, ma'am, and you're not gonna like it. He gone to the one place we... we just can't go. You see what I see, lass?" 

"Qo'noS. He went to fuckin' Qo'noS. Latitude 'thirty-eight point seven-eight-three, longitude 'fifty-six point seven-eight-nine, at an elevation of fifteen point two meters. Where is that?"

Spock did the calculation in his head, "It is the Ketha Province, a lowland area that included farming land on the planet. It is currently uninhabited."

Jim looked at him, "Any chance the Klingons won't kill us if we go after this guy?"

"If there is anything I have learned from you, Jim, it is that there is always a chance."

"Oh, now you're optimistic," she chuckled. "Good, you deal with Bones when he freaks out over us being in a firefight. We gotta talk to Marcus." Spock noticed her cringe when she said the Admiral's name. He had yet to read the files that Reed and Pike provided for her but from her emotions, she was angry and disappointed. Spock did not know what to think as they made their way to the meeting that was taking place in Marcus' office. "We know where he went, sir."

The Admiral looked at them, "Give us the room." All the officers left as Marcus motioned for the commanding and first officer of the Enterprise to follow him.

"He's on Qo'noS, sir," Jim said as soon as the three of them were alone.

"Qo'noS?" Marcus looked at Jim.

She nodded, "Yes, sir."

The older man took a breath, "So Harrison has gone to the Klingon homeworld? Is he defecting?"

Jim and Spock glanced at each other before Jim spoke, "Uh...we're not sure, sir." Spock informed the Admiral about the area where Harrison was hiding. "He knows if we even go near Klingon space, it'll be all out war. We can't send the fleet but if we send one ship, we can end this before it gets that far, sir."

"All out war with the Klingons is inevitable, Miss Kirk. If you ask me, it's already begun. Since we first learned of their existence, the Klingon Empire has conquered and occupied two planets that we know of, fired on our ships half a dozen times. They are coming our way. London was not an archive, it was a top secret branch of Starfleet designated to Section Thirty-one. They were developing defense technologies and training our officers to gather intelligence on the Klingons, and any other potential enemy that means to do us harm. Harrison was one of our top agents."

Spock knew enough about Section 31 to consider their involvement detrimental. Judging by Jim's lack of surprise, this information was given to her in Admiral Pike's office. She sighed, "He's a fugitive with classified intel, sir. We need to do… something."

Marcus looked at her, "You know, I had my doubts about you, Kirk. Pike swears up and down that you're a lot more than you appear. He said you were one of our best and brightest. You should hear him defend you around here. He's the one who talked you into joining Starfleet, wasn't he?"

"Yes, sir," she answered.

"That man has a good eye for talent," Marcus said. "Mister Spock, you said that the Province where Harrison is hiding uninhabited?"

Spock nodded, "Affirmative, sir."

Marcus engaged a control panel and a holo of a torpedo appeared, "As part of our defensive strategy, Section Thirty-one developed a new photon torpedo. Long range and untraceable, it would be invisible to Klingon sensors. I don't want you to get hurt, but I want to take him out. You park the Enterprise on the edge of the Neutral Zone, you lock on to Harrison's position, you fire, you kill him and haul ass."

"Yes, sir," Jim said with a nod.

"You're free to go."

Spock looked at Jim as they left the room, "Jim, I will issue the recall." He opened his comm and contacted Nyota, she was not surprised. Jim commed Pike to inform him of their orders, he was not surprised either.

* * *

"I swear you two are trying to give me a heart attack."

Jim looked up at him, "We're fine, Bones." 

"Oh, I see someone got her medical degree when I wasn't looking," Leonard chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, "We aren't hurt, it's not our blood and we have a mission. We're fine." Leonard looked at Spock, who wisely didn't say anything.

"You were in a firefight. You should at least let me take a look."

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Jim said, "you're more than welcome to watch me wash Daniels blood off."

Leo sighed, "Really?"

"He's alive but we lost fourteen officers," she sighed. "We're a little banged up but we looked after each other just like we always do." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, "I promise, I'm fine and so is Spock."

"We were not harmed, k'diwa," Spock told him.

Jim left the room and Leonard sighed, "She's pissed."

Spock nodded, "Not everything is as it appears." That was vague.

"Are you going to tell me?" Leo asked. Spock filled him in on their mission and the counter-orders they got from Pike and Reed. He also filled him in on the files that Jim got about Marcus from Starfleet Intelligence.

"Nothing is ever easy."

Spock shook his head, "Not where Jim is concerned."

They both heard her chuckle from the bathroom, "But I'm awesome."

* * *

"Captain Kirk," the beautiful woman looked at her.

Jim smiled, "Doctor Marcus. Welcome to the Enterprise. We'll talk more on the ship." Carol nodded and took the seat behind Jim.

"Who…?" Bones looked at her. 

Jim sighed before she whispered, "Lieutenant Carol Marcus. Doctorate in Applied Physics, specializing in advanced weaponry. Also the Admiral's daughter."

"So she's here to monitor us?" Bones asked.

Jim chuckled, "No, she's here to make sure her father doesn't kill us. I'm sure Spock gave you some info but it's worse than that. Sure you don't want to sit this one out, Bonesy?"

"I go where you two go, even though I don't like any of this." He wasn't the only one.

They got on the ship and found Scotty yelling at some officer. "No, I'm not signing anything! Now, get these bloody things off of my ship!" Scotty saw her coming, "Captain!"

"Is there a problem, Scotty?"

The engineer nodded, "Aye, lass. I was just explaining to this gentlemen that I cannae authorize any weapons on board this ship without knowing what's inside them."

She should've known, "They're shielded?"

"Exactly. Photon torpedoes run on fuel. I cannae detect the type of fuel that's in the compartments on these torpedoes. Now, I asked for the specifications, but he said..." Scotty pointed to the torpedo security officer who looked at Jim.

"It's classified, ma'am," the officer told her.

Scotty huffed, "It's classified. So, no specs, no signature!" Jim took a deep breath and pulled him away from the torpedo officers.

"Scotty, I need you to approve those weapons. I know you don't want to use them. I have no idea what's up with them… that's why we brought a weapons specialist, she's gonna figure it out."

"You know what this is?" her friend asked as he pointed over her shoulder.

She nodded, "It's a warp core."

"It's a radioactive catastrophe waiting to happen," Scotty said. "A subtle shift in magnetic output from, say, firing one or more of six dozen torpedoes with an unknown payload could start a chain reaction which will kill every living thing on this ship. Letting those torpedoes on board the Enterprise is the last straw."

"Last st… What was the first straw?"

He looked at her, "What was the...? There are plenty of straws! How about Starfleet confiscating my transwarp equation? And now some madman is using it to hop a cross the galaxy. Where do you think he got it from?"

Jim understood his frustration, "We have our orders, Scotty."

"That's what scares me, Jim. This is clearly a military operation. Is that what we are now? Cause, I thought we were explorers. I thought we..." Damn it all to hell, she was thinking the same thing since Daystrom. She stepped closer to her friend.

"Monty, if we don't take these torpedoes, Marcus _will_ give them to someone else. Now, I have no problem violating orders for the right reasons but another captain will use them. I don't want to use them, I don't even want to load them. I need you to sign for them so we can figure out what they are before it starts a war. I'm asking you to trust me."

Scotty looked at her, "Of course I trust you, lass. I'll sign for 'em but for the love of God, Jim, do not use those torpedoes."

She nodded, "Deal." He signed his signature to the PADD.

"Find somewhere to put them. And take a look at this." She handed him a PADD with all the specs that SI had on the Vengeance.

"Aye, Captain." Jim walked to the turbolift. Spock, Bones and Carol were there waiting for her.

"He signed for them… with prejudice."

Bones looked at her, "You blame him?"

"Not even a little bit." Jim took a breath and looked at Bones, "I have this nagging feeling like something really bad is about to happen."

* * *

"Retract all moorings, Mister Sulu."

The helmsman nodded at Jim, "Yes, ma'am." Spock watched his girlfriend –an inadequate term for her relationship to him- commanded the ship, she appeared well but her mind was anything but calm.

"Jim."

She looked up at him, "Yea?"

"You are distressed," he whispered.

She nodded, "Yea. Nothing I can do about it now except my job. Lieutenant Uhura, open a ship wide channel." While Nyota did as she was ordered, Jim contacted Engineering, "How are we, Scotty?"

"Warp is ready when you are, Captain."

Jim smiled, "Thanks, Scotty. Sulu, let's roll." 

"Yes, ma'am," the pilot said before the Enterprise's warp core engaged and they began their journey to the Klingon homeworld.

"Channel's open, Captain," Nyota said.

"Thanks, Uhura. Attention, crew of the Enterprise. As most of you know, we lost fourteen brave officers in an attack on fleet HQ. The man who responsible has fled our system and is hiding on the Klingon homeworld, somewhere he believes we are unwilling to go. We are on our way there now. Per our orders, it is essential that our presence go undetected. Tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire have been high and any provocation could lead to an all out war." Spock nodded when she looked over at him. Jim was rarely unsure of anything, however, uncertainty was weighing heavily on her mind. "I will personally lead an away team to the abandoned city on the surface of Qo'noS where we will capture the fugitive and return him to Earth so he can face judgment for his actions. Alright, let's go get this maniac, Kirk out."

Spock moved to stand beside the command chair, "I believe you made the right decision. If I can be of assistance, I would be happy to accompany you on the away team."

Jim smiled, "Afraid I'll get into trouble without you?" It was an amusing thought.

"As you often encounter trouble, it would be pointless to waste time being afraid. It is a fact that you fair better when I accompany you," he teased.

"Well, that's true. Thank you, Spock." Though she was still uncertain and apprehensive, he watched as Jim visibly relaxed before calling a meeting for the senior staff and Doctor Marcus.

* * *

"So, Admiral Marcus is a traitor?"

Jim nodded at his question, "Yea, Bones. SI has been investigating for a while. They aren't sure if the attack on HQ was Harrison going rogue against Marcus or ordered by the Admiral himself. I mean, you saw me and Spock, we were a dirty and covered in sweat, blood and glass, Marcus didn't even have a scratch on him, I checked."

Leo sighed as the officers in the room looked at each other. The reality of their situation on their minds. Jim's thoughts were going a thousand miles a minute. The pieces he understood told him that she was trying to come up with a way that this mission doesn't end with them all getting themselves killed. She was unsure, angry, disappointed and confused.

"Uhura, how's your Klingon?" Jim asked.

The communications officer looked at her, "Rusty, but good." 

"Okay, you're with us. Hendorff and… Pierce too," Jim sighed.

Leonard looked at her, "You miss Edwards?"

She smiled, "Yea. I'd take Kai or Zahra but want them here just in case. Sulu, I'm gonna leave you in the chair."

Scotty looked at her in shock and she smiled, "Don't say it. I need you in Engineering. We _cannot_ have a malfunction when we're that close to the Klingons."

"Aye, Captain," Scotty and Sulu said at the same time.

Jim looked at the helmsman, "Once we leave the ship, I want you to transmit a targeted comm-burst to Harrison's location. You tell him you have bunch of real big torpedoes pointed at his head. If he doesn't play nice, you're not afraid to use 'em."

Sulu looked like a deer in headlights, "I… I uh…"

"I wouldn't leave you in command if you couldn't do it, Hikaru."

The pilot nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Leo looked at her, "He's a good man, Jim, but he's no Captain."

"That's more than they say about me," she reminded him. "It'll only be a few hours. You can hang out on the bridge with him if it makes you feel better."

"What would make me feel better is not being in this situation in the first place."

Spock looked at him, "The feeling is not limited to you, Doctor." At warp seven, they would be at Qo'noS in four hours. Leonard knew that the hard part of this mission was just over the horizon. There was a question on his mind.

"Why Qo'noS?"

"Why not? If I had to run from Starfleet, it would be at the top of a very short list. Of course, I'm batshit crazy," Jim shrugged. They all laughed and Leo looked at her.

"You're not _that_ crazy. I'm thinkin…"

She looked at him, "Go on."

"Marcus told you that war with the Klingons was inevitable, right?" Leo asked.

"You think that Harrison is still playing along with whatever Marcus' game is?" Jim offered.

Leonard shrugged, "Makes sense but how would they start a war with us? I mean, they would have to do something to the ship…"

Jim and Scotty looked at each other. " Scotty, clear everyone you can out of Engineering. Only use people you absolutely trust."

"Riley and Keenser are down there now," he told them. "I'm gonna take Chekov, Zahra and Gaila to help."

"Do it. Carol, the torpedoes. Kai will stay with you just in case," Jim ordered. The weapons officer nodded as she made her exit behind Scotty and Chekov.

"Nice call, doc," Sulu whispered.

Leo chuckled, "Four years living with Jim rubbed off on me."

Jim once told him that being a doctor wasn't that different from being a tactician, they both dealt with problems and finding the best solutions so that people don't die. It was an oversimplification that was true from where Leo sat. If this whole thing was to start a war, Starfleet would need a reason and the Enterprise was the perfect ship to give them one. The beautiful and heroic young Captain and her crew killed by the Klingons would not only start a war but Jim was popular enough that recruiting would skyrocket if she died. He and Jim knew most of the people on this ship but there were a few new people in the wake of the bombing and the shooting. If one of them did something to the ship, they'll all end up dead.

* * *

"Well, look at you two."

Jim chuckled, "Like something you see, Bonesy?"

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "Always."

Because of the tenuous relationship between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, Jim and the away team were all dressed in civilian attire. She was wearing black leggings, a loose gray tank over a black bra, boots and a leather jacket. Spock was wearing cargo pants, a long sleeved shirt, combat boots and a jacket.

"It is only clothing, Leonard," Spock said.

Bones chuckled as he pulled Spock in for a kiss, "But I know what's under the clothing, ashal-veh."

"You know, the sooner you let us leave, the sooner we'll be back," Jim said. He gave her the 'one minute' gesture as he continued to kiss their boyfriend.

"We will return shortly, k'diwa," Spock whispered when he pulled away and touched his forehead to Bones'. The grumpy doctor sighed.

"You..." Bones looked at her.

"I'll behave," she said before she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Be back before you know it, Leo." 

"Go before I decide to tag along."

Jim rolled her eyes, "Oh I'd pay to see that."

He tugged her arm and pulled her into his chest, "Be careful, darlin'."

She nodded as he kissed her neck, "I will, I promise."

Bones reluctantly let her go, Jim and Spock went to the shuttle bay. The place was almost empty. Scotty had cleared this part of the ship and was only working with a dozen officers, half from other departments.

"We're ready to deploy, Captain," Cupcake said.

Jim looked at him and Pierce, "Looking good, lieutenants. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were K'normian arms dealers."

"You think this guy'll surrender, ma'am?" Hendorff asked.

She sighed, "Probably not, Cupcake. Let's get this over with."

They all got into the trade ship and Pierce looked around, "Who's gonna fly this thing?"

Jim smiled, "I am."

He looked at her, "Ma'am?"

She chuckled, "I'm flight rated just like every other captain in the fleet, Pierce."

He nodded, "I didn't mean to imply…"

Jim shrugged, "It's not a big deal."

* * *

They'd been gone for about half an hour when the comms came to life on the bridge. "Sulu, I think we found our man. You let him know we mean business." The helmsman nodded, even though Jim can't see him, "Aye, Captain." Sulu glanced at Hawkins, the officer manning Uhura's station, "Open the channel."

"Channel is ready, sir." Sulu took a breath, "Attention, John Harrison. This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the USS Enterprise. A shuttle of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will launch entire payload of advanced long range torpedoes, currently locked on to your location. You have five minutes to confirm your compliance. Refusal do so will result in your obliteration. If you test me, you will fail."

Sulu hit the control to close the communication, everyone the bridge looked at him. Leo was shocked even though he knew he shouldn't be, Jim knew Sulu could do this. "Mister Sulu, remind me never to piss you off." The pilot chuckled, "I'm just stealing a page from Jim." That seems to be a common thing on the ship these days. "She's gonna be so proud."

Everything seemed to be going as planned until Jim's voice came on over the comms, "What the hell was that?" The question is on the list of things that Leo never likes hearing from Jim, it usually means that something bad was going down. Sulu looked at Ensign Brackett, "What happened? Where's the signal?" She shook her head, "They cut out. I'm working to get them back."

* * *

"We are being pursued by a D-four Class Klingon vessel," Spock informed Jim as she maneuvered the trade ship.

"I thought this sector was abandoned, Spock."

Nyota spoke, "It must be a random patrol."

Jim worked to keep the vessel from receiving further damage, "Hold on!"

Spock looked in her direction, "Jim, this ship has no offensive capabilities."

"It's got us. Give me all six fuel cells."

He turned to his screens, "Aye, Captain." Spock worked to provide Jim the additional power she needed for the engine while Jim utilized advanced evasive maneuvers to evade the Klingon's weapon fire.

"Dammit!" The ship continued to chase them.

"They are closing fast, bearing two-eight-five," Nyota informed them.

"Right there! There! We can lose them there!"

Spock looked out the viewscreen to see what Jim was looking at, "If you are suggesting that we utilize the passage between the approaching structures, this ship will not fit."

Jim chuckled, "We'll fit."

Spock did the math, "Captain, we will not fit."

Jim continued their heading, "We'll fit! We'll fit!"

She turned the ship on a ninety-degree angle, barely scraping though the gap. The vessel that was chasing them hit the structure and exploded. They came out the other end and Jim leveled the ship, "I told you we'd fit."

Spock shook his head, "I am not sure that qualifies, Jim."

"Oh, come on, that was fun," Jim smiled. "Uhura, any sign of them?"

"No, which worries me."

Jim looked around, "We lost them."

Nyota disagreed, "Or they're jamming our scanners."

Jim sighed, "Or we lost them." Suddenly, they were stopped and surrounded by four Klingon vessels. The Klingons were issuing orders over the comms.

"They are ordering us to land. Captain, they're gonna wanna know why we're here. And they're gonna torture us, question us, and they're gonna kill us," Nyota informed them.

"So we come out shooting," Jim sighed.

Nyota stood from her seat and moved into Jim's line of sight, "We are outnumbered, outgunned. There's no way we survive if we attack first. You brought me here because I speak Klingon, so let me speak Klingon."

"If it so much as looks like you need help…"

Nyota smiled, "You'll come out with guns blazing. You wouldn't be Jim Kirk if you didn't."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to put some Pike POV in this chapter.

"Stand down!" Spock pointed his rifle at the man they were sent to apprehend. Harrison fought off –and killed- the Klingons, saving their lives. Spock was confused at this man's motives. He tried to kill Spock and Jim two days ago, why would he save them now?

Harrison looked at them, "How many torpedoes?"

Spock moved closer to Harrison, "Stand down!"

Harrison shot Spock's weapon out of his hand and glared at him, "Your torpedoes! The weapons you threatened me with in your message. How many are there?"

Spock could feel Jim's anger and stubbornness, she wasn't answering the question on purpose. Spock looked at the man in front of them, "Seventy-two."

Harrison paused for a moment before dropping his weapon, "I surrender."

Jim stepped closer to Harrison, "I accept your surrender. Cuff him."

Jim pushed past Harrison to Hendorff, who was kneeling over Pierce's body. Spock attached the cuffs to Harrison's arms. The man said nothing, he just watched them as Jim helped Hendorff move Pierce's body to the ship. Jim's emotions moved passed angry, she was livid.

Spock pushed Harrison into the security officer's seat and strapped him in. Hendorff sat across from Harrison with his weapon in hand, "Give me a reason."

Jim looked at him but didn't say anything, he knew she was thinking the same thing. Spock touched her shoulder before he sat down, she offered him a sad smile. They flew back to the Enterprise in silence.

* * *

"Bones, meet me in my quarters," Jim said into her comm as she followed behind Harrison, he was being escorted by a group of security officers to the brig.

"I'll meet you there, Jim."

She closed her comm and looked at Uhura, "Lieutenant, contact Pike, Reed and Barnett, let 'em know we have Harrison in custody and we're on our way back."

Uhura nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Jim."

She turned to Spock, "Yea."

He caressed her face, "Are you alright?"

"I'll feel a lot better when we get closer to Earth, ashalik," Jim smiled. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, grateful that Engineering was pretty much empty but not caring either way at this point. "Come on, we need to get changed."

They made their way to Jim's quarters and started stripping out of their clothes. They jumped into the shower together but didn't have time to make it interesting. A few minutes later, Bones broke the silence, "Jim? Spock?"

She sighed, "We're in here, Bones."

He walked into the bathroom and leaned against the counter, "You guys okay?"

"We each have minor cuts and bruises that do not require medical care, Leonard," Spock said before Bones could worry more than he already does.

Bones chuckled, "And the joint shower?"

Jim smiled against Spock's chest, "Felt like it." She pressed a kiss to Spock's lips before stepping out and grabbing a towel.

"Hey, darlin'. She stepped into Bones' arms. "You're all wet, Jim." She muttered 'sorry' against his collarbone and moved to step away but he didn't let her go. "Don't be. I'm sorry about Pierce. I didn't know him well but you know all the security officers."

Jim nodded, "I hate losing people. Edwards with the Gorn and now Pierce."

Spock stood behind her, "It is the reality of our profession, Jim." 

"I know. I don't have to like it though," she sighed. They all moved out of the bathroom so Jim and Spock could get dressed.

"So, Harrison surrendered?" Bones asked.

"Yea," Jim nodded. 

Bones looked at her, "Why the hell would he do that?"

I don't know, but he just took out a squadron of Klingons by himself. I wanna know how he did it," Jim said.

"Sounds like we got ourselves a Superman," Bones muttered. 

"There's no such thing, but you're welcome to take a look at him," she said as she pulled her long-sleeved uniform dress on. She was missing something about this whole thing. "We need to talk to him."

"I agree," Spock said, pulling his science blue over his black undershirt.

"You wanna come with?" she asked. 

Spock nodded, "Yes." He didn't say it but Jim knew he didn't want her anywhere near Harrison without him. Jim quickly pulled her long hair into a braided bun before she tugged on her boots.

"You ready?" Both men nodded and they left the room.

* * *

"Put your arm through the hole, I'm gonna take a blood sample," Leonard said. Harrison didn't argue, he just looked at the three officers.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would come talk to me, Captain. I think you'd find my insight valuable." Leo looked over his shoulder as Jim just stared at their prisoner.

"Are we good, Bones?" Jim asked.

He nodded, "Yea. I'll let you know if I find anything."

Jim nodded and turned towards Spock; they knew she was playing with Harrison on purpose. "Ignore me, and you will get everyone on this ship killed."

"Let me explain what's happening here," Jim stared Harrison down. Leo and Spock could feel the anger rolling off of her. "You are a criminal. I watched you murder innocent men and women. I was ordered to kill you and the only reason why you are still alive is because I am allowing it."

"Oh, Captain, we both know it's not that simple. Clearly, we're more alike than different, otherwise you would've killed me like Marcus ordered you to. It's why I surrendered to you. Despite your attempt to convince me otherwise, you have a conscience, Miss Kirk. If you did not, then it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth. Two-three-one-seven-four-six-one-one. Coordinates…"

"To the Io Station behind Jupiter where the Vengeance was built," Jim finished.

Harrison smiled, "Oh, he was wrong about you. I'm not surprised. You'll understand more once you open one of those seventy-two torpedoes."

Jim looked at him, "Why should I trust you?"

Leo watched Harrison smile, "You shouldn't. You should trust yourself. You know something is going on but you don't know what."

"He's playing with us, Jim," Leonard said.

Harrison looked in his direction, "Am I? Oh, Doctor, you should know better."

"Why'd you shoot up the emergency session?" Leonard asked, he wasn't buying this act. Neither was Jim.

"I was ordered to," he looked at Jim and Spock as he said it.

"You are suggesting that Admiral Marcus ordered you to kill us. Why?" Spock asked.

"He can't control us," Jim said. "I'm a wildcard and he needs me out of the way. The loyalty of this crew lies with me, Spock, you said it yourself. It explains why he was so free with giving us classified information. He's expecting us to die out here."

"Jim, that's crazy," Leo said.

"Is it?" she asked. He thought about the mission so far and realized that she was right, this fit into everything they were learning about Marcus. "We need to have a weapon's specialist look at those weapons." Leo knew that she didn't mention Carol on purpose, she wanted to see what Harrison would say.

"Be careful, they are programmed to arm themselves…" Harrison smirked, "but you knew that already, Captain."

* * *

"Are you out of your corn fed mind, Jim? You're not gonna actually listen to this guy. He killed Komack and Captain Harper, whose little brother works with Scotty, he almost killed you and Spock, and now you think it's a good idea to pop open a torpedo because he dared you to?" Bones asked.

"Why did he save our lives, Bones?" Jim muttered.

"The doctor does have a point, Jim," Spock said.

"See, Spock thinks it's a bad idea too," Bones told her. ""I mean, this maniac is trying to make us blow up our own damn ship, and you're talking about..."

She sighed, "Stop it! I don't know why he surrendered, but that's not it. So, if we're gonna open a torpedo, we gotta do it now, rather than later. Uhura, can you get Carol up here?"

"Yes, ma'am." Uhura moved to comm the weapons expert. It only took them a few minutes but she joined the group on the bridge.

Jim looked at Carol, "What do you have?" 

"My father gave me access to every program he oversaw, when I heard he was developing these prototype torpedoes, I went to confront him about it, he wouldn't even to see me. That's when I discovered that torpedoes had disappeared from all official records and notified Starfleet," Carol said.

"And then he gave them to me," Jim said.

Carol nodded, "You're much more intelligent than your reputation suggests, Captain Kirk."

Bones chuckled, "If she had a credit for every time someone realized that, she's have a fuck-ton of credits."

Jim rolled her eyes, "Between the intel from SI and looking at them, what do you know?"

"They're Class Twelve photon torpedoes that operate at a core temperature of three hundred twenty-three degrees Celsius with an explosive yield of three hundred twenty isotons and the explosive range of three hundred thousand kilometers. Extremely long-range. Untraceable, undetectable and shielded from scanners. The warhead is active at all times and could not be accessed directly, the fuel compartment would have to be opened. To prevent unauthorized access and tampering, the torpedo will arm itself and automatically detonate in thirty seconds after unauthorized access is detected. The detonator processor could be manually removed to disarm the warhead," Carol said.

Bones looked at the two women, "See, he wants us to blow ourselves up."

Jim chuckled, "No… he wants something but that's not it. Sulu, ETA to Earth?"

"About two hours, Captain," the helmsman said. Jim could stop the ship and open them or get home and then open them.

Uhura looked at her, "Do we really want to get those things to Earth without knowing what they are?"

"We can open one on the ship we'll just have to pull the detonation processor," Carol said.

Jim smiled, "Let's do it than. Sulu, you have the con."

He nodded, "Aye, Captain."

Jim, Spock, Bones and Carol made their way to the shuttle bay where Scotty had the torpedoes stored. The chief engineer came over to join them as Carol looked at them.

"Now, the second we open one, it'll arm. We'll have to work fast," the weapons expert said.

Jim nodded, "Do it."

Carol hit some commands on the torpedoes panel. Like she warned, the whole thing armed. Carol moved to the detonation processor and yanked it out of the casing, the whole thing opened. "Captain…"

Jim moved closer, "What the fuck?"

* * *

"There's nothing special about those torpedoes. What is Marcus up to?" she muttered. Spock could feel her mind shifting through the information in her mind. He looked at her.

"Jim, perhaps I can assist you." Spock observed the holographic interface that Jim set up in her quarters. It was how she kept track of information.

Jim smiled, "I'm drowning in intel at the moment." 

"We should focus on Marcus." She made a gesture with her hand and eliminated the information that related to Harrison, the Vengeance, the torpedoes, the attack on the archive and the shooting at Daystrom.

"Okay, Spock, if we can figure him out, we can figure out what he's after." Spock nodded and began reading a file on Marcus' service in Starfleet under former Captain Robert April.

His assignment was standard until 2239 when the previous Enterprise performed a routine survey of Phaedus IV and it's inhabitants. April was believed to be killed, however, it was discovered 4 months ago by the USS Yorktown that April faked his death to help a faction of the Phaedans. According to the additional records, Marcus assisted in the cover-up and remained in contact with April, providing him with weapons and technology. The information was in Starfleet Intelligence's files as part of their investigation.

As it were, the Shadow Phaedans were being supplied by the Klingons while April led the non-Shadow Phaedans, violating the Prime Directive. He spent two decades working with the Phaedan rebellion. It did not explain why Marcus was invested in starting a war with Klingons, it did give insight into his belief that war was coming.

"'… to ensure Federation longevity, an alliance with the Romulans would be beneficial. The destruction of the Klingons would be the first chapter. The pressing issue is the incompetence of the Admiralty in its current state.' I figured it out, Spock. Come on." Jim grabbed his arm and ran out of her quarters to the turbolift. She opened her comm, "Uhura, contact Pike or Reed or Barnett or Johnson, hell, Archer. I don't care which, the board is in danger."

"He's gonna kill them all," Jim said when they walked into the brig. "This is all one big distraction.

Harrison nodded, "You have time to stop him. This ship was supposed to be disabled near Qo'noS." Spock was aware that Jim ordered Lieutenant Hendorff to run security checks on all the ship's crew members, beginning with the newest, in an effort to find out who among them is a traitor.

"What's your play? And don't lie to me, I'm ready to toss your ass out the airlock as it is."

Harrison smiled, "Is it so hard to believe that I was following my orders. I didn't know he was going to kill me once I did. I have no issue dying for the Federation, however, I do take issue dying as a pawn in someone's coup."

* * *

Chris wasn't a complicated man. He followed a simple code: do the right things for the right reasons. That code was why he joined Starfleet and why he convinced George Kirk's daughter to join. That kid had a place in his heart since the moment he me met her when she was an overactive six year old whose mother wouldn't look at her. It was cemented when he found her on Tarsus Four and learned that she earned Kodos' wrath by saving a group of children from being executed.

Though most people didn't believe it, their relationship had always been parental. Jim never had a dad and her mother was a piece of work, so Chris filled a void in her life that shaped how she viewed the world. She was a soldier: born in battle, forged by chaos and tragedy. Chris often wondered if he should've tried to fight for her when she was younger. He told her once and she laughed him off, said she wouldn't be who she was if he did. She also mentioned that she ended up in the right places at the right time, first on Tarsus, then saving the world -and him- from Nero.

So, when the girl you love like your child comms you and tells you that your life is in danger by the one person who should be on your side, you listen and you listen good. When Marcus entered the meeting, they could all tell that something was going on, Chris just happened to know what.

"I'm gonna have to keep this short. I was notified that the Enterprise was destroyed on the edge of Klingon space. The report states that all hands were lost," Marcus looked at the assembled Admirals. Chris decided to let Marcus play his hand. "Pike, I know you and Kirk were close and the Enterprise was your ship, if you want to be excused from these proceedings, we won't hold it against you."

"Best I can do for Kirk and her crew is my job," Chris said. He wasn't going to tell Marcus that he knew that Jim wasn't dead or that the Enterprise was almost back or that Barnett took a team of SI agents to raid the Io Station.

Marcus nodded, "That's noble."

Chris shrugged, "That kid was the toughest person I ever met, always has been. If she was here and I wasn't, she'd do her best to make me proud."

Marcus smiled, "It's funny you should say that. I feel the best course is to go after the Klingons."

The other admirals shook their heads and Johnson looked at him, "Over one ship? No offense, Pike, but the Enterprise is not worth a war." 

"None taken," Chris said, "I agree with you."

Marcus looked at him, "Your protégé and her crew aren't worth a fight?"

"Not like this. Kirk's philosophy has always been the preservation of life, even if she got herself hurt or in trouble for it. There is no way in hell I'd wage a war in her name. She'd kick my ass," Chris said. The others seemed to agree with him and Marcus glared.

"Fortunately," the admiral told them, "it's no longer this board's decision." Suddenly, a group of armed officers entered the room, Chris knew from the uniforms that they were Section 31.

Admiral Yin stood, "What the hell is this, Marcus?"

Marcus pulled out a phaser and shot Yin in the chest, "I'm taking over."

Chris didn't bother to stand, "You think the Romulans won't destroy us if you play along. You can't be that dumb, Alex." Everyone looked in his direction and judging by the look on his face, Marcus knew he was caught. Chris kept talking, "Your own daughter reported your actions to Starfleet Intelligence. If you think you can kill us and get away with it, you're crazy."

Marcus chuckled, "And yet, here we are. Spear, on my order." The Section 31 team aimed their weapons at the group, "Three. Two…"

The familiar light of the transporter lit up the room. Chris smirked as Jim's team materialized and wasted no time in disabling the Section 31 officers. He and the other Admiral's noticed Marcus trying to make is escape. Unfortunately for him, Jim and Carol were at the exit with phasers at the ready.

"Admiral Marcus, you're under arrest," Jim looked like she was trying really hard not to kill the -former- head of Starfleet.

Marcus glared at her, "You're not actually gonna do this, are you?"

She nodded, "You ordered Harrison to murder our officers at Daystrom. You sent me to kill him and you sent an officer to sabotage my ship so the Klingons would kill us. And for what? A war with the Klingons that could be averted with the right dose of diplomacy?"

"You better stop and think about what you're doing, Kirk. You better think about what you did on Qo'noS. You made an incursion onto an enemy planet and killed a Klingon patrol. Even if you got away without a trace, war is coming! Who's gonna lead us? You!? If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is decimated! If you know what's good for you, Kirk, you better kill me," Marcus said.

"Harrison killed that patrol. I'm a lot of things but murderer isn't one of them. I'm not gonna kill you, sir, but I could stun your ass. I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter,"

Jim glanced at the weapon's specialist who had tears in her eyes. "It's over, dad."

Marcus looked at her, "I'm your father." 

"You are and I always wanted to be like you but now I see that you're nothing but a murderer and a traitor. I am ashamed to be your daughter. If the Captain doesn't shoot you, I will. Now, stand down," Carol said. All the fight left Marcus at his daughter's words and he dropped his phaser. One of Jim's security officers, Zahra, cuffed him.

Chris smiled when the young captain wrapped her arms around him, "You alright, old man?"

"I'm good, kid," he smiled. "Thanks for the heads up."

She sighed, "Anytime, sir. Reed and Archer?"

Chris smiled, "Secure location, waiting for Johnson to give 'em the all clear."

"We're not done yet. They made a deal with the Romulans and it's still in play. Harrison said Khitomer is next on the hit list," Jim told the room.

"You trust him?" He asked her.

She sighed, "Usually, I wouldn't but the SI intel that Barnett got from Io's computer system backs him up. There's talk of a deal but the details are vague."

He nodded as Admiral Sulin looked at her, "We will attempt to establish communications with the Klingon leadership. The Enterprise should go to Khitomer and stop the attack."

Chris nodded his agreement, "We'll handle Marcus. Go get 'em, kid."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. RL wasn't being nice and I didn't have as much time on my hands as usual. Oh, and I'm getting giddy over Karl Urban's new movie coming out on Friday. I caught the trailer with him and the hot blonde in the pool... I might have to steal that for another chapter. That man is sexy. Just saying.

"Keptin, ve're dropping out of varp in four…" Jim continued counting in her head: three, two, one.

The Romulans were already here firing on the planet, "Emergency evasive, Sulu. Fire a full spread. Uhura, hail them."

Both lieutenants nodded and gave her an, "Aye, Captain." Her favorite pilot maneuvered the ship to defend Khitomer from the Romulan vessels while Uhura tried to get them on comms. The brass sent the Yorktown to back them up. Given everything that went down at HQ with Marcus, Jim knew that Pike was only sending people he could trust.

"Captain, nothing from the Romulans yet. The Yorktown is hailing us."

Jim told Uhura to put the communication through, "Chris fill you in, Sara?"

The other captain nodded, "He did, Jim. Let's make sure the Romulans don't kill everyone on this planet." Captain Sara Robbins -Number One as Chris calls her- was the commanding officer of the Yorktown and Pike's first officer before Spock; she was also Chris' girlfriend.

Both women were protective of the admiral and teamed up on him when it was for his own good. Chris grumbled at them on multiple occasions that if he wanted a wife and kid he'd have them. Sara simply smiled and told him that while it was true he didn't have a wife, Jim was his daughter in the only way that mattered. Jim expected him to argue but he just smiled, nodded and did what they told him to do.

The pair of Federation vessels were doing their best to fight off the Romulan ships but they were outnumbered and outgunned, then the Klingons showed up. She never, ever, thought she'd see the day when members of the Federation and the Klingon Empire worked together but that's exactly what happened.

The D7-class battle cruiser, the IKS Klothos, seemed to be the lead ship. Jim ordered Sulu to fall in with the Klingons and follow their lead. The Romulans finally decided to talk to them as they tried –and failed- to get the Enterprise and the Yorktown to help them kill the Klingons but it was of no use. All of a sudden, the Enterprise powered down. Jim looked around the bridge, "What the hell just happened?"

"We have lost primary power, Captain. Life support is holding but we are defenseless," Spock said. What was curious was that the Romulans didn't seem to notice because they weren't shooting at them or the Yorktown.

"Are the Romulans down too?" Jim asked.

Chekov nodded, "Vhatever shut zhem down also affected us, or the other vay around, I don't know vhich, Keptin. Zhe Yorktown seems to be okay." Think, think, think. Jim ran everything she knew through her head before she hit the comm.

"Scotty, check the torpedoes. Start with the one we opened." She turned in her chair, "Spock…"

"It is possible that the torpedoes were installed with a Trojan horse program. I do not know why the program activated now." There he goes reading her mind. Jim looked out the viewscreen.

"I do. Marcus was working with the Romulans, if I had to guess, I'd say that there is Federation tech in those ships and someone just disabled it."

"Wow, you are smarter than people give you credit for, Kirk. Forgive my lack of standard hailing protocol."

Jim looked at the man who just popped up on the screen, "Who the hell are you?"

He chuckled, "An ally." The Enterprise powered back up. "We're sorry about that. We didn't know where Marcus put those torpedoes until a few hours ago."

She sighed, "Section Thirty-one. You here to finish the job Marcus started?"

"Marcus set our work back a decade, at least," the man glared. "Killing Admirals and setting up the flagship to be destroyed isn't in our mandate. And it's obvious that war with the Klingons isn't really a pressing matter. They would've killed you when the ship powered down if it was."

"The Klingons are about honor and there is no honor in fighting a disabled ship that was on your side," Jim pointed out.

He nodded, "That is very true, Captain. In any case, it's obvious that they aren't interested in fighting with us. And I'm pretty sure that you don't need those."

"Captain, the torpedoes are gone. They were beamed out," Scotty told them over the comm.

The man nodded, "You don't want 'em, trust me. It's been a pleasure, Kirk."

Jim looked around the bridge, "That was creepy as hell. The Romulans?"

Sulu looked at her, "Their self-destruct sequences were initiated." The Yorktown checked to make sure they were okay after the mystery ship cloaked and left and the Romulans blew themselves up. Jim didn't know what to expect when the Klothos hailed them.

"Onscreen, Uhura. I am Captain James Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise."

The Klingon officer looked at her with curiosity, "You are nothing more than a child." J

im glared at him, "Don't let my age fool you. Many have and it cost them their lives. If you want a demonstration, I'm more than willing to give you one."

He laughed, "Ahh, spoken like a Klingon. I like you, Kirk. I am Kor, son of Rynar, Commander of the Klothos. It appears that my people owe you a debt."

Jim nodded, "I have a feeling that the Romulans are only done for now. I sure do like pissing them off. If we learn of anything else that might be helpful, we'll let the Chancellor know."

Kor nodded, "Perhaps our people aren't so different after all, Kirk. Until next time." J

im looked at Spock when the communication closed, "Did I just have an decent conversation with a Klingon warrior? Did that really just happen?"

"Yes, Captain. I believe it did," Spock said.

Jim sighed, "Well, I guess miracles do happen. Barring anymore craziness, I need a damage assessment. Uhura, comm Pike and let him know what happened." The communications officer nodded and got to work. "Sulu, get us home."

* * *

Leonard woke with a start. Even though he went to bed with two people, he found himself alone. He didn't have to guess about where they were, he could feel them both in Spock's quarters. Judging by their thoughts, they were meditating. Leo thought it was good for Jim and he wished that he thought of it at the academy. She's always had a lot running through her mind at any given time and she spent –at least- three years trying to drink her memories away.

He noticed that after the whole thing with Winona that Jim didn't drink nearly as much as she used to. When she was confused, sad or angry, she meditated or hit the mats with whoever was willing to let her beat 'em up. Leonard had to laugh at the fact that so many members of the crew lined up to go toe to toe with their commanding officer. Scotty told him once that of all the Captains he'd ever served with, Jim was the most approachable, no doubt due to her youth and the conditions around her promotion. She saw herself as equal to everyone else, even when they told her she was more important.

Jim being upset about this whole thing was expected. Life according to Jim was about helping others, especially if they're on your own team, hell, even the Klingons were on their side long enough to fight a common enemy. What made it worse was what Carol now had to go through. The looks, the questions, the assumptions, all stuff that Jim's been going though her whole life. Carol was used to being the Admiral's daughter but now she was the traitor's daughter and it was gonna haunt her. Leo knew Jim was gonna find a way to keep the other blonde on the ship. His girlfriend had a knack for fixing broken toys, himself included.

He walked into Spock's quarters and watched the loves of his life as they cleared their minds. Spock was aware of him but Jim was too deep in her thoughts. Leonard sat next to Spock, who blinked a few times before looking at him, "K'diwa."

He smiled, "You guys left me."

Spock nodded, "Jim was having difficulty sleeping. She attempted to sleep for two hours and twenty-one minutes before she decided to meditate."

"This really works for her, doesn't it?" Leo could've swore that Spock smiled.

"It does. Perhaps you should try it."

He chuckled, "I'm fine."

Spock looked at him, "I can sense your thoughts, k'diwa."

Leo rolled his eyes, "It amazes me that we get anything done while in each other's heads."

"It's because we're all parts of a whole," Jim whispered. Both men looked at her as she smiled at them, "It's hard to concentrate with you two yappin' away."

Leonard chuckled, "Sorry, darlin'. Spock was trying to see if I'd join your Zen session."

Jim laughed, "You should. It's relaxing." He looked at her, really looked. Jim was wearing his Ole' Miss t-shirt and a pair of shorts, her hair was up in a messy bun. Despite the stress she was feeling, she looked relaxed and downright beautiful, but she was always beautiful.

From the minute they met, he had a thing for her but he was too old and too jaded to do anything about it, add to that the fact that Jim had her own stack of problems to deal with. Somehow, she managed to get into his head and his heart during the three years they roomed together at the academy. Leonard doesn't actually know when he fell in love with her but there was no way he could –or would- go back. Unlike his relationship with Jim, Leonard knew the exact moment that he fell in love with Spock.

It was a week before Jim told everyone about Tarsus Four, there was an accident in Engineering, Jim and Scotty got themselves banged up pretty good. Leo was so busy taking care of them that he didn't take care of himself. Spock showed up during one of the nights that he stayed in sickbay with dinner. Spock forced Leo to eat and then forced the doctor to rest, promising to keep watch over the captain and chief engineer while he got some sleep. When he woke up, Spock was there just like he said he'd be. Between anyone else, it wouldn't have been a big deal but to Leo, it was huge. He took care of people, and other than Jim, they didn't take care of him.

"Well, now you got both of us," Jim whispered. Their ability to read each other was getting stronger, they'd have to talk to the other Spock about it later.

He pulled the woman into his lap, "Yea, tell me about it." She carded her fingers through his hair and Leonard couldn't help the sigh that passed his lips.

Jim chuckled, "I think we should get you back to bed, Leo."

"You gonna try to sleep?" Leonard asked.

"Yea. I'm gonna have to," she sighed. "I need to deal with the mess waiting for us back at HQ and doin' that without sleep is a bad idea."

Spock nodded, "That is a wise choice." Spock stood up and offered Jim a hand. Leo has been noticing things like that and he was too curious not to mention it. "I am half-human, Leonard."

He nodded, "I know. I just never thought I'd ever see the day you showed it."

Spock looked thoughtful for a moment, "I only show this side of myself to the two of you, as you have parts of yourselves that you only share with me and each other."

Jim wrapped her arms around Spock's waist, "I think it's safe to say we show each other all our parts."

She meant it as a joke but there was an undeniable truth in the comment. The three of them were poster children for keeping themselves hidden from everyone. With Jim, it was the frustration of people never looking past her father and her unwillingness to force them to see her. For Spock, it was trying to embrace his Vulcan side and failing to understand that his humanity was just as much a part of him. Leonard was closed off in an effort not to let someone destroy what was left of him after Jocelyn ripped his heart out and tap danced all over it.

It still amazes him that he's here with either of them, let alone both of them. Separately, they were broken and incomplete but together, they were whole. Jim reached over, pulled him into their hug and sighed. Leo chuckled, "Well, let's get all our parts to bed."

* * *

Jim was exhausted. They got back to Earth in one piece but that's when the real work started. Marcus had a lot of pull and SI was gonna have to go through all the stuff he was working on or in control over. Barnett was sending a ton of intel from Io Station and Jim was getting a headache just looking at it. She was ready to curl in a ball and cry, this isn't what her father died for. This isn't even what she sighed up for. She couldn't help but think about the conversation that led to her joining Starfleet in the first place.

_"Well, look who we have here." She chuckled, "Commander Christopher Pike."_

_He smiled, "It's Captain now, kid."_

_Jim sighed, "Congratulations... I think. What brings you to this rundown shithole of a town?" The Captain checked her over to make sure his cadets didn't actually hurt her._

_"George Junior's funeral."_

_She raised an eyebrow, "I didn't see you."_

_"You didn't see anyone. One of your friends led you around."_

_"Anthony. He's Sam's friend… was Sam's friend," Jim said. "Surely, you didn't come out here for Sam. People forget that we even exist until my birthday rolls around."_

_He looked at her, "I don't. Believe it or not, I actually worry about you. I was off planet until nine months ago. I tried to track you down but I didn't think to look here. You hate this place."_

_"I work at the shipyard. Worked. I can't stay. I have no idea where I'm goin' or what I'll do but I can't stay. Look, Chris…"_

_He cut her off, "You would make one hell of a Starfleet officer."_

_She laughed, "Are you high? I don't play well with others. I'd get kicked out in like a week."_

_"I don't think so. I think Starfleet could use you. The way you see the universe is different from those kids that just ran out of here. You can be an officer in four years, you can have your own ship in eight. You understand what the is Federation more than most. It's not like you have any better ideas."_

_"Just what I need, daily comparisons to George the whole time I'm in uniform. That's a no-win situation if there ever was one. Damned if I do and if I don't."_

_He sighed, "You're father didn't believe in no-win scenarios."_

_Jim rolled her eyes, "He got himself killed. My mother hates me. I was abused, molested and tortured. And my brother just died. I'm not seeing the win in that."_

_Chris smiled, "You're still breathing." Jim didn't say anything, he must have taken that as his queue to continue. "I know you, kid. I know what you went through. So, your dad and your brother died. Are you gonna waste your live feeling sorry for yourself? It's a slap in their faces. George died for you and your brother loved you more than life itself. And don't get me started on all those people you saved. You're meant for more than this. Enlist."_

_Jim laughed, "You must be down on your recruiting quota, Chris."_

_He smiled, "Actually, I'm not. I'll even make a deal with you, give it a try, a real try and if it doesn't work, I'll never bring it up again. If it does work… well, you'll owe me a drink." Pike got up and walked away._

She wanted to Chris him to go fuck himself but she couldn't bring herself to. She spent that whole night driving around Riverside playing the conversation in her head until she decided that even if she got kicked out of Starfleet, she still tried. The next morning, she drove to the shipyard, gave Anthony her motorcycle and got on the shuttle.

That is where she met Bones, the aviophobic grouch with a chip on his shoulder the size of a fucking solar system. Jim liked him from day one: he was sarcastic, smart, hot and willing to get completely, mind-numbingly drunk with her. She figured that Chris roomed them together on purpose after the second day at the academy when she refused to live with the eighteen-year-old beauty queen with a perky attitude that they assigned as her roommate. She should feel bad since that girl is dead but Jim wasn't thinking about it.

Maybe Chris knew that there was something there, or maybe he was hoping that Bones could keep her from getting into too much trouble but in either case, she should thank him. Being around someone who was just as messed up as her –oddly enough- made her feel better. Bones always joked that they were both from the 'Island of Misfit Toys' and that Pike rescued them. In a way, he was right.

She never planned to fall in love with Doctor Grumpy but nobody ever plans something like that. Most people would expect that moment to be something big like that day he found out about Tarsus after searching for her for hours or even after Nero. The truth was something so simple that it was almost sad.

_"You're kidding."_

_She shook her head at Bones, "Nope. I've never had a Valentine."_

_Bones looked at her, "How?"_

_Jim sighed, "I didn't exactly grow up in the land of sunshine and butterflies like everyone thinks. I didn't even go to regular school. I never had the chance to pass out candy and cards."_

_"Well, I guess we have to change that."_

_Jim rolled her eyes, "Oh, really? And how do you plan to do that?"_

_"I'm not telling you," Bones shook his head.  
_

_A few hours later, Jim walked into the dorm she shared with Bones and found the man himself sitting on his bed. "You okay?"_

_He was practically bouncing on his bed, "I'm fine. I got something for ya." She sat her PADD on her desk and hung her uniform jacket on the back of her chair before she sat next to him.  
_

_"What? I'm not really good at getting gifts." Bones chuckled as he told her to close her eyes, then he placed a small box in her hands, Jim opened her eyes. "Sweethearts?"_

_"It's sad that you don't know what those are. It's candy with little sayings on it like 'Be Mine' or 'Comm Me' or 'Sweet Pea.' You give 'em to someone and ask them to be your Valentine. So, will you be my Valentine, Jim?"_

_She smiled, "You sure you want me to be your Valentine? You don't have to take pity on me. That hot chick from Stellar Cartography keeps asking about you."_

_"It's not pity to ask a pretty girl to be your Valentine, Jim. And she asked about you too."_

_She chuckled, "Yes, I'll be your Valentine. You know, you aren't as much of a jerk as you'd like people to believe."_

_He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, "Yea, just don't tell anybody."_

Despite what he thinks, Jim always thought Bones deserved a much better person than her. It's part of why she told him to go for it with Spock before they all decided to date each other. There were days in the beginning of their relationship where Jim was tempted to bow out and let the two extraordinary men be with each other. That feeling came back after the whole thing with Winona but older Spock talked her out of it.

If Bones was too good for her, Spock was out of her league entirely. He was something that she could've never, ever, expected. She couldn't pin down when she fell in love with him and if she asked Spock, he could probably give her the time, date and location. There was something about seeing so much of his humanity shine through that warmed her heart. She didn't want to take credit for it but he told her and Bones that it had a lot to do with them.

Right now, thoughts of her boys were the only thing keeping her brain from melting, it was also distracting. She could feel them down the hall sending a fuck-ton of lust at each other. It was almost one in the morning and Jim knew she wasn't gonna get any more work done. Jim pulled on an old Starfleet sweatshirt –which she probably stole from Pike- and made her way out of her apartment to Spock's.

Technically, they all shared the two spaces and they decided not to move into a bigger place together when rumors of a five-year mission made their way to the Enterprise's senior staff. Most of Bones' stuff was at her place but only because she had two bedrooms.

Well, _hello._ Jim walked into Spock's apartment and smiled, she didn't have to see them to know what they were up to when she walked into the bedroom. She walked in to find the very wonderful sight of Spock sitting on the edge of his bed with his eyes closed while Bones gave him what looked to be a very good blowjob. Jim sighed and leaned against the wall to watch. They both knew she was there, Bones even shifted so that she had a better view.

She doesn't know what turned her on more, the fact that she could feel them in her head or the fact that she knew just how talented Bones' tongue was and the knowledge of how Spock felt and tasted in her own mouth.

Spock buried his fingers in Bones' short, dark chocolate hair. The look on Spock's face was one of pure rapture, especially when he moaned and his fingers tightened. Jim was gonna have to ask Bones what he just did because she was gonna have to try it one of these days. He wasn't gonna last much longer and they all knew it; the whole thing was almost torturous to watch.

Spock's grip on Bones tightened a little before he bucked against Bones' lips as he released with a groan. Bones sucked him dry before pressing a soft kiss to Spock's hip and glancing over at her, "Hey, darlin'. You didn't wanna join us?"

Jim shook her head, "And miss the show I just got?"

Bones gave her a look, "Your head's bothering you." She hates it when they do that.

"I feel like my brain is fried. Might be getting a migraine," she admitted. Whatever Bones was about to do, he stopped –naked as the day he was born- and grabbed his tricorder.

"Yep. It's not a bad one. I can give you something or I give you a neck rub. Up to you."

She sighed, "A hypo or your hands. What to pick?"

He chuckled, "Smartass."

She shrugged, "I have my moments." She realized that Spock hasn't said anything since she walked into the room. He was laying on the bed taking deep breaths, "I think you broke our boyfriend."

They both looked at Spock and Bones chuckled, "I'm just that good."


	18. Chapter 18

Spock exited the turbolift that took him to his father's residence within the Vulcan embassy.

"Spock."

He looked at his brother, "Sybok." While not as close as the relationship Leonard shares with his sister or the relationship Jim has with Kevin, Spock and Sybok have made significant progress in their relationship with each other. The slightly older Vulcan smiled before giving him a light hug.

"How are you?"

Spock contemplated the question for a second, "I am well."

His brother smiled, "Jim and Leo?"

"They are also well. Jim is in meetings at headquarters and Leonard is working at the medical college. They send their love. How are you?"

Sybok smiled, "I'm good. I've been helping father with the colony. I'm due to head back in a few days. It's really remarkable given all we've been able to accomplish despite the whole Helios fiasco. T'Mar has been an exceptional help." Spock recognized the tone of voice his brother used, Jim and Leonard used the same tone when talking about him or each other.

"You are attracted to T'Mar."

"Any reason I shouldn't be? She's beautiful and brilliant."

Spock nodded, "She is also kind. If you pursue a relationship with her, I must insist that she is treated well. If she is not, I will have to harm you on her behalf, as would Jim." A laugh drew their attention to Spock's older self with their father.

"'If you hurt her, I'll hurt you'? That sounds like something Jim would say." Spock could not –and would not- argue with that, he has heard her say it.

"Father. Mister Spock," Spock said.

His older self smiled at him, "Mister Spock. You have questions about your bond. Come, we will have tea and talk." Spock nodded and followed the two older men into the living area after arranging to share an afternoon meal with his brother. He took the seat next to his father, across from his older self. For a few moments, they silently prepared and sipped their tea.

"It grows stronger. I can feel it as well."

Spock looked at his father, there was a hint of a smile on his face. Sarek liked Jim and Leonard. This knowledge was not new to Spock and it should not have surprised him, his mother was human and it would stand to reason that he took after his father. Leonard joked that they –Leonard and Jim- weren't the people that one 'took home to mama' but Spock disagreed. They were both exceptionally brilliant people who used their knowledge to help others. Anyone would be fortunate just to know them and Spock himself growing more fortunate each day.

Jim and Leonard were each an anomaly unto themselves. For a doctor, Leonard did not like to be around people and he was only close to a select few. Jim, despite her assertions otherwise, was his opposite; she thrived around others, nearly to a fault. Jim believed that life wasn't about winning at all costs, it was about 'how you play the game.' Spock realized during the mission to stop Nero –and in many missions since- that she was willing to die so that others might live, it is part of what drew him to her.

Spock had always held to the belief that a sentient beings optimal chance at maximizing their utility is a long and prosperous life. After interacting with a woman who spent her live focused on survival and a man who used his talents to heal others, Spock had to reconsider that notion. Jim has told him that she should have died on multiple occasions. She turned her refusal to do so into skills that she used during her time at the academy and to command the Enterprise.

Leonard was a natural caretaker who was left emotionally wounded by the person he –thought he- loved. The deterioration of his marriage caused him to be resentful and slow to trust. According to Leonard, his friendship with Jim at the academy was largely her doing. Jim refused to allow him to 'wallow in self pity.' It was Leonard's friendship with Jim that opened his mind to the idea that his former wife was not the person he was meant to be with.

"You can feel them?" Spock nodded at the question posed by his older alter ego.

"It was my understanding that…"

The older Spock shook his head slowly, "Every bond is different. Your bond is strong. Strong enough that you feel them from miles away. Strong enough that our father can feel them when you're close enough. Your time draws near." Spock did not need to ask, he knew that his other self was referring to Pon Farr.

"The bond you share with Jim and Leonard is far beyond the bond you shared with T'Pring. As far as your mind is concerned, you are being drawn closer to your intended spouses. That you are t'hy'la only makes it that much stronger," his father told him. Spock had not considered that possibility. He hoped that his Human blood would keep him from experiencing Pon Farr.

"My emotions…?"

The older Spock smiled, "Are natural. I tried, for decades, to prove that I was more Vulcan than Human. It was to the point of being more Vulcan than many who had no Human blood. I have learned to embrace my emotions; there is nothing wrong with having feelings, Spock."

Sarek nodded, "There is also nothing wrong with showing them. I loved your mother. It was not logical but I loved her anyway. I still do. There is a side of me that she saw that no one has ever seen or will ever see. You are a child of two worlds, embrace it."

* * *

A five year mission. Jim didn't know what to do with herself. She figured that with all the bullshit from Marcus the Enterprise would be kept local but the brass had already decided for her crew to go before Daystrom and they had no plans to change their minds. The ship wasn't leaving for a while but it was still a big deal. Jim couldn't control the bounce in her step as she made her way through Starfleet Headquarters.

"Captain Kirk."

Jim turned to look for the person calling her name. "Commodore Daniels."

"Walk with me." Jim nodded and did as instructed.

Daniels looked at her, "I owe you an apology. I made assumptions and accusations about you that were disrespectful and baseless, I'm sorry, Kirk. You're a good officer and I can't wait to see what you and that merry band of misfits do out there in the black."

She never thought she'd ever see the day that Daniels apologized to anyone, least of all herself. Jim smiled, "Thank you, sir. Have they given you your orders?"

"I'm taking an assignment here at the Fleet Operations Center," he told her with a nod. "There are going to be massive overhauls in Starfleet thanks to Marcus. Who knows, you might be the youngest Admiral one of these days."

"Not my speed, sir. I'm happy to let that record go to someone else," she told him.

He nodded, "Just remember, we always need good commodores and admirals. If you're ever offered a promotion, think about it before you dismiss the idea. I think that's how Marcus stayed in power, too many good officers turning down advancement. I can even admit that I wasn't doing the best I could do and it cost lives. I know I'm not your favorite person but it never hurts to know a few people at HQ. I have a meeting to get to. Don't be a stranger, Captain."

Jim smiled, "I'll remember that, sir."

* * *

Man, it was like two of them were always making out on the couch, it didn't even matter which two. "Ya'll couldn't wait for me?" 

Jim chuckled against Spock's neck, "We're still wearing clothes, Bonesy. I think that counts as waiting."

Spock nodded before sucking in a breath, "Jim."

She smirked, "Ashalik?" Jim was straddling Spock and while it appeared moderately innocent, Leo couldn't see her hands.

"Someone's in a good mood," Leonard said as he pulled his jacket off and tossed it over the back of a chair. He felt Jim earlier in the day, she was so excited that he couldn't stop himself from being happy. It shocked the hell out of a few people when he actually smiled at the hospital. Since the whole thing with Marcus started, Jim hadn't been herself. He'd give anything for her to feel like she did today all the time.

The woman in question chuckled, "Guess which badass, brilliant, beautiful commanding officer got the five year mission."

He shrugged, "Pike?"

Jim looked at him, "Really? I was talking about me."

Leo chuckled, "What? He's hot and technically, he fits that description too. Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Wait until I tell Chris you have a crush on him," she laughed while he glared at her.

"You share many traits with the admiral, Jim," Spock pointed out. "He is also the person that recruited Leonard. It would stand to reason that there was an attraction."

She rolled her eyes, "You share many traits with Sarek but I don't… Okay, I thought about it, once. Nevermind."

"I might've had a thing for Pike during the first year at the academy but I've been over it for a while. Now, what is with Human women crushin' on Sarek?" Leo asked.

Jim chuckled while Spock looked at him, "I do not know. Perhaps I should ask my father as it is apparent that I take after him a great deal." So many women fall all over themselves to get Spock's attention that Jim and Uhura made a game out of it.

Jim pressed kisses along Spock's neck, "Don't want to talk about your dad, right now. I'm too busy being happy about our five year mission."

"Just what I need: five years in that tin can with your crazy asses. Fuck me," Leonard groaned.

Spock looked at him, "We will." Jim chuckled as she gave Spock a look. She says stuff that all the time and Leonard has his fair share but to hear Spock say it was odd, good, but still odd.

"I think someone has been spending too much time in my head," Jim chuckled.

Leo nodded, "We're rubbin' off on him."

"My brain just took that somewhere naughty," she smiled.

He chuckled, "Of course it did, darlin'."

"Well, as much as I would like to show you what I'm thinking, we have plans," Jim sighed and reluctantly disentangled herself from Spock.

Leonard chuckled, "Are you gonna tell us where we're going, Jim?"

She shrugged, "It's a surprise." The two men looked at each other and Jim chuckled, "Nothing bad, I promise."

* * *

Jim felt their surprise when they all walked to a private table in the restaurant and found Chris, Sarek and Bones' mom, Ellie, having a quiet conversation. It was Jim's version of family dinner and it went over better than she thought it would. Bones whispered in her ear, "How'd you put this together, darlin'?"

"Well, Bones, I am Captain Kirk. There's not much I can't do. You know that." Bones and Spock shared a look and Jim chuckled, "It's called a comm, guys. And a transporter for Mama Ellie. Not that hard to pull off." She had something up her sleeve and while neither of them knew what, she could feel their curiosity.

"There they are. You look beautiful, sweetheart." Jim smiled at Bones' mother as the southern woman wrapped her in a big hug.

"Me? Look at you," Jim smiled. When Ellie let her go, the woman hugged Spock too. Touching Jim and Bones was one thing but Spock didn't generally touch anyone else. Bones' mother didn't particularly care and hugged him anyway.

Spock returned the embrace, "Eleanora."

"I told you last time to call me Ellie, young man."

Jim and Bones looked at each other as Spock nodded, "Yes, ma'am." Jim covered her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh but she knew he could feel her. The greetings continued for a few more minutes than everyone sat down. After they all ordered, a six-way game of catch up begun. In all fairness, it was more Ellie catching up since the rest of them saw each other on a regular-ish basis.

Jim watched as the three –she was counting Chris- parents got to hang out with them and each other.

"You alright?" Chris asked.

She smiled at the admiral, "I'm good." 

"You're quiet," Pike observed. "Like almost Spock quiet."

Jim chuckled as the attention at the table turned to her, "Hate to break it to you but he's not that quiet."

The Vulcan in question blushed bright green at the innuendo that she supplied in her mind, "Jim."

"I'm just teasin', ashalik," Jim chuckled.

Ellie looked at her, "That's so pretty. What does it mean?"

Sarek was the one to answer, "It is the Vulcan word for beloved."

Ellie looked at her son, "Do you speak any Vulcan, Leo?"

"They taught me a little, mama," Bones nodded. 

"Can you say something in Vulcan?" Ellie asked, her eyes lit up. So, that's where Bones gets it from.

Bones chuckled, "Gla-ta nash-veh ta abru'teruklar-ru'lut."

"'I see that smile.' Or the more literal translation; sees this one that mouth-corners up," Spock translated.

Ellie was beaming, "Wait 'till I tell your sister. She's gonna be so jealous." 

Jim looked around the table and reached out to Spock and Bones through their bond, " _Human women and Vulcans_." Bones laughed and Spock sent her some amusement.

Their parents looked at them and Chris raised an eyebrow, "What did we just miss?"

"Earlier we had a conversation about why Human women liked Vulcans so much," Jim told him.

Chris laughed, "I've always wondered about that."

"I don't really have an answer," Jim shrugged. "Spock's only half-Vulcan and his genetic make-up has nothing to do with why I love him."

She looked over at Bones, who nodded his agreement, "Spock is one of a kind."

Jim caught the small smile that crossed Sarek's face for a millisecond. She locked eyes with the older man before looking around the table, "Guys…"

* * *

Jim's heart was beating faster than usual and her breathing was near erratic. "Taluhk, are you alright?"

She nodded and smiled, "Never better. I uh… I have something I want to say."

Spock looked at Leonard, who was as concerned as he was. " _Since when is Jim shy_?" Spock did not know. She was many things, shy was not among them.

She looked at her hands for a twenty-one seconds before she looked at him and Leonard. "So, I planned this whole thing out but I can't… If I try to say it all, I'm just gonna mess it up and I might not get through it." Jim looked down again and took a breath. She looked at them again, "Leonard, Spock, I love you both so much. I can't really put it into words, no matter how hard I try to. I don't know where I would be without you because you're both part of me… I… Will… Will you marry me… and each other?"

* * *

They both stared at her for what felt like forever before they looked at each other. Leo didn't even have to think about it, "Yes."

They all looked at Spock, who was looking at Jim again, "Nar-tor nash-va koon-ut-so'lik." That beautiful smile crossed her features and Leonard knew that whatever Spock just said was a long-winded yes.

"Oh, my. That's why you asked us here?" his mother asked.

Jim nodded at the question, "Sarek already knew but yes, I wanted you to be here."

Spock looked at his father and the older Vulcan smiled, "As you are a child of a high house and the son of an ambassador, Jim felt it necessary to ask for my blessing, which I gladly give."

Leo chuckled, "I knew you were up to something."

Jim wrapped her arms around him, "Do you know how hard it is to keep a secret with two people in your head?"

"I might have some idea, darlin'."

* * *

"So, you're all getting married, to each other?" Jim nodded at Scotty's question. He looked at them for a second and smiled, "About damn time. Who popped the question?" Jim raised her hand and he laughed, "Of course you did."

Sulu chuckled, "So, when and where is all this going down?"

Jim sighed, "New Vulcan in ten days. We'd like it if you guys could come with us."

Tom, Kevin, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, Gaila, Zahra, Scotty, Kai and Cupcake all nodded.

"Ve vouldn't miss it," Chekov answered for the assembled officers.

"Are you doin' a Vulcan wedding, or a Human/Vulcan mix?" Kevin asked.

Bones smiled, "Vulcan. It's important to Spock and since I've been married before and Jim never thought she'd ever get married, we're letting him have that one."

"You're 'letting' me have that?" Spock looked at Bones.

The others didn't know what to do but Uhura recognized Spock's humor and laughed, "He's just messing with McCoy, people."

Sulu nodded, "We know, it's just weird to see him joking around."

Jim smiled, "You should see him with chocolate in his system… epic." Spock nudged her and she couldn't contain her laughter, "I love you, ashalik."

"As I love you," Spock replied. Gaila, Uhura and, surprisingly, Zahra all squealed.

"That is so adorable," their green friend gushed.

"Are we even allowed to go?" Kevin asked.

Spock looked at him, "You are our friends, it is within our rights to have you there."

Jim wrapped an arm around Kevin, "Spock's family will be there, so will Bones'. You're my family, Kev. You all are. Even Cupcake." That earned a laugh from everyone. "I wouldn't want to get married without you there on any world."

Tom shook his head, "I can't believe you beat us."

Sulu ran his fingers through Tom's hair, "We wanted to wait for the five year mission so that Jim could officiate on the Enterprise. Change your mind?"

Tommy shook his head, "Nope. Just can't believe it. Of course, I always thought she'd need at least two people to put up with her."

She looked at her oldest friend, "That's mean, Tommy."

He shrugged in Sulu's arms, "But it's what I thought. You can't blame me, you can be a bit much, honey. I still love you though."

Jim chuckled, "Love you too, dork."

* * *

"Are you sure about this? We can ask if you can do your vows in Standard or English," Jim said. 

He shook his head, "Nope, my husband and wife are doing their vows in Vulcan and so am I. Besides, I got it… mostly."

Jim chuckled, "You know, I thought you'd ask first."

He looked at her and smiled, "I almost did a few times but it never felt right. I knew that I was gonna spend the rest of my life with you two but… I think that part of me knew that I wasn't the one who was supposed to ask."

He thought about all the times he considered proposing but something in the back of his mind always stopped him. It told him to wait, he now knew that it was his subconscious –or Jim's- preventing him from jumping the gun. "You sure you don't want me to help you with this?"

"When I say these vows to you, I want them to be the real thing, not me tripping all over them," Leonard told her.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we know a brilliant linguist. Want me to ask Uhura to help you out?"

Leo knew when to admit defeat and nodded, "Yea, comm her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nar-tor nash-va koon-ut-so'lik" Means 'Accepts this one your proposal of marriage... or as Bones put it, a long-winded yes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:Vulcan weddings are elusive creatures (LOL). I did a ton of research and found nothing but the opening phrases. So, I used Buddhist and Celtic ideals to create a ceremony. I think I did okay but you're more than welcome to tell me what you think.
> 
> AN2: In my desire to actually see Jim's wedding dress, I ended up on Polyvore. My username is mrseclipse if you want to head over and see the set I created, go for it. It's in the collection named after this story. I ended up doing outfits for all the ones I've described so far for Jim (one for Joanna too).
> 
> AN3: I guess it should be repeated that I don't own them. I would love to get my hands on Karl Urban for a few hours though.

"I figured that you'd be with your gaggle of girls."

Jim looked at him with her bright blue eyes, "You know I'm not one for a lot of people. Besides, they're a bit much. Jo is the calmest one of the group and I tucked her in an hour ago."

Chris nodded as he stood next to her, "Your maternal instincts are showing."

"I love that kid. You should see her with Spock, it's adorable," Jim smiled.

She was right about that. When McCoy's family got there, the eleven year old sprinted right into Spock's arms. He scooped her up and held onto the girl for twenty minutes having a conversation in Vulcan. Chris can barely speak Vulcan and McCoy is still learning it but Joanna was fluent. When he asked Jim were the little girl got it from she smiled and told him that Spock taught her over comm.

"This place is amazing. Your friend did a good job," he sighed. They were looking out over the colony. Chris got a chance to meet T'Mar when she and Jim greeted him after he first arrived on New Vulcan. According to Jim, T'Mar and Spock's brother were leading the teams to put New Vulcan together and they were almost done. "So, tomorrow…"

Jim chuckled, "Yep. Never thought it'd happen, huh?"

He thought about it for a minute, "Honestly, I thought you'd get there one day."

"Uh huh," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," he chuckled. "You have a lot of love to give but you're careful about who you give it to. There's nothing wrong with that. I know your mother, so I can't blame you."

Jim rested her head on his shoulder, "Can I ask you for a favor, Chris?"

"Name it, kid," he wrapped an arm around her.

"The guys have their parents to stand behind them tomorrow. Will you… will you stand with me?"

Chris didn't even think about it, he nodded and gave her a smile, "You know, one day, I walked into a bar and there was this girl in a fight with four guys that were all bigger than her. I sat her down and told her that she was meant for more. I never expected to end up standing at her wedding. Kid, you challenged everything I thought I knew about family. I know I'm not your father but I would be honored to stand in his place for you."

"Parenthood isn't about DNA, Chris. You know that. I always wondered what my dad would be like. I know that he's smart and brave and funny and he busts my chops and keeps the brass off my back. He doesn't know enough about engineering to save his life. He can't dance but has a decent singing voice. He should marry that wonderful woman who puts up with both of us. He looks damn good with admiral's stripes. And he loves me. A girl can't ask for anything more than that."

"You wanna know what's funny? I never saw myself as a parent until you showed up. I am so proud of you, kid. I know that those boys love you and you're happy, that's enough for me. I already reminded them that if they hurt you, I'll assign 'em to Delta Vega."

Jim chuckled, "That place sucks. It's so… cold."

He nodded, "It'll be the least of what I do if someone messed with my daughter."

* * *

"Nervous?"

Jim shook her head at Gaila's question, "I don't have a reason to be. I asked them to marry me."

"True," Uhura chuckled. "You could still be nervous." 

"I never, ever, thought I'd get married but…"

Zahra smiled, "You can't live without them."

"Honestly, I'm more worried about Bones' Vulcan then I am about getting married," Jim shrugged.

"Don't be. I taught him his vows and some other stuff that you'll get a kick out of," Uhura told her.

Jim laughed, "Now, that's scary." She looked at Joanna, "You okay with all this, kiddo?"

Joanna nodded, "Yep. It took you guys long enough." 

"Someone sounds like Scotty," Jim smiled.

Joanna shrugged, "Uncle Monty's cool, I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much."

"Watch out, Ny, she might take your boyfriend," Gaila muttered.

Uhura shook her head, "Jo is a little young for that. He might try to adopt her though. She's quite the little engineer."

Joanna shrugged, "I can't decide if I want to be a doctor or an engineer or an astrophysicist or a linguist. I'll worry about it later. Right now, we gotta get my daddy, Jimmy and Spock married."

Eleanora agreed with her granddaughter, "She's right. It's dress time."

Traditionally, a Vulcan wedding dress could be whatever the bride wanted. According to Spock, Lady Amanda wore light blue to her wedding and T'Pring wore silver. Jim decided to go with the color wine –because they can't just call it burgundy for some reason- for her dress. It was a floor-length, sleeveless silk chiffon dress that fit her perfectly. It had an illusion neckline and laced up in the back.

Not one to get too made-up, Jim wore her hair in their natural waves and had on minimum make-up. "You look like a princess, Jimmy. I think you're missing something." Everyone looked at the eleven year old. "I know this isn't a Human wedding but some things we can't skip, like something old, new, borrowed and blue." Jim wasn't even surprised that Joanna knew about that, the kid reminded Jim of herself more and more.

"What did you have in mind, Jo?" Jim asked.

Her stepdaughter smiled, "I made this on the trip here, it's new and blue. I have the matching one." Joanna slipped a blue and gold friendship bracelet on Jim's arm; she noticed the purple one on Joanna's arm. She smiled at the girl with Bones' eyes.

"Thank you. It's perfect. What about something old and borrowed?" Jim asked. Ellie tapped her shoulder and placed two small gold earrings in her hand.

"David gave those to me before Leo was born. They're your something old and borrowed since I want them back," Bones' mother told her.

"Are you sure?"

Ellie smiled, "Of course. I know you'll take care of them." Jim got the feeling that she wasn't just talking about earrings. Bones' mama had a knack for taking people in, not just Jim and Spock but Donna and Bones' friends growing up too. That woman was deathly protective like she gave birth to them herself.

"Thank you, Mama Ellie." Jim put the earrings in and looked at Jo, "What do you think?"

Joanna smiled, "You look perfect, Jimmy."

"Me? I think you look perfect, look at that dress." The kid was wearing a light pink skater dress with gold, pink and turquoise sandals, little heart earrings and a couple of bracelets.

Jo shrugged, "This old thing?"

"Where does she get all this charm?" Zahra chuckled.

"Her father," Jim smiled. "Don't let his _sunny_ disposition fool you. He's not nearly as grumpy as he seems. At least not with us. Right, Jo?"

The girl nodded, "We got him wrapped around our finger. Spock too."

"Get those phase rifles ready, Jim. You guys are gonna have to post up every time she goes on a date," Uhura said. 

Jim shook her head at the other woman, "Not the D-word. I'm already trying to prepare for the day that I have to stop Bones from killing some kid. One thing at a time." Uhura was about to say something when a gong went off. Jim smiled, "The first gong means Spock is here. It's time to go."

"Look, it's Admiral Hottie," Gaila whispered in her ear. Jim couldn't help herself, she laughed at her green friend. Chris and Sara were waiting for them when the small group of women –and Joanna- walked towards the 'appointed place.'

"Well, look at you, kid. Can I have a second, ladies?" Chris asked and everyone left them alone.

"I don't know how much time we have, Spock could ring the gong again at any second."

Chris pulled her into a tight hug for what seemed like an hour. Eventually, he pulled back and kissed her temple, "You ready, kid?"

Jim nodded, "Yep." The second gong went off as she said the word. "Here we go." Chris offered her his arm and Jim wrapped her hand around it.

For the first time in a long time, Jim felt normal. She was just a girl in love, on her way to get married with her dad standing next to her. So, the wedding was Vulcan, her dress was a dark red and she had two grooms, it was still a vast improvement from where she was six years ago, aimlessly wondering the universe with her brother.

As much as she missed Sam, she knew that he wouldn't have been happy with where her life was heading before Chris showed up. Sam would get a kick out of all this, she could almost hear him call her 'hero' like he used to do. She knew he'd like her friends, Scotty especially. If he was here, Sam would give her husbands-to-be some ridiculous speech that amounted to 'don't hurt her, I have welding tools' like the warning they both got from Kevin.

Jim smiled when she saw Spock and Bones. Spock was wearing a burgundy and amber robe with his family name on it, like all the other Vulcans. Bones was standing next him in a blue and light green robe. She glanced around and had to admire the Vulcan's color choices as reds, blues, greens, golds and purples jumped out at her. Lady T'Pau, the matriarch of Spock's family, was in black and pink with gold detailing.

Scotty, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Zahra, Hendorff, Sara, Kai, Gaila and T'Mar were standing together. Tom and Kevin were flanking Chris who stood behind her. Sarek and Sybok were behind Spock. Ellie, Donna and Joanna were behind Bones. Jim also noticed that members of the council were there too.

Spock told Jim that T'Pau didn't like the fact that he was marrying Humans and the only reason she agreed was because Jim and Bones were two of the people who rescued the council, saved Earth and stopped the Gorn from destroying New Vulcan. Jim didn't mind that the woman didn't like her and Bones, she didn't really know them.

With T'Pau's permission, Spock hit the gong again and Jim, Bones and Spock knelt in the center of the room with their family and friends around them, they each touched the index and middle fingers of their right hand to each others. Lady T'Pau looked around the room before speaking.

* * *

" _What thee are about to witness comes down from the time of the beginning without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way._ James _, daughter of_ George _, Spock, son of Sarek and_ Leonard _, son of_ David _, are you prepared to pledge yourselves to each other_?"

They all looked at each other and replied, "Tor nash-veh."

Leonard looked at Jim and Spock and gave a small smile as the ceremony continued, luckily, Uhura taught him all this so he actually understood what was being said. The problem he was having was how distractingly beautiful Jim and Spock were. He was fighting the urge to drag them both out of here and have his way with them. T'Pau looked at the three of them, " _Do you pledge to help each other to develop your hearts and minds?"_

They nodded, "Tor etek."

" _Do you pledge to see all circumstances as a challenge to help you grow to accept yourselves, and each other_?"

They all nodded again, "Tor etek."

Efficient as ever, T'Pau continued, " _Do you pledge to seek to understand yourselves, each other, and all living beings_?"

"Tor etek." Leonard winked at Jim and was rewarded with one of those breathtaking 'Kirk smiles'. 

" _When it comes time to part, do you pledge to look back at your time together with acceptance that we cannot hold on to anything forever_?"

They all looked at each other, "Tor etek."

T'Pau nodded to Spock, who touched Jim's face with his right hand and Leo's face with his left hand. Leo slid his left hand into Jim's right hand as Spock imitated the meld. " _Our minds, one and together_." Uhura actually explained to Leo that bonding was the most important part of the wedding, linking them together with something greater than any ceremony ever could.

For a moment, it was just the three of them, then, T'Pau entered to secure their bond and left once she was pleased. They stayed connected for another moment before Spock removed his hands from their faces. Leo smiled when Spock held hands with each of them and looked at his matriarch. She gave them a nod.

" _You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself, but while we wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am free but I shall serve you in those ways you require. Knowing how deeply our lives intertwine with each other and with all beings, we undertake the practice of growing together each day. We undertake the practice of using whatever arises for our own awakening and for the awakening of all beings. We undertake the practice of being completely vulnerable and honest. We undertake the practice of refraining from judgment. This is my vow to you. This is a marriage of equals_."

That's when he realized that he could hear and feel their minds with almost the same clarity as if they were in a meld. Judging by the smile on Jim's face and the one that Spock was withholding, he was right.

" _You got the vows_ ," Jim whispered in his mind. If he gave Uhura a few weeks, he had no doubt that she could teach him basic Vulcan. Leonard didn't really listen as T'Pau wrapped up the ceremony, he didn't need to hear the words. Every part of his being knew that they were his and he was theirs.

* * *

After the ceremony concluded, their family and friends offered congratulations. Leonard and Jim looked at each other when Lady T'Pau, her aides and council members exited. Jim smiled, "Alright, people, we got one more thing. Donna, Tommy and Sybok."

Spock looked at his brother, Leonard's sister and Jim's oldest friend as they produced small boxes. "So, I'm a sucker for tradition. Where I come from, when you get married, you exchange rings," Leonard told the group. Donna handed Leonard the first box, "Jim, this was my grandmother's wedding band." Leonard gently took Jim's left hand in his and slid the small diamond and platinum band onto her ring finger before he pressed a soft kiss to her hand.

Next, Tom handed Jim a box. "Since my father's dead, my mother's crazy and Pike hasn't gotten married... yet, I got to pick your ring." She took the small object from the box and allowed him a moment to examine it. It was a simple band, also made of platinum, with 'J & L & S' engraved inside it. "I knew you would prefer the simplicity of it."

She was correct. He nodded, "Indeed, taluhk." Jim slid the band onto his ring finger and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

As Spock was not aware that his spouses had arranged to exchange rings, he did not know what was in the box that Sybok held. "I'm gonna help you out, brother. Like your spouses, Lady Amanda also enjoyed some of her traditions. As I'm sure you noticed, your mother wore a wedding band. Our father has worn one on occasion, this is our father's ring." Spock accepted the small piece of jewelry from his brother. He shared a look with his father before he slid the white gold band on Leonard's finger and pressed a kiss to Leonard's lips.

"You guys are so sticking adorable," Gaila squealed before she pulled Jim into a hug.

Jim laughed, "Just wait until Tom and Hikaru or Uhura and Scotty get hitched." Everyone looked at the two couples.

Nyota shook her head, "You're gonna have to wait for that. Hopefully, Leighton and Sulu can tide you all over."

* * *

Before long, everyone began making their exits. "Was it something we said?"

Jim chuckled at Bones' question, "I wonder who did their Vulcan wedding research."

Bones thought about it for a little while and laughed, "They think we're just gonna hop into bed."

"Well, technically, we are, Bonesy," she whispered against his ear. She could almost feel the shiver that ran up his spine.

Sarek looked at his son, "I will also take my leave. We will have time to interact before you return to Earth."

Jim smiled, "We will, Ambassador."

He looked at her, "You no longer need to address me by title, ko-fu."

They all watched him walk away and Leonard wrapped an arm around Jim's waist and another around Spock, "So. What should we do with this very big, very empty house?"

"I am sure that we will be able to find something," Spock told them.

Jim chuckled, " _Are_ we gonna be watched?"

Spock shook his head, "As I am not within the grips of pon farr, there is no need to observe our consummation. Lady T'Pau will verify that it took place before we leave New Vulcan."

Traditionally, the matriarch and a guard would observe the consummation of the marriage. The whole thing was done to ensure that the marriage contract between the two families has been satisfied. It is also to make sure that the male in his blood fever does not harm his mate. Since Spock wasn't in his pon farr and there was no marriage contract, there was no need for T'Pau to watch them have sex. Thank Surak.

"That a fancy way of saying that she's gonna meld with us to see if we had sex?" Leave it to Bones to state the obvious. "I heard that."

Jim smirked, "What else can you hear?"

He smiled, "That you're quite enjoying our wedding attire. Or is it that you can't wait to get us out of our robes?"

She shrugged, "Wanna find out?"

* * *

Their robes and Jim's dress were handled with care as they removed them but everything else was just in the way, "Are you trying to kill us, darlin'?"

The only thing under her dress was a teeny tiny, black, lace thong. Jim shrugged, "Unlike you two, I didn't grow up in the heat. Just be glad I wore those, I considered going commando to our wedding." Spock growled low in his throat and, gently, pressed Jim against the wall, kissing and nipping at her neck. Leo took those minutes to remove the rest of his clothes and Spock's, running his hands over his husband's skin. "We're married," Jim whispered in awe as she ran her fingers along Spock's neck, her ring catching the setting sunlight. Leo and Spock looked at her as she gave them a smile, "I can't believe I get to keep the two of you forever." He could feel the happiness rolling off her and it brought a smile to his face.

"Yes, ma'am. You're stuck with us," Leonard told his wife as he pressed himself against their husband's back and kissed Jim's hand. The love she feels for them almost dropped Leo to his knees. As strong as their bond was before, it was nothing compared to this and it was gonna take some getting used to.

"Sorry, Bones."

Spock pulled her into a passionate kiss, "Never apologize for your love for us, taluhk." Jim sighed against Spock's lips.

"Come on," Jim grabbed both of their hands and pulled them to the bed.

"She's bossy."

Spock smiled, "Indeed."

Their wife stood at the end of the bed, "You both like it."

Leo smiled, "Tor etek." He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted her mouth to his. Jim moved closer to him, sliding one of her arms around his shoulders, she used her other hand to reach for Spock.

As soon as Jim pulled away from their kiss, Spock captured Leo's lips over Jim's shoulder, pinning her between them. Jim did a little wiggle, in an attempt to get free, that caused both men to groan, "Not fair, Jim."

She shrugged, "All's fair in love and war."

Leo looked at Spock and smiled, "Did you hear what I just heard?"

Spock nodded, "I believe our wife just issued a challenge." Leo watched his husband gently push their wife onto the bed.

Whatever argument Jim was gonna make died in her throat when Spock spread her legs and pressed his mouth over her. Leonard watched as Jim fisted the bedding with one hand and tightened the other in Spock's hair, her breathing came in short gasps. She called to him in her head, " _Get over here, Bones_." Like he had to be told twice.

He crawled onto the bed and the second he was close enough, she wrapped her lips around him. They were gonna be the death of him, not that he cared. Leonard closed his eyes, he was so lost in all the feelings that came at him that he didn't even realize that Spock moved up Jim's body until he kissed Leo's hip, "Fuck." Jim chuckled around him, if he wasn't already on his knees, he would've been. Leonard could almost feel it when Spock slid into her, "Whoa, that's trippy."

Spock nodded, "It will take some time to adjust to the consent presence in our minds." Sex between the three of them was always amazing, a mix of love and lust and feeling. When their initial bond started taking hold, it was like adding another sensation.

The original bond always felt like it was there but not there at the same time, this was different. It kinda felt like pieces of them were in each others bodies. They didn't have to reach out to feel each other. "It would be stronger if either of you were Vulcan."

Leo ran his fingers though Jim's hair and sighed, "Don't know if we…"

" _Could handle that_ ," Jim finished the thought in her head. It was a good thing too because there was no way he could talk about anything with the way she used her tongue on him. Leonard needed to be inside one of them, right now. Jim gave him one more, wet suck and pulled away. "Dominant Bones is awake."

Spock chuckled against her shoulder, "By all means, k'diwa."

Leo softy kissed Spock's back before he slowly slid into him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Jim muttered.

Leo held still for a minute, "You can feel that?"

She trembled, "Yes but it's the look of pure bliss on his face that's getting to me." There was no way they were gonna last too much longer, they were too wound up _before_ the marriage bond.

He started moving and almost instantly, they picked up a rhythm. Leo pressed kisses to Spock's back as they moved. Having been the middle on multiple occasions he knew that Spock was teetering. "Leonard," came out as a growl. Spock was waiting for Jim and she didn't disappoint. Her eyes closed, her back arched and she came undone. Spock rested his head on her shoulder and groaned low in his throat. It was too much for Leo, he bit down on Spock's shoulder as he came apart.

Jim's body shook from the over-stimulation. Leo pulled away from Spock so that Spock could pull away from Jim. They all ended up in a sweaty, sticky, tangled heap. "It would be wise to change the bedding," Spock muttered into his chest.

He chuckled, "Can you even move?" Spock shook his head. "Jim?"

"Not really. But that's why I have two strong husbands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Tor etek- We do  
> Tor nash-veh- I do  
> Ko-fu- Daughter


	20. Chapter 20

"State your name and business."

She smiled at the guard despite the obvious disdain in his voice, " _S'chn T'gai James of the House of Solkar of the Clan Hqrtcha. My clan matriarch, the most honorable Lady T'Pau, is expecting me_." Jim could feel the eyes on her but she didn't pay any attention to them. 

Before the guard could say anything else, one of T'Pau's aides –she recognized him from the wedding- approached, "Okosu James, I will take you to Okosu T'Pau." Jim walked past the –shocked?- guard and followed the other Vulcan further into the council building.

This is not what Jim wanted to do with her day, especially with her husbands in bed, but when the clan matriarch calls, you don't leave her waiting, especially when she's _the_ Lady T'Pau. About a hundred years ago, T'Pau was instrumental in helping Jonathan Archer and T'Pol return an artifact to the High Command that contained the original writings of Surak. That led to the dissolution of the High Command and the dismissal of V'Las –traitor, traitor, traitor- from his post as administrator.

T'Pau later became a high-ranking minister in the new Vulcan government. One of her first acts as minister was to send twenty-three ships to help then-Captain Archer in detecting a Romulan drone-ship. Some people refer to that mission as the real beginning of the United Federation of Planets. Despite the offer, she's the only individual who had ever turned down a seat on the Federation Council.

"You requested to see me, Okosu T'Pau." The woman looked older as she sat on a comfortable looking couch.

T'Pau assessed her for a long moment, " _You are fatigued_." 

Jim nodded, " _Yes, ma'am. We haven't slept much in the last four days_." 

T'Pau sighed, " _May I_?" Jim gave a small smile and knelt in front of the most important person in Spock's clan to allow for a mind meld.

" _It is your clan as well, James_ ," Lady T'Pau told her during the meld. If Jim was being honest, she didn't want to know what this honored woman saw in her head. After a moment, T'Pau released her, " _You are not accustomed to having a family_." Jim shook her head as she rose from her knees and took the seat offered to her. 

" _No, ma'am. I'm an orphan and my brother died nearly five years ago. I am learning_."

T'Pau looked at her, " _You are aware that our clan is one of great honor. I requested to speak with you only to advise caution. There are many who would attempt to keep Sybok and Spock from taking Sarek's place on the council when the time comes. Should anything happen to them, as Spock's spouses, you and Leonard would have rights to that position._ " Jim understood what T'Pau was telling her, Jim and Bones carried Spock's future with his people in their hands.

Their family was considered important, even before Spock's great-grandfather, Solkar, made first contact with Zefram Cochrane in 2063. That meeting proved to be just as important for Vulcan as it was for Earth and Spock's family was at the forefront of it. Solkar even became the first Vulcan Ambassador to Earth and was with T'Pau and Soval in 2161 to represent Vulcan when they signed the Federation Charter that established the UFP. He died in 2249 leaving Sarek, Spock and Sybok as the only members of his direct blood line.

" _You are to disembark on your five-year mission in the coming months, go with care. You have a family who would prefer your safe return. Myself included_." 

Jim didn't know what to say, " _We will perform our duties to the best of our abilities with the dignity and honor expected of members of our clan_." 

T'Pau nodded, " _I expect nothing less. You have husbands to return to, daughter of Sarek. Live long and prosper_."

"Peace and long live, Okosu T'Pau."

* * *

As much as they wanted to stay, they had a ship to get back to for mission prep. If nothing else, his spouses were too damned good at their jobs. "She really said that?" Jim nodded at his question as she sat next to him on the transport.

"She also verified our wedding night activities. She didn't seem to mind, either. I have a feeling that she's warming up to us."

He shrugged, "Well, Vulcans value intelligence, dedication, honor. We're like the poster children for that stuff, S'chn T'gai James Teresa Kirk McCoy."

Scotty chuckled from the seat in front of him, "Talk about a mouthful."

Jim laughed, "Yea, like S'chn T'gai Leonard Horatio McCoy Kirk."

"I like it," Leo shrugged. This was the first time he heard the whole thing out loud. Officially, they weren't changing their names with Starfleet but the Vulcans had them listed with their husband's name in the registry on New Vulcan.

"S'chn T'gai Spock Kirk McCoy. They are rather long."

"Says the man who only uses one name," Leonard teased. Spock was sitting behind them with Joanna.

"Not as long as the damn title. I used it when I went to see T'Pau and it's a bit long-winded," Jim chuckled. "Though, I think it put the fear of God into a few people." Finding out your marrying royalty is an interesting feeling. Spock, Sybok and Sarek never acted like it, but their family is a big deal among the Vulcans. They held a seat on the Vulcan High Council, Sarek served as an ambassador, Sybok was building New Vulcan, and Spock was a Federation hero. That didn't even cover T'Pau or Solkar. Because of the family's place in history, they were essentially royals. Like old Earth royalty, you carried your spouse's title if they had one, and Spock had one. "You know, Bones, you're officially Osasu S'chn T'gai Leonard of the House of Solkar of the Clan Hqrtcha. Just sayin'."

"I'll stick to Doctor McCoy on the ship if it's alright with you, Misses McCoy."

She smirked, "What do you think, Joanna, daughter of Spock."

He gave his wife a look, "Really?"

Jim sighed, "That's how she's listed on New Vulcan. Lady T'Pau's aid told me."

"That is soooo cool," his daughter exclaimed. "Wait until I tell Kara and Leslie."

"And here she goes," Leonard chuckled.

Jim gently smacked his arm, "Leave her be, dad. It's pretty cool."

"You guys need to dial down the cuteness. People might think that Captain Kirk went soft," Zahra muttered.

Jim laughed, "That sounds like a personal issue."

"One that'll end up with ya'll beating the crap out of somebody," he smiled.

Joanna laughed, "You don't mess with this family, dad. Getting beat up is the nicest thing you guys could do to someone."

"The lass is right, we'd blow up engines," offered Scotty.

Chekov nodded, "Rewrite zhe computer programs."

Uhura chuckled, "Set the translators to Klingon."

Pike nodded, "Paperwork. All kinds of paperwork."

Sulu smirked, "Send Gertrude after them." Leo chuckled at the mention of Sulu's carnivorous weeper plant _._

"You would excessively hypospray someone," Spock offered and caused everyone to laugh.

Leonard rolled his eyes, "How much longer is this trip?"

"Not much longer, Bones."

* * *

"Comfy?" Joanna nodded at Jim's question. Spock does not know how Jim convinced the admirals to allow the Enterprise to return Joanna and Donna to Cerberus, but the happiness that radiated from Leonard at the news was almost overwhelming. The young woman was sitting in the command chair as the staff prepared to depart Earth for its five-year mission.

"What does that do?" Joanna asked Jim as she pointed to the control panels in the chair's armrests.

"Let's see. This one is for log entries, computer access, limited viewscreen control and the companel. The left arm has backup con and ops panels, plus armament and shield controls," Jim tucked a strand of hair behind Joanna's ear as she explained.

" _She's gonna make one hell of a mother_." He nodded his agreement at Leonard's thought.

"Can I stay and watch? Please, mama. I'll stay out of the way."

Jim chuckled, "Your dad watches all the time. Go stand with Spock." Joanna smiled and did what Jim asked.

"This is the science station. So, you monitor all scientific information from here, right?"

He nodded, "I can also conducts scans of other vessels, planets and materials."

Joanna smiled, "What kind of science officers are on the ship?"

To anyone else, Joanna would be a distraction; Spock did not have that issue. "There are researchers, theoretical and physical laboratory officers, those who conduct biological studies, technicians, programmers, weapons specialists. The list is extensive."

She smiled, "My dad is a science officer, but he's medical?"

Spock nodded, "Medical is a separate division, however, your father's team and mine work with each other when the assignment makes it necessary."

"You're the senior scientist but you're an engineer like mama, right?"

He nodded, "Yes, the captain and I share multiple focuses including engineering."

She gave him a look, "Which focus is your favorite?"

Spock was about to answer when Leonard spoke to his daughter, "You got two days to ask questions, JoJo. You're gonna miss us jumping into warp." Jim glanced back at them and told Joanna to watch.

"Mister Sulu, hit it," Jim ordered.

The helm officer nodded, "Aye, Captain." Sulu input a sequence into his controls and engaged the warp core.

A look of wonder crossed the girl's face, "Whoa. You guys have the coolest job, ever."

* * *

If it was up to her, Jim would keep Joanna on the ship, but she couldn't. Besides, Bones would lose his shit if something happened to her. The Enterprise had work to do and their first assignment just fell into their lap right after they dropped her kid –"Jo is more Jim's than Jocelyn's"- and sister-in-law off. "What the hell is this idiot doin'? It's not like he can actually outrun us. Uhura, communication?"

"They aren't responding, Captain. Maybe they can't hear us." Jim looked at Spock and they were thinking the same thing, they were being ignored.

"It is an unregistered J class cargo vessel, Captain. They're approaching an asteroid belt, Schiller Rating of three-five. The ship's engines are overheating," Spock said. 

She nodded at him, "That's because that kind of ship isn't built to go that fast. Are we close enough to use the tractor beam?"

Chekov nodded, "Ve are, Keptin."

"Do it before they get themselves killed. Scotty and Spock, standby to transport them over. Uhura, find out whatever you can about that ship."

Her first and second officers left the bridge as the communications officer nodded, "Yes, ma'am." The only thing more curious than a ship without a registry was one that ran –to the point of destroying its engine- from a federation vessel.

"Captain, that ship isn't gonna last long," Sulu said.

Jim nodded at at him and hit the comm in her chair, "Tell me we got 'em, Scotty."

The engineer responded quickly, "One is already here and the last three are coming through now." It was a good thing since the other ship hit an asteroid and was completely destroyed.

* * *

"The name's Leo Francis Walsh. Might I ask what fine ship this is?" Leonard looked at his husband as Spock answered the man's question. Thinking ahead –as Spock does- the first officer asked him to meet him in the transporter room.

"The others didn't come with you?" Scotty asked.

The large man with the Irish tilt in his speech chuckled at the question, "No. I had to make sure it was safe." Safe? Spock gave voice to the question in Leonard's mind. "I was worried that this was a hostile ship."

"We must get the rest of your crew off the ship. They are in danger," Spock told the man, who nodded. Scotty did his thing and a moment later, there were three beautiful women on the transporter pad.

"Well, what do we have here?" Scotty whispered as he stared at them. Leonard rolled his eyes, they weren't _that_ pretty. Uhura was gonna ring his neck of she saw the look on the engineer's face.

"It's alright, darlings, we're in good hands," Walsh told the women.

"Kirk to transporter room," Jim's voice came over the comm.

"We are here, Captain," Spock answered her since Scotty was apparently too busy gawking.

"Do we have them?" Spock told her that all four people on the small ship were retrieved.

"Good, their ship hit an asteroid, it's gone. Get them in my ready room ASAP."

"I will escort them myself, Captain. We are on our way."

Walsh looked at Spock, "That lady sounded a bit upset. Didn't she?" Jim was pissed. As much as she tends to stick her neck out, she usually does it to protect people, not to do something as dumb as running away from a Federation ship. Even if their minds weren't connected, he'd know exactly what Jim was thinking. 

" _You're just gonna love this, darlin'."_

"She is the Captain, Mister Walsh, and it would be wise not to keep her waiting," Spock said.

Leonard decided to tag along after giving Scotty a nudge, "You better hope Ny doesn't see you like this… drooling over some women. She'll kick your ass… so would Jim."

Spock led Walsh and the women out of the transporter room, Leonard was in the back of the small group. He heard Walsh talking to Spock, "Maybe I'll be able to smooth everything over with her." Leo doubted it. Jim didn't have much tolerance for idiots. As they made their way to Jim's office, Leonard noticed that the male crew members were falling all over themselves. 

" _Why aren't we affected_?" he asked Spock in his mind.

Walsh inadvertently answered the question in the turbolift. "You're part Vulcan, aren't you, Commander?" Spock gave a tight nod and offered nothing else. "Save it girls, his kind aren't affected by a pretty face unless they want to be."

One of the girls took offense, "I'm sorry about what he just said. He's so used to buying and selling people…" Walsh cut her off and nudged her out the door with a look at Leonard. The man couldn't figure out what he wasn't affected. 

He reached out to his husband, " _Am I to assume that our bond is protecting me from whatever they're doin'_?"

" _That would be the most logical explanation,_ " Spock replied. Whatever was going on with these women, Leonard really didn't want to know. They got to the ready room and hit the buzzer.

"Enter."

Spock walked into the room, "Captain, this is the commander of the cargo ship, Mister Walsh. Sir, this is Captain Kirk." She looked from the PADD she was signing and Leonard smiled. Jim was wearing the long-sleeved dress, her bangs were swept to one side and her hair was in a long braid that hung over her shoulder, these girls had nothing on her. She gave a small smile at his thought.

"Mister Walsh, would you mind telling me what you thought you were doing out there? We hailed your ship right until you were all beamed over, there is no way you thought we were hostile. What are you up to?"

Walsh tried to charm her, "Captain Kirk, I assure you that I didn't know what this ship was or if you'd harm my cargo."

"They're cargo?" Jim looked at the three women. Walsh nodded but was smart enough not to say anything. "Bones, can you check them over?"

He nodded, "Yea, I'm on it. Ladies, with me, please."

Walsh shook his head, "There is no need for that. They're as healthy as you and me, sweetheart."

Jim rolled her eyes and looked at him, "Bones?"

Leonard shrugged, "They seemed fine on our way up. It's up to the _ladies_ if they want me to look them over."

The three women thanked him for the offer and declined. Walsh seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, which was odd. "Okay. Spock, quarters for the ladies."

He nodded, "Aye, Captain. Perhaps you should accompany us, doctor."

" _She's gonna charge him, isn't she_?"

Spock nodded, " _Nyota has already found some interesting information_."

* * *

"This hearing will now convene. Lieutenant Uhura, start recording." Since all the men –except her husbands- seemed to be under some kind of infatuation with the three women that were brought onto the ship, Jim decided to change some things up. She left Zahra with the con and had Uhura and Carol join her Bones and Spock for the trial.

Even in the time she's given him since he came on the ship, the man was insisting that his name is Walsh, which she knew it wasn't. He also tried to blame Jim for the whole incident like she forced him to run into an asteroid belt.

"Please state your name for the record," Uhura instructed him.

Walsh gave her a bright smile that she didn't return, "Leo Francis Walsh." Of course, the computer told them that he was lying.

"Wanna try again?" Uhura said. 

He looked across the table at her, "You're not gonna take the advice of that machine over that of a real man, are you?"

Jim was not amused with this… person, "We already know who you are. Now, state your name for the official records."

"Harry Mudd," he mumbled. The computer called him out again. He took a breath, "Harcourt Fenton Mudd. You know, a beautiful woman, such as yourself, can call me Harry."

Jim and Uhura shared a look as Spock asked the next question, "Have you ever committed a crime, Mister Mudd?" They already knew the answer to this too.

"I'm just a business man." The computer told another story. "That damn thing," Mudd muttered.

"We already looked you up, Mudd. This ship has bi-sensors, we knew who you were almost instantly. So, on top of the operation of a spacecraft without a license, stealing said craft and the possession and sell of illegal goods, you can add menace to navigation, travel without a flight plan, attempted evasion of a federation vessel, identity thief and fraud," Jim told him.

"Menace to navigation? That little ship in this big galaxy…"

Jim glared, "Doesn't make it any less a law… one of the lesser offenses you're charged with. Uhura, did you get anything on his _cargo_?"

The communications officer nodded, "Eve McHuron, Magda Kovacs, and Ruth Bonaventure. There isn't much information on any of them, two from small farming words and Magda is from an experimental colony. Nothing of interest, Captain."

"Why are you transporting these women?" Jim asked.

Mudd smiled, "So they can marry the settlers on Ophiucus Three. They're here voluntarily, Eve lived with her brothers, Ruth's world was mostly automated and Magda wasn't much for her colony."

The woman agreed and Eve, who seemed to be the most vocal, spoke up, "There was no one to marry. I know that women like you wouldn't understand something like that. You've got no right to keep us here."

"Actually, we get your point. You aren't in trouble, he is." Jim took a breath, "Mudd, you already know that I'm gonna turn you over to the closest authorities. Ladies, we can't take you to Ophiucus Three but we can arrange legal transport once we get to Phantols, it's the closest Federation planet." The women seemed to be calmed by her offer and they all nodded. Mudd wasn't happy but Jim didn't care. "You are confined to quarters. Mess with my crew and I'll put you in the brig. We clear?"

Mudd nodded, "I don't have much choice."

Jim chuckled, "That's right, you don't. This hearing is adjourned."

* * *

"I wondered what was in here." Leonard looked at the woman who belonged to the voice. Usually, he'd kick people out of sickbay but the place was practically empty, so he let Ruth come in to ask her questions. Of the three women, she seemed to be the calmest. "This ship is massive," she said as she attempted to flirt with him. She was walking around and looking at different equipment when one of the medical scanners gave off an odd reading.

"Do that again."

She smiled and leaned on the scanner again, "You mean this?" He nodded and watched the readings again. Something was very off about this woman and if he had to guess, her friends too. Ruth stood in front of him, "You're a very handsome man, Doctor McCoy."

"So my spouses tell me."

She looked at him, "You have more than one wife?"

He shook his head, "I have a wife and a husband."

Ruth smiled, "Do they know that they're sharing you?"

Leo nodded, "They're married to me and to each other."

"What's it like to be married? Does your wife take care of you? Does your husband? How does all this work since you're in space?" Apparently, she's given up on seducing him and began asking questions.

"Being married is different for everyone. I had a wife before and it didn't work. We didn't love each other like we thought we did. I'm happy now. We love and take care of each other. The whole ship thing has no affect on us, they're both out here too." He didn't tell her who he was married to on purpose and she didn't ask. He had a question for her, "Did you ever consider doing something other than getting married? Like seeing the universe or going to school? You seem like you're smart enough to do anything you want."

"Do you ask your spouses that?"

He chuckled, "I don't need to. They're probably the two smartest people I know and I know some geniuses. They have their careers and interests outside of that. You know, you have a chance to do something other than take care of some man you've never met. You should think about it, Miss Bonaventure."

She looked at him for a second and smiled, "I'll do that, Doctor." She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before leaving sickbay. Leonard glanced at the scanner again; he needs to talk to Jim and Spock.

* * *

Jim walked into her office to find Eve sitting on the couch. "Forgive the intrusion but I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed."

Jim nodded, "This is a big ship with lots of people, I understand."

Eve gave her a look, "How do you do it? Run a starship? You're beautiful, you would make some man very happy."

Jim chuckled, "I'm married… with two husbands."

Eve's eyes got big, "But you have a career."

Jim nodded, "Many women do. My husbands are both Starfleet officers. The three of us have our duties and when we aren't working, we're us."

Eve sighed, "I don't understand how you make it work."

"It's simple… at least to me. I've taken care of myself for most of my life. My father died right after I was born and my mother wasn't around. My brother looked after me when he could but he also taught me the value of being self-sufficient. I didn't marry my husbands just to be married, I love them. They're both so different but they accept me for who I am. They challenge me, seek my advice and respect my opinion. We're equals. As a matter of fact, all the women on this ship are equals," Jim said. Eve smiled and Jim was under the impression that no one has ever told her that she could be something more than someone's wife. "How did you find Mudd?"

Eve sighed, "I didn't, he found me, Ruth and Magda. I doubt we're the first." The captain nodded as she began to understand that in addition to his other crimes, Mudd was also a pimp.

"I don't mean to offend but what's with the… allure? How are you affecting my crew?"

"Have you ever heard of the Venus pill, Captain?"

"That makes sense." The Venus drug was an illegal chemical compound that was supposedly capable of bringing somebody's most attractive qualities to the surface. Most people called it a myth, but the drug made women more beautiful and alluring while it made men more muscular and aggressive. "Do you know where Mudd is keeping his stash?"

"In his quarters. Are you going to take them?"

Jim nodded, "It's an illegal drug on my ship, I don't have much choice."

Eve let out a breath, "Good."

Jim watched her for a moment, "You don't like any of this, do you?"

"I am what I am," Eve smiled. "If I were to find a husband, I'd want him to like me for me." That was something Jim could understand.

She opened her communicator, "Spock, search Mudd's quarters. You're looking for pills. The Venus drug."

"Understood, Captain."

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Spock did not respond as he had already explained that he was following his captain's orders. When Mudd could not dissuade him from completing his task, the man decided to take -what Jim and Leonard would call 'cheap'- shots at the Enterprise's most senior officers. "Don't you ever get tired of listening to that little girl? I mean, you're a Vulcan. You've gotta be ten times smarter than her."

"You will refrain from referring to my captain as 'little girl' as the security officers assigned to you are particularly protective of her. I would be inconvenienced if I had to complete the paperwork regarding injuries to a prisoner. You are also incorrect in assuming that she lacks intelligence. Captain Kirk was the top cadet in her class and has been considered one of the best tacticians in the fleet since her second year at the academy. She has one of the brightest minds that I have ever encountered."

The look that crossed Mudd's face told Spock that he was not expecting Spock's answer. "Sir, I think I found what the Captain was looking for," Lieutenant Zahra handed him a pillbox. Spock opened it and scanned the contents with his tricorder.

"Good work, lieutenant." She nodded and returned to her post outside the door. "You are aware that the Venus drug is illegal, are you not?"

Mudd rolled his eyes, "Yea, I know. You and that captain of yours are having a ball with all this. My ship's gone, you have my cargo and now you've taken their medication."

Spock looked at the man, "This is not medication, it is an illegal substance that serves no purpose other than deception."

"I guess it seems silly to someone like you but men want beautiful women to accompany them throughout their lives," Mudd tried to explain to him.

Spock did not agree, "A man who only seeks the company of another because of their physical appearance is not worthy of that companion." Yes, Jim and Leonard were attractive, exceptionally attractive in fact, but that is not what drew him to either of them. The way they each see the universe is complex and always changing in response to what they learn and situations they encounter.

"You'll never get a woman thinking like that." Spock chose not to respond to Mudd and made his exit from the room. He was not surprised to see Jim in the corridor speaking with Lieutenant Zahra, he felt her as she got closer. "Captain."

She looked up at him, "Heard he gave you some trouble."

Spock nodded, "I had everything under control."

Jim smiled, "You always do."

"He is a good con-man. Unfortunately, for him, he is not skilled enough to con a Vulcan."

She chuckled, "Especially when that Vulcan is you. Wouldn't have done him any good, anyway. Eve and Ruth have jumped ship on him. They didn't know that there was more to life. They're talking with Gaila right now. If anyone knows about getting out from under someone's control, it's her."

Due to his relationship with Nyota while she and Lieutenant Gaila were roommates at the academy, he was aware that the young Orion was the daughter of a member of the Orion Syndicate. After his death, she was sold into slavery rather than taken care of, as was the syndicate's custom. Fortunately, a friend of her mother's father secured her escape from the slave trade and financed her decision to move to Earth. If anyone on the Enterprise could have an impact on Mudd's women, it was the former slave.

* * *

"Surely, we can come to some kind of agreement, Captain."

She smirked, "Not my style, Mudd. He's all yours, Agent Larson." Once they got to Phantols, a team of agents from the Federation Security Agency was beamed onto the ship.

"Harcourt Fenton Mudd. A great many people have been trying to get their hands on you. Consider yourself lucky it was Kirk who nabbed you. She's dangerous but fair."

Mudd looked at Jim, "Her?"

Larson chuckled, "Kirk is a big deal. Youngest captain in the history of Starfleet, savior of Earth, master tactician, combat specialist, diplomat… the list goes on and on." Jim took a bit of satisfaction at the look on Mudd's face.

She looked at the women, "Well, ladies, I guess this it."

Eve nodded, "Yes it is, Captain."

The drug wore off around the time Spock went looking for it but Eve and Ruth didn't look very different. They had a new confidence about them that made the Venus pill look like child's play. Magda, on the other hand, looked a mess. She couldn't believe that the others were convinced by Jim, Gaila, Uhura and the other female crew member's stories about their lives. Magda still went along with Mudd's idea that they had to be beautiful and find husbands. Two out of three was a win in Jim's book.

"Where are you gonna go?" Bones asked.

Ruth smiled, "I'm gonna stay on Phantols for a while, I hear the university is nice."

Eve nodded, "I've always wanted to work in a flower shop. Maybe I will."

Jim smiled, "That does sound nice. Next time we're in the area, we'll stop by."

Eve gave her a hug, "Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome," she told them as Eve released her. Magda sent her a glare and stepped onto the transporter pad with the others. "Scotty, when you're ready." He nodded and as soon as they were all settled, he beamed them out. "So, Monty, how much trouble are you in?"

He chuckled, "I have a lot of groveling to do. Ny is not happy and that lass is as scary as you are when she's not happy. You got any advice?"

"My advice would've been not to piss her off," Jim smiled. "You're on your own, lover boy."


	21. Chapter 21

"I think you're more excited about this than they are, darlin'."

She rolled her eyes, "It's the first wedding on this ship... ever, Bonesy. I have every right to be happy about this. Even more so because it's our friends and I love them and I'm happy for them. I'm happy in general." She stepped closer to him, "Who knows what I might do with all this happy energy."

Bones took a deep breath, "I have a few ideas."

"I know you do. Unfortunately, we don't have enough time for any of them."

He smiled, "Maybe one of them." Before she could say anything, he pulled her against him and kissed her like she was the air he needed to breathe. Bones rested his forehead against hers, "We gotta go, Captain." Jim opened her mouth to say something, then she closed it. "Cat got your tongue?"

She gave him a quick kiss, "Just you wait."

He chuckled, "Bring it on, darlin'."

He was lucky that they had somewhere to be. Jim took a calming breath before they left their quarters. When they got to the chapel, everyone who was needed was already there. Rand looked at Jim, "Everyone's ready when you are, ma'am."

Jim smiled, "And our happy couple?"

The yeoman gave a wistful sigh, "They've decided that they're gonna walk in with each other." 

"Sounds like them," Jim chuckled as she took her place at the front of the room and looked at the assembled officers as the ceremony began. When the couple of the hour were standing in front of her, smiling like loons, she began.

"Since the days of the first wooden vessels, all ship commanders have had one happy privilege: that of uniting two people in the bonds of matrimony. So, we are gathered here today to unite Hikaru and Thomas, according to our laws and customs." She paused and smiled at her friends, "Do you, Hikaru Sulu take Thomas to be your partner for life? To walk by his side forever, to love, help, and encourage him in all he does? Will you share his laughter and his tears, as his partner, lover, and best friend? Do you take him as your lawfully wedded husband for now and forevermore?"

"I do," the smile on his face lit up the room.

Jim looked at Tommy, "Do you, Thomas Leighton take Hikaru to be your partner for life? To walk by his side forever, to love, help, and encourage him in all he does? Will you share his laughter and his tears, as his partner, lover, and best friend? Do you take him as your lawfully wedded husband for now and forevermore?"

He smiled, "Yes ma'am, I do."

"By the power invested in me as the commanding officer of this vessel, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss each other." The pair of officers shared a sweet kiss as the other officers in the room cheered.

Hikaru chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him, "Hey, since you and Tommy are practically siblings, does this mean you're like my sister-in-law?"

She smiled, "Of course it does."

Uhura touched her shoulder, "Captain, Commander Spock just commed, says you're needed on the bridge."

Jim sighed as Tom looked at her, "Your husband has the best timing."

She nodded, "Yea. If I'm needed on the bridge, than there's a good chance that your husband is needed as well. Sorry."

"It's okay," Tom smiled. "I knew what I was getting into marrying the third officer. You two go be awesome… like always." Tom gave Sulu another quick kiss and the pair of command officers and the chief communications officer headed to the turbolift, Bones was already there.

"Maybe we should've gotten married on Earth," Sulu muttered.

Jim smiled, "I'll get you guys some time to yourselves, Sulu… after we figure out what's got Spock's knickers in a twist."

He looked at her for a long moment. "Is that weird, having someone in your head all the time?" Sulu asked them.

Bones shrugged, "Not really."

Jim agreed, "It's oddly comforting knowing that they're with me all the time."

Uhura nodded, "My bond with Spock wasn't nearly as strong as the one he has with these two, but it was nice. I'm sure if I focused really hard, I could find it. Not that I would. I should probably talk to him about that."

Jim and Bones both looked at her, "Don't."

There was a look of surprise on her face and Jim smiled, "Having a light bond with a close friend isn't uncommon. Besides, you never know when a mental link to him will come in handy. It might save all our asses one day."

* * *

"Captain, we are receiving a distress signal. Earth-type, ground based from the third planet in this system."

She looked at him, "There aren't any ships or colonies out here. What are we lookin' at?" Spock began an analysis of the planet. As he looked over the information on his screen, Spock took an unneeded breath. He was rarely surprised but the readings he received were… astonishing.

"Captain, it is a spheroid-shaped terrestrial planet with a circumference of twenty-four thousand eight hundred and seventy-four miles. It has a mass of five point nine-eight times ten to the twenty-fourth power kilograms, with a mean density of five point five-one-seven. Its atmosphere has an average temperature of twenty-four degrees Celsius and consists of seventy-eight percent nitrogen, twenty-one percent oxygen, and smaller percentages of krypton, neon, and argon."

"I know I'm not the smartest person on this bridge but, correct me if I'm wrong, he just described Earth," Leonard said to Jim.

She nodded, "Yea, to the kilometer."

Jim looked at Nyota, who relieved Hawkins of the communication's station, "Lieutenant, are we getting anything?"

Nyota shook her head, "No, Captain. No response to our hails at all."

"Have a security team meet me in the transporter room, Spock, Bones, you're both with me. Mister Leighton, you have the con."

Sulu stood from the helm to sit in the command chair and looked at her, "Very funny, _Captain McCoy_."

She chuckled, "Doesn't have the same ring to it."

Leonard looked at her as the three of them left the bridge, "Really, Jim?"

"What? It doesn't."

Spock looked at their husband, "She is correct. Her name carries a weight that you have not yet acquired."

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Meaning?"

"That all the crap I got for being a Kirk is finally paying off," she smiled. "As much as I like the sound of 'Captain McCoy', the way my dad died was brave and honorable and… badass. My name, his name, carries that."

"I'll give you that one but only because I like the fact that nobody calls you McCoy but family."

Jim smiled, "You're such a sap."

Leonard chuckled, "Not really."

* * *

Leo looked around this 'Not Earth' and couldn't believe his eyes. Spock determined that the place was similar to Earth in the 1960's, which was both astounding and creepy at the same time. They also realized that the signal they received was likely automated and a few decades, if not centuries, old. Walking though the town was so surreal and he couldn't help but to stop and look around when an old tricycle caught his eye.

Leonard took a knee and examined the old toy that, judging by it's size, belonged to child around the same age as Joanna. "MINE! MINE! MINE!" Out of nowhere, Leonard found himself slammed to the ground with a man on top of him, screaming. "MINE! MINE!" Leo managed to get himself free just as Spock and Jim got their hands around the horribly disfigured man. "MINE!" Jim ducked as the man swung at her and Spock took him down, hard.

"You alright, Doc," Hendorff asked and offered him a hand.

Leo nodded, "Yea, I'm good."

They all watched as the man touched the tricycle's frame, "Broke. Somebody broke it. Please fix it."

Jim looked at him to make sure he was okay before she looked at the man, "We'll fix it. I'm good with that kinda stuff." Leo grabbed his tricorder to see if he could figure out what was wrong with the man. Jim seemed to have a calming affect on the man as he stopped screaming and looked at her.

Spock glanced at their wife, "He is Humanoid, despite his disfigurement."

"But he has the brain of a child, Spock," Jim said, just above a whisper. A bunch of unknowns ran though his tricorder right up until the man went into a seizure. "Bones?"

He shook his head, "Whatever caused his disfigurement, the insanity… I can't do anything, Jim. He's metabolic rate is off the charts. It's like he's aging a century in a few minutes." She held the man's hand as he stopped moving. "He's dead, Jim."

A sound drew their attention away from the man, Jim looked around before she looked at the officers, "Come on." She took off with Leonard, Spock, Hendorff, Galloway and Rand following behind. They followed her into an abandoned house. "Spock, Rand, that way," Jim pointed to the left. "Bones, Hendorff, stairs." They both nodded as Jim and Galloway took the last option and went straight.

Leonard and Hendorff checked the rooms one by one. "There's nothing up here, Doc."

He nodded, "Jim found something." The big security officer led the way back downstairs to find the others looking at a dirty and disheveled little girl.

Jim was kneeling in front of her, "We won't hurt you, I promise." Rand was backing her up. Jim glanced at him before she looked at Spock, "Take Hendorff and Galloway, see what you can find."

"Aye, Captain." Jim turned her attention back to the girl as Spock and the security officers left the room. 

Not wanting to scare the girl he reached out to Jim, " _What happened here that has her so scared of us_?" His wife was as lost as he was.

She looked at the girl, "Do you know what happened here? Where all the people are?"

The girl looked unsure but Rand smiled, "It's okay, you can tell us."

"I'm not sure what happened. I just remember that you grups were burning things, yelling… hurting people."

Jim looked at the girl, "We didn't do any of that. My friends and I, we just got here."

The little girl didn't look at her, "You're not gonna hurt…?"

"We're not here to hurt anyone," Jim smiled. "We just wanna help."

"Grups don't help," she told them.

Rand touched the girl's arm, "We will." The girl didn't say anything.

Jim sighed, "Where is everyone?"

The girl looked at his wife, "You know."

Jim shook her head, "We don't." The kid still wasn't biting, she thought they were trying to play a game with her. She explained that even grups know not to play games without rules.

"What's a grup?" he asked the girl.

"You are. You're what happens when onlies get old."

"Adults," Rand said, "What happened to the grups? You said they started doing bad things."

The girl nodded, "That was in the 'before time' when they got sick. We hid and then they were gone. Am I doing alright?"

Jim smiled, "You're doin' fine."

Leo thought about what she said, "You said the grups got sick. Is that why there aren't any of them around."

"Yes, they died but that was after the awful things."

He looked at his wife, "A plague, Jim. That would explain what happened here."

She nodded and looked at the girl, "What about the children… the onlies?"

The girl looked up at her, "We're here, aren't we?"

Jim looked at the girl, "How many of you are there?"

"All there are."

Jim sighed, "What's your name?"

The girl finally looked at her, "Miri."

"That's a pretty name, Miri. I'm Jim. This is Janice and that's Leonard." Miri looked at them but didn't say anything. Leonard and Jim looked at each other as this weird feeling came over them. "Spock," Jim muttered.

Miri looked at him, "What does that mean?"

"He's one of our other friends." They both looked up when he walked into the room, "Him."

Miri looked at their husband, "What is he?"

Jim smiled, "A Vulcan. I'll explain what that is if you want me to. What did you find?"

Spock looked at her, "Children, Captain. They scattered before we could get close to them."

* * *

Jim looked at her hand, the hand she touched the man with, the purple blemish that wasn't there before was now taunting her. Miri freaked out when she first found it but Jim calmed the girl down as best as she could. She looked at her husband as he tried to figure out what they were dealing with using gear they had beamed down from the ship. Spock was the only one not showing an infection but Bones figured out that he was a carrier and couldn't go back to the ship.

Jim commed Uhura and ordered her to get the senior staff plus Carol, Tom, Kevin, Gaila, Kai, Chapel and Zahra into her ready room. "We're all here, Captain." Jim sighed, "I don't know what we're dealing with down here but I do know that we can't beam back until we figure it out. In the case that we don't; Scotty will take command, Sulu will advance to first officer. Leighton, Riley, Chapel and Zahra will advance to acting chiefs of their respective positions. Carol will assist with weapons, Gaila with computers and Kai will back up Zahra as she does Hendorff. We don't know the half-life on this disease yet, but we'll keep you updated. If the time comes and we can't fix it, _do not_ come down here. You flag this system as code seven-ten and haul ass."

"Aye, Captain. I'm sure Mister Spock and Doctor McCoy will figure it out, lass," Scotty tried to assure her.

She smiled, "Me too but you guys know how this goes, my priority is the ship. Gaila?"

She could tell that the computer programmer was upset just by her voice, "Yes, Captain?"

Jim took a shaky breath, "There are two files on my personal console, they should be easy for you to find. If we don't make it, I need you to send them both to Pike."

"Understood, Captain," the Orion whispered.

The next voice she heard was Tom, "You know, this is a crappy wedding gift."

Jim chuckled, "Noted. I'll make it up to you."

Tom sighed, "We're all gonna hold you to that. You guys need anything else down there?"

Spock touched her shoulder, "I have found something, Captain."

She nodded, "We might need the ship's computer, so Gaila and Uhura should stand by. Spock found something. I'll get back to you as soon as I know what." She cut the comm and looked at him, "Yea?"

"I found progress reports for a 'life prolongation' project. According to their calculations, they were attempting to slow the rate of aging to one month per one hundred years."

Bones looked at them, "Which would mean that Miri and the others are what… the original children?"

Jim nodded, "It would make sense. If it affected all the adults then there is no way to procreate."

Bones nodded, "Jim, you said the man we encountered had the mind of a child. What if he was a teenager? For the last three hundred years or so, the kids were on their own. They wouldn't know anything they weren't taught…"

"So when they hit puberty, the plague surfaces. What do we do?" Jim asked.

Bones looked at her, "I'm close to figuring it out but I can use a hand."

Spock nodded, "I will assist you."

* * *

"You each have a week before the disease will kill you. Doctor, you will succumb to the systems slightly faster than the others will, as you are the oldest. The captain and Yeoman Rand will succumb slowest. Miri has approximately five weeks. As there were no Vulcans here during the time these notes were made, I do not know if or when I will succumb." Miri was watching them with curiosity.

Jim sighed, "And the rage?"

He looked at his wife, "You will go mad before it kills you, Captain. It is only a matter of time." Spock had something on his mind, he was not sure if he should voice it.

Jim looked at him, "Speak your mind."

" _As the three of us are bonded, I do not know what affect that will have on each of us. I do not know if your connection to me will temper the madness or intensify it_." He told them in Vulcan, aside from the few words that Rand spoke; Spock knew that his spouses were the only ones who understood him. 

Jim nodded, " _So a blessing or a curse depending on how it goes._ That's peachy. Can you isolate the virus and find a vaccine?"

"Is that all, Jim. You know, when I dream about being stranded on a planet, there was no plague. And there weren't any children. I hope I can make it work with the five days we have left."

She smiled at him, "I doubt you'll need all five."

* * *

"Do you know any songs?"

Rand smiled, "I know a few. Do you guys know 'You are my Sunshine'?"

The children shook their heads and Jim looked around the room, "That's a classic. Do you want us to teach to you?"

The kids all nodded and one of the 'littles' tapped her arm, "Even me?"

Jim smiled, "Especially you." The girl had to be three or four before everything happened. Miri called her Alice and Jim thought it fit.

She smiled at the children that sat with her and Yeoman Rand. Their interactions with Miri and the others seemed to be the only thing keeping the two women calm. "Okay, it's fairly simple. It goes, 'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away'," Rand sang. The next time she did, Jim joined in with Alice sitting on her lap. They sang it again and Jim realized that Spock was singing along in his mind, it was one of Lady Amanda's favorites. The kids started to pick it up pretty quick and soon, they were all singing the centuries old song.

"Jim, Leonard has found something." Jim, Janice and the children followed Spock into the makeshift lab.

"Bones!" He was on the floor with Hendorff kneeling next to him. "What happened?" she asked as she handed Alice to Miri.

The security officer looked at her, "He injected himself with it, Captain." Jim and Spock knew he wasn't dead, just unconscious.

"Spock, look, the splotches are disappearing," she whispered as she touched Bones' face.

They all watched as the disease healed Bones right in front of them. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes, "Jim."

She smiled, "You did it. Not that I'm surprised."

He chuckled as she helped him up, "Give me a few minutes and I'll have all of you healed up too. You might want to comm the ship."

Jim smiled, "Mister Efficient is already on it."

He nodded, "Of course he is."

* * *

"Now I know why you hate this so much."

Spock watched as Jim laughed, "I told you that de-con sucks but you never wanna listen. 'Quit your bitchin', Jim.' How's it feel?" Leonard rolled his eyes as the system told them all that they were free to leave.

Mister Scott was waiting for them, "The USS Nightingale just arrived with medical teams, teachers and the such to help the children, you are all off duty for the next two days on Chapel's orders and you might want to comm your daughter."

"What happened?" Leonard asked.

Mister Scott chuckled, "The lass is a wee bit more… perceptive than we thought and she knew something was wrong when we couldn't let her talk to any of you. Nyota held her own with the lass but…"

Jim laughed as she leaned against Spock's shoulder, "But she commed Pike when you wouldn't tell her anything." The engineer nodded and Jim laughed harder, "Oh, Bonesy, have fun with that one."

Scott looked at her, "I wouldn't be so quick to mess with him, lass. The admiral, both ambassadors and Mama McCoy want the three of you to comm them."

"We shall notify our families that we are unharmed when we get back to our quarters," Spock told him.

Jim nodded, "You're doing a good job, Scotty. We're gonna go take real showers, put on clean clothes, eat real food and catch up on some sleep. Carry on." She pulled the two men out of the room, "Who first?"

Leonard sighed, "Jo."

"That is the most logical option."

Jim looked up at him, "You want to talk to her too."

He nodded, "I do."

* * *

"I promise we're fine. We were sick but your dad fixed it." Joanna looked at Jim like she didn't believe her.

Leo leaned over her shoulder, "We're all okay, Jo."

He watched as his daughter sighed, "Okay. I was worried. One of you is always reachable. Even when you're busy, you usually comm me back but I kept getting Aunt Ny. That means I was rerouted on purpose."

"That was very observant."

"Really?" Leo asked his husband.

Spock looked at him, "Yes. Many would not have connected our absence and Nyota's interference. Most would assume that the two things were separate, however, Joanna knew that one was a direct reaction of the other."

Jim was trying to hold her giggles, "See what I gotta put up with?"

Jo nodded, "But you love 'em."

"Not as much as I love you, kiddo," Jim told her.

Joanna smiled, "Of course not, I'm awesome."

Leonard looked at his daughter, "Baby girl…"

Joanna sighed, "You gotta go because grandma, Grandpa Chris, Grandpa Sarek and Old Spock all want to talk to you too. And you're probably tired."

He looked at his daughter, "How old are you again?" 

"Old enough," Joanna smiled. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," they replied in unison, causing Jo to giggle.

"Awe, my parents are so cute," she muttered as she cut the comm.

Leonard looked at his spouses, "Who's next?"

They all looked at each other for a beat before Jim sighed, "Your mother."

Leo groaned, "I'd rather go back down there."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this chapter and I was getting ready to post it on Friday when I heard the news that the amazing and wonderful Leonard Nimoy passed away. I'm not gonna lie, I cried like a baby. I always thought that I was a little weird compared to the people around me but I was always okay with it because Spock taught me that it was okay to be different, it was okay to be weird and be a nerd. Leonard Nimoy was like everyone's cool grandpa or uncle and I will miss him.
> 
> As it pertains to the story, I scrapped half of the original chapter because I just couldn't do to Spock what I had originally planned. Bones' quote from his dad is actually Leonard Nimoy's last tweet, it was just too perfect.

If he had a list of things that Leo never wanted to see, his husband carrying their wife into sickbay covered in blood with a chunk of her side missing would be right at the top of that list. He knew something happened during the away mission but he was too busy patching up an engineer to focus on the pain he felt coming from Jim. "What happened?"

Spock placed Jim on the first empty bio-bed, "It is a long story that concludes with Jim engaging a Gorn solider in hand-to-hand combat."

Jim moaned, "It had Sulu by his head."

"Chapel…"

The nurse beat him to the punch, "Pushing morphine and amoxicillin. Let's get this uniform off and make sure there aren't any pieces in her side before we set the first regen."

Leonard looked at his head nurse, who ran a tricorder over Jim, "She'll be fine, Doctor. Go fix Wilson."

The doctor was about to argue when his husband put a hand on his shoulder, "The Lieutenant is in far worse condition than the Captain."

"'ones… in good hands… 'stine smells nice…" Jim mumbled, the pain medication beginning to pull her from consciousness.

"Are you ordering me around my own medbay?"

Chapel nodded, Spock raised an eyebrow and Jim whispered, "Yes," as she passed out. He really hates it when the three of them team up on him.

* * *

"You should get some rest."

Spock looked up at his husband, "I am…"

Leonard sighed, "You're not fine. You're tired and don't try to tell me you're not." He paused, "It's not just us, ashal-veh, we have a whole ship to take care of. This isn't even the worst condition she's ever been in. I'll have to tell you about that explosion at the academy one day. Jim'll wake up in a few hours and she'll kick both our asses if we don't take care of ourselves. Or each other. Or her ship."

"I do not want to leave her alone," Spock whispered. Thoughts of his mother surfaced and Leonard's face softened.

"Spock, she's not alone. Gaila is gonna sit with her now, Kevin will stop by when his shift ends. Scotty has the con and Sulu is gonna take Jim's shift in the morning. She's not alone, not by a long-shot. Come to bed."

Spock stood from his seat next Jim's bio-bed. Gaila placed her hand on his shoulder and offered a smile, "I'll comm you if anything happens."

He gave the computer programmer a nod, "Thank you, Lieutenant," before he followed his husband out of medical to their quarters.

The Gorn they encountered were part of the group that came through the rip. They did not agree with the mission and decided to find a place to live peacefully. A group of Federation settlers ended the peace and attacked the Gorn without provocation. Spock, Jim and their team were not made aware of that fact until it was too late. Jim, Zahra and Wilson were injured in their defense of themselves and the rest of the away team. Spock could not dissuade the feeling that he failed his wife. He could not protect her… like he could not protect his mother.

"Don't do that. You know damn well that Jim doesn't need to be protected or coddled. She's the person that fights, you're the one that thinks and I'm the one that makes sure you don't get yourselves killed. This is what we do. I know it's been a while since the last time she's banged herself up but she is still Jim Kirk and if there is ever a chance to protect someone, she'll do it, especially family. There was nothing you could do about what happened down there." Leonard sighed, "There was nothing you could do about your mother, either."

Spock was aware that Leonard understood his feelings about losing a parent. However, unlike himself and Jim, Leonard's loss was due to an illness that, until recently, had no cure, there was nothing he could do. Leonard, his mother and his sister watched for months as his father's health deteriorated before their eyes. After David McCoy died, Leonard became depressed and began drinking in excess, it was one of the factors that lead to the dissolution of his marriage with Jocelyn.

"Spock."

He looked at his husband, "My apologies, k'diwa."

Leonard sighed, "My father had a saying. 'A life is like a garden. Perfect moments can be had, but not preserved, except in memory'. I think that was his way of telling me that we can't hang on to everything. Life is always moving, always changing and we can either remember the good stuff or dwell on the bad. Your mother loved you and even though she's gone, I bet that her last thoughts were grateful that you were safe. Jim's the same way. She doesn't care what she does to herself as long as the rest of us are alright. Now, are you gonna get into bed or am I gonna have to hypo you?"

"I was not aware that you had a sedative for me."

Leonard chuckled, "I got a few tricks up my sleeve. Like this one." Spock was not as surprised as he should have been when Leonard kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his husband. "Bedtime. The sooner we get some sleep, the sooner we can get back to Jim."

* * *

"No, no, no. You cheater."

Tom chuckled, "I am not, you just suck at this game."

Jim rolled her eyes, "Hey, I'm the one stuck in a bio-bed. You should let me win."

A voice that she wasn't expecting interrupted them, "Like your ego needs the boost, darlin'."

She smiled, "BONESY! You know Chapel has me on some good drugs. Like really good."

He chuckled, "I do know that. Hey, Tom."

"Hey," Jim's friend smiled. "I should get outta here. I wanna see Ru before his shift in the chair." He pressed a kiss to her temple, "Later, Jimmy, Doc."

"Bye, Tommy. So, Bonesy, when can I get outta here?" He scanned her, made some notes on his PADD and sighed.

"If you behave, I'll let you out of here today. You'll spend another day SIQ and two on light duty. But only if you behave."

Jim nodded, "Okay."

Bones gave her a look, "Okay? You're agreeing to stay in sickbay and a day in quarters? Who are you and where is my wife?"

"Hey, now. Gaila told me how scared Spock was and how you had to drag him out of here. I don't like making him worry. If that means behaving, I can deal for a few days."

Bones gave her a look, "So it's just me you like pissin' off?"

Jim sighed, "No. Well, yes. You were my best friend long before you were my husband and I could always gauge how worried you were by how you fought with me. If you're pissed than I did something dumb but I'll be okay. If you're quiet, it means I'm almost died on you. Like right now, you're scowling at me, which means that I scared the crap outta you but I'll be fine."

"I don't know if I should be worried or impressed."

Jim smiled, "Both. I'm awesome. And hungry."

He chuckled, "I'll have Chapel bring you something. Sulu told me what happened down there. How you saved him." 

"Nothing he wouldn't have done for me. You know, he's like the coolest person we know. Astrophysics and botany and he's a pilot with sword. A real one. I want one of those things, so bad. You're laughing at me."

"I am. I'll tell you why when you're not on pain meds."

* * *

"Stop fussing over me, Spock. I'm fine. I'm not even on pain medication anymore." Leonard released Jim from sickbay and had her settled in their quarters before Spock arrived.

"You had a seven point nine inch piece of flesh missing from your side, Jim."

She shrugged, "And Bones and Chapel fixed me up." Jim ran her fingers though his hair, " _I am sorry I frightened you, beloved._ " 

He sighed, " _Please refrain from placing yourself in danger_." 

Jim chuckled, " _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. I am no more important than anyone else._ " Spock wanted to tell her that she was incorrect; however, he knew she was right. He did not have to like that fact. "Wanna do me a favor?"

Spock looked at his wife, "Anything, taluhk."

Jim smiled, "Stop worrying and give me an update on my ship."

He nearly smiled at the amusement he felt from her, "I cannot promise you that I will not worry. I can tell you how the ship and crew are in your absence." Spock sat with his wife and filled her in on the condition of the ship and it's occupants. The conversation shifted and eventually, her eyes started to droop. "You should sleep, Jim."

She nodded and yawned, "Okay. You wanna cuddle with me? I think you two spoiled the hell outta me."

Spock kissed her head and helped her move over, "We have done no such thing."

Jim chuckled against his chest, "Yes you have. I used to sleep alone and now I can't sleep without one of you. It's why I hate sickbay so much, no room in the bio-beds to cuddle."

* * *

Everything got back to normal. If normal was getting held prisoner on some random planet. "What did he just say?" Jim looked at Uhura.

The communications officer sighed, "You really don't want to know, Captain."

Jim chuckled, "That bad, huh?" Uhura nodded. Jim wanted to bang her head against the wall, this was supposed to be a simple mission.

It all started as most of their missions do, they were tasked by HQ to extend an offer of diplomacy to a non-member planet. Jim and Spock talked with the leaders; that went well. After some deliberations on both sides, they signed the agreements. Then Jim and the away team were invited to the reception, which was was nice. Of course, when they were about to leave is when it all went to hell.

Apparently, the Emperor decided –for some reason they still don't know but could guess- that Jim, Zahra and Uhura had to stay and he had the away team split up. Jim knew that Spock, Bones and Hendorff were still here, which made her relieved but more than a little curious. The women were locked in a decent enough cell but Jim knew that the men were not in such _nice_ accommodations. "We have to get out of here, Captain."

Jim nodded at the security officer, "Got any idea on how, Z? They haven't…" Jim dropped to her knees as a searing pain shot through her mind. She managed to whisper, "Bones," before she blacked out.

When she came to, Jim registered that her head was in Uhura's lap and Zahra was screaming at the guards. They keep hurting Bones and, by proxy, Jim and Spock. She drifted in and out of consciousness as Uhura tried to explain what was happening to the young captain. Jim took a deep breath with the pain stopped; Bones was alive but he felt like crap. Spock was outright pissed. The women were pulled out of the cell and taken to the throne room. Uhura whispered a translation of the Emperor's words, "How do they feel his pain?" None of the Enterprise crew said anything. One of the guards touched a shockstik to Bones' head; it dropped him to his knees like it was nothing. Jim and Spock went down with him. "Must I ask again?" Uhura translated. She looked at Jim, who nodded her permission, before she explained that they were bonded.

The Emperor looked at the captain, "Explain."

Jim shook her head, "I can't. To do so would violate some of Vulcan's most sacred laws. I'll die before I tell you anything that would put my family in further danger." Uhura translated for her.

The Emperor looked at Jim and said something; Uhura didn't translate. Jim looked at her communications officer, who said something to the Emperor. He looked at Uhura and the two had a conversation in this weird language that Jim didn't know. The Emperor looked at the guards, who removed the chains. Jim stood as best she could, leaned on Zahra at one point, and looked at this man who had held them here for two days before she and her officers were free to go.

The beat down and tired group beamed back to the ship with their returned gear. Jim finally looked at her friend, "Do we even want to know what you told him?"

Uhura smiled, "I told him that the only way to end your bond is to kill you. Spock and McCoy would die from your loss. Due to an oath we all took, me, Zahra, and Hendorff would commit ritual suicide once you were gone. He wanted us for his son, if you were wondering."

"That… child. He was like twelve," Zahra said, shocked.

Uhura nodded, "Yep."

Jim smiled, "I can't believe you bluffed."

Uhura shrugged, "You would've." Jim nodded, she was rubbing off on Uhura.

"Good job, Ny. Notify HQ than get some rest."

Uhura nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

By some miracle, Jim was the first one to make it to bed. He had to stop at medical and Spock was checking on something in the lab. After receiving a clean bill of health, Leonard walked into their quarters, took a quick shower and slid into bed with his wife. Jim's eyes blinked open, "Hey."

He ran his fingers through her hair, "I didn't mean to wake ya, darlin'."

She snuggled closer to him, "I was trying to wait for you. Are you okay?"

He chuckled, "You know I am."

"Yea, but sometimes I need to hear the words."

Leonard chuckled, "I am fine. Chapel says I just need some rest. I agree."

Jim ran her hand along his neck to the back of his head, "Does it hurt?"

He sighed, "No, darlin', it doesn't hurt. You'd know if it did." Jim nodded and kissed his collarbone, his shoulder, his neck and any other place she could reach.

"You should both be sleeping," Spock told the pair as he entered the room.

"Waiting for you," Jim muttered. She was beyond exhausted but she smiled, "I think we need some time off."

Leo laughed with a slight wince, so he was a little sore, "You think the brass will let us have it?"

Jim nodded, "Only if I beg. And it'll have to be Chris." Leonard sighed as Spock joined them in bed on Jim's other side.

"Are you sure that you are not injured?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I am sure. I swear you two are…"

"No worse than when you both team up on me. It's one thing getting hurt but it's another when we can feel it. If I have to suck it up and let you fuss over me than you have to do the same."

Spock nodded his agreement, "For the time being, we should all get some rest."

Leo rolled his eyes, "You're lucky I love you both."

Jim smirked, "We know. Go to sleep."

He kissed his husband, than his wife before he nodded, "Yea."

* * *

She felt off. Jim was sure that it had nothing to do with her. " _Are you two okay_?" she asked her husbands in her mind. Bones replied that he was good but Spock's thoughts were jumbled. Spock is never jumbled. He was the embodiment of logic and organization, this wasn't him at all. " _Bones, I think something's wrong with Spock._ "

Sure enough, the pair made it to the lab just in time to watch Spock make a tech cry. "Spock. What the…? Ensign, return to your duties. You're relieved, Commander." He looked at her like he had something to say but he didn't reply, he left the room.

Bones looked at her "Jim…?"

She closed her eyes, "I'm gonna go talk to Pike now."

Jim could hear his thoughts as he put it together, "Well this should be interesting, darlin'."

* * *

Leonard wished he could describe what happened but he doesn't even remember everything. Since pon farr was passed from one mate to another through their bond, he had no more control over himself than Spock did. Jim talked the brass into giving them a few days of shore leave and they got the Enterprise to the nearest Federation planet, Betazed, before she pulled him and Spock off the ship and to a small cabin near a lake. With the way Spock was on the ship, he doesn't know how Jim managed to keep them in check when her own mind would've been going through the same thing.

Leo remembers watching Jim and Spock make out. He also remembers getting pulled between the two of them as they pushed his clothes off but everything after that is beyond foggy. "According to my father, it is normal to forget what happened during pon farr." He looked at Spock, who's head was in Jim's lap as she ran her fingers through the half-Vulcan's hair.

"I barely remember getting here,"  Leo muttered.

"Me neither. Uhura helped us out a little but I don't remember how. I owe her big time," Jim said. Leonard looked at his wife; she was covered in love bites and bruises.

"Jim…" he whispered.

She smiled, "I'm fine. I'll be sore but it's not like you two have never done that before. You can regen them later if you want. You have few too."

He looked at his arms and torso, sure enough, he was banged up to, "What did we do to each other?"

"Fucked each other brainless," Jim muttered under her breath. He did know that they weren't exactly gentle but he didn't expect that he'd need his professional expertise.

Leo didn't really know what to expect, "So, every seven years?"

Spock nodded, "Indeed."

Jim sighed, "Don't tell me we have to wait seven years for that to happen again."

Spock looked up at her and smirked, "Of course not, taluhk."

Leonard looked at her, "You remember what happened?"

Jim shook her head, "Not a lot of it. Dominant Spock made an appearance, which is always fun. You doubted your place in the bond for a little bit and we showed you just how important you were, more than once. It was epic… the parts I remember, anyway."


	23. Chapter 23

"I feel like my neck is in a sling."

His wife chuckled, "You know, I happen to like a man in uniform, Doctor McCoy. You look very handsome."

He rolled his eyes, "Spare me. Why do we have to do this, again?"

Spock answered him before she could, "Admiral Pike was reluctant to assign this task to another ship." 

"He asked me to do him a favor, Bones. What else was I gonna say?" Jim asked.

Leo shook his head, "Can't tell him 'no', can you?"

"No more than you can tell your mama 'no'. Besides, Sarek will be here and I've been itching to see him work." The Enterprise just left New Vulcan after picking up the last dignitaries for a conference on Babel. They'll be deciding the admission of the planet Coridan to the Federation, which is rich in dilithium but poorly defended.

Leonard sighed, "I still don't like wearing this uniform." Jim and Spock looked at each other. 

" _But he's so hot in it,_ " Jim said in Vulcan. 

Spock nodded at their wife, " _He is. Perhaps we can assist him in removing his uniform once our duties have completed for the day_." 

" _That sounds like a plan_ ," she smiled. _  
_

"You two know I can understand Vulcan right?" Uhura taught him Vulcan, some High Vulcan and a little Andorian.

Jim nodded, "Of course we know that, Bonesy. Doesn't change the fact that you're sexy as hell in that uniform and we're enjoying our view, despite how much you bitch about it." He could tell that Jim was trying not to laugh and he could feel Spock's amusement.

Leo glared at her, "I hate you so much."

Jim rolled her eyes as they walked to the conference room, "No you don't."

He watched the change in her demeanor as she turned her attention to the assembled politicians, spotting their father-in-law almost instantly; he was talking to the Tellarite ambassador, Gav. "My decision will be known at the conference, not before," Sarek told the small group around him.

"Captain Kirk, your thoughts?" the Rigelian dignitary asked her.

Jim smiled, "I'm a neural party, so my opinion in this matter is not important. Even if it was, I reserve judgment until all facts are presented, Ambassador Marnox."

"That is wise, James."

She smiled at the ambassador, "Sarek." Spock's father was just as emotionless as ever but they all knew he had some affection for Jim, even if he didn't show it.

"Spock, Leonard."

Both men greeted the Vulcan as Rand made her way to them, "Captain, you're needed on the bridge."

Jim nodded, "If you'll all excuse me."

* * *

"Stay in the chair, Sulu, and catch me up."

He nodded, "I'm pretty sure we're being followed, Captain. There are readings from behind us, all signs point to a cloaked ship. They haven't made a move but with so many officials on the ship I figured you'd want to know."

She sighed, "What do the scans say?" Because they wouldn't be her officers if they didn't scan the ship.

Carol was sitting at Spock's station, "Inconclusive, Captain. I'll keep working on it."

"I'm picking up communications coming from the Enterprise to that ship," Uhura turned in her seat.

"Hmm. Looks like we got an old fashioned mystery on our hands. For now, keep monitoring that ship and those communications. I don't want to tip off the sender. At least, not until we can come up with a plan," she told her bridge officers. "Con is yours, Mister Sulu."Jim smiled to herself as she stepped into the turbolift, Sulu was gonna make a good captain one day.

She made her way back to the reception, Bones and Spock weren't there anymore. Spock was probably showing someone around the ship and Bones was in medical. Jim walked right into a conversation between Sarek and Gav, the Tellarite ambassador. From what she could see, Gav wasn't happy about something that Sarek said and was threatening the Vulcan ambassador. "Be careful Sarek or you and that half-breed of yours will join your wife."

"Threats are illogical. And payment is usually expensive," Sarek told the Tellarite. Jim knew he was pissed, Spock felt it and so did she. There are just some things you don't say to a man who's wife was murdered in front of him. She was ignoring the dig at Spock because if she thought about it, Gav would not be standing anymore.

"Ambassadors!" she called.

Gav glared at her, "If it isn't Starfleet's shiny new toy."

Sarek stepped in front of her, "You will refrain from insulting the captain, my son and myself any further." Everyone in the room was looking in their direction. 

" _We have a captive audience. This is not the time or place, father_." Sarek nodded as Zahra and Kai pulled the argumentative dignitary from the room.

"It was illogical…"

She stopped him, "That whole 'shiny new toy' thing isn't as much of an insult as people think. Spock and Lady Amanda didn't deserve his words though. He's lucky he was dealing with you and not me. I kinda feel bad for him."

He nodded, "Lieutenants Zahra and Kai are quite protective of you and Spock."

Jim chuckled, "That's an understatement. Are you okay?"

"I am. Gav did not agree with my recommendation for Coridan to be protected by the Federation."

Jim nodded, "Because illegal dilithium mining is profitable for Tellarites."

Sarek nodded, "Indeed. I must admit, I find myself wishing that I continued my astrophysics work."

Jim smiled, "Well, I have just the cure for that."

* * *

Spock stood over the body of the Tellarite ambassador, Gav, as Leonard examined him. "This is something I've never seen before. His neck isn't just broken, it's too…"

Spock finished his husband's thought, "Precise."

Leonard looked at him, "You've seen this before."

He nodded, "The tal-shaya; it is a deadly technique that was considered a merciful form of execution in ancient times on Vulcan. It is performed by applying pressure to the victim's neck, causing it to snap instantly."

"How many people on this ship would know that?" Jim asked.

Spock thought about it, "I do not know. Given the Tellarite's anatomy, a human would not have been able to use the technique on the ambassador. My father and I are the only two people on board that I can confirm are aware of this technique with the strength to execute it."

"You do realize that you just made your dad a suspect?" Leonard looked at him.

Jim shook her head, "Sarek's been in the lab with me for two hours. He's still there with Gaila and Tom. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that this has something to do with the ship that's following us."

Leonard looked at her, "You're thinking that this is a setup."

"Logically," Jim said at the same time he did. Jim sighed and opened her communicator, "Gaila, I have and assignment for you and the ambassador, if he wants in. I need everything you can find on Coridan's dilithium operations. Find out who stands to gain if the Federation doesn't protect that planet. I also need to know who could get close enough to Sarek without being obvious. Gav was killed and they made it look like a Vulcan did it. Given that he threatened Sarek and Spock, they're the most likely suspects but they both have alibis." She closed the communicator and looked at him, "We're gonna need a list of everyone on the ship strong enough to pull this off; even our own people."

Leonard looked at her, "You think it was one of ours?"

Jim shook her head, "No, but after everything Marcus did, we can't ignore the possibility. Spock."

"I am on it, Captain."

* * *

Jim was being followed, unfortunately for the 'Andorian' behind her she knew he was there. She also knew that he wasn't who he claimed to be. Spock worked though all the people on the ship that could've snapped Gav's neck and came across something interesting when he got to the Andorian delegation. 'Thelev' was the newest of their group and he seemed to have taken a special interest in the Enterprise, spending his time all over the ship and away from the others. Bones went through the bio-scans in the system and figured out the 'Thelev' only looked like an Andorian.

She felt it the moment he decided to attack, three things happened at once. One, she side-stepped him. Two, Kai barreled into the fake diplomat. Three, someone started shooting at the Enterprise. She hit the comm panel, "Shields up, red alert. You got him, LT?"

Kai nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

She picked up the communication device that 'Thelev dropped and smirked, "Bring him with us."

Jim got a little bit of satisfaction watching her huge Orion security officer manhandle the impostor into the turbolift. She looked at 'Thelev' "Your friends are itching to get themselves killed."

He chuckled, "You don't know who you're dealing with, Kirk."

Jim smiled, "You'd be surprised at what I know." She stepped onto the bridge, "What's goin' on?"

"Zhey're making quick sweeps, Keptin. It's difficult to get a lock. However, zhey are only armed with phasers. Zhey can damage us but not by much."

Jim nodded at Chekov before she looked at Uhura, "Got something for you, Lieutenant." She passed her the device and Uhura's eyes lit up.

"This is… Orion."

"Yes, it is," Jim smiled. "Hail the other ship."

"Nothing, Captain," the communications officer informed her.

Sulu looked back at her, "We're still missing them, ma'am."

'Thelev' chuckled, "Told you."

Jim laughed, "Oh, you think this is it? That's cute. Chekov, drop shields. Ensign Nal, in nine seconds, kill most of the power to the port side of the ship. Four seconds after that, starboard power. Mister Sulu…"

"Prepare to fire, aye, Captain."

'Thelev' looked at her like she was crazy. If it was anyone else, that would've been the case but Jim knew what she was doing. To the other ship, they would appear dead. After a few minutes, the Orions brought it and thought they were down for the count, they slowed down and came closer; Sulu opened fire on them as soon as they did.

"NO! You'll kill them," 'Thelev' yelled.

Jim looked at the Orion who was pretending to be Andorian, "We didn't destroy them, just disabled them but I'm guessing they'll kill themselves in a few minutes, anyway. All this to force the vote against Coridan joining the Federation."

"I would've gotten away with it."

Jim –and half the bridge crew- laughed, "You do know who you're talking to, right? I saved my planet, twice. This was easy. The Orion Syndicate was looting Coridan for dilithium, some they kept but most of it they sold. If the Federation protects Coridan, the Syndicate loses out, big time. Best way to bust up the conference was to kill one dignitary and make it look like another one did it. Unfortunately for you. you had no idea that I'm close to Sarek and he was with me when you killed Gav. You honestly think that we couldn't figure this out?" He didn't say anything as the other ship self-destructed in the viewscreen. "LT, escort our guest to the brig."

The big man practically growled, "Aye, Captain."

Jim looked him, "Don't hurt him, Kai."

The security officer nodded, "Yes, ma'am." Jim knew that Kai had his own issues with the Syndicate and if she let him, he would kill 'Thelev.'

* * *

Leo wasn't sure how it happened but movie night with his spouses turned into movie night with the family. It started out with just the three of them but Sarek and Gaila stopped by, followed by Sulu and Leighton. After the movie started Kai, Zahra, Kevin and Hendorff showed up. Then Chekov, Carol, Uhura and Scotty joined them. He couldn't help but smile when he looked around, with the exception of Sarek, everyone was touching someone else.

Spock was sitting at one end of the couch, Jim's back against his chest. Leonard was leaning back against Jim with his legs over the side of the couch. Both of his spouses had a hand on his chest and Jim's legs were wrapped around him. If he thought about it, the whole thing should've been uncomfortable but it wasn't. Sulu was on the floor leaning against the couch where Jim's legs would be and she was running her hand through the helmsman's hair. Tom was using his husband's leg as a pillow with an arm around Gaila's waist. Chekov had his head in her lap and Kai was sitting next to her. Zahra was leaning against the edge of the couch by Spock's legs. On Sulu's other side, Scotty was leaning against the couch with Uhura in front of him, leaning back against his chest. Kevin was on his stomach with Uhura's feet on his legs. Hendorff was sitting next to him and Carol was leaning against the young engineer's shoulder.

" _My father is amused_ ," Spock told them though their bond. 

Jim nodded, " _So am I. This room is barely big enough for the three of us, let alone fifteen of us. It's nice having everyone here, well, almost everyone. We need Chris, Jo and Ellie for it to be perfect_." 

Leonard sighed and joined the mental conversation, " _I'm still trying to figure out how I let you pick_ The Wizard of Oz." 

He felt Jim smile, " _You love me. Besides, this is the original 1939 version. This movie is beyond a classic_."

"This is my favorite part," Sulu whispered.

Jim smiled, "I'll sing along if you will."

Sulu chuckled, "Ha ha ha ho ho ho and a couple of tra la las. That's how we laugh the day away, in the merry old land of Oz."

Jim joined in, "Bzz bzz bzz chirp chirp chirp and a couple of La di das. That's how the crickets crick all day, in the merry old land of Oz."

"We get up at twelve and start to work at one. Take an hour for lunch and then at two we're done. Jolly good fun." 

Leo was not expecting Scotty to sing with them, "Ha ha ha ho ho ho and a couple of tra la las. That's how we laugh the day away, in the merry old land of Oz." 

He shook his head, " _I can't believe they all know the words_." 

Kevin, Tom and Uhura started singing too, "Ha ha ha ho ho ho Ha ha ha ha ha. That's how we laugh the day away with a ho ho ho ha ha ha, in the merry old land of Oz."

" _This group is knowledgeable, is it so difficult to believe that they would know the lyrics to a repetitive song from the twentieth century? It is a rather... happy song and they are enjoying themselves_ ," Spock replied.

"Pat, pat here. Pat, pat there. And a couple of brand new straws. That's how we keep you young and fair, in the merry old land of Oz. Rub, rub here. Rub, rub there. Whether you're tin or brass. That's how we keep you in repair, in the merry old land of Oz. We can make a dimple smile out of a frown. Can you even dye my eyes to match my gown? Uh-huh. Jolly old town."

Leo looked around the group and ended up at Gaila, who winked and showed him the small device in her hand, "Gaila's recording you."

They all kept singing, "… Clip, clip there. We give the roughest claws, that certain air of savoir-faire, in the merry old land of Oz. Ha ha ha ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho. That's how we laugh the day away, in the merry old land of Oz. That's how we laugh the day away, with a ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha, in the merry old land of Oz."

"That was so cute. I'm sending that to Joanna."

He looked at their green friend, "I swear you spoil my child worse than Jim does."

She shrugged, "That's what Auntie Gaila is for."

Jim chuckled, "Guys, it's the witch, shh."

Gaila sighed, "Why'd thay make the bad girl green?"

They all looked at her and Jim smirked, "We didn't know about Orions, yet. Don't worry about it, green girls are badass."

"Careful with the flattery, Jim, I might have to make-out with you. I doubt your husbands would mind, though." Leo tried to push the images of the two women together from his mind but it wasn't easy. He shifted but didn't say anything, neither did Spock.

Jim laughed, "They wouldn't."

* * *

"Why do you like that movie so much?" Everyone was gone, including Spock, who went to spend some time with his father before they reached Babel.

Jim stepped into Bones' arms, "I don't know. I guess it's the repressed kid in me that wants things to be good and colorful. It's about love, kindness, and selflessness. None of them had to help each other but they did. In the end, they all found the missing pieces of themselves. Kinda reminds me of all of us."

He chuckled, "Spock's the tin man."

She nodded, "You're the lion."

"You're Dorothy."

Jim smiled, "You think so?" 

"I know so. You came along and pulled us all along on this adventure to the Emerald City. We found Spock's heart and my courage along the way. And this place, it's your home." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Who's the scarecrow?"

She laughed, "None of us, we're all too smart to walk around without a brain."

"Fair enough. We might have to do this family night thing again."

Jim kissed his neck, "I'll think about it… later." She slid her hands under his t-shirt, running her fingers along his skin. Bones sighed, pulled her closer and kissed her. The next thing she knew, he lifted her in one smooth move; Jim's legs wrapped around him automatically.

"You have on too many clothes, darlin'."

"So do you," she said as she pushed his shirt over his head. Bones gently tossed her on the bed after he tugged the gray tank top off her body, slid off her bra and moved to her pants and underwear.

"I hate those things," he muttered when they were off. Jim raised an eyebrow; she was wearing black lounge pants with the academy logo on the thigh.

"What's wrong with 'em?"

Bones smirked, "Nothin'. They're just in my way."

Before she could form a reply, he licked her. "Fuck." He chuckled against her and kept going. Jim gasped and shuddered as every nerve in her body seemed to jump to full attention at the feeling of his lips and tongue. "Bones…" His eyes flickered up to look at her as he drew her clit into his mouth. If it wasn't for the hand on her stomach, Jim would've come up off the bed. Jim seized his head, fingers fisting in his hair. "Bones."

He looked at her with a smirk, "Yes, darlin'?"

Jim sighed, "Get up here."

Bones shook his head, "Nope." Jim couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh, scream or cry when he went back to his task. Jim was trying not to lose her damn mind.

"Bones, please."

Her husband looked at her again, "Please, what?"

" _Make love to me, fuck me, I don't care just get up here_."

He chuckled as he stood up and took his pants and boxer briefs off, "Yes, ma'am." That damn accent did things to her –and Spock- and Bones knew it. He pressed kisses along Jim's skin as he crawled up her body. Bones pulled her into a kiss as he slid into her, "God, darlin'." For a long moment, he closed his eyes and didn't move.

"Leo." He kissed Jim behind her ear and along her neck as he started to move, she moved with him. "Bo… Bones." She wrapped her legs around him as they moved together. Then Bones changed the angle and moved faster. He locked eyes with her and it was nearly Jim's undoing. He moved even harder and faster as she shuddered under him.

"Jim," was whispered against her collarbone and she knew he was close.

"Let go, Bones."

He smirked, "You first, darlin'."

"You know, I can do this forever." She really shouldn't have said that. Bones pulled away from her and wrapped his mouth around her clit again. Jim felt like her whole body was on fire, "Bones." He lapped at her like she was a feast. "Leo," she was so close and he knew it. He pulled back and Jim would've killed him but he slid into her, hard and fast, the pressure building inside her just snapped. Bones didn't stop, he pulled her even closer and kept moving. Jim's second orgasm hit her out of nowhere on the heels of the first one as Bones came undone.

"Shower?"

Jim chuckled, "There's no point." They could both feel Spock on his way to their quarters. They smirked at each other; almost time for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I don't own The Wizard of Oz. I wouldn't mind living in an emerald city though, it's my birthstone.


	24. Chapter 24

Jim felt like her head was in a vice. The Enterprise was approached by an unidentified ship that was highly advanced. Scotty was practically jumping up and down at their use of ion propulsion. Jim didn't know what to think about those kinds of advancements. Not like she got the time to think about it. One second, Jim, Scotty and Spock were throwing information back and forth, the next thing Jim knew, she was pushing herself up from the floor with Bones yelling over the comm.

"McCoy to bridge. McCoy to Kirk. Come in Jim." Looking around the bridge, she noticed two very important things. The first was that Spock was gone. The second was that everyone else was knocked out too.

Jim hit the comm, "Go ahead, Bones."

"You need to get down here," Bones told her. Jim glanced at Scotty before they sprinted off the bridge, leaving Sulu in command as they did. Something in her husband's voice told her to run, so she did. This was probably the only time she's ever willing run into sickbay.

"Bones!" Her husband and Chapel were leaning over someone on the bio-bed. She knew it was Spock before she could see his face. "What happened to him?"

"I found him here, Captain," Chapel told her.

Jim looked at Bones, "What happened?"

He shook his head, "I don't… I…"

She looked up at him, "What, Bones? What?"

He ran his hand through his hair, "His brain is gone. I can't explain it but it's been surgically removed. It's the most precise work I've ever seen. Nothing ripped or torn. No bleeding. The nerve endings are neatly closed off. If I wasn't so pissed I'd be impressed."

"Ye think tha maybe whatever happened to all of us, Spock was the target?" Jim nodded at Scotty's question.

"Yep. That ship, we gotta find that ship. It's the only way to find his brain and put it back. We can do that, right?"

Bones sighed, "If it was you or Scotty, I could keep you on life support forever but Vulcan anatomy relies more on the mind to function. We have twenty-four hours to get it back or he'll die. Even if we do get his brain back, there's no guarantee that I can do it, Jim."

"We'll fix this. We have to." Jim closed her eyes and tried to feel Spock. The parts of him that made Spock who he was were still there, muted but still there. She knew there was nothing she could do in medical, so she headed back to the bridge and called a senior staff meeting; Leighton and Chapel sitting in for her husbands.

"They took Spock's brain." Everyone except Uhura looked at her like she was crazy for a minute.

Uhura seemed to be the only one who understood the implications. "They must need it for something, Spock has an extraordinary mind. Will your bond help?"

Jim shrugged, "I don't know. We can feel him but we can't. It's like… I can't explain it."

The communication officer looked at her with soft eyes, "It's like a shadow. It's there but it's not how it should be because it's distorted."

"Yea."

* * *

"Someone tell the kid to send my stomach down," Leo muttered as the 'cave' they were in turned into an elevator trap. They were on Sigma Draconis Six. After following the ion trail into the system, Chekov and Uhura determined where Spock's brain would be. With some scans and some math, they narrowed it down to three places and Jim picked the most likely planet.

Jim, Scotty, Chekov, Hendorff and Kai beamed to the surface before Jim commed up for Leonard to beam down with Spock. Knowing that it would be nearly impossible to carry Spock around, Leo fitted his husband with a remote-controlled device to substitute for his brain. The look on Jim's face was a mix of worry and heartbreak. She ordered Chekov, Hendorff and Kai to stay where they were before she allowed herself, Leo, Scotty and brainless Spock to be captured.

When the door opened, a beautiful woman looked at them in shock. She must have been expecting the natives because she moved press a button on her wristband. In Jim Kirk fashion, she shot the woman with her phaser, stepped out of the 'cave' and motioned for them to follow.

" _Leonard. Jim_. _Where am I_?" The two officers looked at each other.

"His brain is here," Jim muttered.

Scotty looked at her, "How can ye tell, lass?"

Jim looked like she was gonna cry, "We can hear him. He's looking for us and he has no idea where he is." Of course, their joy was cut short when a woman rounded the counter and knocked them out with some device.

* * *

"Not this again." Jim was tired of whatever that damned device was.

"You're awake," a voice she didn't recognize said to her.

Jim nodded as she looked around the room, "I am. Where are we?"

The woman smiled, "We are here. Where else would we be? I am called Luma. What are you called?"

"Jim. Where are my friends?" The woman, Luma, looked at her like she was crazy.

"That word has no meaning."

Jim nodded her understanding, "The others that were with me."

Luma's eyes lit up, "The small Morgs. They are with Kara. She is the leader of the Eymorg."

Jim offered a gentle smile, "You are Eymorg?"

Luma nodded, "What are you? Are you Eymorg too?"

"No. I'm Human. We're from far away. Do you know what happened to me?"

"Kara said you had to be silenced," Luma told her. "Do you want to see her? She's with the others, the ones you called 'friends'."

Jim smiled, "I would like that. Can you show me?" Luma took Jim's hand and pulled her from the room. Jim looked around as she did. There was a control room that seemed to draw her attention, "Spock."

"What is a 'Spock'?" Luma asked her.

Jim smiled, "Spock is a person. One of my husbands."

Luma looked at her, "What is a 'husband'?" Luma appeared to have the brain of a child, so Jim thought about how to word her answer.

"He's part of me. I love him. I would do anything for him. And he would do anything for me."

Luma nodded, "That sounds nice."

"It can be. Usually, he's telling me the best way to do something, though."

The Eymorg smiled, "Like our Controller. Is that what this 'Spock' is, your Controller?"

Jim thought about it and decided to play along, "Yea. That's it. He's my Controller. I'm lost without him." It wasn't a lie, if he dies, there's no telling what she or Bones would do. Luma pulled her into a room with the others.

"Kara, she's awake."

The other woman looked at her with cold eyes. Bones and Scotty looked at Jim but Spock's body didn't move. All three of them were wearing silver belts with large, round, green devices at their abdomens. Jim looked past them at Kara, "Where is our Controller? You took him from our people, we will die without him." Jim passed enough info to Bones for him to know what was going on and Scotty was smart enough not to say anything.

"We will not give him back to you. Our people need him to survive."

Jim looked at the woman in front of her, "So do my people. You took him from us. I demand you give him back." Kara pressed a button on her arm, activating the belts and dropping Bones and Scotty. Jim went down with them. The lights also flickered; Spock was not happy.

Kara looked at her, "How?"

"He connects us. He binds us. We are his and he is ours. Bonded to each other." Jim skewed the hell out of their vows but these beings needed to understand what they were doing.

"Return him to us," Bones choked out.

Scotty nodded, "Please."

Kara looked at them for a moment before she looked at the guards, "Keep them here."

"Now what?" Bones asked as he pulled Jim to her feet.

"This isn't over."

He nodded, "I know it's not, darlin'. What I wanna know is what's cooking in that head of yours."

Jim smiled, "We need to get out of here."

Scotty sighed, "They left guards but I'm guessing that's not gonna stop us."

Jim moved towards the table where their gear was sitting. The guard held out his arm to stop her, unfortunately for him, he just helped her out. Jim seized his arm and twisted as Bones and Scotty attacked the other guard.

* * *

It was interesting, understanding his disembodiment without the feeling usually associated with his normal functions. Spock's understanding of his new 'body' was infinite. He seemed to be breathing, pumping blood and maintaining temperature, however, Jim and Leonard's thoughts told him otherwise. His body was with them, his mind was not. If he were to miss anything about his physical being, it was the feeling of Leonard's fingers running through his hair and the way Jim rested her head against his chest when she hugged him.

Spock could tell that his spouses were worried, and rightly so. Finding his brain was the simple task, reuniting his brain with his body would require a knowledge that has yet to exist. Jim did bring up the point that if there was knowledge to remove his mind, which there was, than there had to be knowledge to return it to his body. She was running the scenarios though her head almost as fast as he was. Jim's brain is truly a remarkable thing and they were fortunate that the Eymorgs did not decide to take hers instead.

" _How do we get these belts off_?" Leonard asked though their bond. Spock searched the information he had access to. 

" _One must press a red button on a bracelet, like the one Kara wears, in order to release the belt._ " Spock was aware that Kara was near his mind and that Jim and Leonard were close. He sensed them when they entered the room where his mind was being held.

Kara activated the pain belts. Fortunately, the Eymorgs did not outfit Jim with one. Despite the pain she felt from Leonard, Jim grabbed the woman and pressed the button on Kara's arm, releasing Leonard and Mister Scott. Kara screamed at Jim, "No. I can't let you take the Controller. He must remain or everything will be destroyed."

Jim ignored the woman, tossing her into Mister Scott's arms as she looked around the room. Her eyes stopped at a black box connected by light rays to a control panel. He does not know how, but he realized that she was looking at him. " _Jim_." 

She touched the box, "You're brain must be in here. Maybe the sensations you're feeling are just you controlling this station. 

" _That is a logical assumption, Jim_."

"How do we fix it?" Leonard asked Kara. She shook her head and refused to help them.

Jim sighed, "How did you take his brain? The work is precise, beautiful. Where did you get that knowledge?"

* * *

Kara told them that she used a device called the 'teacher'. Jim looked around the room and found the device, "That!" She grabbed the woman from Scotty and placed the device on her head, "You did this, you can fix it." They placed it on her head and activated it. Suddenly, Kara looked at them with clear eyes and spoke in an almost Vulcan like manner.

"I have the knowledge but I won't help you. As a matter of fact, there is no reason why I shouldn't kill you." Kara pulled one of their phasers out and pointed it at Jim's chest.

Scotty, who was standing close to them both looked at Jim, "Tha phaser is set to kill, lass."

"Go ahead," Jim said as she stepped closer to Kara, "kill me."

Scotty looked at her, "Lass?"

Jim shrugged, "She can't kill me and she knows it. Spock is in control of everything and I'm his wife. Everything would shut down if she killed me."

Bones looked at her, "This still doesn't help, Jim. We need that information."

Kara looked at Bones and lowered the phaser, "I still won't help you."

"I'll do it," Bones whispered.

Jim looked at him, "What?"

He nodded and pushed his sleeves up, "I can do it. I'll use the teacher and put Spock's brain back in his head."

Scotty shook his head, "Oh, laddie. That cannae work. Can it?"

Bones sighed, "I have the medical knowledge. All I need to know do is hold on to the information we need long enough to use it. Between Jim and Spock's minds, there's not reason I should be able to hang onto it for a while." Bones is more stubborn than she is sometimes. If he wanted to do this, she really couldn't stop him. Spock is just as much his husband as hers.

"Okay."

Jim watched as Bones put the device on his head and received the knowledge. "Of course, of course. A child could do it. A child could do it."

* * *

Spock looked down at his hands before he looked at Jim and Leonard, they were both standing in front of him. Jim sighed, "Well?"

He stood from the medical table and touched her face. Spock did not realize how much he missed the feeling of her skin under his fingertips, "I had no doubt that you would find me, taluhk."

Leonard rolled his eyes, "I'm the one that fixed you."

Spock pressed a soft kiss to his husband's lips, "There is nothing I can do that would adequately express my gratitude, k'diwa."

"You've ruined everything. How will we survive?"

They all looked at Kara as she yelled. Spock stepped closer to her, "You will learn as our races have."

Leonard chuckled, "The Controller has spoken."

Jim smiled, "Came on, we left Chekov, Hendorff and Kai outside keeping watch and it's freezing up there. Let's get our guys and go home."

* * *

_This place was odd. Cold and warm at the same time. She felt cramped. Danger on the other side of the bulkheads. The sight of scales sped past her eyes. She heard the click of giant claws against the cool dark floors of the Enterprise. Jim stared the creature down as it came closer to her. She was afraid… except she wasn't. This place… this wasn't her Enterprise._

_She wanted to fight but something told her to run. The feet that carried her weren't her own. She looked down at her hands after the door closed behind her, they weren't hers either, they were Bones'. Jim looked around and found herself –er Bones- was standing in his mother's house in Georgia. Jim had a bad felling about this. She walked though the house in search of anyone. Jim spotted Joanna out in the backyard._

_"_ _Daddy!" Jim felt the swell of love from her husband as his daughter ran towards her/him. Then she felt the horror as one of the Gorn charged at the pair._

_"JO! RUN!"_

"JIM! LEONARD!"

She opened her eyes with a jolt, "Shit."

Bones looked at her, "You saw that?"

She nodded, "Yea."

Spock ran his fingers along her jaw, "Are you alright?" The young captain nodded at her husband, even though she knew that he knew that she wasn't.

"Bones…"

He leaned his head on Spock's shoulder **,** "I really hate that one. No matter what happens I never get to Jo."

Nightmares are a bitch to people who don't get enough sleep as it is. Nightmares shared between bonded spouses are even worse because half the time, they aren't your own nightmares. Jim didn't mind getting Bones' nightmares or even the few from Spock, what bothered her is the fact that they get hers. She wouldn't wish her nightmares on anyone, least of all the two people she loves more than anything in the universe. Between Frank, Kodos, Nero and her mother, Jim had some horrific stuff in her head. As scary as Bones' nightmare about the Gorn was, she prefers it over her own.

Spock had something lingering in his mind, " _Perhaps the lesson in the dream is that you are not meant to get to Joanna._ "

Bones shifted and looked at Spock, "What's that supposed to mean? I'm her father, who else is supposed to save her?"

Jim sighed, "I think what Spock meant is that you're not supposed to save her alone. We're here. In your dream, it feels so… isolated. You don't have to do anything alone. Wow, I can't believe that those words just came out of my mouth. Pike used to say that to me all the time."

"Perhaps Joanna is meant to save you as Jim did for Admiral Pike."

Jim looked at Spock and nodded, "That's a good point. Maybe one day that kid'll prove to be more like me and save your ass. She's as tough as me and as smart as Spock."

Bones gave her a look, "You think?"

Jim shrugged, "She's Joanna McCoy."

* * *

"Do ye have a moment, Commander?" Jim and Leonard looked at Mister Scott with an expression of surprise at his question.

"I do, Mister Scott," Spock said. The engineer looked at Jim and Leonard.

His wife chuckled, "Come on Bonesy, let's go mess with Hikaru and Tommy while they have a super secret talk that we can hear anyway. Later, Monty." Jim grabbed Leonard's arm and pulled him out of their quarters.

"Can they really hear us?"

Spock nodded, "After a fashion. Our bond allows us to share information at a near instantaneous rate. We have learned ways to block each other out, however, we choose not to do so unless we have to. Something you were witness to during my brain's kidnapping."

Scott nodded, "I didn't get a chance to ask. Limited time frame and all that. I um… I need ta talk to ye about something. It's personal so I'd prefer it if ye called me Montgomery."

"By all means, Montgomery."

Spock watched as the engineer paced for nine point seven seconds before he sighed. The Scotsman stood to his full height and looked at Spock, "I wanna marry Ny. I know you and her were together and I know you're married and all that but… I was hoping to get yer blessing before I asked her."

"Is it not customary to request the approval of your intended's father?"

Montgomery nodded, "I already asked Alhamisi and he's given me his permission. I wanted your blessing too. I know ye would think something like this is unnecessary…"

"I do not think it is unnecessary. Jim had a similar conversation with Nyota before we began our relationship. I did not understand why until I saw them interacting with an ease towards each other that did not exist before. You love Nyota. If it is your wish to marry her, she is the person you should be talking to. You do not need my blessing, however, you have it." The engineer's eyes lit up and he hugged Spock.

"Thank you! Oh, sorry, you aren't a hugger."

Spock gave the man the briefest of smiles, "It is alright. I am married to Jim."

Montgomery smiled, "That is true, lass is the queen of hugs. I gotta ask; is she a cuddler too?"

Spock nodded, "They both are. You should go, there is someone you need to see. I will have someone cover the next Alpha shift for you both."

Montgomery smiled, "Are ye sure, sir?"

"If I do not, the captain will insist on it. Good luck, Montgomery."


	25. Chapter 25

"Man, our spouses are gonna kill us," Leo groaned as he leaned against Scotty's shoulder. They were on an assignment to check up with one of their colonies. Usually, a team from engineering does some work on the old equipment and a medical team makes sure that everyone is as healthy as they should be. This was not one of those cases. The colony had been taken over and no one bothered to let them know.

The officers from the Enterprise showed up like they were supposed to and even spoke with the administrator, Doctor Tanner, before beaming down. Leonard figured out that they were in trouble within minutes but it was too late. Of course, Jim stayed on the ship to work on something with Chekov. Hendorff, Scotty, Riley and Chapel were tied up in what looks like someone's living room. Their captors didn't bother with him since his leg was broken in at least two places, he'd know for sure if he had his damn medkit.

"Now, laddie, that wife of yers is gonna come down here for us and she'll kill anyone in her bloody way. My wife, on the other hand, is gonna kill me." Scotty and Uhura have been married for a whole nine days. Jim did the ceremony near Starbase Eight so that the newlyweds –and everyone else- could have a few days off.

Their captors weren't exactly sure what to do about them and Leonard wasn't really in the mood to offer up ideas but he figured that he should give it a shot. "Hey, hey, out there," he yelled.

One of the men walked into the room, "What?"

"You need to let us go, right now," Leo told him.

The man chuckled, "And why should I do that? Do you know how valuable a group of Starfleet officers is?" All five officers laughed.

Leo shook his head, "You have no idea who we are. We're not valuable, we're a death sentence."

Another man walked into the room behind his friend, "How so?"

"You ever heard of a little ship called the USS Enterprise?" Both men nodded at Leonard's question.

The doctor smiled, "We're on that ship. It's in orbit. We're supposed to check-in, the second we fail to, someone will come looking for us. That someone will be Captain James T. Kirk, herself. What she did to Nero will pale in comparison to what she'll do to you when she sees me. You need to let us go if you have any plans on living past today."

The first man laughed, "Why do you think that your captain gives a damn about you?"

"First of all," Leonard chuckled, "anyone who's ever met Kirk knows that she values her crew. Nothing she wouldn't do for us. Second, the kid," he gestured towards Riley, "over there is practically her little brother. Lastly, and this one's really important, she's my wife."

Both men thought he was kidding because they started to laugh. The looks that the five Enterprise crew members sent them sobered the men almost instantly. "He's not joking?" the first man asked.

Scotty shook his head, "Nope, lad. I was there."

Hendorff and Riley both muttered, "Us too."

Chapel sighed, "You're holding _The_ Captain Jim Kirk's husband and baby brother as hostages. There's a very good chance that she'll kill you without thinking twice about it. Or you give us our communicators and we beam back to the ship before Kirk and a security team slaughters the whole lot of you." That's when they heard phaser fire outside. He felt Jim the second she beamed down.

Hendorff chuckled, "Uh, too late. Anyone wanna bet on what weapon she using?"

Riley nodded, "Rifle."

Scotty shook his head, "No, laddie, I upgraded her sidearm."

Chapel chuckled, "You're all wrong, Sulu got her a really cool folding katana like the one he uses, she loves that thing." The two men in the room with them went as white as snow.

Leo sighed, "Could be the combat knife Pike gave her on her twenty-fifth birthday. She never leaves the ship without it." Leonard felt her get closer. The two men tried to leave but they weren't fast enough and slammed into Kai and Sulu.

"Bones. Guys, you okay?" his wife asked as she walked into the room like the damn goddess of war. Wearing her blacks, he wasn't entirely sure that she hadn't been Athena in an earlier life. Leo, Scotty and Chapel were all right, her phaser was on her hip, her retractable sword was strapped on her thigh and her knife was in her boot.

"We're okay, Jim. I need to get back to the ship to fix this, though."

She laughed, "M'Banga is gonna fix that and you are gonna let him. Come on." Jim cut the others free before she helped him up. She pulled one of his arms over her shoulder and Riley took the other side.

"What about those two?" Chapel asked, looking at the two men who held them captive.

Jim shrugged, "I'm leaving that up to the security chief." They all looked at Hendorff, who had an evil gleam in his eyes. Leo really didn't want to know.

* * *

Jim was frustrated. How many times is someone gonna hold them hostage? This one wasn't even some random nobody, this was someone who should've known better. Jim and Spock beamed down to the Elba Two Asylum to drop off some revolutionary new medicine –that she didn't understand- to treat the inmates' mental disorders. They met with the penal colony's governor, Doctor Donald Cory, one of the shrinks she saw after Tarsus.

After an enthusiastic welcome, Cory explained that in order to maintain security, he had to reactivate the transport shield and invited them to stay for dinner. While there, they learned that the colony's population had just increased to fifteen inmates with the addition of Garth of Izar. The man was a legend. He was had been a well respected and admired Fleet Captain before he lost his shit. Garth's missions were part of the curriculum at the academy and Jim spent many nights drinkin' beers with Chris and talking about them. If she was being honest with herself, the man was one of her heroes. One of those men who liked to 'leap without looking' as Chris would put it.

Doctor Cory took them to Garth's holding cell, only Garth wasn't in it, the real Doctor Cory was. The man pretending to be Cory revealed himself to be Garth –shocker- and released the inmates of Elba Two. Garth stunned Spock and had him dragged away before tossing Jim in the cell with Doctor Cory. It turns out that Garth had learned how to change his form and morphed into Jim when she refused to help him take over the Enterprise. She didn't even bother to tell him that there was no way to pass himself off as her, Bones and Scotty knew her too well to be fooled.

She looked at the other occupant of the cell, "I can't believe I fell for that bullshit."

Donald chuckled weakly, "Don't beat yourself up, Jimmy, deception is his thing. I heard you got married, congratulations. Maybe I can meet your spouse when we get out of here."

Jim smiled, "The Vulcan they dragged out of here, Spock, he's one of my husbands. Leonard, is on the ship."

"Figured you need two of them to keep up with you." 

"That's what Tom said," she chuckled.

Donald smiled, "You still talk to little Tommy?" 

"He's stationed on the Enterprise and married to my helmsman. Kevin's up there too," Jim told him.

Donald seemed to find some relief in that, "Good that you're together. You three always worried me the most."

After the hell they went through, some Starfleet shrink tried talking to them but all the man did was scare the shit out of the smaller kids and piss her and Tom off. Cory offered to talk to them and the Captain let him. Jim didn't talk but Donald didn't try to make her. The few things she said on the ride back to Earth were uttered to him because he seemed to be the only one who bothered being honest. He never said that it'll be okay, he always said it'll be what you make it.

"How did Garth learn to change form?"

Donald sighed, "He learned to morph his cellular structure from the Antos natives to fix damaged cells but he learned to use it to mimic people. That's not what scares me. He claims to have developed the most powerful explosive in history and I believe him. If he gets your ship, we're all doomed."

"He won't. There is no way in hell they'll beam him aboard. I already told Leonard that Garth's impersonating me." She smirked at the look he gave her and tapped the side of her head, "Vulcan husband equals mental bond. There is no way they'll let him on the ship but there's also no way for them to help us get out of here either."

* * *

"Kirk to Enterprise." Leonard looked at the woman on the screen, it was a good copy but not that good.

Scotty stood next to him, "Scott here, ma'am."

Not-Jim sighed, "Beam me up." 

"Aye, Captain. Queen to Queen's level three," Scotty said.

Not-Jim took a breath, "Beam me aboard."

Scotty glanced at Leonard, "Queen to Queen's level three."

"We don't have time for chess problems, Scott. Beam me up," Not-Jim instructed again. What she was supposed to say was 'Queen to King's level one. Using chess problems was Jim's idea, not only did she know the countersign, she came up with it. When the person on the other end on the comm pretending to be his wife realized that she wasn't going to get beamed up, she tried to play it off as a test and cut the communication.

"So, that wasn't Jim. Is she okay?"

Leo nodded at Scotty's question, "Locked in a cell but okay. There's no way for us to go down there without getting everyone we send killed but she's working on an exit. Spock's… unconscious but not hurt. Looks like you get the chair for a while longer."

* * *

" _I swear I'm gonna punch the next person that calls me crazy. We gotta get out of here_ ," Jim told him through their bond. Garth 'invited' them to have dinner with him at phaser-point, so here they sat watching the 'entertainment' of the young Orion woman that Garth appears fond of, Marta.

" _If you have a plan, I am open to it, Jim_."

" _Maybe I could cause a distraction and you could get to the control room_." Spock did not like the idea of leaving her alone with these people who were mentally ill and he told her as much. They would have to consider another option.

"Wonderful, isn't she? She's yours if you wish, Captain."

Jim shrugged at Garth's offer, "That's very magnanimous of you, all be it unnecessary." Spock knew Jim wasn't attempting to anger Garth, neither of them had interest in Marta.

The self proclaimed Lord smiled, "I am magnanimous to my friends and merciless to my enemies. I'd like for us to be friends."

"On what, precisely, is our friendship to be based?" Spock asked. Garth rested a hand on both Spock and Jim's shoulders.

The man chuckled, "Upon the firmest of foundations, Mister Spock. Enlightened self interest." 

Jim glanced at him and her mind touched his, " _Self interest is illogical. Even I know that_."

Garth looked at Jim, "You, Captain, are one of the finest military minds in the galaxy. It's not flattery, it's a fact. The young commander who appeared almost out of nowhere and saved the Earth with a mind for strategy and tactics, backed by a crew of young and untested officers. You are quite the legend for someone as young and beautiful as you are."

"I'm more of an explorer, I just happen to know what to do in a fight," Jim told the man. From the very first time Spock and Jim interacted with each other on an interpersonal level, he could tell that she didn't like to fight, it was just a tool she used to survive. Of course, the most important and most powerful of those tools is her mind.

"So was I. I've charted more new worlds than any man in history, thus far," Garth gloated.

Spock looked at their captor, "And yet, you tried to destroy Antos Four. Why?" Garth seemed to be under the delusion that he was above reproach.

Garth smirked, "Well, I could say that they were actively hostile towards the Federation."

Jim sighed, "You could say that but it would be a lie. They're one of the most peaceful and cooperative races that has ever been encountered by the Federation."

"They rejected me and I condemned them to death," Garth told them, rather smugly.

Spock looked at Garth, "How could you, a Starfleet Fleet Captain, expect a crew of Federation officers to destroy an entire race? The Antos people are famous for their peaceful and benevolent pursuits."

"That was my only miscalculation. I had changed. I had risen above this weakness, which still has its grasp on you, by the way, Captain, my crew had not. I couldn't sway them. My new crew, the men in this room have no such weakness. Kirk, Spock, you have eyes but you do not see. Galaxies surround us. Limitless vistas. And yet, the Federation would have us like ants on a large anthill. I am not an insect. I'm master of the universe and I must claim my place."

"I agree that there once was a time for war," Jim interjected. She sighed, "I studied your victory at Axanar. It's required reading at the academy."

Garth smirked, "As well it should be."

Jim rolled her eyes, "My first visit to Axanar was a cadet on a mission of peace; hell, I even got a medal. They were humanitarians and statesmen and they had a dream, a dream that became a reality and spread throughout the stars, a dream that made Mister Spock and I family."

"Mister Spock, do you consider Captain Kirk and yourself family?" Garth asked him.

Spock nodded, "Captain Kirk speaks with undue emotion, however, what she says is logical, and I do, in fact, agree that she and I are family."

Jim wanted to laugh and he could feel it, " _It's those logic bombs, Spock_. _They're sexy_."

"Blind. Truly blind. Captain Kirk is your commanding officer. You are her subordinate, that is all. Yet, Mister Spock, you are a worthy commander in your own right and there will be a ship waiting for you in my fleet." There were multiple facets of Garth's statement that were incorrect. They did not wish to reveal that they were married to each other unless they had to but there was one thing that Spock could not resist asking.

"What fleet are you referring to?"

* * *

Spock pissed Garth off, which didn't seem hard to do, and was removed from the room. Garth tried to get her countersign for the ship and she knew he was getting desperate. Marta tried to talk her into giving Garth what he wanted but Jim wasn't gonna put her family in danger. So 'Lord Garth' decided to try another tactic.

He put Donald in a rehabilitation chair which he has modified to cause pain. Jim watched the man that spent hours just sitting with her after Tarsus as he screamed but Jim still wasn't talking. "Put Kirk in the chair," Garth instructed his people. Jim watched as they moved Donald and strapped her in. "Queen to Queen's level three, Captain."

She smiled, "Go to hell."

Jim wasn't gonna lie, it was excruciating. She did her best to keep the pain within herself and not let Bones and Spock get hit with it too hard. That's the last thing she remembers before she passed out.

* * *

"They're hurting Jim. Is there still nothing we can do?" Leo asked Scotty.

The other man looked at him, "With that field up, there's no way to send anyone down. How is she?"

Leonard concentrated on Jim, "She's in pain but it's weird."

Uhura looked at him, "How so?"

He sighed, "It's not organic. It's like she's in some kind of device. Her body is fine but her brain is still registering pain."

Scotty nodded, "That's not impossible, especially since they're in an asylum. I'm sure there's all kinds of equipment down there that affects the mind. Nothing that would cause pain but doesn't make one bit of difference with the right about of engineering knowledge. Did ye find anything, Mister Sulu?"

"Nothing of use, sir," Sulu said sadly. They had to get Jim and Spock away from Garth.

"What if we offer up the ship and capture him?" Leighton asked from his spot at Spock's workstation. It was a good idea but there was a major downside to it.

Leo sighed, "If we do that, there's a good chance he'll kill them before he beamed up."

* * *

Spock was surprised when the Andorian that was guarding him released the force-field to the cell he was in. It was even more surprising when Marta handed him a phaser. "Go, she in a room at the end of the corridor. Leave while you can." Spock nodded and followed the young woman's instructions.

Spock let his mind lead him to his wife and found her on a bed in what appeared to be Doctor Cory's quarters. He caressed her face, "Jim. Jim."

She leaned into his touch, "Spock." He was relieved that the pain he felt from her earlier did not do any damage.

"We must go, Jim." Spock helped her to her feet and together they made their way to the control room.

The Tellarite inmate was standing guard, however, Spock simply stunned him and took Jim's phaser from his belt. Jim moved to the console to contact the ship when Garth appears disguised as Jim. "Wait, I'm Kirk."

Jim and Spock shared a look before Jim burst into laughter, "Do I really sound like that?"

"You do not, Jim." Garth must have realized that Jim and Spock were more familiar with each other than they appeared during the duration of their time in this place.

Garth changed back to himself, "Why did I not see it?"

Jim shrugged, "You didn't want to. Stand down and we can help you." The other man roared as he charged towards them, Jim sighed and fired her phaser. Garth fell to the ground at their feet. "Can we go home now? Bones is worried and pissed."

* * *

"How long has she been asleep?"

Spock looked up from the PADD he was reading, "Two hours, nine minutes." Jim was curled up against Spock's side and their husband was running his free hand through her hair.

Leo chuckled, "You are her favorite pillow."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "That is incorrect. She prefers sleeping on you."

"Maybe," Leonard muttered as he pulled his shirt over his head. A thought crossed his mind, "Did you know that Jim knew Doctor Cory?"

Spock nodded, "She informed me that he was one of the doctors she saw after Tarsus Four before we beamed down. He was a civilian physician on the ship that rescued the colony and he volunteered to speak with the children."

"So that's why she's been thinking about Tarsus since we got the assignment."

Spock nodded, "There are many things in her mind, Leonard."

The doctor sighed as he climbed into bed behind his wife, "I wish she would share the load with us."

"She shares what she can, k'diwa. There are some things that are above our clearance level and she has no choice. There are other things that she keeps to herself, I believe, in an effort to shield our minds from them. We have had her nightmares, I believe she wishes to protect us and herself from those memories."


	26. Chapter 26

"You need not worry, taluhk."

Spock watched Jim as she chuckled, "I will worry to my heart's content, thank you very much. Choriocytosis won't even make me sick, Bones already hypo'd the hell outta me just in case. You aren't that lucky and getting the medication for you and the other Vulcans on the ship is gonna be close. So, I get to worry until our husband says you're clear."

Spock was aware that the disease was contracted during their last mission, assisting a colony with engineering repairs. The crew did not realize that the disease was on the ship until Lieutenant T'Neda fell ill. Choriocytosis was a virus that affected the blood's ability to carry oxygen. While Humans weren't seriously affected and easily cured, the virus was extremely deadly to Vulcans with their copper-based blood system; death could occur within a week as the victim would essentially suffocate internally. Initial symptoms included increasing lethargy as the body lost access to oxygen.

The only known treatment was strobolin, a rare naturally occurring substance that was only found on a few planets. Leonard was employing a synthesized version of the drug to slow the progression of the disease in Spock and the other three Vulcan officers on the ship however, they will became immune to the drug in a number of days. The USS Potemkin has procured naturally occurring strobolin from Beta Canopus and transferred it to the SS Huron for delivery to the Enterprise before the Vulcans on board succumb to the disease.

Jim and Leonard were both worried, neither of them was very good at waiting, but it was the only action they could take. Leighton has taken over Spock's duties as Chief Science Officer and Mister Scott was the acting First Officer, much to Spock's annoyance. Jim considered allowing him to work, however, Leonard ordered all the Vulcans to be relieved from duty, those orders overruled Jim's.

"You have work to do, Jim," he whispered.

She smiled, "I know. I'm just checking on you."

Spock ran his fingers along hers, "You do not need to be in our quarters to check on me and you are well aware of that fact."

Jim nodded, "I know that too. I'm being an illogical emotional girl. Can you blame me?"

Spock sighed, "No, I cannot. I will be fine."

"On what facts do you base that assessment, Mister Spock?" Jim asked in a cadence similar to his own. Spock chuckled and Jim's eyes widened. "I made you laugh?! Oh my God."

He sighed, "I am ill and it was chuckle, Jim. It was not a laugh."

She rolled her eyes, "It might as well have been a laugh. It's really cute."

"I am not cute," he attempted to convince her.

Jim smiled, "Yes you are. It's one of the many reasons I love you."

* * *

Jim was really gonna kill someone. The Huron sent them a distress signal and now the Enterprise was trying to track down the ship that attacked the cargo vessel and took everything on board including the medicine. Captain O'Shea, the Huron's CO, had no idea who attacked them when he finally came to in the Enterprise's sickbay. Uhura and Gaila were attempting to figure it out with the corrupted data from the Huron's computer system.

"I have something, Captain," Tom told her from Spock's station.

Jim turned in her chair, "Yea, Tom?"

He sighed, "The other ship is giving off a pattern of radioactive waste, we follow it, we find it. But that's not all."

Jim looked at her friend, "Am I gonna like this?"

Tom nodded, "Yea. On a hunch, I ran the signature though our system and it matches the trail from the Babel incident. We're dealing with Orions."

Jim chuckled, "Good job, Mister Leighton. Sulu, follow that trail, warp eight." The helmsman nodded and his hands flew over the console. Jim closed her eyes and took a breath.

" _Remain calm,_ _taluhk_ ," Spock told her through their bond. She could feel him getting weaker and it unnerved her. 

" _I'm trying, ashalik, I'm trying. We may have something but we still gotta find them_."

* * *

"All the medication and technology and it's all worthless. I feel like I'm back in the middle ages for all the good I'm doin'."

Jim looked at him, "You wouldn't still be a doctor if you believed that, Bonesy. We'll fix this. We have to."

"What are you planning to do, Jim? We're almost out of time. T'Neda is barely holding on and Spock isn't too far behind her," Leonard told his wife.

She sighed, "I'm gonna give them an offer that they can't refuse. Uhura." The Orions were hailing them, Leo stood behind his wife on the bridge.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" the Orion captain asked.

"I'm Captain Kirk of the Enterprise. A Federation freighter was attacked in this quadrant, its cargo hijacked. As the only other ship encountered here, we require you to submit to search as per Babel Resolution Alpha-twelve. Reply."

The captain glared at them, "We have no Federation cargo aboard. Orions are not thieves. If you don't cease this harassment we will lodge a formal protest with your government!" They cut the comms before Jim could reply.

"They have it, don't they?" Leo asked Jim. 

She nodded, "According to Tom's scans, they have the dilithium but the strobolin is too small for us to scan from here. I got an idea but you're not gonna like it." 

He chuckled, "Since when do I like any of your crazy ideas?" 

" _We're married. That was my idea_."

Leonard nodded, "I'll give you that one but only that one."

Jim looked at Uhura, "Hail them."

The Orion captain didn't look happy, "Kirk."

Jim took a deep breath, "I have a proposal to make. If you do have the Huron's cargo there ware some perishable drugs on that vessel that we desperately need. I'm willing to do just about anything to get my hands on them."

The Orion looked at her, "What would these drugs be worth to you, if we had them?"

"Keep the dilithium shipment. I didn't see you, I'll make no mention of the whole incident to Starfleet or in my log, plus an additional galactic standard weight container of dilithium as payment for the drug. I have a handful of officers who are gonna die without it."

The Orion looked thoughtful, "We get what we want, plus our neutrality remains intact? We will consider your offer."

Leonard looked at Jim when the comm closed, "You sure about this?"

She nodded, "Spock, T'Neda, Socel and Telek are more than worth a few omissions in the official paperwork. No one Huron was seriously injured and the cargo is replaceable, those officers are not. I'll tell Pike what happened, he'll cover for me if it comes to that."

" _Spock is irreplaceable_ ," Leo whispered to her in their heads. Jim nodded but didn't say anything, that's what she was thinking too.

* * *

Jim agreed to meet the Orion captain on a nearby asteroid, even though she knew it was probably a bad idea. Jim and the Orion officer beamed down to the asteroid to exchange the drug. He let her scan it, and it was what she was looking for. Of course, the Orion was also carrying an explosive to their meeting. He didn't believe that she was gonna keep her word.

"I really am after the medication, the Huron was delivering it for my officers. I don't care about the damn dilithium. If you want to kill me, go for it, just send that to my ship. Please."

The Orion looked at her, "You are being honest?"

She nodded, "I have no reason to lie. They have… minutes. Please, help me save them." The Orion watched her for a moment before he handed the small container to her. Jim took the precious cargo, "Thank you." Scotty beamed her back to the ship and Jim ran to medical. Bones, M'Banga and Chapel were waiting at the door. "I got it," she told Bones as she handed it to him. Jim stood to the side in sickbay and watched as the medical officers administered the drug to the four Vulcans.

Bones looked at her, "We should see some improvements in their condition within the hour. We'll scan them to make sure the drug is doin' it's job, then we'll go from there."

Jim nodded as Sulu commed from the bridge, "What do you want to do about the Orion ship, Captain?"

She sighed, "Let 'em go. Resume our original course to Deneb Five. I got a speech to give and we got some mingling to do on behalf of the Federation."

Bones looked at her, "You sure that's a good idea?"

"I gave the Orions my word, Bones. I can take the hit if I need to, it's worth it."

He nodded, "Okay. Go get some sleep." She wanted to argue with him but she was too tired.

Jim nodded, "Keep me posted."

* * *

"Well, your scans are almost back to normal. I can't clear you for duty yet but I can let you out of here to rest. Unless, of course, you wanna stay," Leonard said the last part with his usual sarcasm. That, if nothing else, told Spock that the doctor was no longer worried.

Spock looked at his husband, "I would prefer to rest in our quarters." He did not need to tell Leonard why, the doctor was well aware that Jim has not slept well without them.

Spock left sickbay with a promise to Leonard that he would rest. He walked into their quarters and found their wife asleep on the couch. She was exhausted, he could see it in her features, even in her sleep. "Jim," he touched her face.

"Hey. Bones let you outta medical?"

Spock nodded at her question, "He ordered me to rest. You should be in the bed, taluhk."

Jim offered him a small smiled, "Bed's too big when it's just me. I tried to sleep in there before I gave up. I was reading reports and I dozed off."

He nodded, "I am aware. I am here now, perhaps you will be able to adequately rest."

* * *

"Why can't we ever go somewhere and nothing dumb happens to us?" Jim grumbled to her husbands as they sat in a jail cell on planet four, system 892. The Enterprise found wreckage of the SS Beagle, a merchant ship that went missing in 2257. Among the crew was Randy Merik, a friend of Jim's who dropped out of the Academy during her second year in '56.

When the Enterprise entered orbit to look for survivors, they intercepted a twentieth century-style television broadcast in which a Roman gladiator defeated and killed a 'barbarian.' The casualty was named William B. Harrison, who Spock identified as the Beagle's helm officer. Jim decided that she Bones and Spock would be enough of a team since they still had to be mindful of the Prime Directive.

They beamed down outside the city and were promptly captured by 'Children of the Son', a group of runaway slaves who were hiding in caves to avoid being captured again. A man named Flavius Maximus, a former gladiator, thought that the three officers were Romans who should be killed to avoid disclosing the hiding places; but the group's leader, Septimus, hates violence, and Jim's use of her communicator convinced him they are not with the authorities but are from an 'offshore ship.' Septimus told them that the Children of the Son teach peace and brotherhood but are persecuted for their beliefs.

Jim and her boys learned about the astonishing parallels between this planet and Earth's ancient Rome, though with twentieth century technology. When Jim mentioned the loss of her Merik, Septimus gathered that she was talking about Merikus, the First Citizen. She explained to the Children of the Son that Merik broke an 'important law,' and he needed to be removed for punishment. Septimus agreed and ordered Flavius to lead them into the city. However, the group was quickly spotted and captured by the police. That's where they now found themselves.

"Bones, you might have to do all the talking."

He looked at her, "Why?" Jim sighed but Spock answered before she could.

"In your ancient Rome, women had limited power and influence. Those with wealthy or political families fared better than the others, however, they were still not considered equals. Merik may listen to the captain, but there is no guarantee that we will be able to speak with him."

"What he just said," Jim muttered.

Bones shook his head, "Once, just once, I'd like to be able to land someplace and say, 'Behold, I am the Archangel Gabriel!'"

Jim snickered, "Make sure we get holos."

Spock looked at them, "I fail to see the humor in that situation."

Bones rolled his eyes, "Naturally. You could hardly claim to be an angel with those pointed ears, Spock. But say you landed someplace with a pitchfork..."

"Hey, I love those ears," Jim told him with a nudge.

Bones smiled, "So do I. My point still stands though."

They all stopped talking when the guard returned and opened the cell. "Come, Merikus seeks audience with you."

* * *

"Jim! Leonard! Commander Spock, right?" Leo nodded as he watched Merik wrap Jim in a big hug before offering his hand to the doctor. Leonard shook it and looked at the man they used to know. Other than a slight tan and scar on his face, he looked very much the same.

Jim looked at her friend, "What happened to you, Randy?"

Merik sighed, "It's a long story. One we don't have time for, I'm afraid. The Proconsul, Claudius Marcus, wants to see you. Follow me."

" _He doesn't scream prisoner to me, darlin'_ ," Leo told Jim through their bond. She nodded but didn't respond. So, Jim noticed too. They walked into a large office and Merik talked to the man behind the large desk before they looked at the three officers.

Merik looked at Jim, "I was acting captain when the Beagle was destroyed and I was forced to beam down the crew. We were given two options: 'adapt' to our new world or fight in televised gladiatorial competitions for the entertainment of its inhabitants. Not much we could do about either but I guess it's not horrible. I'm still here."

"I can't believe I used to like you," Jim growled at Merik. That wasn't really news to him, but it was to Spock.

She stepped closer to him, "You turned your back on everything we are. You ordered your people to their deaths and you'd stand there and watch as me and my people died too."

Merik looked at her, "It's not that simple, Jim. You of all people should know that."

Claudius looked at Jim, "You are now being given the same option that Merikus had, Captain Kirk. Adapt or die. Your crew." The man stood and handed Jim her communicator, idiot.

She glared at it for a moment before she opened a channel to the ship, "Kirk to Scott."

The engineer answered quickly, "Scott here, Captain. How's it goin' down there?"

"Everything is Condition Green, we've even been invited to enjoy some of the festivities. Put together a roster and start sending people down." Scott chuckled on the other end of the comm, "Aye, lass. I'll do just that." Leo wanted to laugh, Condition Green was code for 'we're in trouble but don't come looking for us.' After Trulane, Winona and especially Eminiar VII, they thought it was necessary to have a code that no one would think to use. When something's green, it's usually a sign to go, in this case, it was a sign to stop.

"I hope you're happy, Randy," Jim muttered.

Merik stood in front of her, "You're my friend, Jim. Of course this doesn't make me happy." Merik ran his fingers along Jim's sleeve, "You became a captain. You got a ship. You did what I couldn't do. So no, this doesn't make me happy."

Claudius watched the exchange with curious eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

Merik explained their time at the Academy. When Jim and Leo got there in '55, Merik was a third year command cadet. He was also behind, Jim caught up to him pretty quick and offered to help him study. She got him through the year but he didn't have the scores to keep going and in the middle of his fourth year, the middle of Jim and Leonard's second year, Merik quit. Jim got the starship commission that Merik was after but didn't qualify for.

To say Claudius was angry was an understatement. "Those two are ordered to the games. You have claimed her, Merikus, take her with you."

The guards entered the room and grabbed Leonard and Spock, they both looked at her, "Jim!" Merik had his arms around her to stop her from following them and whispered something in her ear. Leo reached out in his head, " _Jim_."

" _I'm okay. Randy won't let them hurt me. We'll figure this out. For now, just do what you're told_."

* * *

Spock was concerned, not for himself but for Leonard. Of the members of their trio, Leonard was the one with the least amount of combat training. That was not to say that Leonard could not fight, he could, his skills and endurance were not as advanced as Spock or Jim's. They were in the training area when Spock learned that he would fight a gladiator named Achilles in the arena and Leonard was ordered to fight Flavius.

As soon as they were taken into the arena, Spock looked for his wife, she was sitting next to Merik with a nearly unreadable expression on her face. He knew that she was formulating the different methods she could use to kill someone and escape but each idea had a flaw, so she moved to the next one. "She looks like a queen. Maybe she'll get to keep the get-up," Leonard muttered from behind him.

Jim was dressed in similar fashion to the other women of wealth of this time period in human history. The dress was a light green color, one Jim would describe as mint, and she was wearing gold jewelry and accessories in addition to her wedding band.

"Merik?" Leonard asked.

Spock nodded, "A beautiful woman at your side is, in itself, a mark of good social standing on many worlds. I do believe that Merik's motive is actually to protect her from Claudius."

Despite how she felt about Merik's actions, the man still retained some loyalty to Jim. Through their bond, Jim conveyed that Merik was trying to prevent Claudius from using her as a pawn, or taking her as his own. She was safe as long as she maintained a closeness to Merik. That gave Spock and Leonard some comfort as they faced their opponents.

* * *

One issue down, about a hundred to go. Spock easily defeated his opponent, Bones, not so much. Luckily, Flavius didn't want to hurt him, she could tell, that gave Spock a chance to help their husband fight him off. It was against the 'rules' but Jim didn't particularly care. Because of the violation, Bones and Spock's lives were put in Merik and Claudius' hands, they decided to let the men live. Jim knew it was a ploy to get her to play along but she wasn't easily bought.

Sitting in Merik's very luxurious home, he told Jim that her crew will eventually come down to the planet's surface. "No they won't. You're talkin' about the Federation's flagship with nearly five hundred people on it versus three lives. They'll leave, Randy. The needs of the many and all that jazz. They'll leave and I'll be proud as hell of them when they do. I'm not helping you." Claudius looked at her with an expression that Jim knew all too well, respect.

"You realize that we have no use for you, Captain?" Claudius asked her.

Jim nodded, "I'm aware. If you're gonna kill me, than kill me. Those lives are worth more to me than my own and if my death ensures their safety, so be it. Always wanted to meet my father, you'll just arranging the meeting."

Merik took her face in his hands, "Jim, just give him what he wants and stay here with me."

"No. I won't condemn my crew to their deaths. And I'm married, Randy. Whatever you think is gonna happen, won't. In another life, maybe. Do what you gotta do."

* * *

"Jim," Spock whispered.

Leo smiled, "Nice dress, darlin'. What happened out there?"

She sighed, "They tried to execute me but Flavius got in the way, Randy had a change of heart and Scotty used the ship to kill the power. Come on." Jim unlocked the cell and led them through the corridor.

Spock spoke up from behind them, "We will not be able to beam back to the ship without our communicators, Jim."

"That's where I come in," Merik told them. The Romans weren't that far behind him and the room filled with guards before they could do anything. The guards drew swords and began fighting with the Starfleet officers and their friend. Leo chuckled when Jim pulled him behind her, knowing full well that the guards wouldn't actually fight with her.

Merik signaled the Enterprise with one of their communicators but is stabbed by Claudius before he could say anything. Merik still managed to toss the communicator to them and whispered, "Go, Jim." She opened her mouth to say something but they were being beamed up before she could.

Leonard never thought he'd be so happy to see the transporter room. Scotty let out a breath and looked at them, "Are ye all alright?" Spock and Leonard nodded.

Jim shook her head, "My friend died to get us out. How many more people are gonna die for me?" With that, she stepped off the transporter pad and looked up at Spock, "Get us away from this place."

He nodded, "Understood, Captain."


	27. Chapter 27

Leo knew where is wife would be without even thinking about it. She was alone in the forward observation lounge leaning against the large viewport. "Figured I'd find you in here, darlin'. Wanna talk about it, or do you wanna stay here and pout?"

"I'm not pouting, Bones. It's just..."

He cut her off, "That dumb idea in your head that you aren't worth it. We know. We both disagree with you. We married this woman and she's the most extraordinary woman I've ever met, I've met some interesting people, let me tell you. But this woman, the one that Spock and I married, she's everything. Not just to me but to our husband and our daughter and a ton of other people. She's brilliant, like insanely brilliant. She's tough. She's caring. And, God, is she beautiful. I can't imagine a universe without her in it. I bet her uncle thought the same thing. I bet Hoshi Sato did too. I could tell that Merik thought that as well. What happened down there wasn't your fault, Jimmy. They were already killing each other, if nothing else, you gave Randy a real reason to fight and something worth dying for. In the end, he died as the man we were friends with at the Academy. You should take solace in that."

"I fuckin' hate you right now. I wanna be all... angsty and you just messed it all up with some emotional yet logical bullshit. You tapped into Spock's thoughts, didn't you?" Jim asked.

Leonard chuckled, "Maybe. You gonna be okay?"

She nodded, "Yea, I'll be fine. I can hear that, by the way." Jim smirked at him.

"What? My appreciation for you in this dress? I'm not gonna lie about that, darlin'. It reminds me of your wedding dress. Not the color but the cut and how you seem to glide when you walk. The whole look is very sexy."

Jim smiled, "Well, someone helped me put it on. Wanna help me take it off?"

Leo chuckled, "Like you really had to ask me that. We should probably get out of the observation room first."

* * *

Not this guy again. Jim could handle a lot of things but dealing with Harry Mudd was sure to give her –and her husbands- a headache. The android taking over her ship was bad enough. Crewman Norman broke into auxiliary control, knocked out Lieutenant Jordan, activated the override, changed their course and locked out engineering controls. Jim, Sulu and Chekov tried to regain control of the ship but nothing responded to their commands.

Then Norman waltzed onto the bridge, announced that he was in control of the ship and revealed himself to be an android. He warned them not to try anything or it would destroy the ship and promptly shut himself down. It took four days for them to get where Norman sent the ship. They tried a few different things to get control back but after the second day, Jim was resigned to waiting it out.

As soon as they entered the orbit of an uncharted planet. Norman woke up and announced that Jim, Spock, Bones, Uhura and Chekov had to beam down or he'd destroy the engines and kill everyone on the Enterprise. Spock informed Jim that the planet was K-class, meaning it could be adapted for life with the help of some equipment. The officers beamed down and followed 'Norman' to what looked like a throne room. Sitting front and center was their old friend Mudd.

"What the actual fuck? Harry Mudd, you're a liar and an outlaw and in very deep trouble!" Jim told the man. Spock and Bones' minds were both equal parts confused and amused. The last they heard, Mudd was on a penal colony; they put him there.

"Ahh, welcome, Captain Kirk, to my humble planet, Mudd," the con man said to her.

Jim rolled her eyes, "Of course that's it's name. And I guess you're the king, right?"

"Emperor, actually. Mudd the First. We'll have time to go over everything once you've gotten settled, dear James."

She looked at the man, "We're not staying here."

He chuckled, "That's exactly what's going to happen. I declare that you must remain here with me and my androids for the rest of your natural life. Spock, you're going to love it here. My friends all talk just the way you do."

* * *

Of all the Humans that Spock has ever interacted with, Harcourt Fenton Mudd is by far the most exacerbating. Mudd explained that after the crew of the Enterprise sent him to prison, he escaped and employed himself by illegally reselling patents. He was apprehended and sentenced to death on Deneb V. After which, Mudd was able to steal a ship and get away. For a time, he drifted aimlessly, then he found himself on his planet.

Mudd also found himself becoming bored and the androids that share the planet with him will not allow him to leave. The malcontent ordered the androids to bring him the Enterprise with the intent of leaving its crew on the planet and stealing the ship.

The androids themselves appeared quite antiquated forms of advanced technology. There were many copies of the same android type and their interactions indicated that they could not operate independently, there should logically be a central control system which guides the android population. " _The second we get a chance you should look_ ," Jim told him through their bond. Spock agreed. Mudd would not be able to monitor them all and the self-styled emperor just ordered the androids to take the away team to another area.

As soon as the opportunity presented itself, Spock stepped away from the group of officers and androids. He walked though the empty corridors until he found what appeared to be the central room. 'Crewman Norman' was there but he would not tell Spock about the controls. "I am not programmed to respond in this area, Commander."

* * *

"What do you mean 'they have control of the ship'?" Leo asked Scotty.

He was the last crew member to be beamed down. Jim put her hands on her hips and looked at the doctor, "Bones."

He huffed, "Sorry."

She nodded, "It's okay. Now, Scotty, what do you mean 'they have control of the ship'?"

Leonard looked at his wife, "I already asked that."

"I know that. You pulled the damn question outta my head. I still need an answer." They both looked at the chief engineer of the Enterprise.

Scotty took a breath, "They have control of the ship just like I said the first bloody time. Norman did something to her, lass but I cannae figure out what. I was trying to but I found myself down here with you."

"That's not good. I mean Sulu's a good kid and all but he's not a captain," Leonard muttered.

Jim looked at him, "You said that about me once and now look at us. He knows what he's doing. Gaila, Carol, Tom, Kev, Cupcake and Chapel will cover his six until we get back. And we will get back. Mudd wants us to be entranced by these things but we're smarter than that."

Leo really hoped she was right. Jim usually was but sometimes he couldn't be sure. It was a little funny to him that the easier part of their jobs were during the battles where they're firing phasers or fighting someone. The mission they were on now was a bit harder to figure out. They had to get off this rock and the androids off the ship, fast. The longer they stayed, the worse it was sure to get.

Because the androids could provide whatever the crew wanted, Jim was worried that the crew would be tempted. He couldn't blame her. Chekov has two androids tending to his every need like they belonged to him. If they gave him enough time, Scotty would try to take one apart to see how they worked. "We gotta get outta here, Jim."

"I know, Bonesy. I'm working on it."

* * *

"That makes sense," Jim sighed. Uhura, Chekov and Scotty all looked at her while Bones nodded. Spock figured out that Norman was the odd android out; he coordinates the others. Spock realized that there was only one Norman but dozens of copies of the others. Her husband also noticed that when Jim confused one of the Alice androids, it asked Norman for his help.

"Spock figured it out," Bones told the others, "We gotta target Norman. Spock thinks we can overload him with some extreme logic."

"Will that work?" Uhura asked.

Jim shrugged, "I don't know but we gotta try something. Mudd thinks they'll let him go if they got us but we know better."

Scott nodded, "Aye, he's not goin' anywhere. These things appear to want us to be happy, but I think they're up to something, lassie. Captain, it might be a good idea to talk with Mudd."

"Do I have to?" she asked sarcastically. Mudd seemed to think he was actually in control but he wasn't and if anyone was, it was Norman. She left Bones, Scotty, Chekov and Uhura to help Spock with the lead android while she had a chat with their old friend.

Jim found Mudd saying goodbye to the androids when she rounded the walked into the room. As soon as Mudd made an attempt to leave, they stopped him. "What is this?" he asked.

Jim chuckled, "You, Harcourt Fenton Mudd, master manipulator and con artist haven't figured them out, yet? They're not gonna let you go. They were never gonna let you go. They followed your order for my ship because it benefits them more than it does you. They conned the con man."

One of the Barbara androids smiled, "We will serve you, all of you, until you have need for nothing else."

The Alice android next to her smiled too, "You will be completely dependent on us for all your needs. Your aggressive and acquisitive instincts will be under our control. We shall... take care of all of humanity." Jim didn't like the sound of that and, judging by his face, neither did Mudd.

"You're not gonna let them do this, are you?" he asked her.

Jim sighed as she pulled him back into the room where her friends were, "No. We're working on an exit. Right guys?"

Uhura nodded, "We came up with something when you went to talk with Mudd. I'm guessing they didn't let him leave."

Jim nodded, "You guessed right."

"Did you all know they were gonna hold me here?" Mudd asked the group.

"Yes," was the unanimous response from the Enterprise crew members.

Mudd looked surprised, "God, I'm a fool."

Jim actually felt a little bad for him, "Not really. They gave you what you thought you wanted. It was blind but not entirely foolish. So, let's hear this plan."

* * *

"I love you." Spock told one Alice before he looked at the other, "I do not love you." The pair of machines froze.

" _That is very illogical, Mister Spock_ ," Leonard said in their minds.

Spock could feel Leonard and Jim's amusement. " _That was the point, k'diwa_." After his nerve pinch failed, he decided to confuse them. The androids were unable to reconcile his statements, as they are identical, it is illogical to love one and not the other. So far, their attempt to escape is going as they planned. The confusion he inflicted on the Alice androids was the second to last act they needed. Now, it was time to shut down Norman. Leonard, Scott, Nyota and Chekov had employed a series of android imitations, pantomimed deaths and over the top speeches before Spock joined them. "Logic is a little tweeting bird, chirping in a meadow. Logic is wreath of pretty flowers that smell bad. Are you sure your circuits are registering correctly? Your ears are green!"

Jim snickered, "That's the truth."

Leonard shook his head, "That's a lie."

Jim looked at the android, "If I were to tell you that the next thing I say would be true, but the last thing I said was a lie, would you believe me?"

Leonard stood on Norman's other side, "Everything I say is a lie. I am lying. Am I a liar or not?" The liar's paradoxes employed by his spouses had the desired effect as Norman began to shut down and, with him, the other androids.

"I am not programmed to respond in that area," Jim muttered as the android fell to the ground.

Leonard chuckled, "I don't think I've ever had this much fun on a mission."

Uhura nodded, "Who knew that it would help to be utterly ridiculous."

Jim looked up at Mudd, "So, what am I gonna do with you?"

Mudd sighed, "Well, the Denebians want to kill me. The choice was death by electrocution, death by gas, death by phaser or death by hanging. I'll take anything but that."

* * *

"Wanna tell me how I went to bed with two husbands and woke up alone?" Jim asked Spock as she stepped into the mostly empty lab.

He didn't look up from what he was working on, "Leonard was still in bed with you when I left our quarters. It is only logical to assume he was needed in the medbay." She sat in the chair next to the station he was leaning over.

"Whatcha working on?" she mumbled.

Spock continued what he was doing, "Doctor Leighton and I are developing a high-yield, perennial, four-lobed grain. It is a genetically engineered hybrid of wheat and rye." She gleaned from his mind that the project was an effort to help planets with crop issues, planets like Tarsus.

Spock explained that if they could get the yield that they were looking for, another adaptation would be made in order for the grain to grow on desert worlds. Jim had a thought, "What about Sherman's Planet? They've been trying to get stuff to grow down there but nothing's worked so far."

Spock nodded, "Perhaps we should send a sample to our outpost on the planet."

"I'll talk with Chris. This stuff have a name yet?"

He shook his head, "Only a scientific designation: Quadrotriticale."

Jim smiled, "I like it… this whole 'super grain' thing you guys got goin' on."

Spock nodded, "I am glad that you approve. Doctor Leighton… Tom had a feeling that you would. He talked about his own experience during your time on Tarsus Four. This was the one thing he wished to accomplish on behalf of everyone you lost."

"I know. Tommy's the kind of guy that wants to change the universe," Jim told her husband.

He nodded, "As are you."

She chuckled, "Yea, but I'm more of a soldier and he's the scientist. It was always like that, even when we were kids. I save the day by fighting off the bad guys. Tommy saves people by coming up with stuff like this."

"Are you not an accomplished scientist in your own right, Jim?"

She chuckled, "It's mostly engineering stuff. It's not like anybody cares that I'm almost as smart as you are. I have the right name and I look good in uniform. The rest doesn't matter."

Spock disagreed, "It matters to me, and to Leonard. Your intelligence is a part of you and it is one of the many reasons why I love you."

"That is illogical, ashalik," Jim muttered.

He looked at her, "Indeed, but it is no less true. Come, you need to sleep and Leonard will not be happy if you do not rest."

She smiled, "It's funny how life changes." He raised an eyebrow and Jim chuckled, "I used to be all alone in this universe and now, I couldn't be alone if I tried. Not that I'd ever try or anything. It's just… part of me still isn't used to being taken care of."

"You have a lifetime to become accustomed," Spock said. His mind added that he hoped it was before they had children.

"You want to have children? How is it that I don't know that?" Jim asked.

Spock looked at her, "It is a thought I keep to myself. My conception was not without difficulty and my mother suffered a great deal to give me life. I would not wish to subject you to such difficulty. I was not the first child my parents conceived, I was the first to survive."

"And if I wanted to have a child with you?" she asked.

Spock sighed, "It would be safer to have a child with Leonard, if that is your wish, taluhk."

Jim looked up at him, "That wasn't my question. What if I wanted to have a child with you?"

He looked at her, "I would insure that you were as safe and as healthy as possible. I would also insist that we spoke with my father. There have been many medical advances in the last three decades, however, conceiving a hybrid is still difficult. Even if that child would be three fourths Human. Is that your wish? To have a child... with me?"

"I know it would make more sense to have Leo's baby and call it a day but you're my husband too. The idea that there was no one to carry on all your awesomeness doesn't sit well with me. I'd love to have a little mini us. And scientifically speaking, I wonder just how Vulcan the kid would be. Bones' big problem will be with the medical implications. I'm sure we'd have to be in one place for a while because I can't imagine him agreeing to this without a major medical facility nearby."

"Indeed. This is something you really want, Jim? To have my child." She realized just how much it mattered to her.

Jim smiled, "It is. It really is. Not today, of course, but one day." This time, there was no question about it, Spock smiled. Bones is gonna be so mad that he missed it because Spock gave her a big, beautiful, breath-taking smile and it was amazing.

* * *

"You want to what?" Leo couldn't believe what he heard from his spouses an hour ago. He was in the middle of fixing up an engineer and blocked out a lot of what he heard from them but Jim's mind was on having a baby, Spock's baby. Leonard liked the idea of them having a child but for Jim to have a baby with Spock was dangerous. He sighed, "You could die."

"That's unlikely, Bones. We'll go over all the health stuff later, we were just talking about it. We just… it's just… you won't get it," Jim muttered.

He huffed, "What won't I get, Jim? That you want to do something that could kill you."

She rolled her eyes, "Everything I do could kill me. This is important to me and to Spock. He wants to have a child some day. Why shouldn't he? Why shouldn't I?"

"There are safer ways to go about it, Jim."

She glared, "You do realize that our husband is a Human/Vulcan hybrid. It's didn't just happen, his parents had to work to bring him into the universe. I'm sure Sarek had a whole bunch of logical reasons why they shouldn't have a child. If Amanda had listened to any one of them, Spock wouldn't be here. It's easy for you to think it's a bad idea but it's not about you."

"You're my wife, he's husband, it's about me too. If something happened to you… Jim, I get it."

She looked at her hands, "No, you don't. You have Joanna. I love her to death but she's always gonna be _your_ daughter. She looks like you and she's smart like you. I want that. Spock wants that. My family ends with me, Bones. My dad, my brother… I'm what's left. I'm the last of my father's family. And Spock has spent his whole life between what he is and what his father's people thought he should be. He was so busy trying to be the perfect Vulcan that he thought they all wanted, he never really got the chance to have what he wanted until us."

Spock was oddly quiet. Leonard looked at him, "Nothing to say?"

His husband looked at him, "I believe Jim has sufficiently expressed my thoughts on the matter. It is not something that will happen overnight, k'diwa. It may not happen at all. Should we not have the option?"

Jim nodded, "Bones, just think about it for now. We'll talk about it again at a later date."

Leo sighed, "Fine. I'll think about it. No promises."

"Okay," Jim muttered.

Leonard looked at her, "You. Bed. Sleep. Now."

She smiled, "Yea, I'm goin'. So are both of you."


	28. Chapter 28

"Are they fucking nuts?" Bones growled. Jim didn't say anything as her husband vented his frustration. She was being accused of criminal negligence causing the death of Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Finney and was being put on trial for his murder. The Enterprise was having emergency maintenance done on Starbase Eleven, a surface-based instillation, after they survived a massive ion storm. The storm that caused Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Finney's death.

Commodore Stone, the Starbase's CO, did an inquiry when they got there. She gave her report about the storm and what they were doing there. Jim also explained that the ion storm got worse and she had to call a red alert. She waited until the last possible moment but she had to eject the ion pod containing Finney to save the rest of the crew, killing him.

Spock got the computer data for Stone, and when they reviewed it, the commodore accused her of perjury. Jim realized that the computer's account of what happened didn't match her own. Stone offered to let her resign her commission in lieu of a trial but Jim refused. She wasn't gonna bow out when she did nothing wrong, even if it was gonna be damn near impossible to prove. Spock understood but Bones was livid.

Jim was already beating herself up over it, Finney was one of her instructors at the Academy and he was one of the first people she asked to be on the Enterprise. He almost said no. When they were on the Republic during a training cruise, Finney left a circuit open to the atomic matter piles that should have been closed. Another five minutes and he could have blown up the ship. Jim closed the switch and logged the incident. Finney drew a reprimand and was sent to the bottom of the promotion list, blaming Jim for his delayed assignment to a starship and to command.

Finney only agreed to serve on the Enterprise because he wanted to be on a ship and Jim was the only captain offering to take him. She didn't see much of him on a day to day basis but that was usually a good thing, it meant that nothing was wrong with their reports and records systems. Now, she was accused of killing him.

"This was not your fault, Jim," Bones finally said.

She sighed, "I'm the captain, Bones. It's my fault… even if it isn't. He was my responsibility just like the rest of you."

Spock took one of her hands in his, "We will not allow this blatant attempt to destroy your career to succeed. I will examine the computer data myself."

Jim nodded, "You don't have to do..."

He cut her off, "I am aware of what I do and do not _have_ to do. I am also aware of when you gave the order for the ion pod's ejection. The data is corrupted and that is something that I must rectify as first officer of the Enterprise."

Bones sighed, "That's all you're worried about? The data?"

"You are aware that that is not true, k'diwa. The data implicates Jim in Lieutenant Commander Finney's death, which is not what happened. The best way to help is to discern how that data was altered before Jim is convicted of murder. The decision lies with Commodore Stone and he needs evidence beyond our word," Spock told their husband.

"I don't like this. I mean, a court martial… It's a court martial for fuck's sake," Bones muttered.

Jim sighed, "I couldn't agree to something I didn't do and let them drum me out. I'd rather get tossed in the brig with my integrity than live a lie, Bones. At least I have a good lawyer." Good doesn't even cover it, Pike showed up to represent her and, as a flag officer, he was well within his rights to do so.

The doctor sighed, "But you did nothing wrong."

She nodded, "We know that, we just have to prove it."

* * *

"Commander Spock. Doctor of Computer Science. Doctor of Technology. Alpha-seven computer expert classification. Executive Officer and Chief Science Officer: USS Enterprise. Starfleet Medal of Honor. Starfleet Award of Valor: with cluster. Vulcan Scientific Legion of Honor. Starfleet Medal of Commendation: with cluster," the computer read Spock's service file before the prosecutor, Lieutenant Commander Shaw, began to ask him questions.

"Commander, how much do you know about computer systems?" she asked.

Spock looked at her, "I know all about them."

Shaw nodded, "Have you ever known of any malfunction that caused an inaccuracy in the Enterprise's computer?"

Spock contemplated the question for a second before he answered, "Aside from the incident with the M-five system, I do not. But the computer is inaccurate, nevertheless _._ "

"The computer reports that Kirk was reacting to an extreme emergency that did not then exist, Commander. Are you implying that the computer is wrong?" she asked.

Spock nodded, "It was not an implication; the computer is wrong. I was on the bridge during this incident. Everything that could be done to save Lieutenant Commander Finney, was employed. Captain Kirk would not put her crew in undue danger."

"Undue danger like the fistfight she started with you on the bridge of the Enterprise during the Narada incident?" Shaw countered. Spock noticed than most of the people in the room took some form of satisfaction at the question.

He looked at the woman in front of him, "I initiated that altercation, not the captain. I refused to see logic through the grief of my mother's death. As the ship's acting first officer, then-Lieutenant Kirk was the only person to recognize that my grief was clouding my judgment. When she brought that to my attention, instead of listening to her, I physically attacked her."

" _How does she know about that? It's classified_." Leonard asked through their bond. Spock did not know the answer to that, he would have to look into it.

Shaw looked at him, "You started a fight with her and she chose you to be her first officer?"

Spock nodded, "Indeed she did. It is not in the captain's nature to hold a grudge."

"This is merely your opinion, is it not?" Shaw thought she had him, she was mistaken.

Spock sat impossibly straighter, "Actually, it is fact. Based on my knowledge of Kirk, her characteristics are as predictable as gravity and they do not include panic or malice. If the captain had an issue with Lieutenant Commander Finney, she would have addressed it. If it was something that could not be rectified, she would not have allowed him to remain aboard the Enterprise for the last three years. Furthermore, if the captain was prone to panic, she would not be the captain. There is no amount of celebrity or nepotism that could turn any officer into a good captain, despite rumors to the contrary, and Kirk is an excellent captain."

" _Ohh, that's good. I'm saving that for future use_ ," Jim told him through their bond. Shaw looked at him and tried a few more times to get him to admit that his thoughts on Jim were just his opinion but the harder she tried, the less effective it became. Especially when Spock admitted that he has seen inside the captain's mind on multiple occasions during the course of their duties.

Shaw sighed, "Defense's witness."

"I have two questions for Mister Spock," Pike started. "Why was Finney in the ion pod?" the admiral asked.

Spock looked at him, "It was his turn as listed on the duty roster."

Pike nodded, "Who compiled that roster, Commander?"

Spock sighed, "I did in my capacity as the Enterprise's Executive Officer, sir."

Pike nodded, "Thank you, Mister Spock. I have nothing further for this witness."

* * *

"Lieutenant Commander McCoy, Leonard Horatio. Doctor of Medicine. Doctor of Psychology. Chief Medical Officer: USS Enterprise. Starfleet Legion of Honor. Starfleet Award of Valor. Starfleet Surgeons Decoration," the computer told the room. He didn't really care and he was a bit agitated but he had to stay calm, if only for Jim's sake.

"Doctor McCoy, you are an expert in space psychology and the mental effects of long-term space travel, are you not?" Shaw asked.

He nodded, "I am."

She looked at him, "In your professional opinion, is it possible that if Lieutenant Commander Finney hated Captain Kirk, Kirk reciprocated by hating Finney?"

"You're kidding right? No, it's not possible," he told her and the others in the room.

She looked at him, "How can you be so sure?"

Leo sighed, "You asked my opinion, my professional opinion, I gave it. It is not possible for Captain Kirk, or anyone, to hate someone simply because that person hates them. It's a theory that was invalidated before the third world war. More so, Captain Kirk doesn't hold grudges, even when she has the right to. Despite his disdain for her, the captain has a deeply rooted respect for Lieutenant Commander Finney stemming from our time at the Academy. The captain doesn't have it in her to hate him."

"That's your professional opinion?" Shaw tried again.

Pike stood, "Objection, asked and answered, twice."

Commodore Stone nodded, "I agree. Sustained. Move on Lieutenant Commander."

She nodded, "Yes, sir. I have nothing more for this witness but I reserve the right to recall."

Stone nodded, "I'll allow it. Admiral?"

"Doctor McCoy, as her doctor, you have the most in-depth knowledge of the captain, physically and mentally, do you not?" the admiral asked.

Leo nodded, "I do, sir."

Pike nodded, "What is your take on the captain's mental state? She has given her permission for you to answer this question."

He glanced over at Jim, who nodded, before he answered, "I have never encountered someone so suited to space. In the years I've known Captain Kirk, she's the most comfortable in the black. She often has trouble adjusting when the Enterprise is land based for any period of time. She can tell how fast the ship's going just by the hum of the warp core under her feet. Other captains I've served under, yourself included, were more… isolated; but not Kirk. She reaches out to the crew, wanting to understand the people under her command, not just the uniforms. She's enthusiastic with the right amount of caution. She takes the comparisons to her father in stride and holds no ill-will towards anyone who broaches the subject. She holds no ill-will towards anyone, period."

"Not even the Romulans?" Pike asked.

Leonard shook his head, "Not even the Romulans, sir. When we destroyed the Narada, she offered Nero and the remainder of his crew assistance. This is the man who killed her father, changed the course of her life, destroyed Vulcan and held her mentor hostage, and yet, she still offered to help him. When it was all over, she was upset that her father's murderer refused her help. That's the woman we're talking about, sir."

"Thank you, Doctor. Nothing further."

* * *

"Captain Kirk, James Teresa…" the computer started.

Shaw interjected, "This is unnecessary, we already know who the captain is."

Chris chuckled, "I don't think we do and it's within my client's rights to have her file read aloud just like everyone else."

Stone nodded, "I agree. Computer, Captain Kirk's file."

"Captain Kirk, James Teresa. Master of Engineering. Master of Military Art and Science. Advanced Tactical Rating. Commanding Officer and Chief Tactical Officer: USS Enterprise. Starfleet Medal of Honor. Starfleet Award of Valor: with cluster. Vulcan Medal of Valor. Palm Leaf of Axanar Peace Mission. Grankite Order of Tactics: Class of Excellence. Prentares Ribbon of Commendation: Classes First and Second. Starfleet Silver Palm: with cluster. Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry. Karagite Order of Heroism."

Jim took in the looks around her and she could admit her satisfaction that these people had no idea who she was or what they were dealing with. That's what they all get for spending all their time comparing her to George. Shaw sighed, "Captain, can you tell us what happened?"

Jim nodded and relayed the story. Finney entered the pod just before the _Enterprise_ reached the leading edge of the storm and she signaled a yellow alert. Due to pressure, variant stress and the extra force of the storm, Jim ordered the alert upgraded to red. This alerted Finney to exit the pod, and Jim delayed ejecting the pod until the last possible second.

"The logs state they you ejected the pod before signaling red alert, why?"

Jim sighed, "I can't explain that. It's in my best interest to allow others to investigate the computer system and I will await those findings. Until that time, I maintain that I did not eject that pod until there was no other option to ensure the safety of my crew, despite what the computer says."

Shaw looked at her, "Describe your relationship with Lieutenant Commander Finney."

Jim nodded, "He was my instructor at the Academy: History. He was the youngest of his colleagues and he seemed to have more in common with the older cadets. We were friends until the last training cruise of my second year. We were on the Republic sharing duties in Engineering. One day I relieved Ben… Finney and noticed an open circuit to the atomic matter piles. If it had stayed open another… five minutes, it would've destroyed the ship. I closed it and, as per regulation, reported the incident in the log. Finney was reprimanded and sent to the bottom of the promotions list. Because he spent so much time at the Academy, his career was already lagging and this… this made his chance for starship command highly unlikely. Something that he really wanted. He blamed me and stopped talking to me. I asked him to be on the Enterprise because he was a good officer who made a mistake, he just needed someone to take a chance on him."

Jim could tell that Shaw was only expecting half of what she just said. Half the case was based on Jim's relationship with Finney and the other half was about Jim verses the computer. Shaw was losing this case, she just didn't realize it yet. The lawyer pulled up some footage on the screens, "Do you know what this is, Captain?"

"It's footage of the the bridge of the Enterprise on the day in question," Jim answered. Shaw nodded and played the footage. It showed Finney being posted to the pod, and the Enterprise going to yellow alert after encountering the ion storm. Shaw then magnified a panel on the side of Jim's command chair. The video showed that Jim did in fact launch the pod before signaling red alert.

"That's not the way it happened. I need a PADD," she said.

Shaw smirked, "Why?"

Jim glared, "To show you something." Chris handed her one of the devices on the table in front of him with a smirk; he knew she was up to something and he couldn't wait to see what. Jim used the PADD to hack the system, "I'm gotta take these real quick." She changed the screens in the room and pulled up Finney's file, ignoring the gasps from the officers in attendance. Jim skipped over a lot of stuff until she got to his technical qualifications. "Alpha-five computer specialist. Hmm. I didn't know that, even though I've seen his file. Then again, I do find rather odd that the computers are all messed up on the Enterprise and the one person who's supposed to notice when something's wrong with the records is dead. Now… let's see your file, Miss Shaw."

"You don't have access, Captain," the woman told her.

Jim chuckled, "And yet, I'm in. You have a nice a record, by the way. A stack of commendations, some nice assignments and you're up for promotion. Wanna know what the board thinks? No, okay. If I could hack your file from a PADD in the middle of courtroom, what makes you so sure that nothing happened to Enterprise's computer?"

"How did you did you do that, Captain?" Stone asked her.

Jim sighed, "I'm a genius, sir, people just refuse to pay attention." Spock picked that exact moment to walk into the courtroom and whisper something in Chris's ear. Her usually calm husband was practically gleeful and Jim knew that meant he found something good.

"I'd like this court martial to reconvene on the Enterprise," Chris told the officers.

Shaw shook her head, "This a delay tactic. I would never have pegged the admiral for such theatrics."

Chris nodded, "My client has the right to face her accuser, in this case, that's the Enterprise. New evidence has been brought to light and we need to be on ship to see it."

Stone thought about it for a second before he nodded.

* * *

"Why are we here, Admiral?" Stone asked.

Pike looked at Spock, "I recall the commander. Spock?"

He nodded, "Sir, at this juncture, I have succeeded in defeating the computer in five separate games of chess."

Shaw rolled her eyes, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Spock looked at the woman, "I programmed the computer of this ship myself, it shares my knowledge of the game. The best I should ever be able to attain is a draw, not a win."

Jim smiled, "Someone altered the computer?"

He looked at his wife and nodded, "Yes. Someone, either accidentally or deliberately, adjusted its programming and therefore altered its memory banks. There are four people with the ability to do so; myself, Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Gaila, who is here with us, and Lieutenant Commander Finney, the records officer."

The admiral looked at Jim, "What kind of search did you conduct for Finney after the storm?"

Jim sighed, "It was a phase one search, sir. It was painstaking, trying to find a crewman who may be unable to respond… like a needle in a haystack."

Pike smiled, "That's if he wanted to be found. This is a large ship, is it possible to hide?"

Jim nodded, "Yes, sir. If you have access and you know where to hide, it's possible."

"Finney's not dead," Admiral Pike declared.

Stone looked at the assembled officers, "Explain, now." Pike was the ranking officer but Stone was the presiding officer of the court martial.

Pike nodded and looked at Jim, "Captain, if you'd be so kind to clear the ship." Jim nodded and issued an order for everyone, except the senior staff and those participating in the court martial, to beam to the surface. The crew did as ordered and the impulse engines were shut down.

"We'll be done long before we fall out of orbit," Jim told the officers on the Enterprise bridge. Spock entered in the command for the auditory sensors to amplify the heartbeats of all aboard. Leonard used a white sound device to mask the heartbeats of everyone on the bridge. "Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump…"

"What is that?" Stone asked. 

Leonard chuckled, "That… is a human heartbeat. I'm masking all of ours with this device and everyone else on the ship is gone, except that one person. Finney." 

Spock nodded, "It is coming from Engineering's bravo deck." 

Jim held back a smile but she was amused, " _Who married two sexy, brilliant badasses? This girl_." She sighed, "Seal the area, I'm gonna go talk to him. If that's alright with you, sir?"

Commodore Stone nodded, "Go ahead, Kirk." They all watched as she walked out the room. "We can see what happens, can't we, Commander?" Stone asked.

Spock nodded, "Yes, sir, we can."

"Bring it up on the main viewscreen," Stone ordered. Spock entered the commands and pulled the live vidfeed from Engineering. A moment later, Jim entered the area; cautious but her weapon was still holstered.

"This is all your fault, you know. You and Starfleet. I should be captain… you… you're just a child with the right name," Finney growled as he leveled a phaser at Jim. She didn't make any move to defend herself. Spock could hear her thoughts as she contemplated her options.

Jim sighed, "We both know that's not true. I didn't want to report you, Ben, but you almost got everyone on the Republic killed. I had no choice."

"You did. You had a choice and you picked the regs. It's funny to me because you bend the rules all the time for your friends," Finney told her.

Jim nodded, "Bending the rules as the commanding officer is not the same as breaking the rules as a cadet, you know that. There was nothing I could do. And this… you faked your death to set me set me up for murder." She had tears in her eyes, his death hit her hard and she spent that night curled up in a ball on Leonard's lap.

Leonard glanced at him, " _He's lucky she's talking to him and not us. I wanna kick his ass just for making her cry_." Spock agreed. Jim attempted to reason with Finney but he was not willing to relent and attacked her. There was a moment where Finney had the upper but Jim managed to turn the fight in her favor.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID? I had to tell your wife that you died. Your daughter was sitting on her lap. You can hate me all you want but what you did to them…" Jim let the man go and shook her head. She took a breath, "Make it right, Ben. That's what a Starfleet captain does, they make things right." She turned her back on him and walked out of Engineering, aware that he could kill her if he wanted to. A moment later, Finney followed her. They both walked onto the bridge together.

Stone sighed, "I have no choice but to dismiss this proceeding based on the new evidence presented. Captain Kirk, your restriction to the starbase is lifted and you have this court's apologies."

Jim nodded, "Thank you, sir."

The commodore turned his attention to the records officer, "Mister Finney, you are not so lucky. I'm placing you under arrest."

* * *

"I can't believe he hated me that much," Jim muttered.

Leo looked at her, "It's not your fault, darlin'. He was obviously unhinged…"

She sighed, "And I didn't even notice. That shows just how good a CO I am. Maybe…"

He cut her off before she could say anything else, "Don't you dare start doubting yourself, Jim. This was not your fault, you did nothing wrong."

"That doesn't mean it's not my fault," she yelled back.

Leonard looked at their husband, " _Help me out here_."

Spock nodded, "Jim, look at me. Jim." She sighed and turned to face Spock. Their husband took her head in his hands, "This is not your fault. You did the right thing on the Republic. You offered him a chance on the Enterprise. You waited to eject the pod. You searched for him. None of this is your fault. Finney refused to take accountability for his actions and blamed you because it was easier for him to face the reality that he made a mistake. Do not blame yourself for his actions, taluhk."

Leo nodded, "What he said."

Jim looked at him before a small smile crossed her lips, "Really? 'What he said.' That's all you got, Bonesy? You're slipping, babe."

He chuckled, "Slipping? I'll show you slipping."

Jim looked at him as he made his way closer to her, "Don't you even think about it."

The doctor smiled, "Too late." She made a move to run but Spock still had a good hold on her.

His hands descended on her, tickling her under the ribs. "Stop. Stop… Bones," Jim laughed. Tears ran down her face as she squirmed in Spock's arms. Her laugh was like music and he's missed it over the last few days.

"There's my wife. Hi," he told her.

Jim laughed, "Okay, okay, I give. I give. You meanies."

Leo shrugged, "But you love us."

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Jim sighed. He didn't really have an answer for that.


	29. Chapter 29

"Jim, I am attempting to get dressed," Spock told their wife as Leonard watched on in amusement. Jim was pressing kisses along Spock's back in an attempt to get him to return to bed. 

"And I am attempting to stop you," she chuckled. 

Leo was getting a kick outta this, he reached out through their bond, " _A half-naked Jim verses whatever you're rushing off to do. You know you want to stay in bed_."

Spock's mind reached back, " _I am working on something for Jim. I would prefer she remain unaware, which is difficult enough_."

The doctor sighed before grabbing his wife around the waist and pulling her back against his chest, "Let him go, darlin'."

He kissed her neck and nipped her ear. She pouted, "Fine. Go."

Spock turned around and was about to say something when he stopped and pain radiated from him. Leo and Jim could feel it, it was wasn't as intense but they could feel it. "Sybok," Spock whispered. Leonard moved to pull their husband into his arms while Jim pulled his shirt on and opened the comm to New Vulcan.

"Come on, come on, come on," she muttered as she waited for someone on the other end to answer.

"What are you doing?" he asked his wife.

Jim sighed, "Hacking the communication system on New Vulcan from here. They're not letting me through."

Leo looked at her, "Can you do that?"

"Spock's knowledge of the system is helping but yes, I can do that." It took her a few minutes but she got someone on the other end, " _This is_ _S'chn T'gai_ _James_ _of the House of Solkar of the Clan Hqrtcha. Put me through to a member of my house, right now."_ He actually looked at her when she growled the words in Vulcan, this is the first time he's seen Jim use her authority as Spock's wife for anything. Leo ran his hand though Spock's hair, there was nothing else he could do. The sigh of relief from his wife drew Leonard's attention to her. She looked at the screen, "Not exactly who I was expecting but I'll take it. What's going on?" The southerner relaxed when he heard T'Mar's voice. Of course, the relief didn't last long.

 _"_ _There was an attempt made to end Lady T'Pau's life. She is unharmed… Sybok was with her. The healers do not know if he will survive his injuries,"_ their friend told Jim. 

That explained the pain Spock was feeling. Jim took a deep breath _, "Are you, T'Pau, Sarek and Selik safe?"_

T'Mar's response scared the crap out of Leonard _, "No. As the attack took place near the council chambers, I do not believe that we are safe."_

 _"_ _We're on our way. If anything happens before we get there, comm us,"_ Jim told the Vulcan woman. T'Mar agreed before signing off.

Leo glanced up to see his wife's hands flying over the console again, "Who are you trying to reach now?"

Leonard got his answer when Pike's voice filled the room, "Something happened on New Vulcan and you want my permission to go. Granted."

"Thank you, Chris," she replied.

The older man chuckled, "You'd go without my approval but I figured I'd make it easier. Keep me updated. Pike out."

Jim hit the intercom, "Kirk to bridge."

Gaila was the officer on duty, "Yes, Captain."

"Lay in a course for New Vulcan, maximum warp. We need to get there ASAP. I also need the senior staff in my ready room before I get there."

"Consider it done, Captain. Bridge out," Gaila said before cutting the comm.

"Jim, breathe," Leo told his wife. Her thoughts kept drifting to her brother and the feeling of loss and it was pushing her to the edge.

She nodded, "I'm okay. I'm gonna go fill everyone in. Stay here." Jim didn't even bother putting on a uniform, she pulled on a pair of leggings and her boots before leaving their quarters.

 _"_ Ashal-veh, look at me," Leonard whispered. Spock's gaze focused on him. Leo offered his husband a small smile, "I don't know what we'll find when we get to New Vulcan. I do know that whoever is responsible for this is gonna pay. Right now, your family needs you. Your brother is gonna need you. The pain you feel is nothing compared to what these people will feel when Jim gets her hands on them."

* * *

"We're going with you," Sulu told Jim.

She looked at him, "Sulu..."

Uhura cut her off, "The last time something like this happened, Spock got shot, Sulu got shot, Joanna got kidnapped, you were held hostage and beat the woman half to death with your bare hands, your mother broke out of holding, stunned Gaila and tried to kill you, me, Spock and Jo. We're not doing that again. We're going with you."

Jim wanted to be so mad at them, she really did, but she couldn't be. If someone else was standing in this spot, she'd say the same thing. She sighed, "I fucking hate you all right now."

Scotty laughed, "Only because we're right, lass."

"I know," Jim sighed. "Chekov, you'll have the con, Carol will stay as your first. Hendorff, we're gonna leave Kai in charge of security. I'd rather have him standing by as backup with the rest of the security teams. Have him lock the ship down, nobody on or off but us. We'll use the music call signs today. Uhura, fill in Gaila, Zahra and Kevin. You know they'll want to come. Tom too. Dress in civilian clothes, we don't want to make ourselves more of a target. Dismissed."

Jim closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands. Her thoughts about Sam mixed with Spock's feelings about Sybok was making it hard to think. It's part of the reason she was letting the others go to New Vulcan with them, someone was gonna have to think straight and she doubts that she'd have the strength to. All of a sudden, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know who it was. "We're gonna get to the bottom of this, lass," Scotty whispered.

Jim smiled despite her feelings, "I know we will."

* * *

"Okosu T'Pau," Spock said as he stepped into the room. The ship arrived at New Vulcan in under six hours. He, Jim, Leonard, Nyota, Sulu, Leighton, Scott, Gaila, Hendorff, Kevin and Zahra beamed to the surface and were informed that his clan's matriarch wanted to see him. Nyota, Gaila and Scott went with him while the others went to see his father and brother.

His matriarch, aware that they were being watched, looked at him before reaching out her hand. Spock nodded and she initiated a meld. Her thoughts echoed through his mind, " _This is a political move. You are not safe here. Return to the Enterprise, take your brother with you. Someone is after your father's place on the council_." She pulled her hand away, " _Go with care, son of Sarek_."

"Your safety…" Spock began.

Lady T'Pau stopped him, "Is not my immediate concern, child. Live long and prosper."

Spock nodded, "Peace and long life." He turned to his friends and the four of them quickly made their exit.

Outside, Gaila looked around, "Anyone else feel like we're being watched?"

Nyota nodded, "That's because we are. What did she tell you, Spock?"

He looked at his former girlfriend, "To leave the colony for my safety." They quickly made their way to the medical institute. Spock believed his matriarch when she told him that his family was in danger, unfortunately, hiding was not a viable option.

When they entered the medical institute, T'Pring met them just inside the doors. She was distressed, even though she did not show it.

"Soenk," was the only thing she said before she left the building.

Scott looked at him, "Who's the lass?"

Spock looked at the engineer, "T'Pring was my betrothed. We were released from the bond by the Elders."

Nyota touched Scott's shoulder and whispered in Scottish Gaelic, " _He can't tell you more here. It's not safe_."

The Scot nodded, "Aye, lass. Let's go find everyone else." Spock did not tell Scott that he already knew where they were as he could feel his family. As they walked through the building, he saw Leighton reading a PADD and Kevin and Hendorff having a quite conversation. He did not know where Zahra or Sulu were but he knew they were keeping watch as well.

Jim stepped out of a room on his left. For the first time since his brother was harmed, he gazed at his wife and noted that her attire was more in line with his own. The brown and white, sleeveless tunic held their family name and Jim wore it proudly. His father must have sent it to her, selecting something that was beautiful and functional. She walked to him and offered a small smile, " _He's a mess but the healers think he's recovered enough and he should be able to go into his trance soon. Right now Bones is talking with Valek, your brother's healer. I'd like to move him to the ship and your father agrees_."

He nodded, " _As does Lady T'Pau. She advised me to leave the colony as well_." He passed all the information he'd gathered so far to his wife through their bond. 

" _You should listen. I can figure this out without you being in danger_ ," she whispered in Vulcan. 

Spock was inclined to argue but his older self spoke before he could, " _She is correct, as usual._ " The old Vulcan looked at him, " _I will help her, you and Leonard should take Sybok to the Enterprise. Sarek is required here, if he were not, we would advise he go with you. Allow your wife to find those responsible_."

It was the most logical option. Spock did not like it, however, he considered the danger his clan was in if someone was able to harm all of them.

He nodded, "I will do as you advise, all I ask is that you remain cautious."

Jim nodded, "I will. You see half the ship came down here to make sure I don't do anything stupid."

Spock nodded, "Indeed."

* * *

"Staring at him ain't gonna make him wake up faster," Leonard told his husband.

Spock looked up, "I was not aware…"

Leo rolled his eyes and tapped his head, "You were staring. He's gonna be fine, the healer and T'Mar did a damn good job and he's healing himself now. And I know you don't like hiding but Jim is right, you can't be down there. It's bad enough the other you is still down there. You wanna worry about something, how about how illogical this all is."

Spock's eyebrow shot up so fast it was funny. Leo could feel his husband's mind moving through information twice as fast as it usually does. Then, all of a sudden, it hit the Vulcan, "Romulans."

The southerner looked at his husband, "How would they get to Sonek? Or you think… you think they replaced him."

"I have posed as a Romulan, it is not impossible, nor difficult," Spock said. "I doubt the person we know as Sonek is the Elder we rescued from Vulcan. If my hypothesis is correct, the real Sonek is likely deceased."

As a doctor, Leonard was aware that a good medical professional could use cosmetic surgery to alter someone's features. Someone who was good with make-up, like Gaila, could also change their appearance too. Changes from Romulan to Vulcan and back were easy and didn't require much of an alteration unless you were going for something specific. If this was the Romulans, going after Spock's family served two purposes. One, they could get someone else in Sarek's seat. And two, they don't like Spock or Jim and killing Sybok and Sarek would hurt them all.

Spock stood and walked to Leonard's office. The doctor followed him, "What are you doing?"

Spock sat at the CMO's desk, "Research. I prefer not to leave my bother. This is an acceptable alternative. I have already warned Jim that the Romulans may be involved, she is increasing her awareness."

Leo nodded, "She's worried about all this but determined to figure it out." Jim had a soft spot for Sybok and she had a ton of respect for T'Pau, going after either of them was a good way to get on Jim's bad side. If it wasn't for the fact that her actions reflected on Spock, Sarek and T'Pau, Jim would've beat the crap outta somebody already.

"Need any help?" Leo asked. Spock nodded and relayed a list of things he was looking for. Leonard wasn't as good on a computer as Jim but he had enough medical knowledge to help Spock figure out if the man claiming to be Sonek was actually Sonek. Leonard grabbed a PADD and began researching possible procedures that this person could've possibly gone through.

* * *

"What are smiling about?" Tom asked Jim.

She looked at her friend, "Just how much my husbands rock." The blonde handed the science officer her PADD. It took him a few minutes to read though the information that her boys sent from the ship.

He let out a chuckle, "Oh, shit. What do we do?"

"We tell the dads," she smiled. Jim's hand flew over the PADD as she sent everything they gathered to Chris. She knew Starfleet Intelligence was gonna get a kick outta that. Then, she messaged Sarek, who was in his office with a Vulcan security team, Sulu and Zahra. His reply was quick and told her what she needed to do. The young captain smiled, "It's go time."

The small group made their way to the council chambers. Elder T'Nad's aides ushered them inside the building. The woman was one person they knew they could trust and luckily, she held some loyalty to Spock's family that Jim would have to look into later. _"Non-Vulcan's are usually not permitted in the chambers, however, as a member of a house and clan, we will simply argue your right as Spock's wife. Your friends will not be permitted,_ " the Vulcan woman told her.

"Yes, ma'am," Jim replied. She quickly figured out that T'Nad was the woman who dissolved Spock's bond with T'Pring. The blonde smiled, " _I owe you a thank you, ma'am_." 

The other woman looked at her, " _That is not necessary, Lady James. Come_." Jim motioned for her officers to fall back. She knew what they were gonna do without her even ordering it; walk a perimeter and assess for threats. It was crazy how dangerous her little group had become.

Sarek was already in the council chamber when they got there. T'Nad told her where to stand and Jim did as she was instructed. Some of the others in the room looked at her but no one said anything, she was chalking it up to the family name on her tunic. Of course, that only lasted until the session began. Sonek looked at her, "Human, you should not be here."

" _She is_ _S'chn T'gai_ _James_ _of the House of Solkar of the Clan Hqrtcha. She is a member of mine family, mine house and mine clan. Lady James is well within her rights as mine daughter to attend,"_ Sarek told Sonek in High Vulcan. Her father-in-law is pretty awesome, she wanted to smile but decided to keep her poker face on.

Sonek, of course, still tried to kick her out, _"She is not needed here. She is nothing more than a plaything for your hybrid son."_

 _"_ _You call mine husband hybrid as if it is an insult. He is born of two species, hybrid is an adequate and logical description of his person_ _,"_ Jim told Sonek and the room in High Vulcan; Uhura's gonna be so proud. Spock still has some issues with his mixed heritage but they are his to have and no one has the right to say anything about his DNA. She wasn't touching the plaything part because it was sorta true, and she wasn't ashamed to have an active sex life with her spouses.

 _"_ _What did you do to amuse my father, taluhk_ _?"_ Spock asked through their bond.

" _Threw a logic bomb at Sonek for insulting you, while using the high tongue,_ _"_ she thought back to him. Jim could feel Spock and Bones' amusement at the fact that she was the one using logic. She focused her attention back on the problem at hand. Sonek. He didn't try to kick her out again, he just gave her the Vulcan version of a glare. Spock does it every once in a while when people were being stupid, so she knows it when she sees it. Of course, Spock was actually Vulcan, even if only half.

Jim didn't know how Sarek planned to expose Sonek until T'Nad called for the council leader's resignation. Sonek hid his anger well but not well enough for Jim not to notice it. The council leader looked at T'Nad, "On what grounds."

The woman that Jim was coming to love more and more didn't even look in Sonek's direction _, "_ _You are not Sonek, you are not even Vulcan_ _."_

Everyone in the room looked at each other. Jim just watched as the Romulan looked at her, "Kirk. You did this."

She smiled and spoke in Romulan _, "_ _I know not of what you speak_ _."_ It was funny, but the more she remained calm, the more his emotions started to shine though. The others in attendance realized that T'Nad was right, especially when fake-Sonek stopped pretending and went full Romulan on them.

"You fools. You will fall at the feet of Romulus," he growled.

Sarek looked at Jim, "Okosu James."

She stepped forward, "It is my duty as a captain in the United Federation of Planets Starfleet to place you under arrest for violating the Neutral Zone, espionage and attempted murder... among other things."

"You. You stupid child," Sonek glared at her. "My people will end you."

Jim smiled, _"That may very well be. But it's not going to be today."_

* * *

"Not bad, you," Sybok said to Jim as she walked into sickbay. Spock watched as her face lit up and she rushed over to hug his brother.

"You scared the crap outta me, Sy," she whispered.

Sybok chuckled, "It was me or Lady T'Pau. That woman is much more important than I."

Jim raised an eyebrow, "Did you just go Surak on me?"

"Maybe a little, taking after that one," the older Vulcan made a gesture towards Spock.

"If that was intended as an insult, it failed,"Spock chuckled.

Leonard laughed, "Okay, Jim using logic was enough. Now Sybok is paraphrasing Surak and Spock is joking with people. I think I just stepped into the twilight zone."

"Not yet, you'd have to be nice for that," Jim muttered.

Leonard looked at her, "Get outta my medbay before I hypo you into…"

Jim finished his sentence, "Next week. I know. You gotta get new material. Come on, you haven't eaten all day."

Leonard chuckled, "I can't believe you're the one dragging me to dinner."

"Get over it, Bonesy. I can't hypo you but I can make your staff do it," Jim said as she pushed Leonard towards the door. Spock watched his spouses as they left the room with a promise to bring him dinner when they returned.

"You picked well," Sybok said.

Spock nodded, "Indeed, I did."


	30. Chapter 30

"We getting anything from that ship, Mister Spock?" Jim asked her husband from the command chair.

"The ship is of an unknown configuration and our scans are inconclusive. However, I have been able to determine that the ship is nearly two hundred and fifty years old. I am unable to remotely access the ship's logs," Spock told her.

Jim smiled, "Grab Bones, we'll go over and see what's what." 

"Might I suggest environmental protection suits, Captain. We do not know what we will find over there."

She hopped out of her chair, "Sounds like a plan. Mister Sulu, you have the con."

Two husbands, an enviro-suit plus a set of phasers and tricorders and Jim found herself in the small alien vessel. Spock wasn't having much luck with the computers, he didn't recognize the language. Jim, on the other hand, looked around. She found the jackpot in what she could only assume was the habitation part of the ship. "Oh my… Spock, Bones!"

Her husbands made their way to her and while Spock looked as indifferent as he usually does inside his helmet, she could feel his amazement and curiosity. Bones wore the same feelings on his face. The southern doctor touched the glass in front of him, "What in God's name…"

Jim found six cryotubes with humans in them, frozen in suspended animation. "Are these pods detachable from this ship?" she asked Spock.

Her husband nodded, "They are. It would be wise for us to take them back to the Enterprise before we attempt to open them."

"Should we even open them?" Bones asked.

Jim nodded, "Place is losing power. If we don't pull them out, they'll die. We don't know how they got here and they might be the only ones with answers. Let's beam home and figure out if we can even wake them up."

* * *

How on God's green earth did she expect him to do this? Jim was always asking for impossible shit. "No, I'm not. Besides, you always deliver anyway," she said in response to his thought. Knowing that this wasn't his expertise, she enlisted Carol, Scotty and Chekov to put their brains together on the physics and engineering parts of this project. If they didn't do it right, they could kill all six of these people. Jim, Gaila and Spock were working on the computers.

"We got it," Scotty told them. He rattled off an idea on how to get the six people out, which would require all of them to do different tasks. Leonard didn't listen to the particulars until it got to his part of the process; medical care was something he didn't need to be instructed on. They decided to start with the woman wearing an old school military uniform.

Carol, Scotty and Spock managed to figure out the right sequence to get her out and they moved the woman to a biobed where Leonard could get to work assessing her. The group moved seamlessly from one person to the next until the two women and four men were alive and breathing on their own in his sickbay. Now, they just had to wait until they woke up.

* * *

 _Buzz buzz buzz. Buzz buzz buzz._ "This is Spock," he answered the communicator that woke him from his sleep at three-twenty-six ship time. The nurse on duty notified him that the men and women they found on the derelict ship were beginning to gain consciousness. He closed the small device and woke his spouses; Leonard was a bit more receptive than Jim.

Seven minutes later, the three of them walked into sickbay and found one of the woman arguing with Nurse Simmons. Jim watched the exchange for thirty-one seconds before she took a breath, "Officer on deck." It was an antiquated phrase used by earth's militaries until two centuries ago that had the desired effect, the woman stopped arguing and stood at attention. Jim stepped closer to the woman, "What's your name?"

"Technical Sergeant Michelle Peterson-Matthews, United States Air Force, ma'am," the woman told them.

Jim nodded, "I'm Captain Jim Kirk, the commanding officer of this vessel. What's the last date you remember, Tech Sergeant?"

Peterson-Matthews thought for sixteen seconds, "July ninth, twenty fifteen, ma'am. I'm guessing that's wrong."

"Very. This is gonna be a lot for you to take in, but the current date is December eighteenth, twenty-two sixty-three," Jim told her. The others were awake at this point and they gasped. Jim helped the Air Force Technical Sergeant back onto her biobed and looked at the group, "Where to start? How about names and occupations?"

The group gave Jim the information she requested. There was Doctor Hanz Schoenthal, a physicist from Germany. Doctor Mae Ramsey was a physician from Great Britain. Yuri Fedorov was an engineer from Russia. Michael Thomkins was an American reporter. And Doctor Daniel Zhang Wei was a teacher from China. They all remembered July ninth, two thousand and fifteen as their last date.

"Commander?" Jim didn't even look at him but he knew what she needed.

"I will examine our memory banks for information on their disappearances, Captain," he told her before leaving medical.

* * *

"What is he?" Doctor Ramsey asked.

Jim smiled, "Spock is a Human/Vulcan hybrid. To explain, I guess I can start with explaining First Contact. On April fifth, twenty sixty-three, a scientist named Zefram Cochrane created a ship that could reach faster-than-light travel, what we now refer to as warp drive. A Vulcan survey ship detected Doctor Cochrane in the Phoenix and they touched down in Bozeman, Montana. Spock's great grandfather, Solkar and Cochrane became the first members of our respective species to meet. April fifth is officially recognized as First Contact Day throughout the UFP."

"UFP?" Doctor Zhang asked.

"The United Federation of Planets," Jim smiled. She decided to begin with the travesty that was World War Three and work her way to the present. It was a lot of ground to cover but someone had to do it and she was the captain. The small group listened, asking a few questions every now and again.

"So, there's no way for us to go back?" Doctor Schoenthal asked.

Jim shook her head, "I'm sorry. We haven't actually mastered time travel, yet. We cured a bunch of stuff. Federation credits are the currency but they aren't really needed for survival. Most of us do what we do for the love of it. Our world isn't at it's own throat; United Earth, as we're listed on the UFP charter." She wasn't telling them about Klingons yet.

Bones tapped her on the shoulder, "Jim, Pike's on comm for you. Uhura sent it to my office."

She sighed, "I gotta fill him in. This is Doctor McCoy, MD. PhD. All around medical genius and southern gentleman. I'm gonna leave you in his very capable hands while I update the brass."

"Even in the future the generals are still annoying," Michelle whispered.

Jim chuckled, "Admirals, in this case. Pike is my mentor and practically my dad, so I don't mind talking to him. Some of the others are nerve wracking though."

* * *

Three days. They'd been on the ship for three days. Doctor Ramsey spent all her time in sickbay following him around and asking questions. Leonard didn't mind having a shadow, especially since she seemed amazed by all the medical advancements and willing to learn. Scotty had the same situation going on with the engineer, Yuri; they were practically joined at the hip as the Scot caught the other man up on centuries of technical advancements.

Spock managed to pawn the physicist off on Carol, Chekov and Tom. Schoenthal seemed to glow when he realized that a lot of his theories were eventually proven in the centuries he's been on ice. The Technical Sergeant spent a lot of her time with the security officers, she was Air Force Security Forces before she ended up on that ship.

Jim had taken special interest in the teacher and the reporter. Unlike the others, they were having the hardest time adjusting to their new reality. If Leonard had to guess, it was because there was no real equivalent for their jobs on the ship. Gaila was the only person other than Jim who could get even remotely close to them, but Leonard figured she might be using her pheromones to ease some of their tension.

"Why are you in my office, darlin'?" he asked his wife.

She sighed, "I'm hiding."

Leo chuckled, "Thomkins or Zhang?"

Jim looked up from the console, "Both. All of them, actually. Spock and Uhura figured out what happened to them and I don't have it in me to relay that info."

He walked around his desk and tugged the woman out of his chair before sitting down and pulling her onto his lap, "Spill."

"They were abducted by aliens," she muttered. Leonard could understand her frustration, if it was someone in a post First Contact world, it wouldn't even be a big deal. But back in twenty fifteen, less than six hundred people had been in space and the farthest they got was by accident when a damaged ship had to slingshot around the moon.

He sighed, "You gotta tell 'em, darlin'. Do we know what aliens kidnapped them?"

"Something Ny identified as the Pakled, don't ask me what they are. The only info we have about them comes from old Spock's jellyfish. I have no idea what they were after. This is the craziest thing I've seen in a while and I've seen some crazy shit. One day, you're living your life, the next, a couple centuries have passed you by and someone is telling you that aliens did it," Jim said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

The doctor sighed, "Could be worse, at least we're the ones that found them. Could you imagine if it was the Romulans or the Klingons?"

"That would be bad. I guess I should get back to work. We'll be at Starbase Four soon and I gotta let Commodore Wolfe know what she's in for," Jim said as she stood up.

He chuckled, "I see what you just did there, darlin'. Using me to make yourself feel better." 

"Well, you always make me feel better… when you aren't trying to hypo me to death."

"Speaking of hypos. A set of RH factor, anti-rejection and an enzyme supplement," Leonard said.

Jim looked at him, "For who?"

He sighed, "For you, if you're serious about having a partially Vulcan baby. I talked to Sarek when he was here. That's the combination that worked when Lady Amanda got pregnant with Spock. You'll need to start them a few months before I stop giving you and Spock your contraception hypos."

"I thought you didn't like the idea," Jim whispered from her spot inside his office door.

"In some ways I don't. I still think it's dangerous but it's your body and ultimately your choice. After I talked to Sarek, I'm not as scared as I was. We got less than a year out here, if we're timing this for our time on earth, you'll wanna get started on those hypos in two or three months and I'll pull your birth control four months after that."

"Do we even have those on the ship?" she asked.

Leonard sighed, "We will. They have to be tailored to you and Spock's DNA, he's working on it. I think he even added some of my DNA too, that's his big secret project." Jim smiled and a wave of love and happiness rolled off of her. Leonard closed his eyes and let the feeling settle around him.

"You know, you guys are pretty awesome, Bonesy," his wife said as she made her way back to him and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips.

He smiled, "I know."

* * *

"The Captain's neck is broken, Jim," Leonard told their wife. Spock stood next his wife on the bridge of the USS Defiant in his environmental suit. After they took the displaced civilians to Starbase Four, the Enterprise was tasked with searching for the missing ship. After four days, they encountered a glowing object that did not appear on their sensors. The ship moved closer and found their sister ship drifting in space. Jim, Spock, Leonard and Chekov were beamed over and found the entire bridge crew dead.

"The ship is still functioning, Captain. It is logical to assume the mutineers are somewhere aboard," Spock told her.

Jim nodded, "Use the ship's sensors to locate them. Kirk to Enterprise."

Mister Scott was in command of their ship and responded quickly, "Scott here, ma'am."

She ordered the Scot to have a security team on standby for beam over, however, Spock could find no signs of life aboard the ship except the four belonging to the Enterprise officers. She looked at him when he informed her of the findings, "That's very odd. Spock, you stay here with me. Chekov, get down to Engineering and life support systems. Bones, check out the Sickbay. Kirk to Enterprise. Cancel the security squad and stand by for further instructions."

* * *

Bones and Chekov found bodies in Medical, Engineering and Life Support. Like the mystery couldn't get any more mysterious, according to Bones, the crew killed each other. She figured it could be mental disease but the medical logs didn't show what was going on, the Defiant's CMO hadn't figured it out yet. The only option Bones had was to take the data and analyze it later.

That's when everything went from weird to downright creepy. "What the hell…?" Bones said over comm.

Jim glanced at Spock, "Bones, what's wrong? Bones, what is it? Answer me!" No response. She reached out through their bond and she feel his confusion and disbelief as his hand started passing through stuff.

"Jim, I think the ship's dissolving," her husband told her over the comm. Jim ordered him back the bridge.

"Captain, the Defiant's sensors correspond with an extremely high degree of correlation to those of the Enterprise," Spock told her from the Defiant's science console.

She looked at him, "You mean what happened to the Defiant might be happening to the Enterprise?"

He nodded, "Affirmative."

"Kirk to Enterprise. Scotty," she said into the comm.

Her chief engineer seemed to be reading her mind, "Scott here, we're standing by to beam you back but we cannae do it all at once."

Jim raised an eyebrow, "Why not? What happened?"

"Everything. That ship you're in is fading out, and it's ripping the innards out of this one. It's jamming our transporter frequencies. I've only got three of them working, and I'm not sure of those. One of you has got to wait," Scotty told her.

Jim took a breath, "Chekov, Bones and Spock first, I'll wait."

Spock looked at her, "Request permission to remain, Captain. I could be completing the data."

She shook her head, "Request denied."

"Jim, there is a chance…" Spock started.

She cut him off, "I know what the chances are. Mister Spock, don't argue with me. Get back with the information. I'll be right behind you. Scotty, energize the transporter."

* * *

"I swear to all that's holy, Scotty…" Leonard started but Spock put his hand on the doctor's chest.

"Leonard, arguing with Mister Scott will not get Jim back. We must figure out what happened to that ship, it is the only way to find her."

Lieutenant Kyle looked at them, "Is she still alive?"

Spock nodded at the transport officer, "The connection is faint but we can still feel her."

"We gotta find her, Spock. We…" Leo felt like his chest was gonna cave in. They've all been taken or gone missing on missions before but the idea of Jim out there alone… He knew Spock felt the same way, he was just better at hiding it. Sometimes, Leonard was envious of his husband's ability to appear unaffected, even when the opposite was the case.

It took some coercion, but Spock managed to convince Leonard that their best course of action was to study everything they found on the Defiant. The southerner only agreed because the other option was to give up and Jim would kick their asses if they even thought about it. The could find her, they had to.

* * *

"Next interphase two hours twelve minutes," the Enterprise's computer notified Spock.

Mister Scott looked at him, "Two hours and twelve minutes? That power leak has unbalanced the ship and she's starting to drift. I cannae hold her in place that long."

Spock looked at the engineer, "We must try, Mister Scott. The fabric of space is very weak here. If we disturb it, there will be no chance of retrieving Jim alive."

"I don't understand what's so special about this region of space," Chekov muttered from his chair.

Spock stepped closer to the young officer, "Well, picture it this way, Mister Chekov. We exist in a universe which co-exists with a multitude of others in the same physical space. At certain brief periods of time, an area of their space overlaps an area of ours. That is a time of interphase, during which we can connect with the universe where the Defiant now resides."

"We'll get Jim back in time, won't we?" Nyota asked. Her concern for their captain, friend and his wife was clear on her face.

Spock nodded, "Yes. However, the dimensional structure of each universe is totally dissimilar. Any use of power disturbs it. If we are not extremely careful, we shall lose her and become trapped ourselves."

Nyota nodded, "I see."

"And die like her," Chekov growled before he leapt to his feet and attacked Sulu. The helmsman blocked the attack, however, Mister Scott, Lieutenant Zahra and Spock had to pull the young man off his friend. Spock administered a nerve pinch on the navigator just as Leonard walked onto the bridge.

"What happened to him?" his husband asked.

"I was attempting to explain to Mister Chekov the nature of our problems in this situation when he attacked," Spock informed the doctor.

Leonard looked around the bridge, "Did anyone notice anything peculiar in his behavior before this?"

Sulu nodded, "He was in pain. I don't know what caused it, though."

Leonard looked at the pilot, "Did he seem to be getting hysterical?"

Nyota stepped closer, "Doc, he seemed more angry than frightened."

Scott huffed, "He had no cause to be angry."

Zahra looked at them, "He has the same right to be angry as you do, sir. Jim is our friend too." Spock nodded, the security officer had a valid point. Zahra, Scott and Hendorff removed Chekov from the bridge.

Spock looked at his husband, "There was fury in Chekov. The same fury that was evident on the Defiant."

Leonard took a deep breath, "That's what I was afraid of. Whatever it was that drove the crew of the Defiant to kill each other could be communicable. I need time to isolate the cause. I'd advise moving away from the other ship but I'm not going anywhere until we get Jim back. You have a plan for that, right?"

"Jim was caught in our transporter beam when the Defiant phased out. It is possible she was spared the shock of transition and survived. However, if we are to recover her, we must catch her at the precise moment during the next interphase, or she will die. And there can be no margin for error. Her environmental unit only has breathable air for another three point six two hours," Spock told his husband.

"Sir, we have a vessel approaching on an intercept vector," Sulu informed him.

Spock sat in the command chair, "Status, Mister Sulu."

The helmsman read the screens on his console, "Range two hundred thousand kilometers. Velocity zero point five one and closing."

Spock nodded, "Lieutenant Uhura, signal Red Alert."

She returned to her console, "Aye, sir. Red Alert. All hands, go to Red Alert."

"They've stopped dead, sir. Range ninety thousand kilometers and holding," Sulu alerted him.

Nyota looked at him, "Sir, I'm receiving a visual signal."

Spock nodded, "Transfer to the main viewscreen."

A strange orange figure with triangular eyes appeared, "I am Commander Loskene. You are trespassing in a territorial annex of the Tholian Assembly. You must leave this area immediately."

"Spock, in command of the Federation star ship Enterprise. Commander, according to the Federation, this area is free space," the Vulcan told the enemy commander.

Loskene disagreed, "We claim this territory and are prepared to use force, if necessary, to protect our property."

"We are not interested in your display of force. The Enterprise is responding to a distress signal from one of our ships and is currently engaged in rescue operations. Do you wish to assist us?" Spock asked.

The Tholian looked at him, "I find no evidence of a disabled ship. My instruments indicate ours are the only two vessels in this area."

Spock nodded, "The other ship is interspatially trapped. It should reappear in one hour and fifty three minutes. We request you stand by until then."

"Very well, Enterprise. In the interest of interstellar amity, we will wait precisely one hour and fifty three minutes. But be warned. We do not tolerate deceit," the Tholian informed him before closing the comm.

Leonard crossed his arms, "This just got a lot worse, didn't it?"

Spock nodded, "That is an understatement."


	31. Chapter 31

Well, this sucks. Jim looked around the ship to see if she could figure out how to get back to the Enterprise. Knowing her husbands as well as she does, she was sure they were coming up with a plan. The question is whether or not she'll have enough air in her suit to make it back to them. She could still feel them but it was like they were on the other side of the galaxy. For all she knows, they were.

There was something about this region of space that bothered the shit outta her. It wasn't even that it seemed to be a doorway between dimensions, it was what happened to the people on this ship. Something in the back of her head told Jim that all these deaths were a product of location and not a substance. If they were smart, the Enterprise would get the hell outta the area. Of course, she knew better. Spock was in command and there was no way in hell he'd leave without knowing what happened to her.

* * *

"When's that next interphase gonna happen?" Leo asked Spock over the comm.

His husband's reply was quick, "Theoretically, it has already happened. However, the ship's sensors are not responding as predicted."

"I thought you had it all timed out," Leonard said.

Spock sighed, actually sighed, "I did, Leonard. The space was disturbed by the Tholians."

The southern doctor let the words sink in, "You don't know if we can get her back." He didn't have to say it, he could feel Spock doubting himself and it was a horrible feeling. Usually, this is where Jim tosses some optimism through their bond. Leonard figured he'd give it a try. He could feel Spock relax a tiny bit, that was better than nothing.

"Not at this interphase. I am in the process of recalculating to determine when the next interphase will occur. They do not take place at regular intervals," the acting captain told him.

Leo ran a hand through his hair, "We can't wait for the next one. We've had another case like Chekov and I had to confine one of my people to a bio-bed after he tried to kill Chapel."

"You will soon isolate the cause and prevent further spread of the affliction. I have faith in you, Leonard," Spock told him. Leo felt a wave of confidence and pride from his husband.

"I think it's this region of space… it's not something that we can transmit to each other. The molecular structure of the brain tissues in the central nervous system are distorting. And the madness that affected the Defiant's crew will soon happen to the Enterprise. I'm torn between our duty to get this ship out of here and Jim."

"We will do what we must to protect her crew, however, I will not leave her here without trying everything we can think…" Spock was cut off by the ship being fired upon.

Leonard shook his head, "The Tholians?"

The whole ship shook before he got an answer from his husband, "Yes, the renowned Tholian punctuality." Spock cut the comm from his end.

* * *

"We're stuck here. The power converters are fused and the ship is essentially adrift. Not to mention whatever that web thing is," Scott said with a groan. "Even if we can get Jim back, and that's a big if, I need the converters to get us out of here. And those bloody Tholians seem to be sealing us in."

Another Tholian ship appeared after the attack. The two ships briefly touched their aft ends before separating, weaving a web between them. The analysis shows that the web is made of an energy that the Federation is not yet familiar with. If the structure is completed before the Enterprise is repaired, the ship will not be able to leave.

"How big are they, the power converters?" Leonard asked the engineer.

Scott glanced at Spock before he looked at the doctor, "About eight by three inches, why?" Spock heard the thought that ran through his husband's head.

"That may work," he said as he stood from the command chair.

"What?" Scott asked.

Leonard smiled, "We use the other ship's converters."

The engineer looked at them, "How would we go about getting them, lad?"

Spock looked at the acting first officer, "We can still feel Jim. It would require much of my concentration, however, I believe I can communicate with her our need for the power converters. If she can, in fact, retrieve the necessary gear, how long would you need to fix them?"

"A few minutes. We're trying to make new ones now but that takes a while," Scott replied.

Spock nodded, "Leonard, return to the laboratory and search for an antidote to the effects of this space. That is your primary task, since we must remain here. Mister Scott, you have the con. I will attempt to communicate with Jim."

* * *

" _Jim."_ Great, now she's hearing things. " _Jim. Can you hear me,_ _taluhk_?" Okay, that was definitely in her head but it was Spock's voice. He is the Vulcan in the family and he had the most mental fortitude out of the three of them. If she had to guess, he was actually trying to reach out to her. Their bond was obviously feeling the distortion and it probably took everything he had to reach out. Jim closed her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to clear and center her mind. Whatever is going on, Spock needs to talk to her. " _Jim, can you hear me?_ " she heard him ask again.

" _I'm here, Spock. I'm here_ ," she replied. Jim felt relief from her husband when he realized that he got through. 

" _Power converters are damaged… Awaiting next interphase... We love you._ " Just like that, he was gone again. It took her half a second to understand what he needed. Jim hopped to her feet and sprinted to engineering. She really hoped that she got those converters before the ship and the space around it went all wibbily wobbly timey wimey again.

* * *

"I worked a miracle. You're welcome," the doctor said with a smile. Spock and Scotty looked at him and waited for an explanation. Leonard sighed, "This is a diluted theragen derivative. When mixed with alcohol, Risen wine in this case, it acts as a powerful nerve blocker. It's our antidote."

"Have ye lost yer mind, lad? Ye want us to drink nerve gas… Klingon nerve gas?" Scotty asked.

Leo nodded, "It's not toxic in this form and it's already worked on Chekov and the others. I figure, we should take it before we start raging outta control too. I could order you both to do it but you're smart so there isn't much point." He watched as his husband and his friend each examined the orange liquid.

Scotty shrugged before he downed it like a shot, "Not bad."

"That's what you're wife said," Leonard quipped.

Scotty chuckled, "That lass knows her drink. Yer lass does too."

The southerner nodded, "Jim's got a bottle of this stuff from some planet, I don't know where, and it is amazing." Spock took a sip of the antidote and decided that it was okay before he downed the rest of it.

Spock was amused, "You may want to save some of that for Jim. She would enjoy the taste."

"Already thought of that. There's another bottle in our quarters, this one is for Scotty," Leonard told them.

The Scot chuckled, "I'm gonna try it with Scotch."

The doctor nodded, "Figured as much. How are we doin' with getting Jim and getting out of here?"

"She responded to me when I contacted her, we are just waiting for the next interphase," Spock told him.

* * *

Space, the final frontier. Otherwise known as the place where crazy young captains go to die. She doesn't know what caused the Defiant to disappear, all Jim knows is that she has the power converters that Scotty needs and now she's floating in space.

The next thing the young captain knows, she staring at this… web thing. " _Jim_ ," it was Bones.

" _You can hear me, Bonesy_?" she asked in her head.

Jim could practically feel him chuckle, " _Yes, I can hear you, darlin'. Hang tight, we see you_." The Enterprise had to be behind her because she didn't see it but she felt Spock and Bones get closer.

"Oxygen levels: critical," the system on her suit told her.

"Fuck." They had to hurry up, she was down to her last minutes of air.

* * *

"Can I take this off?" Jim asked from the bio-bed closest to his office.

Leonard chuckled and checked her readouts before he nodded, "Yes, but just the oxygen. I still need to monitor you before I let you out of here. You scared the shit out of us, darlin'."

She smiled, "Not my intention, sweetheart, trust me. I had a choice to make between your lives and mine. I knew Spock would get me home that you would figure out what was going on. I picked the right course of action." Jim could feel his indignation, she was right, he knew it and it pissed him off to no end. "I'm fine, Bones. Other than going without air for a few minutes, nothing bad actually happened to me. And we know what happened to our sister ship. Considering all the shit we've been through, this was a good mission."

"I know. I don't have to like it but I know. What was it like over there?" he asked.

She sighed, "Lonely. I had a whole universe to myself after the Defiant was thrown outta this one. There was absolutely no one else in that universe. While I've spent most of my life alone, I gotta say, I'd rather be here with everyone. Especially my husbands. I can't tell you how weird it was having my head to myself again."

"No kidding. I had to think like you a few times, it was surreal," he told her.

Jim chuckled, "Oh, I bet. You know, if we all got trapped together..."

Bones smiled, "That would be interesting. Can you imagine, you, me and Spock with a universe to ourselves?"

Jim thought about it for a whole second, "It would be fun for a while. Sex in the command chair and a bunch of other places… Then, we'd get bored. You'd have no patients, I'd have no crew, even Spock would miss people."

"And we'd probably drive each other crazy at some point," he told her.

She shrugged, "Well, we do that now. We just never stay mad for too long. So, you wanna fill me in on everything I missed?"

* * *

"You should be in bed, taluhk," he said to his wife. She was in the gym hitting a punching bag.

Jim sighed, "I'm restless. Being stuck in an EV suit and medical aren't actually conducive to someone who likes to move around. What are you still doing up?"

"I am checking on you," he answered honestly.

Jim chuckled, "You could've just reached out through our bond. Don't make me go shifting through your thoughts." Spock could feel her amusement at the idea that he was the one being evasive.

He nodded, "It was unsettling, not knowing where you were. As I am sure you ascertained, it was difficult just to feel you. I felt like I lost a part of myself."

Jim looked up at him, "I know, I felt it too. Both of you felt… worlds away. Then it would flicker out altogether. Bones said it was the whole brain degradation thing. It's funny though, because even without you in my head, I knew you'd find me."

He looked into his wife's eyes, "I did not think we would. I thought that we lost you forever." Spock refused to acknowledge the tear that rolled down his cheek, Jim reached up and gently wiped it away.

"That's because you deal in logic. If this had been another reality, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead… Or at least presumed dead. However, you and Bones… you both knew I wasn't gone and you fought for me just like I'd fight for you. It is illogical to dwell on what wasn't," she told him.

"You are beginning to sound like me," he whispered.

"I will take that as a compliment, ashalik," Jim said with a smile.

* * *

"Do I even want to know why she's dancing around our quarters?" Leonard asked his husband. Jim, in her underwear and a cardigan no less, was doing what Leo could only assume was a happy dance and Spock was just watching her. They both liked seeing her happy like this. 

"I got my doctorate. I got my doctorate. I'm all kinds of awesome. I'm Doctor Awesome," she smiled. He looked at the PADD she handed him and, sure enough, Jim's dissertation was approved. She was being granted her PhD in Military Science, hence, the adorable dancing.

"Congratulations, Doctor Kirk," Leonard told his wife.

She gave him a big smile, "Thank you, Doctor McCoy."

He chuckled, "You're such a dork."

Jim smiled and sang, "But you love me."

The southern smiled, "Yes, ma'am, I do." Leonard smirked when he felt a good bit of lust shoot through his spouses.

"It's always that damn accent," Jim muttered.

"I almost forgot how much you like my voice, darlin'," he whispered against her ear.

She groaned when he nipped her earlobe, "You're such a liar, Bones. You know good and damn well what your voice does to us."

He chuckled, "Do I, Doctor Kirk?" Jim nodded as she ran her fingers along the bottom hem of his uniform tops, occasionally brushing the skin above his waistband.

"What do you think, Spock?" she asked. Their husband stood behind Jim, pressing kisses along her neck.

"I think, he is teasing you, taluhk," Spock told her.

Jim sighed, "Can't be, ashalik, he knows better." Spock nodded as he slowly slid the oversized cardigan over Jim's shoulders, trailing his fingers along her arms until the garment dropped to the floor at Jim's feet.

Leo took a deep breath, "That's not fair."

"Whatever do you mean?" Jim asked in feigned innocence. For starters, the bra she was wearing was see-through. And both her undergarments were the same color as her wedding dress.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he asked.

His wife smiled, "I have a few ideas."

Spock nodded, "As do I. We are overdressed for all of them."

Jim pushed the blue and black uniform shirts off of Leonard and dropped them on the floor as she pressed kisses along his collarbone. Leo doesn't know who unbuckled his pants and pushed them off but it was definitely Spock's hand wrapped around him. "Fuck," the southerner muttered.

Jim chuckled against his skin, "Getting there." She turned in his arms and looked up at Spock, "You have on too many clothes."

Their husband gave him a squeeze before letting him go and pulling his uniform off as fast as humanly… err Vulcanly possible. Leonard sighed, "It's annoying how beautiful you two are." He could admit that they were both too hot to be married to him. Jim and Spock looked at him before they looked at each other.

"Has he never looked in a mirror?" Jim asked their husband.

Spock sighed, "Apparently." They both stared at him and he knew they were having a conversation in their heads.

Leo chuckled, "Out... loud."

"So, change of plans. We," she motioned to herself and Spock, "are gonna have our way with you. Because I don't know where you got the dumb idea that you aren't insanely hot but we're sick of it. So, we are gonna kiss, caress and lick all of our favorite parts of you. And you are gonna let us. Bed." Usually, Leonard took control and, sometimes, Spock did too but Jim going dominate on him was new and sexy as hell.

Leonard situated himself in the middle of the bed and waited. Jim ordered him to close his eyes before she blindfolded him with one of her scarves. It was one of those soft, silky ones that Pike's girlfriend sent Jim for her last birthday and it carried the scent of Jim's shampoo, mango and papaya. Newly blind, all Leonard could do was wait until something happened.

The first thing his felt was a pair of hands –Jim's- run from his ankles, up his legs and stop at the top of his thighs before going back down. Spock's hands started at his jaw, along his neck, over his chest and down his stomach, stopping at his hips. He felt himself get harder at the realization that they were gonna drag it out until he begged them. Spock whispered in his ear, "That is exactly what we are going to do."

Leonard felt a pair of lips press against his and he kissed Spock back out of pure instinct, opening his mouth when he felt Spock's tongue seeking entry. Jim was still running her hands along his body, and probably watching. Something about watching him and Spock make out always gets her attention. Leo tried to focus on Spock, which should've been easy but Jim started pressing kisses and licks right at his hip, so close but not close enough. He moved his arm to give himself a hand but Jim caught it.

"We'll tie 'em," she told him. He's said it to her before but he didn't realize how hot it actually sounded. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Jim asked with glee. Spock stopped kissing him so Leonard could give her an unnecessary nod. She chuckled, "Okay."

The bed shifted and then he felt his wife's beautifully naked body pressed against his side as she ordered him to put his hands above his head and tied them together. He expected her to go back to what she was doing, instead, she started kissing his chest, along his neck, behind his ear and finally his lips. Spock moved down his body, pressing kisses as he went.

Leo got lost in the feeling of both their hands all over his body and the taste of them both in his mouth. Jim ended the kiss and, for a second, Leonard wished he hadn't let her tie his hands so he could keep her there. Of course, that's when he felt her lips on one side of his hip. Then, without warning, Spock wrapped those sexy lips around him. "Fuck," Leo groaned. Unlike Jim, their husband does not have a gag reflex and Leonard could feel the back of Spock's throat.

He bucked his hips a few times trying to relieve some of the pressure but Spock held him still. His husband pulled away and Leonard was prepared to beg him to come back when Jim took his place, using one of her hands with her mouth. "Oh, God," the southerner mumbled. He doesn't know how long it went on but Spock and Jim would take him right to the brink and then switch. Then he felt them both, one on each side, kissing and licking and sucking. How is it that they've never done this before?

" _No idea_ ," Jim said through their bond.

"Please," he whispered.

They both stopped and he heard Jim's voice, "What do you want?"

Leo sighed, "You. Both of you." Jim wrapped her lips around him again before she pulled away. He was teetering on the edge when he felt Spock straddle his legs and slowly slid onto him. They all moaned at the contact. He really wanted his hands, especially when he felt Jim's back on his chest and the moment when Spock slid into her. Jim agreed with him because she reached up, untied his hands and pulled the blindfold off. His hands circled around her as Spock flexed his hips.

Jim's skin was hot and she had a beautiful blush running down her body. He realized that Spock used his talented tongue on her while she was using her tongue on him. There was no way in hell this was gonna last long, they were all too close for that. They need to move, Leonard tested out how much room he had and pushed deeper into Spock. Of course, that caused Spock to push into Jim. That set everything off, Spock pulled Jim against his chest, sliding in and out of her as he rode Leonard.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Leo groaned. He was too far gone and he couldn't stop himself from going over that ledge. Spock carefully got off of him without letting go of their wife. Their husband laid her on the bed and kept going. Leonard had this uncontrollable urge to make out with them both. He rolled to his side and pressed his lips against his wife's, swallowing her moans. He tangled one hand in her hair and slid the other to where his spouses bodies were joined, expertly rubbing circles against Jim's little bundle of nerves.

"Come for us, darlin'," he whispered in his wife's ear. Her back arched off the bed and she came completely undone, Spock followed behind her. For a minute, they all just lay in a heap.

Then Jim chuckled, "I'm tying you up more often, Bones."


	32. Chapter 32

"I feel like death," Jim muttered. They were due to dock at Starbase One in an hour but she didn't really care. She was tired, her head hurt and she couldn't keep anything down. She didn't mentioned it to Bones that morning because it was manageable, but now she was curled up in a ball on the couch in her ready room. It took an actual order to keep Spock from following her, he had Bones come up instead.

"You should've called me up here, Jim," her husband said as he walked into the room.

"Can't move, communicator is over there. I need to be on the bridge, so I'd appreciate it if you just hypo me now and bitch at me later," she mumbled.

Bones gave her a look, "You must really feel like crap if you're agreeing to be hypo'd." Jim nodded as he ran the tricorder over her. A look that Jim's never seen before crossed his features.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He smiled and a wave of happiness hit her.

"There is nothing wrong with you. Just a bad case of morning sickness," he whispered.

Jim could feel the tears well up in her eyes, "Really?" Bones nodded and turned the tricorder towards her so that she could see the readout.

He tucked her bangs behind her ear, "I'm gonna give you something so you don't feel like crap. It won't hurt the baby and you'll be able to function until we get home. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

" _Spock, a baby_ ," Jim said in her head knowing full well that he knew what was going on.

" _I heard. I will refrain from celebration until you are further along_ ," he replied through their bond. She could feel his excitement at the idea even though it was tempered by his caution, that man is so logical.

Bones nodded, "He's right. Most people wait until they're past the first trimester before they say anything. We should keep it to ourselves until then."

"Everyone is gonna know something is up when I suddenly stop doing all that crazy stuff I do," she muttered.

Leonard smiled, "Tell 'em you're following doctor's orders... Or something like that, okay?" Jim nodded before Bones hypo'd her in the arm.

"You mean to tell me that you've been hypo'ing me in the neck for the last nine years for no reason?" she asked. The southerner's eyes widened and he knew he was caught.

"I… I…" Bones started.

Jim shook her head, "I'm gonna tell Spock to beat you up for me."

He smiled, "He wouldn't."

" _I would_ ," Spock corrected in their heads.

She smiled, "Come on. I got some work to do so we can go home."

* * *

"This is some party," Leonard said to nobody in particular. The Enterprise return was just as crazy as they expected it to be. There were people and press all over the place when the shuttles docked in San Francisco. None of them –except maybe Gaila- liked the idea of getting dressed up for this reception thing but they were ordered to attend, so they were all sucking it up.

"Have you seen, Jim?" Chris asked from behind him.

Leonard listened to Jim's thoughts for a couple seconds before he looked at Pike, "Outside with Sara. She's not feeling all that great, something about too much after shave and shrimp."

"Never bothered her before… unless," the admiral looked at him.

Leo smiled, "Don't say it out loud. Nobody knows and we just figured it out."

Chris chuckled, "I should kick your ass, McCoy."

The southerner shook his head, "Wasn't me." Both men looked in Spock's direction.

Pike smiled, "I'll stop by the house tomorrow so we can have a long talk about this in a room without reporters."

Leonard nodded, "You can talk but I doubt they'll listen to you. We tend to feed each others stubbornness."

"At least one of you can admit it," Chris laughed.

Leo shrugged, "If someone's gonna be the responsible type, it might as well be me, I am the oldest."

* * *

Jim must've dozed off in the hovercar on their way to the house because she suddenly felt herself being lifted into Spock's arms. "I can walk," she mumbled.

Her husband held her a little tighter, "I am aware. However, I enjoy having you in my arms, so it is not an inconvenience of any kind for me to carry you."

"You're such a big softy, ashalik," Jim whispered against Spock's neck.

He gave her a quiet chuckle, "Only where you, Leonard and Joanna are concerned." That was true. She smiled and let his love wrap around her like a blanket as he made his way through the barely familiar house.

Most officers who come back from a tour without a home usually get assigned quarters on or near fleet property... but not the triad. Pike made sure they had a house to come home to and had their stuff taken out of storage a week before the ship got back. They had to do their own unpacking at some point but they weren't overly concerned about it. Bones said that Jim will probably want to clean and organize when her urge to nest hits. Until one of them got around to it, the place is still mostly packed.

"You want our help takin' that off, darlin'?" Bones asked from somewhere behind Spock.

Jim smiled, "I just need someone to undo the clasp. Gaila helped me put this stupid thing on."

Bones chuckled, "Ain't nothing stupid about that gown. It's beautiful and you look beautiful in it, though... In all fairness, you look beautiful out of it too."

Her gown was black and from the front it was simple and even a bit conservative, the back was another story. The back was open and the top third was embellished with crystals and pearls. Gaila picked it out for her and Jim was actually glad that it wasn't one of those crazy avant garde things that the Orion prefers to wear. Jim was sure she probably had Ny and/or Carol to thank for that.

"Such a charmer. Too bad I'm too tired to do anything about it," Jim yawned as Spock gently sat her on the bed and knelt in front of her to take off the strappy heels she let Gaila talk her into wearing.

"Fatigue is a common symptom during the first trimester," Bones said as he settled behind her on the bed to open the side of her gown.

Jim nodded, "I know, I don't have to like it but I can live with it."

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to you actually paying attention to your health," her southern gentleman muttered.

Spock sighed as he stood, "You are aware that while Jim appears not to value her health, the truth is quite the opposite."

Jim stood to step out of her gown, "What he said. Besides, it's not just me I gotta worry about right now."

It still hasn't fully sunk in that she's gonna have a baby, maybe it's Spock's trepidation that's holding her back. She'd love to jump for joy but she knew that waiting a few more weeks was probably the best idea. Jim knew he was excited but she was aware that there was a real chance of miscarriage and Spock wasn't gonna relax until the baby was at the point of being able to survive outside her body. Neither will Bones for that matter.

"I could get used to this," Jim muttered as Bones gently wiped the makeup off her face with a warm, damp cloth and Spock removed the pins from her hair.

Bones smiled, "Fine by us, darlin'." He kissed her nose and told her to get into bed. Jim gave Spock a quick kiss before doing what she was told. She was already drifting off to sleep when she felt her husbands get in bed with her. Jim pressed her face against Spock's chest just as Bones wrapped his arms around her and she was out.

* * *

"Admiral," Spock greeted the man at the door. Leonard mentioned that Admiral Pike had planned to visit them but Spock did not realize it would be this early in the day. 

"Can I come in?" Spock nodded and stepped out of the older man's way.

"Jim just woke up and Leonard is still asleep," Spock told the admiral.

"I wanted to talk to you. If that's okay?" Pike asked. Spock nodded and offered Jim's father figure a seat. For one minute and thirty-one seconds, Pike did not say anything.

"Was there something you wished to discuss, sir?" Spock asked.

Pike nodded, "So, a baby?" Spock nodded. "Is it dangerous for her?" the other man asked.

Spock nodded again, "It carries some risk. However, it is not much more than a normal human pregnancy. Jim has agreed to all the medical restrictions Leonard has given her and we are both monitoring her closely. She is only a five weeks along, Admiral, we have a long way to go."

"I'm assuming this was planned," Pike said.

Jim stepped into the room, "Yep. Good morning." Both men looked at her, she was dressed for physical activity. Reading his thoughts, she smiled, "Bones said I can keep running but I have to go with a partner since I haven't run outside in a while. He's gonna go with me. He just woke up so I'm waiting for him to get dressed."

"Are you sure about this, kid," Pike asked, making a motion towards her abdominal region.

Jim rested her hand over her stomach and smiled, "Of course I am. I wouldn't have let Bones torture me with all those hormones and Vulcan vitamin hypos if I wasn't." The admiral raised an eyebrow and looked at Spock. Jim chuckled, "An RH factor, an anti-rejection drug and an enzyme supplement. All tailored to me and my husbands. Spock's handiwork. Bones' will probably give me my daily hypo before we leave."

"You're volunteering to be hypo'd? Daily?" Pike asked.

Jim nodded, "Yep. Crazy, I know. Let it all out." The admiral gave her a look that Spock could not readily identify. Jim smiled, "You had that look on your face when you recruited me in Riverside. You're worried about me. You always are but there's no reason to be any more worried than normal. Bones and Spock are taking good care of me… of us. I promise. M'Banga has also been filled in, just in case we need a more objective opinion from someone who specializes in Vulcan anatomy. Besides, look at it this way, I can't do crazy shit when I'm knocked up."

"Thank God for small miracles," Leonard muttered as he walked into the room.

Jim lightly punched him in the arm, "That hurts my feelings, Bonesy." Spock and Pike watched as Leonard conducted a quick scan on Jim, injected her in the arm with a hypospray and pressed a kiss against the skin where he hyposprayed her. She smiled, "You ready?"

Leonard nodded, "Yep, let me put this away and we can go."

"Don't worry so much, Chris," Jim said before kissing Pike's cheek.

The admiral smiled, "I'll try, kiddo." Jim and Leonard each pressed a kiss against Spock's lips before leaving the house. For a full minute, the scientist and the admiral looked at each other. "You'll keep me posted If anything goes wrong. Anything at all," Pike ordered.

Spock nodded, "Yes, sir."

* * *

"You're hovering," Jim sighed.

Bones looked at her, "What?"

She smiled, "You are hovering and its beginning to annoy the crap outta me, Bonesy. I get the whole running with a partner thing but this is ridiculous. I could've stayed in Chris' office if I wanted to be watched like a hawk."

"You can't fault me for wanting to keep an eye on you," he told her. 

"No, but it's a bit much, even for you. Don't you have post-deployment stuff to do too, Lieutenant Commander McCoy?"

Her husband nodded, "Yes, but you've never been pregnant before, darlin'. I just... I don't want anything to happen to you."

Jim chuckled, "What are you gonna do when you have to take shifts at the hospital and during my classes at the Academy. You can't be with me all day until I deliver and you know it."

He shrugged, "I'll think of something."

The captain sighed before reaching out to their husband's mind, " _I'm gonna hurt him_." Spock was amused but didn't offer her any help.

"Did you do this to Jocelyn when she was pregnant?" Jim asked.

Bones sighed, "Of course not... I see your point."

The blonde smiled, "I gotta get this paperwork done so we can go on leave. I'm not gonna be able to do that with you staring at me. You have stuff to do too. So, what would make this easier for you?"

"I don't... I just want to make sure nothing happens to you, even though you're just doing paperwork," Bones told her honestly.

Jim ran a few options through her head before she smiled, "What if I work from Sarek's residence in the embassy? He won't hover but he will keep an eye on me. Plus, Sybok and T'Mar are there now, Spock will be there later and it's one of the safest places in the city. Will that make you feel better?"

"That'll work," the southerner muttered.

Jim smiled, "You know, this overprotective thing would be adorable if it wasn't annoying."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, please."

* * *

"Sa-kai, have you…" Spock began. Sybok pressed a finger against his lips in the human gesture that means 'quiet' and pointed towards his lap. Spock had to step closer to see that Jim was asleep with her head on Sybok's leg. Spock knew she was in the room when he entered it, he became worried when he did not see her.

"So, when were you gonna tell us?" the older Vulcan asked.

Spock sat across from his brother, "When we were sure the baby would survive."

Sybok chuckled, "Nothing is gonna happen to this baby. Your mother passed you some good genetics. And Jim, people would kill for her DNA. I bet you found a way to add Leo's into the mix too."

Spock nodded, "I did."

"Then, this baby is gonna be just fine. The fact that Jim is volunteering to be monitored and hypo'd is proof enough. When Jim Kirk sets her mind to something, the universe is smart enough not to get in her way," Sybok told him. That was an accurate observation of Jim versus the universe. Spock could feel the love and protectiveness his brother had for his wife, he truly saw her as his sister. The feeling was mutual, Jim would kill for his brother and they all knew it.

"I am scared, sa-kai," Spock admitted.

Sybok smiled, "You have reason to be. One of your t'hy'la is with child and you are worried about their health and their safety. You are also worried that you could lose Jim or the baby or both. Father felt the same when Amanda was pregnant with you. Unlike father, you have a much bigger family to carry the worry with you. Some of us are your blood and others are family by choice but we are all here for you just the same."

"He's right, you know," Jim mumbled. Both brothers looked at her as she blinked her eyes open and stretched out.

"Sleeping beauty awakens," Sybok quipped.

Jim chuckled, "Sorry I fell asleep on you."

Spock's brother smiled, "Nonsense. My niece or nephew requires you to rest, whatever I can do to help, I will do."

"You're the best, Sy," Jim said before pressing a kiss against his cheek.

Sybok smiled, "Only because I love you, ko-kai."

* * *

"What can I do for you, Miss Gaila?" Leonard asked. The Orion grabbed his arm and pulled him into the office he was using at Starfleet Medical HQ.

She sighed, "Is Jim pregnant?" When he didn't say anything, she smiled, "I knew it."

The doctor looked at her, "You can't say anything."

Gaila tilted her head, "Why not?"

"Because we're not ready for everyone to know. The handful of people that do know figured it out for themselves... with the exception of Pike but that one is my fault. I can't lie to that man to save my life. You caught the change in her pheromones?"

Their green friend nodded, "Yes. I also noticed that she didn't drink anything but water at the reception and Spock was tad more protective than usual. When are you gonna tell everyone?"

"When she's further along. It'll be before she starts showing. Once the press gets wind of this, we might have to hide her somewhere. You know how they can be. Nobody knows she's married except the crew, our families and some of the brass. That'll be a whole other can of worms when people realize that she married two of her top officers," Leonard said.

Gaila looked at him for a minute and smiled, "Let me tell Ny."

"Why?" he asked.

The Orion smiled, "So that she can come up with something to tell the press. If you head them off before Jim starts showing, you'll have more control on what they put out there. The last thing you want surrounding your unborn child is rumors and conjecture."

The southerner sighed, "Let me talk to Jim and Spock before you talk to Ny, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay. Congratulations, Papa McCoy."

"It's more Spock's kid than mine," he mumbled with a smile.

Gaila chuckled, "Nope. That kid is gonna be just as much yours as it is Jim and Spock's, DNA be damned."

The doctor looked at her, "How can you be so sure?"

She smiled, "Because the three of you are one. You are just as important in this baby's life as they are. You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan to English translation  
> sa-kai – brother  
> ko-kai - sister


	33. Chapter 33

"Spock, what's wrong?" Jim asked their husband. Spock had gone completely still, well, more still than usual. Leonard looked over as Jim stood from her spot on the floor and moved in front of Spock. The Vulcan gently held Jim's hips when she was in front of him. The look on Spock's face was indescribable; wonder, happiness, love and a whole bunch of other things flowed through their bond.

" _I can hear him_ ," Spock whispered in Vulcan.

Jim touched her stomach and smiled, " _You can hear the baby? It's a boy?_ " Spock nodded before he rested his forehead against her stomach and started whispering to their son in Vulcan while Jim ran her fingers through his hair. Leonard looked over at his mama who was leaning against the door frame with a look of confusion on her face, she couldn't understand them.

"Spock can hear the baby's thoughts," he told his mama with a smile.

"I knew you were pregnant," Ellie said with tears in her eyes.

Leonard chuckled, "Of course you knew, mama."

The trio was nearing the end of their six weeks of leave. They spent they spent two weeks in San Fran hanging out with Spock's family and Pike, then they spent two weeks alone at the admiral's cabin before they went to see his family in Georgia. They didn't tell his mother that they were pregnant but they weren't exactly quiet about it either. Jim was exactly twelve weeks along.

They gave Nyota the okay for a press release and let the communications officer and Pike handle the questions. Jim, Leonard and Spock really didn't want to know what was asked and they didn't want to do any interviews. They'd all had enough of that in the days since the ship got back. Luckily for them, Uhura was deathly protective. She reamed one dumb ass reporter who was stupid enough to all but call Jim a slut. The woman didn't yell or use bad words, she just rattled off a list of Federation planets were polyamorous relationships were the norm and dared the idiot to call them bad names. Jim found out that the guy got fired a few days later.

"Would you like to hear him, k'diwa?" Spock asked him as he stood, never taking his hands off Jim. Leo nodded and stood behind his wife, pressing a kiss against her neck as he did. He could tell that Spock didn't know how strong the connection was gonna be but he was prepared to try. Leonard closed his eyes as Spock joined their minds. The first thing he noticed was that Jim wasn't in their meld. The second thing he noticed was a small voice.

Their son.

The young mind recognized him as the voice that makes his mother happy. Leonard didn't have the words. He could hear how much his son loved them already, how safe and happy he felt. No wonder Spock was shocked silent, it was an amazing feeling. " _We love you, son_ ," Leonard thought before Spock ended the meld. "Oh, my God," he whispered, his hand resting on Jim's still flat stomach.

"You heard him?" Jim asked as she leaned back against him.

He nodded, "You didn't want to?"

She smiled, "I'll get my chance. The baby's part Vulcan, he could have some telepathic abilities. I'm not in a rush and you needed it more than me." He sent her some of his emotions, she closed her eyes and smiled at the feelings that he shared with her and Spock.

Usually, it would take about seventeen weeks before the baby begins to have an awareness and twenty weeks for a baby to respond to sounds like voices and music. Since their child was part Vulcan, Leonard wasn't surprised that his brain was developing much faster than a fully human child. Many studies show that a Vulcan's mental capacity begins development before their birth. Their son was apparently no different, even though he was only a quarter Vulcan.

"I bet he's gonna have Spock's ears," Jim muttered. They all looked at her.

Leo chuckled, "What makes you so sure?" She smiled and brought voice to his thoughts about their child's brain and she figured that even mostly human, the Vulcan genes were probably dominant, like they were with Spock.

"I don't care what his ears look like, I get another grandbaby to spoil," his mother told them.

Jim chuckled, "Finally! Someone as enthusiastic about the baby as I am."

* * *

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?" Bones asked -yelled at- Joanna. The teen got to Georgia about a week after they did. Over dinner, she brought up the idea of joining Starfleet since she was almost done with high school and Bones was not happy.

"Bones, no yelling and let her talk," Jim said.

Jo sighed, "Thanks, mom. Look, I know you don't particularly like space but I do, so do mom and sa-mekh. You aren't gonna stop them from going back out there. This is what our family does, dad. We go out into the universe and we help people. I'm not a little kid anymore, you can't ask me to sit on my hands."

Bones looked at their daughter for a long minute before he sighed, "What are you gonna do?"

Jo smiled, "I'm gonna be a doctor like my dad."

He chuckled, "Its hard work."

The teenager nodded, "I'm a McCoy, I got this."

"Another blue shirt," Jim groaned.

Jo laughed, "Sorry, mom. Maybe the baby will gold it up when he gets bigger."

Jim chuckled, "We shall see."

"I don't like this... but I won't stop you. You're a smart kid, you always have been and you know what you want. Who am I to stand in your way? You know that if you need help, you can come to us, right?" Bones finally said.

Jo nodded, "I know, daddy."

Jim smiled, "You're gonna make me cry. Damn hormones."

* * *

"What's wrong with you guys?" Leonard asked their wife, their daughter and his mother as they walked into the kitchen. The three women in their lives went to the market together sixty-seven minutes ago. Both men felt their wife's anger twenty-two minutes ago but they were not sure what caused it. Joanna was similarly distressed.

"I swear to all that's holy… It was your ex-in-laws," Jim muttered. Joanna sighed and explained that they ran into her grandparents from her mother's family. Mister Darnell ignored Joanna like he did not even see her, Misses Darnell was rude and disrespectful.

"I tried to get grandma to listen but she went off on me. She said a bunch of stuff about you and mom was gonna let it go… but then she called me a whole bunch of really messed up names and mom went off on her. I can't believe she called me a…" Joanna stopped as Jim wrapped her arms around their daughter.

"You're not, okay? I don't know what she thought she was doing or why she thought that it was okay to talk to you that way but you're wonderful, sweetheart. You're smart and beautiful and caring. She has no idea how amazing you are and that's her problem. I know you'd like to have a relationship with them because of your mother but take it from me, sometimes it's better to just let it go," Jim said. They all knew she was referring to her mother.

"Listen to your mama, child. Sometimes, the family we're born with is crap. That doesn't mean anything's wrong with us, just means we gotta go looking for the family we create," Ellie told Joanna as she began putting things away.

Jim nodded, "It's what I did and I ended up with all of you."

"Maybe you're right," Jo mumbled against Jim's shoulder.

Leonard chuckled, "She usually is. It's really annoying."

Jim chuckled, "Not as annoying as Spock knowing everything."

He smiled, "Do not pull me into this."

Joanna's eyes widened, "You smiled!"

Leonard chuckled, "He does that. Usually, it's just for me and Jim."

"Well, I'll be. I knew you'd get around to being a little human. Those two in your head must've rubbed off on you a little," Ellie said. Jim and Leonard looked at each other and tried to contain their laughter.

" _We rub off on him quite a bit_ ," their husband said through their bond.

Jim laughed, "I was thinking that."

Joanna looked at the three of them, "Eww… guys. That's just wrong. No wonder you're preggers." Even though she did not want to hear about her parent's sexual activities, she was genuinely happy for them and rubbed her hands on Jim's stomach.

"We're not having this conversation with you," Leonard told his daughter. Jim and Joanna shared a look. Spock could tell from Jim's thoughts that she and Joanna have already had a few conversations about sexual health and safety. When Joanna was ready to engage in such activities, she was knowledgeable enough not to be taken advantage of. While the idea of their daughter in those types of encounters was not a welcome thought, he agreed that Jim did the right thing in educating her, even if Leonard thought he could keep Joanna a 'virgin 'til she's forty.'

"Let it go, Leo. She's not a little girl anymore," Ellie said.

Leonard put his hands over his ears, "La la la, I can't hear you."

* * *

"Please tell me that all those people aren't here for us," Jim muttered as she looked out the shuttle' viewport. Leonard leaned in and looked at the group on the ground. How anyone knew what shuttle they'd be on was a mystery that he was sure his spouses would look into.

"Lieutenant Hendorff's team is here," Spock said from his seat on Leo's other side. Leonard scanned the faces and found the small group of redshirts in civilian gear off to the side.

When the shuttle docked, the Enterprise's chief of security was onboard in a flash. "We don't know how they got your flight info, ma'am, sirs, but I got a team ready to run interference. Those reporters are relentless," the officer that Jim calls Cupcake told them.

She nodded, "Plan, LT?"

"The commander and doc are gonna go ahead of us with Turner and Freeman to draw as much of the press away from you as they can. Pike's waiting for them. You're gonna stay with me, ma'am. Just get a good grip on the back of my belt and don't let go. Delco and Zahra are gonna flank you. Kai's gonna cover your six. We got a vehicle just outside the shuttle bay waiting for you. Sulu's in the driver's seat as usual," Hendorff said to Jim.

She smiled, "I ever tell you how much I love you, Cupcake?"

"Feeling's mutual, Jim. Let's get you and littlest member of the crew outta here," the officer said with a smile of his own. Leonard –and Spock- didn't want to leave her but Jim was in good hands. Their security officers have killed to protect them and some have died to ensure their safety. He trusted Hendorff to get her home safely.

Usually, Jim would argue with them but she just nodded and took a deep breath, "Let's do this."

After they both gave her a quick kiss, Leonard and Spock stepped off the shuttle and into a group of reporters. They managed to move some people away from the shuttle but not nearly enough for their liking. As soon as Jim stepped out, the group they had ditched them for her. Too bad for them that they couldn't really see her, Hendorff and Kai are built like linebackers.

That's when he felt it, her amusement. " _You know better, Bones_ ," she said in her head. Of course she changed the plan. While the group of security officers got further away from them with the reporters following closely, Jim hadn't moved. She jogged off the shuttle with in Delco's hooded sweatshirt, the hood and a pair of sunglasses hiding her face. The press was gonna flip when they realize that they were following the wrong blonde.

"That's Jim and Zahra for ya. I swear they were sisters in another life," he mumbled to himself as Jim caught up and fell into step with them.

"Freeman, put your arm around me like I'm your girl," she told the officer. Freeman didn't even think twice, tossing an arm over her shoulders, pulled her closer to him and even kissed the top of her head, Jim wrapped her arms around his waist. If anyone looked at them, they would never think that the woman in the hoodie snuggled close to the security officer was Jim Kirk.

"Nice work, Lieutenant Zahra," Spock joked as they made their way to Pike without anyone watching them.

"Hey, Jim," Pike said as soon as they got into the hovercar with him.

Jim pulled the hood off and looked at the admiral before she huffed, "I guess I never really could fool you, huh, Chris?"

The older officer laughed, "Not really, kid."

She chuckled, "Of course not."

* * *

"Jeez, kid, you scared the crap outta me," Chris said as he walked into his office. Jim as sitting on his couch looking over some paperwork on a PADD.

She chuckled, "I wouldn't have if you let your yeoman talk. That man can't ever get a word in with you." He smiled and sat next to her on the couch.

"That's kinda his job. What brings you to my office this fine afternoon?" the admiral finally asked.

"I have something for you," she told him and handed over a holo. Jim watched as the closest thing she had to a parent activated it.

"Well, would you look at that?" Jim hit her sixteenth week the day before and had M'Benga do a scan for her since she wanted Bones and Spock to watch like normal dads. They had their own copy of the scan but she got one just for Chris.

She smiled at the look on his face, "What do you think, grandpa?"

"I think that's gonna be a good looking kid. You got any ideas about names?" he asked as he rested his hand on her small –but growing- baby bump. Jim didn't mind people she knew touching her but let some stranger do it and they were gonna have a problem.

"Tossing a few things around. Some Human, some Vulcan. You'll all find out when he gets here."

Chris chuckled, "Can't wait. You know, you could've just sent me this. So why did you come to see me in person?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and I need some advice. You're the person I talk to when that happens and it's nice to talk to you in person," she told him.

He nodded, "What do you need?"

Jim sighed, "What are my options? I'm the commanding officer of a ship and now I'm gonna have a baby. What do I do when we have to leave again?"

Chris smiled, "Ah… that kind of advice. The truth is that only you can decide. Right now, the Enterprise isn't slated to go anywhere. The refit will take two years, at least. After that, you're slated for short tours. A lot can happen in that time. You talk to Spock and McCoy about this?"

"Not yet. I don't know. Maybe I wanted to have a plan of some sort before I brought it up. I'm a fleet kid and we all know how I turned out," she told him.

He chuckled, "Amazing. Sure you got some character flaws but we all do. Unlike you, there are way too many people prepared to take care of him if something does happen. Me, Sarek, and Ellie just for starters. So, for right now, don't worry about what you're gonna do in when your ship is ready in a couple years. Teach your classes, prepare for the baby, enjoy him, love on him and by the time the Enterprise has to leave for a longer tour, we'll have figured something out that we can all live with."

"See, that's why I came to you. Always making me feel better," she said with a smile.

Chris smiled back, "It's a gift. You've already started to learn it. Besides, I'm having a good day. You're here. I got to see a holo of my grandkid… Oh and Sara agreed to marry me this morning."

Jim chuckled, "You should've started with that!"

He shrugged, "If you say so. Wanna be my best man… err woman?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You're asking me over Barnett?"

"He's officiating. So, how about it, kid?" Chris asked.

Jim smiled, "You really don't have any other friends?"

He chuckled, "I got plenty of friends but you're family. It would mean a lot to me, Jim."

She smiled and wiped the tears off her face, "Pregnancy hormones. I would be honored, dad."

* * *

"What has you so frustrated?" Leonard asked as he pressed a kiss against Spock's lips.

The Vulcan sighed, "My students leave a great deal to be desired. As Jim often says, I have a roster full of idiots." Spock found himself longing for Jim and Leonard's classmates. Nyota is exceptionally brilliant but she was not the only star student he had that year. Sadly, all but a handful of those students were killed over Vulcan.

Due to the losses during the Narada Incident, the standards for recruitment have been lowered. People would not have been accepted nearly seven years ago were now being granted waivers for various reasons to allow their enrollment into the Academy. Spock and Jim were not alone in their frustration over their less than stellar students. Nyota, Sulu, Gaila and Leighton were all experiencing similar emotions regarding their own students.

"Could be worse. I gotta deal with the idiots they've staffed at Medical. Other than a few of us, all the good doctors are on ships and outposts. I talked to Pike, he said that he and Johnson had to fight just to keep a lot of the standards up but some concessions were made. Fortunately, the waivers are being tapered off since our numbers are almost back up. How bad is it?" the doctor asked as he sat next to him. Spock handed his husband the PADD he was reading. Leonard's eyes widened, "My Vulcan was better than this before we got married."

"Exactly," Spock said. That spoke volumes since Leonard's Vulcan before Nyota taught him their vows was atrocious.

His husband sighed, "So, we got linguists who can't speak Federation languages. Sulu's got pilots crashing shuttles in the holodeck. Only half of Tom's students should be anywhere near a lab. And Jim and Gaila's students are slowly and painfully picking up what they're teaching 'em. And these people are my daughter's classmates."

"They are also future officers," Spock pointed out.

Leonard shook his head, "We're gonna have our hands full."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter.
> 
> sa-mekh is Vulcan for father


	34. Chapter 34

"Spock," his father called his name. The Human/Vulcan hybrid took a deep breath to calm himself despite the emotions he felt from his spouses before meeting the other man's concerned gaze.

"Jim has gone into labor," he told the ambassador.

A rare smile crossed the older Vulcan's features, "Go to her."

"Is it not the Vulcan way to wait?" Spock asked his father.

Sarek nodded, "It is. However, your wife is very human. Trust my experience, Spock, she wants and needs you to be there. Go. I will locate your brother and join you at Starfleet Medical."

There was nothing for Spock to say, so he gave his father a nod and quickly left the embassy. It took him twenty-four minutes to reach Starfleet Medical Headquarters and an additional seven minutes to get to Jim and Leonard. His husband was running his fingers along the pressure point at the base of her skull. Doctor M'Benga smiled when Spock entered the room assigned to his wife.

"Now we can get this party started," Jim muttered from the biobed. Spock assessed her and noted that while she was experiencing some pain, she was relaxed under Leonard's ministrations.

The Vulcan attempted to read her vitals but the screen darkened and M'Benga chuckled, "None of that, Commander. You are here as a dad, not a scientist. If anything goes wrong I will tell you but you will not monitor her. Talk to her, get her ice chips, take the insults she's likely to fling at you due to the pain but you can't monitor her. That's my job. Now, Jim, you're progressing just fine. It's not time to push yet but we'll let you know when that time comes. For now, just breathe. We're all ready to meet the little guy but there's no rush."

"Easy for you to say. There's not a person trying to push himself out of your body," Jim muttered.

* * *

"Jim. Jim, look at me, darlin'," Leonard said when her eyes rolled back into her head. He didn't need to be a doctor to know that something was wrong with his wife. M'Benga and Philip Boyce running into the room didn't help matters any. Leonard didn't bother asking what was wrong. He checked the readouts himself, the baby was in distress and it was putting an additional stain on Jim's system.

"Jab..." he said to the other doctor.

M'Benga looked at him, "I got 'em, Leo. Trust me, okay?" The southerner nodded and watched as his friend took his wife and unborn son to an operating room.

For a whole minute, he didn't move. Then he felt his husband's strong arms wrap around him. Leonard pressed his face against Spock's neck and took a few deep breaths as he tried to push every bad thing that could happen during a c-section out of his head. Leo doesn't know how long they stood there before he and Spock went to let everyone in the waiting room know what was going on with Jim. The glee turned to worry as the reality of the situation sank in. Joanna dropped into the chair next to him and held his hand as they waited.

He felt useless. He's the doctor, something happens to Jim and he fixes it. Right now, he couldn't do the one thing he knows how to do and it was aggravating. To make matters worse, he couldn't really feel Jim, she was drugged and the thoughts he could get from her were all foggy. Spock wasn't getting a read on their son either. It was the first time in a long time that they didn't know what was going on with their family.

"When are we gonna know something?" Sulu asked, his head resting on Tom's shoulder. It was a good thing too because Jim's oldest friend looked like Leonard felt and the doctor was worried that Tom might flip his shit soon.

"When they're done," Chapel said as she joined the group. She tried to check on Jim's progress but she was denied access. Leonard appreciated the effort and told her as much. The nurse chuckled, "Because she doesn't take care of all of us." The sarcasm was just what he needed.

Leonard smiled, "Good point."

"They'll be okay, laddie," Scotty told him.

The southerner looked at his friend, "I know, she's Captain Kirk. The badass of all badasses."

The Scot shook his head, "Nah, lad. It's because she's Jim. Our sister, your wife, the lass' maw. She and the wee bairn are gonna be just fine. Trust me." Thank the maker for Scotty, the man always knew what to say and when to say it. 'They're gonna be okay. They're gonna be okay,' he thought to himself. After a few minutes, Spock starting thinking it too. It wasn't much but it was the only thing they could do.

* * *

"…I don't know. Jim never told us what she picked," she heard Bones say.

"Skon," Jim mumbled but she wasn't sure if they heard her. In a flash, she was surrounded and heard someone mentioned getting Spock's dad. The captain looked up as her husbands, Chris and Nyota hovered over her. Jim sighed, "I feel like crap. What happened?"

Not one to pull punches, M'Benga sighed, "You two went into distress and almost died on me in the O.R. Luckily, you didn't, these idiots scared the regular staff enough as it is. I had to do a cesarean. You're gonna be fine and the baby is perfect, he just wanted out."

"Sounds like my kid. Where is he?" Jim asked.

She heard Joanna chuckle, "Right here. We were trying to figure out what his name is." The new mom smiled as Jo put her newborn son in her arms.

"Skon Samuel McCoy," Jim told them.

"You named him after my father?" her father-in-law asked from the door.

Jim smiled, "I did. I wanted him to have a good name."

Joanna smiled, "Skon means elegant fire. I like it. Hey, Skon." The baby held onto Jo's finger with one of his tiny hands and snuggled closer to Jim's chest.

Nyota smiled, "No Kirk?"

Jim shook her head, "Nope. I almost… almost gave him Kirk as a middle name but I decided against it last week and went with Samuel after my great grandfather, which is where my dad and brother got it from. McCoy was a no brainer."

Naming her son was a very difficult thing. Spock and Bones helped but they left the final decision to her. There was a part of her that wanted him to be a Kirk but Jim knew that it would only be a hindrance later in his life. Little Skon was a quarter Vulcan –who already looked a lot like his father- with three heroes for parents, leaving her last time out of the mix was gonna save him some headaches. So, in naming him, she decided to honor the men in her family and Spock's, while giving him Bones' last name to pass on to his children.

"Thought you'd name him Chris for a minute," Bones said.

Jim chuckled, "Thought about it. We'll save Chris for the next one… if there is a next one. I don't know if I'm up for this again any time soon." Jim actually picked out a girl's name too. She wasn't planning a second kid at the moment, it was just easier to decide what to name a little girl. Spock looked at her when he caught the thought.

" _Amanda Christina McCoy_?" he asked through their bond.

" _Yep. Took me all of forty-five seconds to figure that one out. We'll save it for later,"_ she said in her head. "Has everybody met him yet?" she asked.

Ny shook her head, "Nope, M'Benga put a limit on visitors."

The doctor chuckled, "I did. I can give you a few minutes with everyone so they can check on you and meet Skon but you need to rest."

Jim nodded, "Fair enough. Thank you, Jabilo." She knew the words weren't nearly enough for everything the man did but she said them anyway.

He smiled, "You're very welcome, Jim."

* * *

"You're staring at me," Jim said without looking at him.

"You are beautiful," Spock told her. As Jim's pregnancy progressed, her features softened and it suited her. It was the second most beautiful thing he has ever seen after their son.

"Want to know the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen?" his wife asked in response to his thought. He nodded and Jim moved from where she was laying on the couch onto his lap. "You and Bones cuddling with each other. It's adorable watching my tough husbands snuggling with each other," his wife told him.

"Really, Jim?" Leonard asked as he walked into the room.

She nodded, "Yep. You can't even pretend it's not."

"I'll give you that one. Where's the baby?" the southerner asked.

Jim chuckled, "Close your eyes, take a deep breath and reach out to him." They all had a parental bond to their son. Leonard's bond was not as strong as Spock or Jim's but it was there and Leonard just has to learn how to focus it.

After a minute, his husband smiled, "Uncle Sybok is really good with kids." Spock's brother was sitting on the patio at the rear of the house singing songs to their son.

Spock nodded, "He is. I must say, it is an unexpected character trait."

"Not as unexpected as Sarek and the baby. It's too cute," Jim mumbled against his neck. Spock agreed that it was adorable to see his father with his son.

Leonard shook his head, "Pike. I watched that man chew out a bunch of idiot officers one second and make baby faces at Skon the next."

Jim snorted, "You do that to us all the time."

* * *

"What do you want?" Jim asked the woman on the other side of the transparent polymer.

Winona smiled, "I hear congratulations are in order. Boy or girl? The press didn't say."

The captain sighed, "I'm not telling you. The baby is healthy and safe, that's all you get. What do you want?"

Her mother looked at her, "Nothing. I just wanted to know about my grandchild."

"Why, so you can try to have the baby kidnapped like you did Jo?" the younger woman asked with a sigh.

Winona chuckled, "No. You have no reason to believe that but it's true. I've been here a while and I've had a lot of time to think about everything. I was wrong. I hurt you and your husband and your step-daughter and I'm sorry."

"You'll forgive me if I'm a bit skeptical," Jim said. Did she want to believe that Winona was changed? Sure. The woman was her mother after all. Was she dumb enough to take the other woman's words at face value? Hell, no. People compare Jim to her father but she got her brain, her cunning, her -damn good- poker face and her ability to read people from her mother.

"I can't really blame you for that. I have some advice for you, do with it what you want: If something doesn't feel right, don't do it. You were meant for space but there's a very real chance that being a mom will change how you feel about your job. When you get back in that chair, it might not feel the way it did when you left it. For your child's sake, don't ignore that feeling. I did and we see where it got me," Winona told her.

"I'll remember that. I gotta go," Jim told her mother.

The former commander nodded, "Of course you do. New baby, ship getting refit and a crew full of people, you got your hands full."

The captain chuckled, "That's what Bones says."

Winona nodded, "Your doctor is a smart man. Cynical and snarky but still smart."

Jim smiled, "He's not so bad once you know him. Goodbye, Winona."

"Goodbye. Oh, Jim… Happy birthday," her mother said. It was January fourth. Jim honestly couldn't remember the woman ever saying that to her in the last thirty-three years. Maybe being on the penal settlement and sentenced with hard labor and confinement was working for the former Starfleet officer.

The captain smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

"Are we sure about this?" Leonard asked his spouses. Spock didn't say anything but Jim nodded.

She sighed, "I think it'll work." The brass came back with a schedule for them and the Enterprise would be on short tours –under six months- for the first two and a half years after the refit is completed in fourteen months. After that, they were going on another five year mission.

"I like it," Spock finally said.

Leonard nodded, "Me too. I don't relish the idea of leaving him for any amount of time but there is no way in hell he's going on the ship. If we didn't get into so much trouble I'd be okay with it but we're the Enterprise and the last thing we need is kids, especially our kid, in danger. Jo joining up is bad enough. At least he'll be four by the time we leave again."

Sybok was the first person to volunteer to have Skon and after thinking about it, it made the most sense. He didn't travel as much as Sarek. He wasn't in Starfleet so he couldn't be deployed. His work was portable for the most part and he had plenty of time on his hands. Skon loved his uncle something fierce. Spock's brother would just live at their house –like he's been doing since Skon was born- when he was on Earth or his home near the ambassador's on New Vulcan. Skon would have access to all the family members that stayed planet-side. And it would be practice for when Sybok ever gets around to having kids with T'Mar.

Nothing about this was gonna be easy but the only other alternative was for Jim, Spock and Leo to stay on planet and that wasn't gonna happen. Thanks to Nero and the fallout after Marcus, the fleet was short on good captains. If Jim decided to stay on Earth, the brass would just promote Spock –like they did to the rest of the senior staff- and give him the ship, which would defeat the purpose of Jim stepping away from her destiny. She and Spock were meant for the stars and they'd get themselves killed without him.

"So, is that a yes?" Jim asked the two men. She asked them a few days before if they were staying on the ship and neither had given her an answer.

Spock nodded, "Yes."

She turned her attention to the oldest of their triad, "Bones?"

The southerner smiled, "Yes. We can boldy go… again."

Jim smiled, "This is gonna be epic."

Leo chuckled, "How so?"

"We're gonna be together, that's always epic," Jim told them. Leonard smiled, his wife had a very good point.

They've always been better together.


End file.
